


Sacred Wars: Tales of Austean

by Lugialvr1994



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complete, Dark Elves, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Elves are Dicks, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Gen, High Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Moral Ambiguity, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 102,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugialvr1994/pseuds/Lugialvr1994
Summary: In a time of great unrest one formerly loyal soldier turns her back on all that she once believed in. In her search for justice across brutal battlefields, there is very little she will not do to tear down the society she once defended. However, as the rebellion rises, a conspiracy lurks hidden in the fog of war. Will the actions of brave traitors build a better future or repeat the sins of the past?





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my attempt at writing a “fantasy epic.” I consider this story “fannish” of classical fantasy, since it uses many ideas and tropes from the genre. However, this story attempts to show the dangerous potential conclusions of some fantasy tropes, hopefully subverting them. I should mention that while I am categorizing this work as original fiction, many of its fictional species and magic spells are based on similar creatures and spells from Dungeons and Dragons Version 3.5. However, much of the content in this story is original, or at least public domain fantasy content, elves, dwarves, orcs etc. It is also worth noting that I did not write this story to try to advance any political viewpoint.
> 
> The story is finished and edited already. Personally, I don’t post stories that I have not finished beforehand. New chapters should be going up every Tuesday and Friday until posting is complete. With all of that out of the way, please enjoy the story. New chapters should be going up every Tuesday and Friday until posting is complete.

            Late 1759 AC (Austean Calendar): Northeast Terranor Continent, an hour’s walk north of the small coastal village of Darspur.

            The snow kept falling over the torched and ransacked camp, much of the snow on the ground was tinged red with blood. Over twenty bodies, men, women and children lay dead. The bodies were scattered about the camp. Most of the corpses wore no armor and carried no weapons. Their skin was a dark gray color, their hair silver. In a small cluster the bodies were much different. These corpses wore white and green armor, trimmed with faux gold. Their skin was lighter, a light beige color. One of the corpses held a bow in one of her arms. The other two had held swords. One had a shield as well, the other had wielded a large, two-handed sword.

            Just off of the trio of corpses, a brunette young woman wearing the same armor lay. Her hair went just a bit past her neck and swept a bit over her shoulders. A gaping wound from a sword to her gut kept bleeding into the snow. The young woman, her ears thin and her cheeks depressed a bit, like all the other bodies, lay there, one of her fists still clenched around the hilt of the blade she carried. Her other hand lay open next to a metal shield.

            As the snow continued to fall, the young woman’s open hand on the ground began to spark with a deep purple light. The hand began to move to the open wound on its owner’s stomach. The purple light flashed briefly and brightly. Beneath the damaged armor, the wound began to close.

            As the wound closed, leaving a large scar that began to heal as well. The young woman still lay motionless on the ground. However, in a moment, she began to breathe heavily.

            In a flash of motion, the young woman’s eyes opened. Her irises glowing with the same purple light that had emanated from her hand. She breathed heavily for a moment, coughing up some blood. Hauling herself up to her hands and knees, still holding her sword, Sapphire Cordwin’s mind raced.

            A few words graced her mind, as she saw the face of a man, his blade in her gut, tears in his eyes. He had told her, “You do not know how much this pains me. …I will tell Sasha you died honorably…”

            Sapphire let out a brief scream of rage. As she hauled herself to her feet, a new thought entered her mind, “How am I alive?”

            Sapphire quickly felt the spot on her stomach where she had been stabbed. She soon realized that her wound had somehow healed. Her mind still reeling, she asked herself, “How?”

            Sapphire looked all around her. However, all she could see were the corpses of her former comrades in arms… and those they had murdered. Still feeling exhausted and in a bit of pain, Sapphire did not know what had healed her from what should have been a fatal injury.

            As her mind continued to try and focus itself, the next thing that Sapphire realized was that she had dropped her shield. As she reached to pick it up, she thought, “He said that he would…Sasha! I have got to find her and tell her the truth. Back in Playamar…That is so far south…Wait, I can get on a ship heading south along the coast. I have no other choice… no one else will believe me!”

            Sapphire picked up her shield, slotting it into her pack. As she started to slowly walk in the direction of the lights showing the fishing village of Darspur, she saw another series of lights in the distance. Briefly freezing up, Sapphire thought, “That must be the camp they set up… HE must be there.”

            Still shaking as she began the long walk to Darspur, Sapphire’s mind turned to darker thoughts. “He fully intended to kill me! No trial, no court martial. No… that would be too embarrassing. He would not want the idea of an elven soldier committing treason getting out. That is why my body was left with the others. He could not bear bringing it to his camp. Maybe he will send a cleanup unit, maybe he will not?”

            Sapphire kept walking through the crisp evening air, she still did not have a clue as to why her wound had closed. However, her continued survival weighed more heavily on her mind. That and getting home to her little sister.

            Sapphire was determined to reach Darspur as soon as possible. As she neared the farms just outside of town, she drew a cloak from her pack and wrapped herself in it. She also sheathed her sword. She could not easily hide the bow strapped to her pack. However, many travelers carried weapons of some sort for self-defense. Especially in the northern reaches of the continent. For light elves like Sapphire the bow was an important cultural weapon, so it should draw much suspicion.

            As Sapphire approached one of the entrances to the town, she saw a pair of men standing guard. She thought to herself, “Licensed local militiamen, not Continental Army. Both human, their armor does not fit them all that well. They do have battleaxes and muskets, though.”

            Sapphire approached the two guards carefully, loosening her cloak enough to reveal her elven face. Once Sapphire was in the area lit by the wall’s torches, the guards looked her up and down. First one, then the other saluted her upon getting a good look at her facial features. Sapphire quickly saluted back at them and then passed into the town.

            Having been in Darspur earlier that day, Sapphire vaguely remembered where an inn was. Tightening her cloak so that her armor could not easily be seen, she walked through town. She only hoped that the clanking of her armor would not draw much attention.

As she neared a sign which said, “The Bounding Boar inn,” Sapphire saw a pair of woman wearing white and green leather armor and carrying their helmets walking up the street. Most citizens seemed deferential to the two of them. Sapphire’s eyes narrowed as she thought, “Continental Army recon both of them. Probably patrolling the town before reporting back to the main force.”

Sapphire casually walked into an alleyway to let the two soldiers pass. Once they were gone, she thought, “They won’t get away with what they have done! Someone has to stop them… if that someone is to be me, then so be it!”

As Sapphire clenched her fist, purple sparks started to arc around it. The light took on strange patterns she had never seen before. Suppressing a scream, Sapphire covered her mouth with her other hand. She thought, still shaking “Is that how I got healed? …Sasha might know what is going on… she was always a good student of magic…never mind that she was practically born slinging lightning.”

Still confused, but filled with determination to return to her sister, Sapphire walked into the Bounding Boar after the purple energy subsided. Seeing only a couple of patrons at the bar, she carefully walked up and took a seat on the stool closest to the wall, her cloak still wrapped around her. The older-looking human man tending the bar finished pouring a fisherman an ale and then walked over to where Sapphire was sitting. He looked uncomfortable for a moment, she then looked more directly at him, causing him to ask, “What can I do for you, ma’am?”

Sapphire replied, “I need a room and I would like to know when the next ship bound for Playamar Port leaves the docks.”

The old man thought for a moment, he then answered, “I can get you a room. As for a ship headed to Playamar, you can go look at the schedule posted nearby the docks. Why do you need to get to Playamar?”

Sapphire looked around nervously, she then replied, “I am going to see my sister who lives there. That’s all. Anyway, how much for a room for the night?”

The innkeeper went over to a small book, made a note in it and then told Sapphire, “Should only be one silver for the night if you want a nice room.”

Sapphire nodded, as she began to fish around for a silver piece, she thought, still unaware of the purple glow her eyes were emitting, “He knows I’m an elf so he assumes that I want one of his nicer rooms. I will ‘play this game’ since I can’t afford to arouse suspicion.”

Sapphire then plunked down a silver piece on the wooden bar. She then was given a room key with the room number 2-4 carved into it by the old man. She then gave him a nod, saying, “I should head upstairs to my room now. Thank you.”

Sapphire quickly ascended the nearby stairs to the second floor where she found the fourth room and unlocked the door. After making sure that the door was locked, she removed her cloak and started to remove her armor. Thanking herself for the ease in which current Continental Army armor was designed to be taken on and off compared to the armor of previous centuries, Sapphire soon rid herself of the various metal plates, including the damaged main piece. Quietly placing the armor plates in a pile, Sapphire was now left in her green undershirt and white pants. Sapphire looked down at her armor with disdain thinking, “I can’t believe I ever wore those colors. They stand for the defense of a religion and government that preach murder.”

Sapphire sat down on her bed and began to formulate a plan of action. She knew that she had to return to Playamar and find her younger sister. However, she was unsure when the next ship that would stop at the port would become available. What if the next ship was a cargo vessel with its captain not intent on taking on passengers? Sapphire began to think that she may have to use her being a light elf to her advantage again. She shuddered as that thought crossed her mind. Some part of her now hated what she was, saw it as a mark of evil, not the badge of superiority many saw it as.

Sapphire shook her head rapidly. Thinking, “It’s not my fault that I was born a light elf. Just like all those deep elves could not help being what they were…just like they all could not help themselves.”

Sapphire’s eyes narrowed, she then quickly refocused on planning, thinking, “If I can just convince Sasha to help me…There were rumors back home of small movements who oppose the current regime, who oppose the Order. With most of the Continental Army up north… I have to find one of those groups. I have to tell them what I survived and convince them to let me help them fight!”

Sapphire yawned, she then remembered, “That light that was in my hand? Whatever it is, I hope it can be of use to me. Someone has to put an end to the slaughter. Someone has to bring down the Order of Light, even if that someone was once one of their defenders.”

As Sapphire lay down on the inn room bed, her, still racing, mind turned back to the man who had nearly slew her. As she tried to fall asleep, she thought, “Captain Pansar…Verniel… you and all the others lied to me! Told me what we were doing was just. Told me that we could decide who was worthy of life. Well, I cannot accept your justice, I cannot believe that some people should not exist. I will find new allies and then I will be coming for you… We will be coming for all of you!”

The thought of her former mentor and friend, who had been all too willing to end her life defeated and the idea of seeing the Order of Light fall brought a smile to Sapphire’s face. Exhausted, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a quick note, I apologize for any and all tabbing issues that appear in this story. It has happened with some of my previous stories and I have been unable to fix, or identify the cause of, the issues when copying and pasting into the archive. With that out of the way, thank you for reading.

            The next morning, Sapphire awoke in her inn room. She then managed to haul herself up from her bed. After taking a few moments to wake up, she headed downstairs, making sure to lock the door to her room.

            Sapphire ate a light breakfast by herself. Her mind was still going over the events of the last day. She admitted to herself that she was taking turning against everything she had once believe was good and just surprisingly well. She felt betrayed and not only because she had been nearly killed by someone she had once trusted with her life.

As she ate, Sapphire turned the ideas she had been told about since childhood over and over in her mind. The Order of Light, the elf-dominated religious order which had ruled over most of the continent since the early 1300s, taught that the world of Austean had been created by “The Light.” That benevolent god had made the elves, often called “light elves,” its chosen people and entrusted them with the wellbeing of the world and its lesser peoples. Sapphire, for once, saw how that way of thinking was self-serving on the part of the light elves who had first preached it and their successors.

Then, Sapphire’s mind turned to the other major piece of the Order’s doctrine. There was another major player in the universe, “The Darkness.” That entity was seen as malevolent and incapable of creation on the same level as the light. The Order said that the Darkness made its own creations as mockeries of the living beings the light had created. Those were the deep elves, the orcs, the gnolls, some giants, ogres, kobolds and others.

As Sapphire mulled over the dogma, her mind flashed back to the night before. The deep elf refugees who had been camped together off the road, almost all of them had never held a weapon in anger. She remembered how her captain, Verniel Pansar, had personally led a small band of his soldiers to deal with them. Sapphire had been with her captain, ready to follow orders as always. However, the deep elves had not been what she had expected.

Sapphire did not want to process that encounter again. However, she thought, “No benevolent deity could really justify the murder of civilians? Certainly not children and the elderly? This ‘Light’ is not what I thought it was. …No, its identity does not matter to me for now. Even if it gives the priests and priestesses their power, it cannot be worth following if murder is what it demands from its worshippers!”

            Sapphire then saw a brief purple glow emerge from her hand. She rapidly placed the hand below the table, hoping that no one had seen the glow. Sapphire then finished her meal quickly, nervously thinking, “What is that glow? Sasha better have some idea what is going on with me…assuming I can get back to her that is.”

            The former solider then donned her cloak. Sapphire walked out into town. Sapphire had considered selling her armor, or simply ditching it. However, she knew that selling Continental Army armor, even if it was damaged, would be highly suspicious. She also knew that having her own combat-tested armor would be advantageous when she tried to join a rebel cell. She could always paint over the white and gold plates with another color later. However, in order to transport the armor, she would need a traveling case. Thankfully, she was able to purchase one at a local shop near the docks. As much as she hated it now more than ever, the clerk had been eager to impress her on account of her being elven. He had offered her a good discount, which made the purchase take less money out of her remaining funds.

            With her case dragging behind her, Sapphire briefly returned to the inn to drop it off. She then went over to the dock’s schedule board. She carefully looked over the board and learned that the next ship that was on the way to Playamar port was scheduled to dock in a week. The ship was from the island kingdom of Eulidia to the northeast across the ocean. A note on the board said that the ship was carrying both cargo and passengers.

Sapphire remembered that she had once heard that Eulidians had funny accents that made them sound overly polite. Focusing back on the situation at hand, Sapphire decided that she needed to be at the Darspur docks on time in a week in order to get on board that ship. She utterly hated the idea of having to wait a week to even get on a ship headed south. However, she was sure that the actual journey down the coast would only take around three days, unless the weather got bad.

Sapphire then returned to the inn. She briefly considered walking down the coast to Playamar. However, she rejected that idea, knowing that that would be far less safe and probably take even longer than waiting for the ship. She was actually relieved that the ship she was to board was foreign. That way, her chance of having to talk with anyone familiar with the continent’s political and religious situation was lower.

The next week was not a pleasant one for Sapphire Cordwin. After paying up to keep staying in her inn room for the week, she mostly stayed in her room. When she did go out, she was relieved to see only the local militia on patrol. That meant that, as she expected, the main Continental Army force had continued its march north.

In one way, Sapphire considered herself lucky and not only because she had mysteriously survived what should have been a fatal wound.  She had seen the truth about the Order of Light. She had been spared from being a part of their army’s murderous crusade north. Now, if she were to die fighting, she intended to die fighting a for a truly righteous cause.

Sapphire tried not to dwell too much on what the strange purple light occasionally emanating from her hands was. However, she saw it flare up when she focused on the Order of Light and the injustices they had committed. It almost seemed like her focusing on avenging the thousands they had murdered triggered the appearance of the glow. That got her wondering if the purple light was some sort of magic linked to her willpower? She was, after all, vowing to destroy a religious empire which had ruled most of a continent for centuries. Sapphire had always considered herself willful and determined. Many who had come to know her had come to the same conclusion. However, she had never heard stories of such magic existing, even from her sorceress sister Sasha. Of course, the question of what the purple light could do also arose in Sapphire’s mind. She realized that she would need a safe place to practice in order to figure that out. Regardless of where the purple light came from, Sapphire knew she would need whatever power she could muster in order to complete the task she was setting out to accomplish.       

            The day before the Eulidian ship was to arrive at Darspur’s docks, Sapphire decided that she needed to clean herself up. After going downstairs to talk with the innkeeper, she was able to borrow a hand mirror belonging to his wife. After returning to her room, she held up the mirror to her face and briefly recoiled.   

            Sapphire not only saw that she looked somewhat exhausted and bedraggled, she saw that her eyes had turned a reasonably bright purple from their previous green. The young woman cursed herself for not even having looked seriously at her reflection for days. She then thought, “What has happened to me? Why…what is going on? …At least I am not showing any more obvious signs of…whatever this is.”

            Sighing deeply, Sapphire internally recognized that someone less tough than her would have fallen into confusion and despair after all that had happened. However, she had had the bravery to question what her comrades were doing and it had led her to where she was now.

            Sapphire made sure to get her hair straightened out. It was now straight with a sweep down each side of her face and onto her shoulders, just the way she liked it. After giving the mirror back, she went right to sleep. She knew that she had a ship to catch the next day.

            After eating a very quick breakfast the next morning, Sapphire packed everything she had into her army pack and traveling case. Wrapping her cloak around her, carrying the heavy case and carrying her pack on her back, she slowly made her way to the docks.

            About an hour after Sapphire’s arrival at the docks, a well-built looking ship of decent size slowly pulled up to the docks and put down a pair of gangplanks. As some of the ship’s sailors disembarked, many of them most likely on assignments to resupply the ship, some of them just needing some time on land before setting off down the coast, Sapphire picked up her traveling case and slowly walked up towards the ship. She quickly noticed that one of the sailors who had gotten off the ship was wearing a blue uniform and a cap she began to walk towards him, since he looked important.

            The man Sapphire was approaching called out to the men heading into town, “Come back in the next two hours if you have shore leave. We want to head to warmer waters as soon as possible. Those on resupply duty have an extra hour to procure what we need for the voyage south. We WILL depart at noon!”

            Sapphire approached the sailor, causing him to look to her and ask, “What can I do for you miss?”

            Sapphire replied, “Sir, I need to get to Playamar port as soon as possible. I do not care if it takes all the money I have left, I need to board your vessel. Are you the captain of this ship?”

            The man nodded no and said, “I am just the first mate. As for the captain, she is in her quarters. You said you need to get to Playamar, hmm. We can take you at the price of one gold per day. That should amount to three, or possibly four, gold coins depending on the travel time.”

            Sapphire winced at the steep price. However, she was relieved that she could be taken aboard at all. Putting down her traveling case, she fished out three gold pieces, which was the majority of the remaining money she had on her. As an elven Continental Army Corporal, she had been paid well. Not exceptionally well, but far more than most people made for sure. Sapphire handed the first mate the three gold pieces.

            The First Mate nodded and then saluted Sapphire, telling her, “I will have a sailor take your case aboard. They will also take you to your room. Welcome aboard the _H.M.S. Canard_ ma’am.”

            Sapphire, immensely relived saluted the First Mate back. The First Mate then blew a whistle, signaling for a sailor to come up. They then waited for one of sailors who had stayed on the ship to come up and take Sapphire’s traveling case below decks.

Sapphire followed the sailor down into the ship. Sapphire’s case was put down in a room below decks, which was actually better maintained and furnished then the inn room Sapphire had recently vacated. Sapphire reasoned that for more money, it was only fair to get a better room.

The ship set off from Darspur at noon, as promised. Sapphire did her best to relax, knowing that she was on the way to see Sasha. As she thought about being reunited with her younger sister, Sapphire began to question how she would tell Sasha what had happened? How could she face her younger sibling, who she had always made it her highest priority to protect, and tell her that that the society they had been raised in was rotten to the core? Then, there was the fact that Sapphire had committed treason and was fully intending to keep committing treason until the Order of Light was no more.  

Sapphire sighed deeply and then decided that she had no choice but to tell her little sister exactly what had happened. She was sure that she would need Sasha’s help in some way in order to find the rebels and join them. That would probably be true even if Sasha did not come with her. She hated the idea of putting Sasha in danger in any way, but she knew that if she continued on the path she had begun to walk, that was probably unavoidable.

It was indeed three days until the evening when the _H.M.S. Canard_ docked at Playamar port around halfway up the east coast of Terranor. Using one of her last remaining silver coins, Sapphire hired a small coach to take her to the apartment building where she and Sasha had lived together.

Sapphire dragged her traveling case up the stairs to the third floor. She was thankful that the plaque on the door still said “Cordwin” on it. She did know what she would have done otherwise After putting down her case, with her cloak still around her, Sapphire took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	3. A Surprise Reunion

            Sapphire had just knocked at the door of the apartment where she had lived with her younger sister, Sasha Cordwin. Sapphire hoped that Sasha was home, it was getting late and she was exhausted from her journey.

            To Sapphire’s relief, she heard an all too familiar female voice from behind the door ask, in a slightly nervous tone of voice, “Hello?”  

            Sapphire took a deep breath and asked, “Sasha Cordwin? I need to speak with you, this is urgent… it’s about your sister.” Sapphire did not want to say who she was out loud. She did want any of their neighbors to hear her and realize she was alive and back in Playamar. Sasha was the only person she trusted.

            Sapphire heard some footsteps closing in on the door. She then saw a small latch opening in the door. The latch covered up an opening just big enough to see out of at eye level. Sapphire saw a pair of eyes, her sister’s peering out into the hallway.

            Sasha asked, “Who are you? What’s with your eyes?”

            Sapphire remembered that she still had her cloak wrapped tightly around her. She sighed slightly, thinking of the best way to get Sasha to open the door.

            Sasha kept giving Sapphire a suspicious look. She then asked, “What about my sister? She…died fighting deep elves in the north. I received the message from her commanding officer a few days ago…”

            Sapphire’s hands lit up with purple flames for just a second. She then looked Sasha in the eyes and asked her, as calmly and quietly as she could, “Sasha… do you recognize my voice? It’s me, Sapphire Cordwin, your sister. I need you to let me in right now. We have to talk.”

            Sasha seemed to stagger back a bit. Shaking her head, she said, “I have to be dreaming. I have gone to bed early and I am dreaming… I just want my sister…”

            Sapphire interrupted, remaining as quiet as she could, “Sasha, you are not dreaming. Just let me in. You may not like what I have to say, but I can explain everything. …I know that you take classes at the Playamar magic academy, that you often tutor a younger student named Austus Pelagi. I know that your specialty is lightning magic. I know that our parents died to orc raiders five years ago. I know that you like to keep your hair slightly shorter than mine because it makes it easier for people to tell us apart…”

            The down was flung open inward. Sasha Cordwin was wearing a simple light blue gown, probably what she was going to wear to bed. Sapphire grabbed her case and dragged it into the main room of the apartment. Sasha looked completely stunned as Sapphire got the case into the room and then closed the door and the latch carefully. She then took off her pack and carefully laid it down on the floor.

            Sapphire then threw off her cloak and embraced the still silent Sasha. After holding her sister in her arms for what felt like a whole minute, Sapphire let go of Sasha.

Sasha had started to tear up, she asked Sapphire, “How exactly…how are you alive? What happened? Why are your eyes glowing?”

Sapphire nodded and then closed the window on the other side of the room and made sure that the curtains were fully shut. She then sat down at the small wooden eating table. She beckoned the, still shaking, Sasha to sit down across the table from her and then sighed deeply. Sapphire looked Sasha in the eyes and then told her, “Sasha, what I am about to tell you, you are probably not going to want to hear…”

Sasha interrupted, “Sapphire, as long as you are alive and back with me, I am sure I can take it. I… just felt so awful after hearing you had been killed. Why would Captain Pansar lie to me, though? He did say your body had never been recovered. But… if you survived, why did you not return to your unit?”

Sapphire’s hands were once again briefly engulfed with purple fire. Sasha sat back a bit, looking astonished. Sapphire then replied, “He told you I died in battle because he did not want you to know the truth.”

Sasha looked deeply confused and then asked Sapphire, “Ok, so what happened then… and what on Austean is that purple fire?”

Sapphire sighed and gave Sasha a sad look, she then said, “I was actually hoping you could tell me what the purple fire is. You are the arcanist in the family, after all… Let me start from the beginning.”

Sasha nodded and leaned in, still shaking a bit. She then asked, “Do you mean when you departed from here with your unit?”

Sapphire simply nodded, she then continued, “I left here a few months ago under the command of Captain Verniel Pansar, who you must remember well. As our unit marched north to join with the main Continental Army force as part of the ‘Grand Crusade,’ we engaged the occasional band of armed orcs and even a few bandits. At that time, I thought nothing ill of what we were doing. Orcs had slain our parents after all. The bandits we fought were allowed to surrender once they had been outmaneuvered. The orcs were not given that opportunity. However, I never saw them as the type to surrender anyway. Around two weeks ago, we approached the coastal fishing town of Darspur. Darspur is near the northeastern edge of the territory the Order securely claims.”

Sasha then interjected, “I remember almost all of that from your letters. What happened since the last letter you sent me?”

Sapphire nodded and then continued, “Here is where things took an unexpected turn… One evening, we had made a camp just north of Darspur. A few locals, thinking they were being helpful, told us that some deep elves, no more than twenty, probably having recently fled the underground, had made a camp nearby the coast. I don’t know what the deep elves were planning to do. Regardless, as soon as the information had been received, Captain Pansar offered to our superiors to take a small number of his troops and ‘take care of it.’ I was picked to go, as were four other soldiers. Two archers and two frontline fighters went with us. Our party of six found the camp… it was not what I expected. There was no one there who had any real experience in a fight. They were civilians, children, the elderly, mothers and fathers. We were ordered to spread out and surround them. Before I really knew what was going on the others set upon the deep elves. I stayed back, claiming that I would prevent any of the ‘enemy’ from escaping. However, less than a minute had passed before I saw one of my own comrades slitting a child’s throat. I moved closer and called out for my comrades to stop what they were doing. …Captain Pansar told me that my caring personality was getting in the way of my doing my duty and that he was disappointed in me. He soon felt the need to order one of the other soldiers to hold me back, while the others ‘finished the job’. As one of my comrades tried to grab me, I panicked…I drew my combat knife and delivered a quick slice into his throat.”   

Sasha looked horrified, she then stammered, “Sapphire… you actually killed one of your comrades?”

Sapphire sighed and looked deeply tired, she then added, “It only gets worse from there. The others saw what I had done, just as they were finishing their hideous work. Two of the soldiers rushed at me. I drew my sword and shield. I then quickly hacked into the one who advanced first’s chest., he fell quickly. I was enraged, I saw them all for what they were…murderers, not soldiers. Then, the other one…she drew her bow and took aim. I blocked an arrow with my shield. Then, I charged right at her and brought her down with one quick slash. Those three grunts… they were rookies, far less experienced then I was. However now with his troops dropping left and right, Captain Pansar snapped out of his shock. He kept his other archer back and charged right for me. I did not stand a chance against a highly-trained blademage like him, he was the one who trained me how to use a sword after all. After a very brief sword duel. He impaled his longsword right into my stomach. The last things I heard him say before I lost consciousness were how much it pained him to kill me and that he would tell you that I ‘died with honor.’ I don’t know exactly how, but my wound healed and I was able to walk to Darspur. I still believe that this purple light is what healed me. It seems to flare up when I think of the Order of Light and feel intense anger toward them. From there, I laid low for a week. After that, I was able to board a Eulidian ship headed south. That got me here.”

Sasha just sat there, stunned, for what felt like five or more minutes. She then shook her head for a moment and said, “Sapphire, you are a traitor? I am not very sure if I can believe any of that? The ‘murders,’ you and Verniel fighting? You turning away from the Order of Light? You were never all that religious, but…”

Sapphire sighed and then interjected, “It’s all true. My armor is in the traveling case I bought. Let me get the chest plate out for you. You can see the hole.”

Sapphire got up, and then opened up her case. After briefly rummaging around in it, she managed to get her chest plate out. She then placed it on the table and showed Sasha then hole.   

Sasha looked surprised and concerned, she then slowly said, “He tried to murder you? When your unit left here, it seemed like he really trusted you and vice versa. You were one of his most trusted non-commissioned officers. Honestly, I even saw the way you two would sometimes look at each other and thought…”

Sapphire interrupted, “That is enough. I think he did not want the embarrassment of what happened getting out. The court martial of an elven soldier for attacking her comrades would make him and the whole army look bad. Sasha, I need to talk about the future with you soon. However, I am far too tired to do that now. I need to know if I can trust you to let me sleep here for the night? Tomorrow we will talk about what comes next.”

Sasha still looked quite uneasy. She then told Sapphire, “Of course you can stay here as long as you need to. You are my big sister and the co-owner of this apartment after all.”

Sapphire nodded and then briefly embraced Sasha. She then said, “Goodnight. We will talk more tomorrow morning. Do not tell ANYONE else that I am here, ok?”

Sasha nodded as Sapphire dragged her pack and traveling case into her bedroom. Smiling briefly as she looked at her own bed for the first time in months, Sapphire did not take long to lie down and fall asleep. She knew that the next day, she would have to explain to Sasha that her rebellion against the Order of Light was, with any luck, far from over.


	4. An Old Acquaintance

            The next morning, Sapphire had woken up late in the morning. Elves were known for needing less sleep than most species. However, Sapphire had slept for around twice as long as usual after finally returning home. After waking up, she had gotten dressed in a simple purple shirt and black pants. She found Sasha wearing a casual bless dress and preparing some breakfast. Sapphire sat down at the table and Sasha turned around, noticing her older sister.

            Sasha brought some food over to the table and asked, “So, I really wasn’t dreaming?”

            Sapphire nodded and then hungrily began eating. After the two sisters finished most of their breakfasts, Sasha asked Sapphire, “I was thinking about what you told me last night. The whole thing is quite concerning to say the least. One thing that stuck in my mind was what you said about the deep elves. The Order of Light claims that they exist only as a mockery of light elves. They claim that far underground, in their subterranean cities, they are always at each other’s throats. However, I will admit that I’ve heard some rumors suggesting that some deep elves want to leave that sort of life. They come up here, fleeing the underground, not knowing about the Order. When they are spotted, they get caught… and summarily executed.”

            Sapphire nodded darkly, she then said, “Those rumors sound like the truth based on what I witnessed. …Who did you hear those rumors from, Sasha?”

            Sapphire leaned in, wondering who had suggested potentially seditious ideas to her younger sister. She wanted to know about any fellow rebel sympathizers she could potentially get into contact with.

            Sasha replied, “I actually heard those rumors from Austus. During some of our sessions over the last few weeks he’s started grumbling about the Order from time to time. When I nervously pressed him about why, those rumors were some of what he told me.”

            Sapphire could not help but smile. She not only had a potential lead, she had one that was someone she had already met multiple times. She then mentioned, “Austus is a light elf, like us? I wonder what issues he has with the Order? I had heard about a general increase in civil unrest even before the Grand Crusade was launched. However, I previously dismissed it as people being ungrateful for the protection the Order gave them. I hoped that it would pass. I regret ever thinking about the unrest that way now.”

            Sasha looked a bit uneasy, she then continued, “Honestly, a lot of people have been less pleased with the Order lately. Some folks say that they are sucking the populace’s money away with heavy taxes to pay for their army. Then they say that the Order has also been conscripting whoever they can get for the Grand Crusade to the north. Dwarves have been complaining more than anyone… but they never liked light elf rule anyway.”

            Sapphire nodded and then admitted, “The one improper thing I always believed the Order did that was funnel more resources of all kinds to even the poorer elves and half-elves than to humans, dwarves etc. Now, that seems like the least of their crimes.”

            Sasha then gave Sapphire an awkward look and said, “Honestly, we have always benefitted from the existing social order. I attend an Order-sanctioned magic academy and receive a decent student’s stipend. You followed in our parent’s footsteps by joining the Continental Army…”

            Sapphire gave Sasha an angry look and then said, “I can assure you that my newfound hatred for the Order is not just about me. I am not interested in personal revenge as much as I am about tearing down all that they have built. …Sasha, I need you to help me here. Have you heard anything about rebel activity in this area?”

            Sasha quickly interrupted her older sister, saying, “Sapphire!... You really mean to say you want to destroy the Order? I just thought you were going to leave the continent…or… Still, you would not lie to me…. You never were one to say you were going to do something and then not follow through. Sapphire… even if everything you told me was last night was true, that Captain Pansar tried to kill you, that you watched one of your comrades cut a child’s throat… how can you expect to destroy the Order of Light? Furthermore, what would take its place? Where would our security come from without the Order?”

            Sapphire looked her sister in the eyes and said, “Frankly, I do not know exactly how to bring down the Order of Light, or what will take its place. I will readily admit that. However, what I do know is that the religion we live under now is corrupt to the core. I will not stand for it! I know that it will be difficult because I am a light elf, and a former Continental Army solider. However, I intend to join the rebellion. Sasha… I will not rope you into to something that you do not want to become a part of. However, I want your help to learn where the rebels are, if there are any in the area. You are the last person alive who I know will not betray me.”

            Sasha looked dumbfounded, as Sapphire’s eyes and hands were glowing brightly with purple flames. As soon as the purple fire died down Sasha calmly said, “…I would rather not tell you this, but I have heard that there is a rebel group operating in this region. Obviously, I don’t know where exactly they are based. The last thing I heard about them was something I read in the local newspaper recently. It said that the rebels not attempted some sort of raid in this city. I think it was a rescue mission of some kind. However, it went badly. Most of the rebels escaped, but at least one of them was captured. They claimed that she was important to the rebels, but not their leader.”

            Sapphire nodded and then replied, “I see…Sasha, I want you to know that I am only doing what I know to be right. The last thing I absolutely need from you is that you take me to see Austus. He is the best lead I have now. I don’t remember exactly where his apartment is, you do.”

            Sasha nodded yes. Tears had started to form in her eyes. She then told Sapphire, “I will take you to see Austus. However, I am not joining any rebellions. I am comfortable here and intend to finish my training at the academy. You know that I always wanted to teach magic myself someday. I wish you best of luck and I won’t tell anyone else you are alive… I just cannot follow you down the path you have chosen.”

            Sapphire simply nodded. She then got up and the two sisters embraced. Sapphire told Sasha, “You will be safer this way. I am almost glad you are not going with me. I am sure the rebellion could always use another arcanist. However, you will be safer away from this fight.”

            Sasha nodded and then she cleaned up the table. She still seemed to be in shock about everything going on with Sapphire.

            Around an hour later, Sasha told Sapphire that she was ready to take her to Austus’s apartment. She also mentioned that she had told Austus Sapphire had died soon after getting the message from Captain Pansar. Therefore, he would need some explanation as to why she was alive.

 Sapphire got her cloak on and then the Cordwin sisters quietly departed their apartment. Sapphire was still planning to stay with Sasha for the time being. For all she knew, Austus probably did not know where the rebels were, even if he sympathized with them. Still, Sapphire needed to start somewhere and talking with someone else who hopefully held rebel sympathies was as good a place as any to start.

Taking mostly back alleyways, Sapphire and Sasha made the short journey to the building where Austus Pelagi currently resided. They arrived at the door to his third-floor apartment. As they stood outside, Sapphire asked Sasha, “Please knock and tell him it’s you.”

Sasha nervously nodded, she had previously indicated that she was not a fan of abetting treason. Only her love for her sister trumped her concerns about what she was doing. Sasha then knocked on the door, saying, “Austus, are you in there? It’s me, Sasha. I need to talk with you.”

A familiar male voice quickly called out, “Be there in just a moment.”

Sapphire stood back a bit, still wearing her tight cloak, as a young, black-haired light elf man opened the door. He was wearing a basic dark-blue shirt and pants. He looked over at Sasha and then at Sapphire and asked, “What do you need to talk about? …Who’s your friend? …Why are her eyes faintly glowing purple?”

Sapphire took the initiative and walked up to Austus. She then quietly told him, “Austus, it’s me, Sapphire. I need to talk with you right now. May we come in?”

Austus looked completely dumbfounded. Sasha then added, “This is Sapphire, Austus. She told me she wanted your help with something that she considers important.”

Sapphire then put a hand on Austus’s shoulder and told him, “I am NOT here on behalf of the Continental Army. I am no longer affiliated with them. I’m not the person you last knew me as.”

Austus still looked confused. He then took a deep breath and responded, “We should go inside. I think you both have a lot of explaining to do.”

After the three of them were all seated in Austus’s apartment’s main room, Austus asked Sapphire, “So… you are alive? And no longer with the Order’s military? This is all quite a shock.”

Sapphire replied, “Sasha thought I was dead. However, the Order of Light also believes me dead. The message that was sent to her lied about how and why I ‘died’.”

Austus was still justifiably confused. He then asked, “Why don’t you start from the beginning? I still do not know why you have come here.”

Sapphire nodded and then was about to tell Austus the story of her journey north and her near-death experience. However, Sasha interjected, “I think I will go check if Austus has been doing his homework. Carry on.”

As Sasha was leaving Sapphire mentioned, “I don’t think she wants to hear this story again.”

Austus leaned in and then responded, “Seems like it.”

Sapphire then began her story, telling Austus about her travels with the Continental Army of the Order of Light under the command of Captain Verniel Pansar. She then recounted the fateful night when she had tried to stop her comrades from slaughtering the deep elven civilians. Austus listened carefully and attentively until Sapphire concluded by explaining how she made it back to Playamar Port.

Austus took a second to think what Sapphire had told him over. He then said, “If you think I know what that purple light is, I do not. I actually saw it flare up a bit when you talked about the night you violently defected from the Continental Army. Now, the question remains… what do you want my help with?”

Sapphire nodded, noticing that Austus was not as shocked as Sasha had been by her story. She then replied, “Sasha told me about how you had grumbled about the Order during some of your earlier tutoring sessions. She told me she had heard some rumors about deep elves that I now believe to be true from you. I have to know if you are aware of how to contact the local rebels. Even if you only know about a few others who are dissatisfied with the current regime, I need to know where they are and how to contact them.”

Austus stroked his chin. He then thought for a moment. His face showing then he was intensely pondering something. He then looked Sapphire in the eyes and began, “Supposing that I knew where the local rebels are based, do you actually intend to try and join them?”

Sapphire quickly replied, “Yes, absolutely. I have real combat. I also now have access to some kind of magic. I know that because of my past, and my species, they will mistrust me. I have no expectation of obtaining any significant rank in the rebellion. However, I have to do what’s right. I cannot sit by and let the Order of Light continue to rule, or even exist, after what I have seen them to be capable of.”

Austus nodded and then told Sapphire, “Even being a light elf myself, I do agree that the Order of Light has been nothing but an oppressive and destructive force. They have driven Terranor into the ground. What Sasha told you about me was true. …Is Sasha also requesting to get into contact with the rebels?”

Sapphire nodded no and then replied, “She is not. We agreed that she would only help me insofar as taking me to you and then not telling the authorities, or even our neighbors, that I am alive.”

Austus nodded and then said, “I trust Sasha, she is a good person. It is too bad that she is staying out of the fight. Anyway…”

Sapphire then leaned forward rapidly and said, “So, you do know some rebels…. Sorry, I was just really hoping you would be the lead I needed. If your grumbling about the Order was isolated, I don’t know where I would have gone next.”

Austus nodded and then said, “It seems that there is no point in being cautious now. I know where the rebel cell in this area is based. I also know that they will not trust an elven former Continental Army soldier that easily. I think they can be persuaded, though. You seemed humble about the whole thing before. You said that you did not want a leadership position. That should help your case, you won’t seem as arrogant as we light elves often are.”

Sapphire nodded and then added, “I frankly feel guilt for every time I was treated better due to being elven now. I hate how blind I was. How I could not see the evil below the Order’s façade of goodness. Honestly, since I was a soldier I probably have more actual combat experience than most, newly recruited, rebels do. That should make me attractive as a recruit, right?”

Austus nodded and then continued, “The rebel cell I know of has been very willing to take in former Continental Army soldiers. However, they have been mostly humans, or dwarves, not normally elves. Still, I think that if they heard your story they would let you join, maybe that is.”

Sapphire nodded, feeling encouraged, she then realized something and asked Austus, “Wait… there is still one thing I don’t get? Why are you so against the Order? What changed your mind. It cannot have been as dramatic as what happened to me? Unless there is something about you I don’t know?”

Austus nodded and then said, “There is. However, you will have to trust me without knowing it for now if you want to meet with the rebels.”

Sapphire nodded and then excitedly asked, “When shall we leave for this meeting?”

Austus chuckled a bit and then held out a hand, saying, “Not so fast. I think we need to give the rebels more than just your story in order for them to take you in. However, I have the perfect opportunity to let you prove yourself in mind.”

Sapphire looked slightly annoyed. However, she then nodded in agreement, saying, “Whatever help you need from me, I will give it.”

Austus smiled and then said, “Good, we should break now for lunch with Sasha. After that, we will talk privately about what I need from you. Let’s just say that we need to get a good friend of mine out of a bad situation.”

Sapphire nodded and then agreed. They then called Sasha, who had been diligently looking over Austus’s notes back in to the main room, for lunch.


	5. A Risky Rescue

            Sapphire, Sasha and Austus all ate lunch at Austus’s apartment. During lunch, Sasha was reasonably quiet. She was clearly still upset about Sapphire’s decision to join the rebellion. It seemed like Sasha could tell, Austus and Sapphire had made some kind of agreement. However, that was all that she knew.

            After lunch, Sapphire asked Sasha to continue looking over Austus’s textbooks and recent work. Sasha had looked concerned as she left the room with her arms folded. Then, Sapphire and Austus sat down to continue their conversation.   

            Sapphire began by saying, “So, what do you need by help with? You mentioned something about getting a friend of yours out of a bad situation?”

            Austus nodded and then explained, “Recently, as you may have heard, the rebel cell in the area attempted a rescue mission. Their goal was to rescue a number of deep elves that the local government had captured and, for some reason, have not yet executed. The operation did not succeed. The rebel unit was found out. The good news is that most of the rebels escaped. The bad news is that an important member of the unit was captured. Her name is Liliana DeepTree and she is the person who I first made contact with in the local rebel cell.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “I take it that the two of us have to find a way to rescue her? That will be tricky if she is being held in the local prison.”

            Austus nodded and then said, “Thankfully, I do have a plan. Your desire to join the rebellion has given me just what I needed, someone else to help execute my plan of rescue. You see, the rebels have been using me as an informant within Playamar. I have been managing a few lesser ‘spies.’ Through one hobgoblin mercenary I have bribed who knows someone else in the rebellion, and some other informants, I have discerned that Liliana is going to be transferred from Playamar closer to the capital city of Agharta in a couple of days. I am willing to expose myself as a rebel and leave this city if it means rescuing her.”

            Sapphire nodded, focusing on Austus intensely. She then asked, “So, what is your plan? I assume that you want to free Liliana while she is being transferred. She is only one prisoner, so they are unlikely to have many too guards with her.”

            Austus nodded and then said, “They normally use barred carriages to transport prisoners over long distances. My plan starts with me getting horses for the two of us. Then, two days from now, we will stake out the main road going west from Playamar and wait for the prisoner transport carriage. If you still have your Continental Army armor, that would be helpful. You wearing it will make us look less suspicious. We will ambush the carriage on horseback, eliminate all the guards and rescue Liliana. From there, she can take us to the rebel cell’s headquarters. I have managed to retrieve a couple of Liliana’s important personal belongings, which I need to get to her once she is free. I will be taking them with us.”

            Sapphire then told Austus, “I will help you. And yes, I do have my old armor, even though it is damaged. I will probably want to repaint it after this mission, now that you mention it. I also have my shield and all of my weapons, bow, sword, knife…and the strange purple light. I will break us leaving to Sasha tomorrow at the latest.”

            Austus nodded uneasily. He then responded, “All good. I intend to use my magical skills to directly aid the rebels, starting with saving Liliana. Hopefully, the informants I managed can continue to be of use to the rebellion. I am sorry to be leaving here, though. Sasha will need to find someone else to tutor.”

            Sapphire and Austus shook hands and then Sapphire asked Austus, “So, what should I know about Liliana?”

            Austus smiled and then responded, “She is a very good person to have around in a fight. She is both a master archer and has a small bit of magic at her disposal. Her magic comes from being raised by druids in the far west of Central Austean. She left her home valley about a year ago and ended joining the rebel cell near Playamar.”

            Sapphire then asked, “What species is she? I assume she is not a deep elf, or a dwarf?”

            Austus responded, “She is a light elf, actually. She does not look like she is from around here. However, she is from Terranor.”

            Sapphire looked somewhat astonished and then mentioned, “There are more light elves in the rebellion than I thought there would be. I always assumed most of the rebels would be dwarves or even deep elves, maybe a decent number of humans.”

            Austus looked slightly awkward. He then told Sapphire, “Actually other than Liliana and now you, I have met very few other light elves who want to see the current regime brought down. Most rebels are, in fact, members of the species you mentioned.”

            Sapphire nodded back at Austus. She then stood up and said, “Thank you for this opportunity. Honestly, it does make sense that only a small number of light elves would see through the Order’s lies. We are just too used to the social status they give us. Anyway, I will head home now. Where should I meet you in two days?”

            Austus responded, “At the west entrance to the city. If you want, I can actually come to your apartment that morning. Just remember that I am trusting you on this mission, Sapphire. I really hope that this goes well. Liliana has probably been enduring torture for some time. As far as I know, she has not divulged the location of the rebel base. Still, we need to free her while we have the chance.”

            Sapphire nodded and then instinctively saluted Austus. To her moderate surprise, he saluted her back while smiling.

            Sasha retuned to the main room soon after Sapphire and Austus had finalized their deal. Sasha then lead Sapphire back home through the same alleyways after saying goodbye to Austus. Sapphire wore her cloak tightly once again on the way back home. That night, after dinner, Sapphire pondered how she would tell Sasha that both she and Austus were leaving for good soon. She fell asleep with that question still fresh on her mind.

            The next day, just after lunch and in Sapphire’s bedroom, Sasha had noticed Sapphire getting her various things organized. Sapphire was moving everything out of her traveling case. She intended to wear her old uniform tomorrow for her mission with Austus. Sasha looked over at Sapphire and then asked her, “Are you going to leave your case here?”

            Sapphire nodded and then let out a deep sigh. She then stood up and looked her little sister in the eyes. Sapphire then told Sasha, “I have to say I really appreciate you letting me stay here and taking me to meet with Austus. As it turns out, he was the lead I was looking for. We will be departing from Playamar tomorrow.”

            Sasha folded her arms and looked at the floor, clearly uncomfortable. She then replied, “I see. …As for letting you stay here…you took care of me for years, both before and after our parents died. You should know that they would not be proud of you. I know that you are only doing what you think is right, you have always been that way. However, you are forsaking your birthright and committing high treason. I cannot take action against you, Sapphire, you are my sister and someone I love dearly. However, I can’t bring myself to help you in abetting a movement that is trying to destabilize the continent. Regarding Austus, I will have to find someone new to tutor now…I guess.”

            Sapphire embraced Sasha, tears in her eyes. She then backed away slightly and her face took on a darker tone. She then said, “I love you to, Sasha. I will miss you and some part of me wishes you would come with me. Regardless, please remember this, there is no such thing as an elven birthright. It is a lie, pure and simple. Best of luck at the academy… I truly hope our paths cross again someday. When all is said and done, if I survive the fight to come, I will seek you out.” Sapphire then got back to organizing her stuff as Sasha walked out of the room.

            That evening, Sapphire and Sasha ate a quiet dinner. Then, the two of them went to bed. Sapphire did her best to get as much sleep as she could. She knew that tomorrow, she would hopefully get into contact with the rebel cell. She just knew she had to help Austus rescue his friend Liliana first.

            The next morning, Sapphire ate a quick breakfast while Sasha was still sleeping. She began putting her armor and pack on immediately afterwards. Sapphire’s armor was white in color, with dark green visible underneath the plates. Faux gold trim covered much of the armor, but not enough for it too look overtly embellished. Soon after Sapphire had gotten all of her gear ready, she heard a quiet knock on the apartment door. She opened the latch, saw that it was Austus and then let him in quickly.

            Austus looked Sapphire over and then said, “I see that you are already ready to move out. I have the horses for us. I have got to say… I did not know that Continental Army corporal’s armor was that well-decorated. I also see the place where Captain Pansar impaled you.”

            Sapphire nodded, remembering that moment all too well still. She then mentioned, “Pansar let me embellish mine a bit with extra faux gold. I wanted to draw more enemy attention in combat, so as to protect our snipers and less-experienced recruits. Therefore, I made my armor look fancier. Orcs, and such are not typically that smart, so they thought I was a higher-ranking officer than I really was. They were at least smart enough to try and target leaders first. Anyway, let’s head out now. I can’t face Sasha again now, as much as I love her.”

            Austus nodded and then led the way out of the apartment building after Sapphire wrapped her cloak around her upper body and face.

            Austus and Sapphire got on to a pair of horses who had been tied to a post near the entrance to the apartment building. Austus lead the way out of the city in the early morning light. Both of them had strapped supply packs to both sides of their horses for the journey to come.  

Soon after exiting Playamar, having not been stopped by the guards due to Sapphire being mistaken for an active-duty soldier and Austus also being a light elf, Austus asked Sapphire, “You know, before you defected, when you were training for military service, you were awfully close to Verniel Pansar. I almost thought something more would come of your relationship with him…”

Sapphire cut Austus off by saying, “We will never know if he had similar thoughts. Still, I saw a tear in his eye when he tried to kill me. That said, he would never admit to the evil he has done in the Order’s service. You know, his younger sister, Alessia Pansar, is a priestess in the Order of Light.”

Austus nodded saying, “I know, she recently got appointed to be one of the attendants to High Priestess Sienna Torel herself. Her big brother must be SO proud.” Austus made it clear that he was disgusted with the second part of his statement, rolling his eyes as he said it in an odd tone of voice.

Sapphire then asked, “Speaking of close relationships, you seem very committed to this Liliana DeepTree Sorry for asking, but are you and her potential…”

This time, Austus cut Sapphire off, saying, “No, actually. If I love her, it is in a purely platonic way. I can pretty much guarantee you that she feels the same way about me. …Anyway, we need to find a good spot out of easy visual range of the city to wait for the carriage. It should be moving at a moderate pace. Catching it should not be too hard.”

Sapphire then asked, “What is our strategy going to be?” As she asked, she noticed that Austus was carrying two bows on his back. One of the bows looked impressively crafted, the other looked common. She also saw a scimitar at his belt, as well as a combat knife.

Austus responded, “We will try to find a good spot where we can look inconspicuous, or even remain unseen, while still mounted on our horses. From there, when the carriage comes this way, we will take out any guards on the carriage itself first. Any enemies on horseback nearby we will deal with after we have stopped the carriage. Cutting the horses free should be a good idea. Your large sword should come in handy there.”

Sapphire nodded, looking down at the sword at her belt. It was a somewhat rare weapon often called a hand-and-a-half sword. The common term for it was bastard sword. Some called them broadswords. She had undergone intense and specialized training in order to effectively wield the weapon alongside her heavy metal shield. Most soldiers could not easily do so.

Austus and Sapphire continued along the road until they reached a small grove of trees that stood nearby the road. The grove gave them a degree of cover, while allowing them to peer down the road towards Playamar Port. Playamar and its vicinity were in a relatively warm region, so not much snow had fallen, despite the winter season. The grass looked healthy and the trees often still had leaves. Austus had become visibly nervous, he was clearly hoping that his intelligence was all correct and that the carriage with the captive Liliana in it would be coming their way soon.

            Relatively soon after Sapphire and Austus had eaten their packed lunches, they heard the sound of a small number of horses and the wheels of a carriage coming their way. Austus briefly dismounted, checked the road while taking cover behind a tree and then mounted his horse. Austus told Sapphire, sounding both excited and nervous, “That should be them. I see a human driver, an elf archer atop the carriage and two soldiers on horseback, one on each side of the carriage. Get ready to bolt out from the trees once they get close!”

            Sapphire nodded and drew her sword, preparing herself mentally for the fight. She kept her shield on her other arm, which was holding the reins.

            As soon as the carriage had trundled past the grove, Austus rode his horse out from behind the trees and began to steadily follow the carriage. Sapphire rode out around the two soldiers, aiming to pull up alongside the front of the carriage.

            Before the guards could react, Austus stretched out one of his hands. A small sphere crackling with lightning sped from his hand and struck the archer atop the carriage square in the chest, dropping her.  

            As the two soldiers reacted to their comrade’s scream of pain, Sapphire rode alongside the carriage’s two horses and brought her sword down on the main wooden beam connecting them to the carriage as hard as she could. The beam cracked heavily as the human driver looked at her in disbelief.

            As Sapphire had hoped, the horses panicked and began to speed up. This severed the weakened beam. The horses then kept running, attached to each other but no longer the carriage.

The two mounted guards split up, one of them attempted to engage Austus. The other rushed towards Sapphire on his horse, as the carriage began to slow down.

Sapphire saw the human driver begin to draw a crossbow. He then took aim with both hands and fired at Sapphire. After blocking the bolt with her shield, Sapphire turned to the armored elven soldier who had just pulled alongside her. The two elves locked swords. Then, the carriage began to grind to a halt. Sapphire saw what was going on, disengaged her blade and pulled away from the duel.  

            Sapphire charged the human driver on horseback, his second crossbow bolt bouncing off of her chest plate. She then successfully maneuvered past him while successfully slashing into his chest with her blade. The driver slumped down, as the elven soldier chased Sapphire on his horse.

            Sapphire turned her horse around and then engaged her earlier foe once again. After a few traded blows as their horses circled each other, Sapphire used her shield to knock her foe’s sword aside and then decapitated him with one lucky slash.

            Sapphire then saw that Austus had gotten off of his horse and taken up a position atop the stopped carriage while she had been fighting the driver and the other soldier.

            Austus was carrying his bow, the poorer of the two he had in quality. Sapphire saw him fire a couple of arrows and reasoned that the second mounted guard was still in the fight.

            Sapphire then rode around the carriage and saw that the second mounted guard had drawn his bow and was firing back at Austus. Sapphire prepared to charge her foe when she saw Austus take an arrow to the stomach.

            Sapphire, dismounted as she saw Austus grimacing in pain. She then climbed the carriage as her enemy rode around to try and get a better shot at her. Sapphire saw that Austus was on his back, still conscious.

            As Sapphire reached out with her shield arm to try and remove the arrow a chorus of voices erupted into her mind, they all said, with perfect clarity, “You can do more for him.”

            The purple light ignited on Sapphire’s shield hand and she touched Austus’s wound. His body began to rapidly regenerate and the arrow fell out on its own. Sapphire looked at her hand in disbelief. She was knocked out of her trance as an arrow bounced off of her armor.

            Austus sat up and then saw that the enemy solider who had injured him was closing in, bow still drawn. He then immediately launched a beam of energy, coursing with lightning, down at the foe. The blast knocked the elven soldier off of his horse. He had been electrocuted to death.

            Austus panted for a second and then asked, “That light… it healed me?”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “It gets weirder from there. No time now, though. You were right about the carriage. So, your friend should be inside.”

            Austus nodded and then the two of them got off the carriage. Most of the horses had been scared off by the combat. However, Sapphire’s horse was waiting loyally near the carriage. Sapphire figured that if the horse had not been scared off by the previous fighting, it would not just leave after the combat was over.

            As Sapphire walked over to her horse and petted it, Austus managed to retrieve some keys from the, now deceased, human carriage driver. He then walked over to the back of the carriage and began to unlock it.

            Sapphire walked her horse over to the carriage and saw an elven woman with dark brown skin and slightly curly long black hair. She was wearing a dark green band around her chest, but nothing else above her waist. She also wore a pair light brown pants and leather boots. She was wearing a pair of light metal manacles connecting her wrists behind her back, shackles on her ankles with enough room to let her stand up and walk and a tight white cloth gag.

            Austus immediately got to work freeing Liliana. Once she was unchained and ungagged she embraced him, exclaiming, “I hoped someone would come for me, I did not expect it to be you.”

            Austus then told Liliana, “I had to give you these, I had some trouble getting them out of enemy custody.” He then handed her the second bow and the scimitar he had been carrying. Liliana smiled, saying, “Austus, Thank you! The rescue is one thing, but getting my bow back… it’s all quite impressive. …Who is your friend in the Continental Army disguise?”

            Austus responded, “Sasha’s older sister, Sapphire Cordwin. She is actually not wearing a disguise, that was her armor. She can introduce herself and explain her presence here while you take us to Commander Trevelyan’s base. Suffice to say, this rescue would not have been possible without her.”

            Liliana nodded and then put her bow on her back, carrying her scimitar. After surveying the situation, she smiled at Sapphire and then said, “I will lead the way on foot. We can talk on the way. You two can ride that horse, even though we may not have room for her.”

            Austus nodded and then he and Sapphire mounted the horse. Sapphire noted that Liliana had been able to identify the horse’s sex with a quick glance. With Liliana, who moved with surprising quickness especially considering how long she had been chained up for, leading the way on foot, the trio of elves began to make their way north of Playamar, off the main road.


	6. The Rebel Cell

            Sapphire and Austus, riding on the same horse, followed the newly rescued Liliana DeepTree north across the grassy plains. Liliana walked at a surprisingly brisk pace, keeping low and occasionally looking carefully all around her.

            As they traveled north, Liliana asked, “So, what is your story, Sapphire? Austus has told me some about your younger sister, she sounded lovely overall. I never heard much about you, though.”

            Austus quickly interjected, before Sapphire could say anything, “I did not mention her much before because she was a training to join the Continental Army when we first met. As for why she has had a dramatic change of heart, she can explain that part herself.”

            Sapphire then, as the journey continued, told Liliana the story of how she had traveled to the northern reaches of Central Austean under the command of Captain Verniel Pansar. She then recounted the night where she had discovered firsthand the evil of the Order of Light and had been nearly killed. Sapphire also mentioned the purple light and how it seemed to have healing properties. Sapphire now very much believed that the purple light had saved her life soon before she had first noticed it.   

            Liliana seemed to think for a moment after Sapphire finished, she then said, “I’m sorry, but I don’t know at all what the purple light could be. I can perform some magic myself and some of it can heal wounds. However, I have never heard voices in my head when I have healed anyone.”

            Austus then added, “Sapphire, the voices you heard when you healed me add yet another layer to the mystery. Still, now we know that the purple light has useful properties. It also seems likely that some entity, or entities, gave you the light and its power. We just do not know why, as of now.”   

            Sapphire nodded as Liliana said, “With regard to you having been unaware of how bad the Order of Light is until recently, I can say that I did not even know much about them growing up. I was raised in a community of druids of mixed species in an isolated valley far away on the western side of Terranor. I was intended to become one of the guardians of the valley, before I was exiled. That was when I learned that the outside ‘civilized’ world could be intolerant as well. It was not long until I took up arms against the Order myself. Thankfully having experienced almost daily archery training for years made it easy for me to prove myself to the local cell’s commander.”

            Sapphire was still curious about Liliana’s background. She had never met a druid before, never the less someone from the far western region of Terranor. However, her mind was currently focused on finding out more about the rebel cell they were on their way to meet with. Sapphire asked, Liliana, “So, what can you tell me about the rebels you work with? I heard the name Trevelyan mentioned before? You also mentioned a cell commander, they seem to be the same person?”

            Austus then told Liliana, “Seeing as though she helped me rescue you, and killed two Continental Army soldiers in the process. I think that its ok for us to tell her what we know.”

            Liliana nodded and then said, “Lars Trevelyan is the name of the rebel cell’s commander. He is a human former Continental Army Lieutenant and an accomplished swordsman. He prefers to use a two-handed greatsword when he fights. His followers wear dark blue armor and uniforms, as do the members of many rebel cells. So far, he has been a good leader, in my estimation. However, one of his recent plans did not end well. That was when I got captured.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “What was going on with the operation? I heard that most of the rebels involved escaped, at least.”

            Liliana replied, “We were supposed to sneak into Playamar prison at night and rescue a number of deep elves that the enemy has been holding prisoner there. Why they have not yet put them to death, I do not know. However, after eliminating some of the guards, we got spotted. A couple of our number were slain. However, I ordered a full retreat. Since I had moved the farthest into the prison, I did my best to lead the guards on a wild chase to distract them from the main force. However, they managed to trap and surround me. I surrendered there, hoping to be treated better due to my elven nature. That did not go well, I was treated as a ‘traitor’ to the elven people and interrogated using torture multiple times. They recently decided to transfer me closer to Agharta, where there is less rebel activity…”

            Austus then chimed in, “Liliana, once I got wind of that, I realized that I had to pull off a rescue mid-transfer. Having Sapphire with me made it possible. By the time the main cell could have been informed and made a plan, it might have been too late.”

            Liliana nodded and then told Austus and Sapphire, “Well, thanks to you both, I got out of enemy custody. I was not planning on telling the enemy where the cell is based. You still never know though. I will admit that I could have cracked?”

            Austus nodded as they continued making their way north. As the afternoon wore on, the plains started to get rockier and much of the underbrush disappeared. Eventually, they reached a small hill. Liliana told Sapphire and Austus to get everything they could from the horse and then let the animal go.

            After Sapphire and Austus took the packs off of the horse’s sides. Liliana walked up to her and gently petted her snout. Liliana and the horse’s eyes both glowed green for a brief moment and the horse calmly began to trot off in the direction of Playamar.

            Liliana then mentioned, “I hope that someone finds the two horses who were pulling the prisoner carriage I was in. Hopefully they can get them out of their harnesses.” She then looked carefully at the rocky hill’s south-facing side and seemed to take a few moments examining it.

            As Sapphire began to get somewhat confused, she noticed that they were not that far from the coastline. She could also see a large building of some kind in the distance. From what she could tell, it looked worn down and crumbling.

            Liliana then said, “Aha! I remember now!” She pushed her palm into a part of the rocky slope that seemed no different from the rest of the hill and a small door began to creak open.

            Once the door was fully open, Liliana said, “Watch your head. This door was built by dwarves. They really should make it larger one of these days.” She then ducked in and stepped inside. Austus followed her and Sapphire brought up the rear.

            Liliana made sure to pull a lever that closed the stone door, before leading the way through an underground passage lit by glowing fungi on the roof and the occasional torch.

            Austus mentioned to Sapphire, “The rebels here know Liliana and trust her. They might also know who I am. Of course, they do not know you. Also, you are wearing an enemy uniform. I know that you want to join the rebellion. However, you should stay back and let Liliana and I explain things for now.”

            Sapphire nodded in agreement. She then said, “I want to meet with this Lars Trevelyan personally, if possible. I think it would be best if I pleaded my case directly to the leader of this group. That way, I can tell him that all I want is to be one of his soldiers. I don’t even feel like I deserve my old rank of corporal, if this force even uses standard military ranks. Anyway, I assume that this passage will take us to his base?”

            Liliana nodded and then continued leading the way. She then pointed out, “Generally, as of now, rebel units have their commanders, the commander’s inner circle of elite troops and then most of the unit’s soldiers and support personnel. Maybe some rebel cells have more intricate ranking systems? I would not know, honestly. Commander Trevelyan might know, if anyone here does.”

            Austus mentioned, “Having a simpler ranking system is workable for small cells. However, if a larger Rebel Army ever arises, we will probably need to become more formal and organized.”

            Sapphire nodded, as they continued walking north through the tunnel.  

            After some time, the number of torches on the walls increased and Liliana stopped walking forward. She said, “I hear footsteps and voices. Someone is coming to meet us.”

            Sapphire and Austus both nodded, having heard the sounds of people getting closer as well.  

            A trio of figures came from around a corner. One of them was a reptilian quadruped, which ran towards Liliana excitedly as soon as it saw her. The other two were both humanoid in shape. One of them was a male deep elf wearing dark blue light chainmail. He carried a rapier and a crossbow at his belt. The other one was a woman wearing brown leather armor. She had a small bow on her back and a short sword at her belt. Her skin was covered by leopard-like fur and she had a small patch of reddish hair on the top of her head.

            The creature that had ran ahead was now nuzzling Liliana. Sapphire had seen nothing like it before. It was an orange-brown skinned reptile with a shield-like frill on the upper part of its head. It was around the size of a person and its eyes glowed very faintly with the same green light that Sapphire had seen before when Liliana had interacted with the horse.   

            The deep elf man looked over the trio of elves and then waited for a brief moment as Liliana calmed the reptilian creature down. After the reptile took its place at Liliana’s side, he said, “Your back, Liliana. I take it the man with the black hair is Austus Pelagi? The bigger question is who is the elf woman wearing an enemy uniform?”

            Austus walked up next to Liliana and then said, “Her name is Sapphire Cordwin. She is a defector from the Continental Army who wants to join our unit. She was a corporal in their ranks and has lived in Playamar for years. She also helped me rescue Liliana.”

            As Liliana nodded while stroking the animal next to her, Sapphire mentioned, “I want to speak with your leader as soon as practical. I am willing to hand over my combat gear if necessary.”

            The feline woman next to the deep elf smiled warmly over at Liliana and then told Sapphire, “I think that it would be for the best if you handed over your weapons and armor to us. As for meeting with the commander, we will see when he has the time, if at all. Follow us.”

            Liliana looked up at the two rebels in front of her and then asked the feline woman, “Thessana, did you manage to get the rest of our force back here safely?”

            Sapphire noted that Thessana was the first feloid she had seen in the rebellion. She had seen a few of them in the past, but she knew little about them other than that they were known for their agility and often lived in open plains. She had heard occasional stories of tiger like feloids in the far southern reaches of Central Austean and in the jungles of a foreign empire across the ocean.

            Thessana smiled back at Liliana and then she replied, “I got everyone who made it out of the city back. Austus could have told you that. From what I heard, he was doing everything he could to make sure you would be rescued. It seems like his efforts paid off.”

            The deep elf man nodded, saying, “I wish we had succeeded in the initial rescue mission. Variana should still be with the prisoners and we still do not know what the Order of Light is planning to do with them.”

            Thessana put a hand on the deep elf’s shoulder and told him, “Commander Trevelyan is still working on finding a way to free them. I know it must be hard to have someone you care for still in the enemy’s custody, Pharek.”

            Pharek nodded as Liliana mentioned to Sapphire, “Pharek was one of the few deep elf refugees who surfaced in this region that got lucky. We found him before the Order of Light could. However, we believe the person he came up here with was captured by enemy soldiers.”

            Sapphire nodded, she was still surprised that the Order of Light had been capturing deep elves, rather than immediately killing them. It was not what they had been doing up north. Sapphire then asked Liliana, “Who is your four-legged friend?”

            Liliana replied, ‘This is Dorp. Dorp is a… I think the term scholars use is Protoceratops? His species has existed for longer than most living animals. Some say they predate even the first dragons. I bonded with him back home and he followed me here, even after I was exiled.”

            Sapphire said, “I see. I had heard stories of druids bonding with specific animals who follow them loyally, even into the thick of battle. I guess that Dorp is that animal for you?”

            Liliana smiled and nodded, she then called out ahead to Thessana and Pharek, “As you two can see, Austus was able to retrieve my weapons, but not my armor. I will need some new leather armor before my next foray into combat.”

            Thessana nodded and then shouted back, “We will get that taken care of when we can. We will want you ready for a fight when the next one comes.”

            After some more walking, the group reached a spot where the tunnel began to open up quite a bit. It was then when Pharek told Sapphire, “We will take your weapons now. It would probably also be best if you removed your armor. We don’t want to alarm anyone.”

            Sapphire nodded and then she handed over her shield, sword, knife and bow. She did not want to seem too reluctant, since she had a feeling she was still being looked at with an air of suspicion. After handing over her weapons, Sapphire took some time to get her armor removed with some help from Austus. Once all of her armored plates had been removed, leaving her dark green shirt and pants and her pack, Sapphire was allowed to follow the others into a small cavern with a number of tunnels branching off from it.

            Pharek asked Thessana, “Can you find our new guest a room? I should report to the commander upstairs as soon as possible. Liliana, you and Austus should come with me.”

            Austus told Sapphire, “Good luck. I will put in as many good words as I can for you with Commander Trevelyan.”

            Liliana gave Sapphire a smile and then followed Austus and Pharek into another tunnel which sloped upwards. Dorp loyally followed them.

            Thessana folded her arms and then told Sapphire, sounding somewhat annoyed, “Follow me.”

            Sapphire did her best to keep up with Thessana as they made their way through another tunnel which branched off into a few basic rooms with straw beds. As they walked, Sapphire saw a number of people, mostly dwarves, in dark blue clothes going about their business. A few of them smiled at, or saluted, Thessana. At the same time, a number of them shot confused, or even vaguely hostile, looks Sapphire’s way. Sapphire did not blame them. She knew she was an unidentified light elf in a rebel stronghold. What was important to her at the moment was convincing the leader of the cell to let her join his cause.

            It was not long before Sapphire and Thessana reached a small room where there was a bed and an open-topped crate. Thessana searched Sapphire’s pack for any other weapons. After completing her search, she said, “You will be staying here for now. I will have a guard posted right outside just to be safe.” Thessana then sighed and added, “If you really did help rescue Liliana, then thank you. She is probably my favorite light elf and a good personal friend. I might like to hear why exactly you say defected at some point, though.”  

            Sapphire nodded and then replied, “I will be happy to explain when the time comes. Admittedly, I have been telling the story a whole lot lately.”

            Thessana nodded and then jogged down the tunnel after telling Sapphire, “Have a good sleep. We will have to see what Commander Trevelyan decides about you tomorrow.”

            Sapphire nodded, annoyed that she would have to wait overnight. She then sat down on the bed. Not knowing what the time was, but still feeling tired from her journey, Sapphire attempted to get some sleep. She was pleased with herself so far. She knew that now; her main goal was to earn the rebel commander’s trust. She wanted him to grant her permission to become a solider in his unit. If she failed at earning his trust, she would be in the middle of a group of people who distrusted her and would not even give her a chance to prove her good intentions.


	7. Lars Trevelyan

            Sapphire spent the night sleeping in the small room she had been assigned within the cavern complex that comprised the rebel base. Other than what she had seen so far, all that Sapphire knew about the base was that there was a section located above the cavern complex where the cell’s commander lived. When she awoke, Sapphire saw that the way in to her room was being guarded by a single patrolling dwarf wearing dark blue armor. He was carrying a large battle axe in one hand and a heavy metal shield in the other. At his belt, Sapphire noticed a pistol. She remembered that firearms were often used by combatants who were not interested in, or skilled enough for, archery, but whom wanted more “Oomph” than, easier-to-use, crossbows could provide. Since they created a loud noise and a flash of light, they seemed terrible for those who valued stealth.

            Sapphire got up from her bed. The patrolling dwarf seemed to make note of her, but he said nothing. He just dutifully continued his pacing. Sapphire knew about the centuries-old rivalry between elves and dwarves. Most dwarves had been greatly displeased when Terranor fell under the control of the elf-dominated Order of Light. From what Sapphire had previously learned, dwarves were filling up the ranks of the rising rebellion as both foot soldiers and support personnel. However, they were not the only ones had who decided the rule of the Order of Light needed to end. As a soldier, Sapphire had always thought that the traditional elven and dwarven fighting styles could complement each other well. The dwarves’ strong defensive infantry lines and their fortifications, which were tough enough that even modern cannons often had trouble breaching them, could hold enemy forces back. The elves would then pick the enemies off with ranged weapons and rip through them with devastating magical attacks along with surgical strikes made by their elite blademages.

            As Sapphire was thinking about the dwarf-elf relationship, her mind had touched on the blademages. That caused her to think of Captain Verniel Pansar once again. The man she had once considered her mentor and close friend, who had, albeit reluctantly, ran her through when she tried to stop his followers from committing an atrocity. Sapphire was still angry with herself for failing to save the lives of the massacred deep elf civilians. However, she was angrier at herself for failing to see how destructive the Order of Light truly was until they were murdering innocents in front of her eyes. She knew her former commanding officer was a true believer in the “peace” that the Order brought. He had encouraged his younger sister on her way to becoming a priestess. Alessia Pansar had always spoke of the need to destroy those “created by The Darkness.” However, Verniel had always phrased the mission as one of protecting the creations of the light and the world they lived on from the darkness and its spawn. Sapphire remembered how sad and confused he had looked, despite having seen countless warriors fall in battle, to see her turn against her comrades. When he had impaled her on his sword, she had seen the pain in his eyes. Sapphire shuddered, thinking at how the Order’s murderous philosophy turned its adherents into killers with few regrets. Her resolve only grew in that moment. She knew that the war had to be fought so that future generations had to be saved from the Order. She just hoped that her conviction would convince Commander Trevelyan to let her join his unit.

            Sapphire continued to mentally stew over her hatred of the Order, its dishonesty, its unfounded elevation of elves, its arrogance in believing that it could decide who should live or die. It did not seem long until the feloid rebel who went by Thessana appeared at the entrance to Sapphire’s room. She saluted the dwarf guard, who returned her salute. She then walked in to the room as Sapphire stood up.

            Thessana nodded at Sapphire and then told her, “Commander Trevelyan wants to speak with you. It seems as though he was impressed by how you helped Austus rescue Liliana. Follow me.”

            Sapphire nodded and then followed Thessana past the dwarf soldier. It seemed as though many of the rebels were only just now waking up and getting to work as Sapphire followed Thessana to a tunnel leading upwards.

            At the top of the tunnel, Sapphire had to adjust her eyes as she saw the sun again. She realized that she had followed Thessana into a courtyard of some kind. Old stone walls surrounded them. Rebels of various species abounded here. They were sparring, moving supplies, performing military drills and simply chatting with each other.

            Sapphire soon realized that she was probably inside of the building that she had seen from a distance the previous day. As she was coming to that realization, Thessana led her up a flight of stone stairs next to one of the walls. From there, they walked through a hallway to an expanded part of one of the walls where two dwarf guards in heavy armor protected a reinforced wooden door.  

            Thessana saluted the dwarves and told them, “I am here with the elf Commander Trevelyan sent me to retrieve. He wishes to meet with her immediately.”

            The dwarves nodded and one of them said, “Very well. We will let her in.”

            The other dwarf opened the door. Thessana motioned for Sapphire to enter it. Sapphire easily got the impression that these rebels did not trust her. She did not fully blame them. She still hoped that her zeal against the Order of Light would soon convince them of her good intentions.     

            Sapphire walked into the open door. It was closed behind her only a second after she was through. She looked over the well-lit room and saw that there was only one other occupant. A human man with slightly tan skin and brown hair. He wore a dark blue formal uniform and had a large, two-handed, sword at his back.

            The man smiled politely at Sapphire and motioned for her to take a seat. After he did so, Sapphire noticed that there was a rectangular war table with a wooden chair on each side of it. The table was covered by a map of the Terranor Continent. She also saw a flag, which was dark blue with a shield adorned with a unicorn at the center of it hanging on the wall behind the war table.

            As Sapphire sat down, on the opposite long side of the table from the man, she noticed a number of smaller maps scattered around the room, as well as a smaller table covered with pieces of parchment. Next to an unfinished letter on the table was a quill pen and an ink well.

            Sapphire then turned to face her host, who extended his hand across the table, saying, “Sapphire Cordwin, I presume? It is a pleasure to meet you.”

            Sapphire blushed slightly, surprised at the man’s politeness. She then replied, “The pleasure is all mine, I take it you are Commander Lars Trevelyan?”

            Lars nodded yes and then told Sapphire, “I am indeed. From what Austus Pelagi has told me about you, you were quite the help in rescuing one of my best soldiers. He also told me that you had been wanting to meet with the local rebel leader, so here I am.”

            Sapphire nodded, grateful that Lars had not made any negative comments about her being a light elf yet. She then asked him, “Sir, did Austus explain how I came to want to join the rebellion?”

            Lars shook his head and then responded, “He implied that it had something to do with witnessing a massacre enacted by the Continental Army. However, I did not have the time then to hear the full story.”

            Sapphire then said, “I know you must be a busy man. I will make my story quick, if you desire. I just want you to understand why I left the Continental Army with the intention of helping to bring down the Order of Light in any way I can.”

            Lars nodded and then mentioned, “I was a lieutenant in their army not so long ago myself, you know. Still, I am interested in your story. It is not often that some elven corporal walks into my castle asking to join up.”

            Sapphire looked confused and then asked, “Castle?”

            Lars nodded yes and then explained, “We are inside of a, recently secretly renovated, old medieval fortress that was built close to the coastline north of Playamar Port as a defensive measure. Many of the tunnels beneath the castle are of recent construction, including the one Liliana used to enter the base without potentially compromising our position. Anyway, you may begin your story.”

            Sapphire nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed for asking. She then told Commander Trevelyan the same story that she had told Sasha, Austus and Liliana. She also told him what had happened to her between waking up in the snow and the events of the last day. It did not take Sapphire long, as she had gotten used to telling the story by then.

Once Sapphire was done, Lars nodded at her. He then said, “I have got to say that it was brave of you to stand up to your commanding officer like you did. As for that purple light, it sounds useful, strange as it is. I actually saw it flare up on your hands when you mentioned the massacre.”

Sapphire nodded, as Lars continued, “I have actually heard of Captain Verniel Pansar. Back when I was a lieutenant based somewhat to the north of here, I heard that he was a rising star blademage officer based in the Playamar area. I know that he was well regarded for his devotion to the Order of Light and for his skills as a frontline commander. They also said he was very committed to his troops and their survival. I also heard his one weakness was having trouble with changing tactics if he was surprised by an unexpected event on the battlefield. However, they said that he was working on that. Now that I think about it, I might have actually gone to a couple of events he also attended before my defection from the Continental Army.”

Sapphire simply nodded, her eyes narrowed a bit as she told Lars, “That description of him sounds accurate. He did hesitate for a couple of moments when I turned on him and his soldiers. The whole thing is still kind of a blur to me though.”

Lars nodded and then told Sapphire, “So, we know what you can do and what you have seen. What you want now is to join my unit? I think that I can offer you some position worthy of a woman with your skills and experience.”

Sapphire looked a bit awkward and then replied, “With all due respect, Commander Trevelyan. I don’t think it would be perceived by your soldiers as proper if I took a position above the rank of private, or whatever equivalent your force has. I don’t want to be treated better here because of my past, if anything it makes me ashamed of myself.”

Lars looked vaguely confused and stroked his chin, saying, “You said that you wanted to join the rebellion and I am the commander of this cell. I think I can figure out how to best make use of your talents. Besides, even though it did not take witnessing mass murder to convince me to leave, I was once in the Continental Army like you were. I was an officer, mind you, a low-ranking non-elven one at that, but even then…”

Sapphire then interrupted, “If you say so… You are right, you are in charge. The rebels here seem to have agreed to your leadership. I will do what you ask of me as long as it involves helping to bring down the Order of Light.”

Lars smiled and then responded, “There we go. I can always use more willing allies here, even those who cannot effectively fight. You are a reasonably experienced soldier who seems to have a very personal reason to hate our mutual enemy. Why would I not want you on my side?”

Sapphire nodded, noting that Lars did not seem as prejudiced towards light elves as some of his subordinates. She then asked, “If we are on the same page now, might I ask what activities your force has been engaging in of late? I would like to know what your cell’s objectives are so that I can best help you achieve them.”

            Lars nodded and then looked down at where Playamar Port was on the war table map. He then explained, “For one, we have been engaging in minor supply raids and attacks on Continental Army patrols in the vicinity. However, much of our supplies and many of our soldiers and support personnel come from a dwarf-run settlement to the north of here, but south of the eastern mountains. They are backing us ‘under the nose’ of the Order of Light. More importantly, I have been doing my best to uncover news of other rebel cells across the continent. I have been in regular contact with one cell to the south of here and in occasional contact with others. I firmly believe that, even with the main Continental Army up in the far north, we can only stand a chance against the Order if we build our own rebel army and start eventually claiming territory. Lastly, we have been rescuing those who the Order sees as unworthy of life. Deep elves are the main example, but not the only example. As you may know, we have been trying to rescue a growing number of deep elves who are being held in Playamar Prison. We don’t not know yet why they have not yet been executed. However, we are getting closer, in major part thanks to Austus Pelagi, to figuring that out. We still hope to free those prisoners soon, even though our last attempt was a failure, as you know.”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “Understood. So, what are my orders for now?”

            Lars replied, “I will get someone willing to show you around. You will also have your weapons and armor returned to you. From what you said before, you will need to get your armor repaired. That can be arranged pretty easily, thanks to our dwarf blacksmiths. We will also have it repainted. It would be bad if you were unintentionally mistaken for the enemy in the thick of battle.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “How often do rebels from this cell go into Playamar Port?”

            Lars thought briefly and then said, “Not often. We cannot risk the Order of Light getting wise to where we are based. However, I do sometimes allow a few of my soldiers to head down to the beach nearby to relax, as long as there are no ships within visual range out on the water. We are not in the best situation and most people need time to enjoy themselves, especially when they often feel like they are under heavy pressure.”

            Sapphire nodded again and then saluted Lars, who quickly saluted her back. She told him, “I intend to do my best, Commander. For me, this rebellion is a necessary matter of justice.”

            Lars nodded, seeming to agree with what Sapphire had said. He then told her, “You are dismissed. You should head back to where you slept last night. Someone will meet you there.”

            Sapphire nodded and then left Commander Trevelyan’s office. On the way back to her room, she easily ignored the occasional nasty and confused looks she received. Whether they liked it or not, she was one of them now, a rebel.


	8. The Coastal Castle

            After getting back to the small room where she had spent the last night, Sapphire changed into some other clothes she had packed. She thought that dark blue and black clothing would allow her to fit in with the rebels better than the Continental Army dark green clothes she had worn when meeting with Commander Trevelyan. She also noticed that her weapons and armor had been placed in the room while she had been away.

            Soon after getting changed, Sapphire saw that Liliana was patiently waiting with Dorp outside of her room’s entrance.  Sapphire walked up to Liliana and asked her, “Do you need something?”

            Liliana replied, “Commander Trevelyan asked me if I could show you to your new room. You should pack up your things and follow me.”

            Sapphire looked confused and then asked, “New room? This is admittedly just a nook off of a cave tunnel, but I think I can manage.”

            Liliana shrugged her shoulders and told Sapphire, “Sorry, but the commander says that you are to be moved up to one of the rooms in the castle proper. He insists that you comply. This little room is not really meant to be permanently occupied, anyway. It is a transition room.”

            Sapphire sighed and then replied, “If the leader of this cell has made his decision, then I will agree to it.”

            After quickly stuffing her few remaining personal belongings into her pack, Sapphire said to Liliana, “Lead the way.” She knew she would have to come back for her armor later, since she could not carry it all at once, even in her pack.

            Liliana nodded and then she and Dorp lead the way up back into the castle courtyard. One thing that Sapphire quickly noticed was that the other rebels seemed polite and respectful to Liliana, even though she was a light elf. Sapphire wondered why. Maybe it was because they knew Liliana had never been part of the Order of Light? Maybe it was because, despite being clearly elven, she looked “different enough” compared to most elves? Maybe it was because her actions as a rebel had earned her the respect of the others?

            After reaching the courtyard Liliana left Dorp there. He instinctively looked as though he was standing guard over the doorway the two elf women passed through.

Sapphire followed Liliana to a small bedroom on the second floor of one of the northern towers of the castle. Liliana, pointed inside and then, “Home sweet home. This is where you have been assigned to stay. Commander Trevelyan seems to expect quite a lot from you after you played such as key role in the daring rescue of yours truly.”

Sapphire could not help but smile as she walked into the room and then put her pack down. She then turned around and saw Liliana still standing in the doorway. Liliana mentioned, “You know, Austus mentioned your younger sister, Sasha, to me a few times. He said that she was a reasonably skilled sorceress and that she was tutoring him. Last I heard before I got captured, he admitted to having mentioned his anti-Order beliefs to her. I told him to be more careful in the last message I sent him before my failed mission. It turns out that if he had been more careful around Sasha, you might not have been able to find your rebel contact… and then I might not have gotten rescued.”

Sapphire replied, “Sasha was not interested in becoming a rebel. I think she was caught in an emotional tension between wanting to believe me and refusing to believe that the Order and the status it gives light elves are unjust. The best I could get from her was a promise that she would not tell anyone the truth about my survival or my intention to join the rebellion.”

            Liliana nodded and said, “I was just thinking that Sasha could have been a great asset to us, if she had come with you. I am sorry that you can’t be with your sister now. To be fair, being raised in a very communal environment where the druidic circle was your family, I never had sibling bonds like most people do.”

            Sapphire then realized something, she asked Liliana, “Excuse me for asking, but one question still remains in my mind. Why did you and Austus become rebel agents? You are both light elves. Even if you, personally, were raised in an outside culture, you are still a member of the ‘chosen species.’ Did you two come to the truth through watching what the Order was doing like I did? Was it just a personal need for justice? I know that you cannot speak for Austus, but I am somewhat confused what motivated you two to join the rebellion?”

            Liliana did not seem at all angry at Sapphire for her questions. She replied, “Let’s just say that the ‘Order of Light’ does not only kill on the basis of what their victims are, they also kill on the basis of who their victims want.”

            Sapphire started to realize what Liliana meant. She nodded quietly and said, “I think that I understand. Thank you enlightening me.”

            Liliana smiled back at Sapphire and then replied, “You should ask about having that armor of yours repainted and fixed soon. I had to request a set of new leather armor for myself, since Austus was unable to retrieve my old set. Frankly, my bow matters more to me than any armor. I have had that same weapon for years and it has always served me well.”

            Sapphire nodded back at her and then added, “Austus really cares about you as a friend. He was really concerned about your safety and getting you out of enemy custody. What you said before does clear some things up about your relationship with him.”

            Liliana smiled at Sapphire one more time and then said, “I should go and find him. Anyway, I am sorry that I don’t know anything about that strange purple light you have. It seems like a blessing though. Hopefully you can learn to use it in good time.”

            Sapphire nodded once again and then Liliana saluted her. Sapphire saluted back, noting how Commander Trevelyan liked to keep his forces somewhat professional and military in their behavior. She also wondered how many other rebel cells behaved in that fashion.

            Later that day, after retrieving her armor from the transition room, Sapphire found her way to the castle’s requisition office. As she walked up, she saw that a dwarf man was observing a dwarf woman painting a suit of medium leather, which looked like it was designed to be worn by a woman, the usual dark blue. Sapphire thought that that very well could be Liliana’s new armor being prepared. She also wondered how much dark blue paint these rebels went through and where they got it all from.   

            The dwarf man turned around and then looked Sapphire, who was carrying her damaged Continental Army breastplate with her, up and down. He then said, “I take it that you are miss Cordwin? I was told that you helped rescue Liliana, arguably our best sniper. Commander Trevelyan said that we needed to fix your armor.”

            Sapphire nodded and then showed the dwarf the hole in her armor, saying, “This was made by my former commanding officer when he tried to kill me. Could you fix it? I would also like my armor to be properly colored for this unit. I can start bringing the other plates over as soon as you want me to.”

            The dwarf nodded, as he looked at the hole in the armor that Verniel Pansar’s longsword had created. He then mentioned, “It seems like you already got the blood off of it. As for the hole, it is not that bad. I have seen FAR worse damage, including on poorer quality armor, and still been able to fix it, given time. As for the repainting, bring the plates over as soon as you can. That we are also used to.”

            Sapphire nodded and then left her breastplate with the dwarf. As she left she wondered if the dwarf had been nice to her because he knew she was a genuine rebel, or because he was just loyally following his commander’s orders? She then began ferrying her other armor plates over to the requisition office, which was located in the western portion of the castle somewhat near the courtyard.

            After bringing the last parts of her armor over to the requisition office, Sapphire noticed that the other dwarf had finished painting the leather armor and had begun to paint parts of Sapphire’s armor. The dwarf office head told Sapphire, “I should be able to get the armor fixed soon. As for the painting, I think we should keep the faux gold trim, it actually looks nice. It should still go well with the new color.”

            Sapphire looked vaguely surprised and then replied, somewhat cheekily, “I am sure that you are the expert on armor design and aesthetics here, Mr.…”

            The dwarf extended his hand and said, “Berthold Rockston is my name. In case you have heard the name ‘Rockston’ before… it is a VERY common dwarf last name. There are even powerful Eulidian dwarf nobles with that name, I hear.”

            Sapphire shook Berthold’s hand and then he said, “We will send someone to let you know when the new armor is ready. Also, thanks for getting miss DeepTree out of enemy hands. We need all the good snipers we can get in this unit. Most of my people prefer an ‘up close and personal’ fight to ranged combat.

            Sapphire nodded, glad that word of what she had done was spreading through the cell. Her happiness was not so much coming from her thinking that she thought she deserved to be treated like any other rebel, it was more from her having been worried that her presence might cause uneasiness within the ranks.  

            Sapphire spent much of the rest of the day setting up her new bedroom. It had a small window, a small dresser, a cabinet and a mirror. From what Sapphire could tell, it was one of the nicer single rooms in the castle. She could not help but wonder what Commander Trevelyan saw in her to give her such a nice room. She still felt as though she did not deserve it, for multiple reasons.

            The next day, Sapphire woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She called out, “Be with you in a moment!” after rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed.

            After getting dressed quickly, Sapphire opened the door to see Thessana, the feloid rebel from before, standing in front of her. Thessana told Sapphire, “Requisition officer Rockston told me to tell you that he has gotten your armor fixed and painted. You should pick it up.”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “Thank you. I am frankly surprised they got it done that fast.”

            Thessana shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Dwarves take great pride in their work. At least most of them do. They also know that in our situation, we need what war materials we have in good working order as fast as possible. Anyway, I have done my job here.”

            Thessana jogged off, leaving Sapphire with the idea that the feloid woman did not like her much. She then remembered that Thessana had only been sort of nice to her once before.

            Sapphire went over to pick up her, now fixed, armor from the requisition office after getting some quick breakfast from the castle’s mess hall. When she arrived, Berthold told her, “It is not exactly good as new. However, we got the hole fixed and the entire suit repainted in our colors.” He then showed Sapphire the pieces of armor on a nearby rack.

Sapphire smiled, quite impressed, but noting now the spot where the hole had been remained easily noticeable on her breastplate. She also mentally admitted to liking the new coloration of the armor. It made her feel that her break with the Continental Army was more complete now. Some of the faux gold trim had been painted over. However, much of it was still intact. Sapphire smiled at Berthold and then saluted him. She said, “This looks great. Thank you for all of your help.”

Berthold saluted Sapphire back and responded, “Always good to hear when we have done our jobs properly. Now, I will have an assistant help you bring your armor back to your quarters. I have to say, the light elves know how to make better heavy armor than I thought, now that I have been able to examine a full suit up close.”

Sapphire nodded and then added, while smiling, “They probably borrowed some dwarf techniques for all that I know.”

Berthold smiled back at her and then called for one of his helpers to assist Sapphire in getting her armor back to her room.

Sapphire spent most of that day practicing getting in and out of her armor quickly, doing some weapon drills and also exploring the rebel’s castle. She wondered how Lars Trevelyan had happened upon the place. She knew that, despite its fortifications, it would not survive much bombardment from modern cannons. However, it was and abandoned, ignored now, so the Order of Light had not come calling yet. It was also large enough that it had worked as a base for his decently-sized force.

That evening, Sapphire heard a knock on her door. Thessana was there again when Sapphire opened it.

            Thessana told Sapphire, “Commander Trevelyan and Mr. Pelagi want to speak with you immediately in the commander’s office.”

            Sapphire looked a bit worried but nodded and then followed Thessana to the office where she had met with Lars the day before.

Sapphire was ushered in by the dwarf guards and then saw Austus and Lars looking over a detailed map of the Playamar region that they had placed on the war table.

Austus smiled over at Sapphire and said, “I heard that you had a good conversation with Liliana.”

As Sapphire nodded at Austus, Lars told her, “We have discovered a critical opportunity for you to prove your usefulness to the rebellion, miss Cordwin. Please, have a seat.”

Sapphire nodded and then sat down. She then asked, “What is going on, exactly, if I might ask?”

Lars leaned in and told Sapphire, “We have discovered the Order of Light’s plan for the deep elves being held in Playamar prison.”


	9. The Raid on Playamar Port

            Sapphire Cordwin, Austus Pelagi and Commander Lars Trevelyan were all sitting in the castle’s war room. Sapphire, having just been told that the rebels had uncovered the Order of Light’s plan for the deep elves being held in Playamar Port’s prison, asked Lars, “I assume that you intend to tell me what the enemy’s plan is?”

            Lars nodded and then explained, “It seems that the spies Mr. Pelagi had been cultivating within Playamar have proven their usefulness again. We have learned that the small local garrison has been planning a public mass-execution of the deep elves, to take place in five days. The garrison commander was only going to reveal that information to the city’s residents two days before the event. They probably intended to make sure we would not know far enough in advance to plan an effective rescue operation. However, now we know when and where the execution is to take place.”

            Austus then added, “Normally, the Order of Light only holds those they consider unworthy of life captive for long enough to extract useful information out of them via torture. This time, they are planning on a public show of force. They want to let the populace know that, despite the recent rise in rebel activity, they are still the ones in charge. The Playamar garrison’s commanders seem to think the risk of making them look cruel to the public is worth re-establishing their power and authority.”

            Sapphire, who had been following everything that Lars and Austus had been saying carefully, replied, “Well, it seems we have our deadline to rescue the prisoners by. We need to raid the prison successfully within five days of now. It will be four days soon, now that I think about it.”

            Lars seemed hesitant and then said, “It is not that simple. They are going to have their forces, including mercenaries, concentrated on the prison until the day of the mass execution. Raiding the prison and then getting back out of the city safely will be extremely risky within the next four days.”

            Sapphire looked confused and concerned and then asked, “So, what do we do then? We cannot just let those people die! I won’t let what I saw up north happen again on my watch!”

            Austus looked at Lars somewhat expectantly. Lars then looked Sapphire in the eyes and told her, “I have a plan. A risky plan, but one that could pay off immensely for us if it is successful. It will involve making our assault on Playamar the day the deep elves are scheduled to be executed. I want us to barge in on the execution and rescue the deep elves in front of the civilian populace. The enemy is planning this to show that they are the ones with the power. We need to turn that back on them. If we can stop the execution soon before it is about to happen, then we can show the people of this region that we pose a credible threat to the Order’s regime. We will have disputed their plan and proved their ineptitude in the eyes of the common people.”

            Sapphire looked slightly taken aback. She then took a moment to ponder what Lars had just told her. After thinking it over, Sapphire replied, “I see what you want to do, sir. As much as I am worried about us coming in too early or too late, I also trust in your leadership since the rest of the unit seems to. I also trust that Austus can figure out what is going on in Playamar. The question is, what do I have to do with all of this, other than helping you with the raid?”

            Austus then told Sapphire, “Well, we think you are probably the one person here who knows the layout of Playamar the best, since you have lived there for as long as you have. We know that you should know where Playamar Square, the site where the execution is to take place, is located relative to the entrances to the city. Sapphire, we think that you should guide one of our assault teams to the square while Commander Trevelyan leads the other. We think that this will help you prove yourself to the other rebels.”

            Sapphire looked nervous as she nodded and replied, “I do know how to get to the square quickly from any of the city’s entrances, that much is true. Can you tell me how exactly you plan to pull off this rescue?”

            Lars nodded and then said, “My plan is to send out two teams the day before the execution is to take place. One team, the one I want both of you two to go with, is going to circle around the long way and attack the city from the south. That will be the smaller of the two teams. The larger main force will come in from the north and will be led by myself. My hope is that the team coming from the south will act as a distraction from the main strike force coming from the north. Ideally, the two teams will catch the enemy in a pincer formation and meet at Playamar square, where we will engage the enemy force guarding the deep elves. With any luck, we will arrive after they have been paraded out, but before they are being killed.”

            Austus then added, “I will be working out the details of the timing, so that we all arrive in Playamar roughly on time. The execution should take place at roughly 1:00 in the afternoon. Thankfully, clocks and even watches have become a lot more common and accurate in recent years.”

            Sapphire then asked, “Are you going to tell the other rebels about your plan soon?”

            Lars nodded yes and then told Sapphire, “As it stands, I will be taking Thessana and our best arcanist with me at the lead of the main force. You will go with Austus, Liliana, and Pharek Lonzo, the deep elf you met before at the head of the smaller team. I will host a full briefing in a couple of days. For now, you are dismissed.”

            Sapphire got up and saluted Lars, she then said, “I guess I should say thank you for putting your trust in me. I have no intention of letting you down. I most certainly do not want a repeat of the atrocity Captain Pansar committed in front of me.”

            Austus smiled at Sapphire and then said, “Liliana can always take command in combat, she is probably more experienced than you or I. We will make this work.”

            Sapphire saluted Austus as well and then returned to her room, feeling a renewed sense of purpose.

            Over the next three days, the rebel cell based at the Coastal Castle was abuzz with activity as the rebels prepared for their raid on Playamar Square. They were quite determined to not make the mistakes made in their last attempt. This attack would be a full-scale raid with the intent of severely weakening the enemy garrison and sending a message to the local populace. Due to the majority of the Order of Light’s Continental Army having been sent to the far north, military garrisons across the continent were understaffed compared to their normal strength. The rebellion had begun to rise when it did in major part due to the opportunity the crusade had inadvertently created.

            On the day before the public mass execution was to take place, Sapphire, along with Liliana, Austus, Pharek and a unit of seven rebel soldiers, four dwarves and three humans, left the castle, using one of the tunnels the rebels had dug, in the early morning. They then began advancing south across the plains. They intended to skirt around Playamar undetected, make camp south of the city and then attack the southern gate the next day at around noon.

            Around noon the day they had left, the strike team was trekking through some underbrush. Liliana was in the lead. Behind her were Pharek and Sapphire, Austus was walking just a bit behind Sapphire, and behind him were the rest of the troops. Liliana was the group’s expert at both stealth and terrain navigation. Sapphire was frankly surprised and impressed at how quickly she moved through, or around, most naturally occurring obstacles. Liliana had left Dorp at the castle, since she was worried he would be easy to detect by any enemies, being a slow-moving quadruped with little idea of how to hide.

As Sapphire scanned the terrain ahead, she heard Pharek mention, “Cordwin, was it?”

Sapphire turned to the deep elf man and replied, “Yes, that is my last name.”

Pharek nodded and then continued, “I heard from Liliana that you witnessed a bunch of deep elves being slaughtered by your comrades. She said that that is why you wanted to join up with us. My question for you is, if you could see that what the other soldiers was doing was wrong, why couldn’t they? When we fled to the surface, we did not have much of an idea about the Order. We did not mean to attack them. Yet, most ‘Light Elves’ still want to kill us. I still do not know exactly why, other than something about ‘Darkness.’”

Sapphire thought for a moment and then replied, “As for why I was horrified by what the others considered their duty, I am really not sure. I can tell you that the Order preaches that deep elves were created as a twisted mockery of light elves. That they are the ultimate enemies of good and justice. Like orcs, kobolds and others, they are seen as unworthy of life by the Order and those who follow it. To the Order, slaying a creature of darkness is an act in service purifying the world and making it safer for the creatures of light.”

Pharek seemed to nod slightly. He then said, “That seems very simplistic of them. Grouping living things into two categories. One would think they would be smarter. I guess that you were smarter when it mattered. Regardless of why the Order wants to murder those who they look down on, they have someone very close to me in their clutches and I intend to save her.”

Sapphire mentioned in reply, “I think that Thessana mentioned that her name was Variana? Is she your sister, wife, cousin?”

Pharek almost seemed to laugh a bit, he then responded, “No relation. She is an old friend and occasional lover or mine. We got separated on the way up to the surface. From what I know now, she was captured by one of the Order of Light’s patrols and brought to Playamar prison. After being found by a rebel patrol near the castle base and being roughly informed of the situation on the surface, I agreed to lend Commander Trevelyan my service, in exchange for his rebel’s help in saving Variana.”

Liliana then chimed in, “From what I have heard from Pharek, Variana is a talented arcanist in her own right. However, her magic is more about misdirection than things like explosions or lightning strikes.”

Pharek nodded, saying, “If we can save her, I am sure that I can convince her to join the rebel cause. Frankly, we have nowhere else to go.”

Austus then mentioned, “I have done all that I can to ensure we will make our attack at the correct time. However, I really do hope that we get our timing right. With any luck, we will stop the execution right before it can happen!”

Pharek nodded at Austus, clearly still somewhat nervous about the plan.

The rebel strike team continued their advance south around Playamar, making sure to avoid any movement that looked like an enemy patrol as best as they could. That night, after reaching the area directly south of the port city, they found a well-covered, defensible, spot where the ground dipped somewhat. There, they made their camp for the night.

Four of the rebel soldiers took turns on watch duty through the night. The next morning, after waiting and packing up the camp for a few hours, the rebels set off for Playamar. They took care to avoid the main coastal road, while staying somewhat close to it.

            Close to noon, the rebel force ate some rations for lunch quickly while taking cover behind a series of trees and bushes just off of the road and near the city’s southern gate. Thankfully, they only saw a pair of Continental Army guards, both of them elven, in front of the entrance. One was on each side of the open gate. It seemed that the Continental Army Garrison was not expecting an attack from the south.

            As the rebels finished eating and then began preparing to enter the city, Sapphire asked Liliana, “What is our plan for getting inside the city?”   

            Liliana replied, informing the entire unit, “Pharek and I can move up through the underbrush and deal with the guards. Once they are down, we move in. You will be in the lead then, Sapphire.”

            Sapphire nodded as Liliana and Pharek began to crawl through some nearby tall grass closer to the elves standing guard.

            The guards seemed none the wiser, when Liliana popped up from the tall grass reasonably close to the south entrance and rapidly fired two arrows. One landed in a guard’s chest and the other between his eyes.

            As the other guard drew her bow as fast as she could, seeming about to call for help. Liliana dropped back into the grass. Pharek then popped up and a bolt of reddish light flew from one of his hands at the guard. The blast nailed the elf soldier in the stomach. At minimum, she was knocked out by the ray of energy.

            Sapphire then led the charge out from behind the foliage. Austus and the seven rebel soldiers following her. As they advanced on the gate, four other elf soldiers rushed out. They were clearly somewhat confused, but determined to engage the attackers.

            As the civilians just inside the city began to panic and run, Sapphire collided into one of the surprised enemy soldiers with her shield, staggering him. At the same time, Austus felled another of the enemy with a pair of “fireworks” made from energy that flew from his fingertips and smashed into the foe from opposite sides.

            The guards began to retreat into the city, but Sapphire hacked into the one she had attacked earlier with her sword, dropping him to the ground. As Sapphire mused that the best troops in the Continental Army were up north, she saw Liliana drop another fleeing enemy with her bow. Two of the rebel dwarf soldiers charged in and cut down the last guard with their battleaxes as she began to retreat.

            Sapphire then turned to her comrades and said, “Follow me. I know the quickest route to the square from here.”

            Liliana ordered, “Cover her back, everyone. We have a message to send!”   

            As the eleven rebels advanced quickly through the streets, Sapphire lead the way, determined to make her first official mission as a rebel as success. She was hell bent on making the people of Playamar Port see the Order of Light’s cruelty and failings for themselves that day.


	10. The Battle of Playamar Square

            The rebel unit was making its way through the streets of Playamar Port toward the square where the mass execution they were trying to stop was being held. Moving as fast as they could, the small mobile force easily dealt with a few isolated guard patrols as they neared their destination. The civilians the rebels encountered did their best to stay clear of the well-armed band making their way through the city.

            As the rebels made their way down a long, wide street heading north, Sapphire, who had been at the lead of the unit, shouted out, “We are almost there! This street opens up into Playamar square only a couple of blocks from here.”

            As Sapphire led the rebels forward, she wondered if her younger sister, Sasha, was still living in Playamar. She had would not have had much time to move out if she made that decision. Sapphire could only hope that Sasha was nowhere near the square if she was in the city that day.

            Once the rebels were only about a block from the square, Liliana shouted, “Incoming enemies!”

            Sapphire noticed a strange “creature” was approaching the strike force from the direction of the square. It was a multi-legged faux gold covered metal construct with a central pole that featured two mechanical “eyes” close to the top. Chains with spikes, mace heads, sharp blades, scythes and other nasty-looking implements were dragging along the ground as it advanced.

            A number of short humanoid creatures with stout, ugly faces and pinkish skin wearing gray and green leather armor began to take up positions around the mechanical monster, coming from alleys and side-streets. A single light elf wearing white and dark green light armor stood behind the mechanical creature. He pointed out a hand, which erupted with blazing fire and ordered, “Advance on the enemy! We will not let these rebels reach the square!”

            Liliana called out, “Looks like he’s got an automaton and a gang of goblin mercenaries. Keep your distance from that metal monster and focus on trying to bring down their leader!”

            Five of the rebel troops began to take up positions with muskets and pistols, two of the dwarves readied their shields and axes. Sapphire prepared herself for combat as the small swarm of goblins advanced rapidly on the rebels.

            The elven mage saw Liliana aiming her bow at him. He launched a blast of fire from his hands, but she swooped down to avoid it. The rebel line then discharged their guns at the incoming goblins, dropping four of them to the ground.

            Sapphire rushed up and then ordered, “Austus, Pharek, see if you can drop that automaton!”

            Austus launched a small globe of electricity and Pharek fired off a ray of light at the chain wielding magical machine. It staggered but continued its advance, spinning its chains at a surprising speed.

            As Sapphire buried her sword in a goblin and the other rebels rushed forward to help her form a defensive line, Liliana began to try and move around the main battle. She fired multiple arrows at the automaton, however they were batted away by the spinning chains.

            Pharek drew his rapier and impaled an unlucky goblin on it while bathing his weapon in radiant light. Austus kept firing blasts of lightning into the automaton as it steadily advanced on the rebels.

The elven mage seemed focused on Liliana, he moved his hands in her direction and the automaton started to advance on her.

Sapphire took advantage of the enemy leader’s distraction and was about to rush at him, as the goblins’ numbers began to dwindle. However, a chorus of voices in her head said, “Point your sword at your enemy and focus on him.”

Almost instinctively, Sapphire aimed her sword at the elven mage, using her shield to deflect goblin attacks. She then saw the purple light swirl around her blade and fire off a ray of blinding light at him.

            The pulse struck the elf mage in the chest, injuring him and stunning him momentarily. At that moment, Pharek fired one of his light rays into the elf’s head, ending him.

            The goblins that remained began to retreat, Austus then fired another beam of electricity into the automaton’s lower body. The machine began to slow down and then Liliana fired three arrows into it rapidly. One of the arrows hit an eye, another knocked off one of the chains and the third stuck the center pole directly. The automaton collapsed, the magical energy that had animated it dissipating.

            The rebels charged forward and finished off the fleeing goblins. Their force had taken only some minor injuries from goblin weapons.

Sapphire pointed out, “We are almost at the square. We need to get there soon, since the enemy clearly knows that we are here.”

Liliana nodded and the small rebel force began to advance again.

Upon reaching the square, the rebels found at the center of the plaza, a fenced in area with what looked to be around twenty deep elves standing around. A few of the deep elves were chained up, but most of them were not. A trio of Continental Army light elven archers stood at the opposite end of the square on a raised platform. At the edges of the square, a large crowd had gathered, the edges of the crowd were being policed by a few human and elven soldiers. A few hobgoblin mercenaries, guarded the pen. They were denoted by their reddish skin and sharp-edged faces. One of the hobgoblins, wearing well-polished heavy armor seemed to be in charge of the proceedings, as he was speaking to the crowd from a script.

Liliana looked around the square as Pharek could be heard nervously saying, “I see her in the pen!”

Sapphire then told Liliana, “We need to distract, or kill, the archers.”

Liliana then nodded and said, “Soldiers form up. Fire on the enemy grunts. We will take on the leader.”

Sapphire did not hesitate, she rushed in, charging the hobgoblin officer. As the rebels burst into the square, their troops fired at a number of targets. Three of the guards policing the crowd fell with bullets in them. Liliana then landed a head shot on one of the archers atop the raised platform, killing her and drawing the attention of the other two.

            As Sapphire closed with the lead hobgoblin and the battle was joined the crowd seemed to show a mix of emotions. Then, two faux gold automatons emerged, one on the left and one on the right. Each of them was around the height of an average dwarf. Each magical machine had a claw-like hand on one arm and an enormous hammer on the other. Sapphire barely blocked one hammer blow with her shield as the other automaton was blasted back by one of Pharek’s light rays, still in the fight, but damaged.  

            The hobgoblin officer shouted, “Soldiers, keep the rebels away from the pen! Do not fear them, citizens, the execution will carry on as planned.”

            The lead hobgoblin then rushed Sapphire. However, his long sword bounced off of her armor as Sapphire’s shield was still blocking the automaton’s hammer.

            Sapphire swerved to the side, the automaton turned slowly and trying to keep track of her. Liliana began to fire arrows at the hobgoblin officer, slowing him down as he blocked them with his shield. Austus then fired a lightning globe into the automaton Pharek had weakened. The rebel soldiers began to rush into the fray, engaging the Continental army guards who were also moving in.

            In Sapphire’s mind the voices called out to her again, “Place your shield hand on the automaton that tried to strike you down!”

            Seeing that the advice had worked before, Sapphire did so and this time, the purple light erupted out from her hand, rending through the metal with burning intensity.

            Sapphire then saw the Hobgoblin officer slash a human rebel soldier in half with his blade. However, she could not focus on him at the automaton was still active. Sapphire quickly plunged her sword into the hole the purple light had made. The automaton gave out and crumpled to the ground.  

            Liliana managed to land an arrow in the lead hobgoblin’s chest. As he tried to pull it out, two rebel dwarves flanked him, delivering solid axe blows to each of his sides. A surviving human rebel then fired his pistol into the hobgoblin point blank, causing him to fall to the ground, out of the fight.

            The other automaton swung at a rebel dwarf, but was interrupted by Austus and Pharek’s attacks blowing it away into a pile of scrap.

            As more Continental Army infantry began to move past the crowd into the square and the units already engaging the rebels pulled back slightly, the archers began to take their aim. Sapphire, shouted, “I will draw their attention. Just focus on taking out their front line!”

            A rebel dwarf took multiple arrows and fell dead, as the archers began their attack. Liliana used her own bow to try and suppress the enemy archers, distracting them as Sapphire made her way around the pen. Austus and Pharek moved up behind the surviving rebel infantry as they tried to engage the enemy guards at close range.

            Sapphire ran as fast as she could in her armor, trying to reach the other side of the square. The civilians were mostly not fleeing the battle. Sapphire wondered if it was due to their wondering who would win. Maybe some of them wanted the rebels to succeed, even if they were too afraid to say it.

            Sapphire then began to close in on the platform. She saw that one of the archers, was now close to her. She charged up a ramp and hacked into the surprised soldier.

            As her injured foe staggered back, the other archer tried to aim at Sapphire. However, Sapphire was focused on the foe in front of her. Her shield hand glowed with purple light and she grabbed the wounded archer’s face, melting it with energy.

            Sapphire then saw the final archer about to fire at her when what appeared to be a ghostly hand tapped him on the shoulder. As the elf looked around, confused and distracted, the hand lit up with lightning and delivered a devastating shock, killing the archer in seconds.

            Sapphire looked over to see that Austus was still a good distance away and was using his bow to pick off enemy reinforcements as they tried to engage the rebel frontline. She then heard a familiar voice, filled with emotion, say, “How could I have ever doubted you? You were right, as always.”

            Sapphire could not help but smile as she saw Sasha Cordwin standing nearby. Sasha was wearing purple clothes and had her bow at her back. Sapphire ran to her sister and asked, “Sasha, what are you doing here?”

            Sasha replied, clearly still emotional, “I came here because I wanted to see for myself what deep elves were like. When I saw them, they were just scared people, not monsters snarling with hate. I ran home and grabbed my bow and whatever else I could, on the chance that you would come here. I could not just let them be murdered. …I was so wrong about the order…”

            Sapphire then cut off Sasha by embracing her. She said, “You have a lot of your older sister in you after all.” She disengaged the hug and winked after that.

            Sasha nodded and then turned around. She stretched out a hand, projecting a series of hexagons of pure force in front of her and saying, nervously but with conviction, “Here they come!”

            Sapphire took up a position in front of her sister as five Continental Army troops advanced on them from the road on the north side of the square.

            Sapphire rushed forward as Sasha’s magic hand flew forward and zapped one of the enemy troops, downing her. Sapphire then, determined to protect her sister, engaged three enemies, as the last one drew his bow.

            As Sapphire focused on parrying enemy attacks with her sword and shield, she saw the soldier in the rear fire an arrow at Sasha. However, one of the force hexagons knocked the arrow to the ground, disappearing after it did so.

            Then, Sapphire grinned, as she saw a number of new enemies coming towards her. She grinned because it was obvious that they were running away from someone else, not towards her.

            Sapphire slashed into one of her attackers and then dodged back. The two foes who remained near her turned around to see Lars Trevelyan leading a charge right at them. Thessana was by his side, as was a hobgoblin wearing blue armor and flinging energy blasts at the Continental Army troops.

            Sasha sent out another lethal shock out through her magical hand, this one targeting the enemy who had tried to shoot her with an arrow.

            The enemy troops were now flanked, Lars hacked one foe, who had tried to stand his ground, in half with his greatsword. Thessana then rushed up and stabbed a human enemy right in the throat with her short sword, she then drew her bow and began firing at the, now confused, enemies who remained.

            After the enemy soldiers were cleared out in short order, Sapphire saluted Lars with her sword and then said, “There are still some hostiles left engaging our allies in the square.”

            Lars nodded and then said, “We will repel them and form a perimeter while the prisoners are freed.”

            Sasha told Sapphire, “I think I will follow you.”

            Sapphire nodded and the rebels moved up into the square, quickly eliminating the remaining guards, who were now outnumbered and without an obvious leader.

            The civilians had mixed reactions to the rebel takeover of the square, many fled, but many also stayed to see what would happen. The rebels, while well-armed, had made no indications they were trying to harm non-combatants.

            After the rebels established the best perimeter that they could, Lars ordered, “Get that pen open! Get any chained deep elves freed! They are probably the ones that can fight, anyway.” Hearing his commander’s orders, a rebel dwarf carrying a big, two-handed, axe smashed part of the pen wall open, clearing the way in.

            At that point, as Pharek lead some rebels into the pen to free the deep elves held within, Sapphire looked over at the crowd that remained. No one there seemed to recognize her from around town. She wondered if it was the fact that she had been declared dead, maybe the new color of her eyes also helped. Without identifying herself, Sapphire called out, not thinking what she was to say beforehand, “Citizens of Playamar! Do you see now the reality the so called ‘Order of Light’ has been concealing from you? They are murderers and liars! They keep the populace down, while claiming to be protecting them. But what are they really protecting you from that a more just government could also defend against? Their rule is unjustified. It is based on a false and destructive religion that holds up some on a pedestal and condemns other to die without reason! Know this, all that they have built up, has been built up wrong! …We are going to tear it down.”

            Sapphire took a deep breath as the people in the crowd seemed to display a mixture of emotions. She then heard Liliana call out, “Come on, we are getting out of here before enemy reinforcements can arrive.”

            Sapphire rushed to rejoin her fellow rebels, Sasha not far behind her. The deep elf civilians had now been freed from the pen. Sapphire saw Pharek and a young deep elf woman with long silver-gray hair, wearing what looked like a red corset and jet black pants embracing. Sapphire thought, “That girl has to be Variana.”

            The rebel forces formed up around the recently-freed deep elves and then began to escort them out of the city. A few of the deep elves took up what weapons they could from the fallen soldiers, some with more confidence than others, as they were being taken out of the city. Many of them still looked confused, but they were not about to question their rescuers.

            Lars explained to Sapphire’s team, as he led the way north out of Playamar, that his main force had entered the city with little opposition, but had been forced to push through a, hastily assembled, force of guards and barricades upon nearing the square. After defeating the defenders there, they had been able to chase the remaining foes into the square, where they had encountered Sapphire and Sasha.

            As for Sasha, she remained close to Sapphire. Austus seemed pleased to see her, regardless. Sasha had agreed to explain everything she needed to once the rebels made it back to the castle where they were based. It turned out that she had packed a couple of her magic textbooks, among other supplies, in her pack before returning to the square. She had known she might need them.

            The rebel unit managed to escape Playamar with minimal trouble, since the local garrison had already been severely weakened by the raid.

            After leaving Playamar, the rebels and the deep elves they were escorting split into four groups and then made their way to four separate tunnel entrances scattered around the old castle. By nightfall, they had regrouped at the castle proper. Most of the deep elves had to stay in the tunnels below the castle, However, the ones who could fight were given preference to stay in the castle itself. The rebel cell in the Playamar area had struck a major blow for their cause. They would celebrate in the coming days before considering what their next move would be.


	11. Aftermath of the Rebel Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is aware, this chapter will be the first sequence in this story that features a temporary perspective flip. There will be a few more of these as the story continues. Thank you all for reading so far.

\---

            Agharta: The capital city of Terranor. Three days after the rebel attack on Playamar Square.

            The Order of Light’s Central Church was an imposing, yet beautiful, building constructed from white stone and trimmed with real gold where possible. It was circular in shape, with one massive dome topped by a wide central spire with a dome at its top and a final tower rising from that second dome.  

On one of the upper floors of the building, a single blond light elven man wearing a white and dark green dress uniform paced up and down in a waiting room near the High Council’s meeting chamber. The man was Captain Verniel Pansar of the Continental Army.

Verniel stopped his incessant pacing to try and focus his mind. Just a couple of days ago, he had been leading his forces against orc tribes in the far north. However, his commanding officer had told him that the High Council wished to speak with him. A ranking council arcanist had been sent specifically to retrieve him. After they had warped to Agharta from the front lines, Pansar had stayed at the local officer’s barracks until his meeting with the council. From what Verniel knew, the only reason he could have been called to meet the with the High Council of the Order of Light had to be the “Cordwin Incident.”

Verniel had been mentally reeling for the last approximate two weeks. One of his most trusted subordinates and friends, Corporal Sapphire Cordwin, had betrayed him and killed three of his soldiers. He had had to kill her himself. While he had filed a full report of the incident the morning after, he had sent a letter to Sapphire’s younger sister in Playamar saying that she had died with honor. Verniel was also troubled by the fact that Sapphire’s body had not been recovered. Since some of the slain deep elf and Continental Army soldiers’ bodies had been looted, with a few of the deep elves dragged off. That had caused Verniel to believe that Sapphire’s body had been dragged off for looting. The falling snow had covered up much of the blood and the tracks of the looters, so Verniel had decided not to try and find them. He had not wanted to waste time and resources.

Verniel then heard a nearby door open. He turned around and saw a young elven woman wearing white robes with dark green patterns and trimming emerge. Her blond hair was long and somewhat curly. She smiled at Verniel warmly and then the two of them embraced.

While still holding her in his arms, Verniel asked his younger sister, “Alessia, do you know why I was called back here?”

Alessia replied, “No, brother. I only know that the High Council wants to speak with you. They did not seem angry, thankfully.”

Verniel seemed somewhat relieved and then released Alessia from his arms. He then said, “Have you heard what happened to me up north?”

Alessia thought for a moment and then replied, “Yes, your last letter did come in. It told me about how Sapphire Cordwin turned on you. When I met her, and her sister Sasha, she seemed loyal and committed, both to you and to the military. What do you think happened to her?”

Verniel answered, “I am still unsure. At first, I thought that she was showing undue compassion to those officially deemed unworthy to exist. I thought I could straighten her out at our camp later. However, when she kept protesting and I ordered one of my men to hold her back, she panicked and began to attack her own comrades. When my initial shock dissipated, I decided to end her life. The thought of making her go through a court martial was too much for me. It would have also been a major embarrassment for the army and the Order itself, as I am sure you can understand.”

Alessia nodded at her brother. She then suggested, “I wonder if some spark of darkness ‘lighted’ within her mind? Still, I can’t easily see that happening to a light elf. Especially one who had never shown any signs of rebellious behavior before.”

Verniel responded, “Losing Sapphire would have been tragic for me, regardless of how it happened. However, her betrayal and the fact that I had to kill her myself makes it far worse.”

Alessia continued to look concerned for her older brother, she then added, “You really cared for her, didn’t you? Now that you mention it, I actually wondered if there were strong feelings growing between the two of you when I saw you two together. …I am sorry that I brought that up.”

Verniel changed the subject by asking, awkwardly, “How have you been?”

Alessia replied, “Really I have just been trying to do my duties as an attendant of the High Priestess as well as I can. …Speaking of that, the High Council should be ready to meet with you by now. I have been ordered to show you in.”

Verniel nodded, not wanting to waste any more time, he then followed his younger sister through an antechamber and then into the central council chamber.

The High Council’s chamber was surprisingly plain. It’s walls and central table were made of unpainted brown wood. Order of Light religious symbols, many of them shaped like the sun, were placed around the room. An enchanted chandelier, with candles that never burnt out, hung from the ceiling above the table, providing light for the room.

            There were three elves sitting at the council table. There were also two elite Blademage guards standing watch. Facing Verniel was an elderly, silver-haired, light elf woman wearing elaborate white, gold and dark green robes. She was Sienna Torel, the current High Priest, in her case High Priestess, of the Order of Light. The word “Piety” was written in gold letters in the council table near her seat. On one side of the High Priestess, the word “Security” was etched into the table in gold letters. Seated there was a blond, middle-aged, elf man wearing an elaborately decorated and somewhat armored Continental Army dress uniform. Verniel recognized the officer as Marshall Yobald Elkin, the head of the Continental Army. The last of the three seats had the word “Prosperity” etched into its spot at the table in gold lettering. The Light Elf man seated there was the Secretary of the Order’s civil service division, Clarence Anders. He had dark brown hair, looked younger than his two fellow council members and wore a fancy white suit with dark green trim.

            Alessia bowed to the three members of the High Council and announced, “High Council members, Captain Verniel Pansar of the Continental Army.” Alessia then took a spot next to the door she had entered through.

            Verniel bowed to the three members of the High Council. He then awaited their instructions.

            High Priestess Torel smiled at Verniel. She then said, “Take a seat opposite me, Captain Pansar.”

            Verniel quickly did as he was told. Once he had taken his seat, he decided to ask, “To what do I owe the pleasure of an audience with this esteemed council?”

            Sienna turned to Marshall Elkin and then told him, “Marshall, you are the soldier on this council. Please begin to explain to the good Captain why he has been recalled here.”

            Yobald nodded and then said, “Of course, High Priestess. Captain Pansar, we have all read your report on what you called the ‘Cordwin Incident.’ However, while the betrayal of our forces by a light elf solider who was previously reported as being loyal to the Order is concerning, it is an isolated incident for now. What we are more interested in is, fortunately for you, your record of victories against the enemies of our society and faith during your time fighting in the northern reaches. We have a new assignment for you.”

            Sienna then told Yobald, “Thank you, Marshall Elkin. Captain Verniel Pansar, you are as of now promoted to Major. As for your new assignment… just a day before you were selected to be recalled, rebels striking from a secret base succeeded in freeing a number of deep elf prisoners who were scheduled for public execution. They have massively weakened public confidence in our rule in the Playamar area. The rebels in the Playamar region are both very well armed and well equipped. They have humiliated and severely weakened our forces in that area of the eastern coast. We want you to take charge of our forces on the central eastern coast and destroy this rebel cell and all who ally themselves with it. You will be given all the information we have on these rebels once you arrive back in Playamar. We will be sending you considerable reinforcements, once they can be recalled from the north through mundane means. These rebels are not the only such cell we have encountered. However, they seem to be one of the rebel groups worth crushing as soon as possible. They are more organized and more active than most. You are from Playamar, and have an overall stellar military service record, so we thought you would be a good choice for this assignment.”

            Verniel was doing his best to process a lot of new information. Once he refocused himself, he said, “Thank you for the promotion, my Lady. I will return to Playamar Port as soon as possible and take my new command. I will do everything that I can to see these traitorous rebels wiped out!”

            Secretary Anders then added, “Seeing as though you will need someone you can count on to assist with your new mission… Per her request, Priestess Alessia Pansar has been given the rank of Lieutenant and will serve as your assistant and as the religious council for your mission. I should add that I am personally unsure of what more military force will do against the rebels. Much of the populace is upset with our rule and they will need something more reasonable and substantial than just another show of force in order to accept it again.”

            Verniel saw Sienna give Clarence a minor look. However, she said nothing. Verniel then looked back at Alessia who was smiling and waving at him. Verniel then finished, “I thank you all for this opportunity. I will find the rebel’s hideout and then destroy it before it can spark a wider rebellion on the eastern coast.”

            Sienna nodded and then told Verniel, “You are dismissed to your barracks. Your carriage to Playamar will leave tomorrow at noon. Good luck. We do not want these rebels becoming anything more than the nuisance they are, understood?”

            Verniel nodded and then saluted the three council members. He then got up from his seat and left.

            Alessia followed Verniel back to the officer’s barracks. Once the two of them were in Verniel’s room, he turned around and asked his sister, “Why on Austean did you ask to go with me? Alessia, I thought you were happy with your prestigious position? Why do you want to come with me? You know that this will be dangerous, fighting against armed traitors…”

            Alessia interjected, “I can heal myself, and also others. The blessings of the Light are with me. I want to help take the fight to those who may have been corrupted by the Darkness and support our soldiers on the front lines. I thought that the best chance to do you would be under your command, Verniel. I know that you want to keep me safe, but I can do more good where it needs to be done by your side. Besides, the rebels we are to face have not had to face many chaplains of the light, from what I know. Maybe my magic can help turn the tide, since they will not likely see it coming?”

            Verniel nodded and then told Alessia, “You have a lot of your older brother in you, you know that? Get packed and ready for tomorrow. I assume that you already have armor and a shield requisitioned and your bow and rapier ready to go?”

            Alessia nodded yes and then saluted her older brother. She then returned to her quarters.

            After his sister left, Verniel, despite not having all the information in hand yet about his mission, began to think of how to restore the public’s faith in the Order in his home town. He also began thinking of ways to flush out the rebel headquarters in the region. Once he knew where the base was, he could launch a full-scale assault on it.  

\---


	12. The Rebels’ New Recruits

            It had been four days since the raid on Playamar Square. The region’s rebels had mostly spent the last few days doing two things. For one, they were busy trying to settle the deep elves whom they had rescued from execution into their base. They had also been explaining the situation regarding the Order of Light to their new guests. Many of the freed deep elves had been training to join the rebel cell, figuring that they would help their liberators fight. The other deep elves, except for children, were asked to help in whatever ways they could around the base. However, most of them needed to recover from being underfed while in the Order’s custody first.

The other thing that the rebels had been doing was celebrating their victory. While there had been some losses among the rebel force, that was to be expected for an operation of the size that they had undertaken. Sapphire had heard that dwarves were known to celebrate raucously, despite their normally serious behavior. They had proven themselves quite capable of partying hard in the days following the success of the operation. Commander Trevelyan himself had said that the raid had gone better than he had hoped in terms of the rebels’ low losses and the heavy damage they had inflicted on their enemies. They had also successfully humiliated the Continental Army command, what was left of it, in Playamar. The Continental Army command had tried and failed to conceal the date and time of the Public Execution from the rebels. Their limited number of available troops, combined with the surprise nature of the assault had “caught them with their pants down.”

Sasha and Sapphire Cordwin were in Sapphire’s room in the castle. They were both wearing their dark blue undershirts along with black pants with brown boots. Sapphire, asked Sasha, who sitting on her bed, “So, how did your meeting with Commander Trevelyan go?”

Sasha replied, “It went well, honestly. I told him what happened during the raid when I helped you out against those guards. He allowed me to join up, pointing out that his unit could use as many experienced fighters and spellcasters as possible. He also told me that Austus had been hoping I would ‘come around’ for some time.”

Sapphire smiled and nodded at her sister, she then said, “I was certainly surprised to see you show up. You were certainly a great help. I wish we had had more time to talk the last few days. I have been busy helping to settle our new guests in and make sure that we both literally and figuratively covered our tracks during our retreat from Playamar. I must admit, I was pretty happy to hear you say that I was right.”

Sasha and Sapphire then both giggled a bit at what Sapphire had just said. Sasha then asked, “What was the deal with your big impromptu speech to the crowd, anyway?”

Sapphire replied, “Commander Trevelyan said that he wanted to send a message to the local populace about the Order of Light not being as in control as they appear to be. I wanted to reinforce that, I guess. I also just cannot stand to see everyday people buying into the Order’s lies like we used to. What I said to them was what I now believe. I wanted to shake the people’s confidence in the Order.”

Sasha nodded and then added, “I have to say, now that I have become a traitor myself, I would love to get my, electrified, hands on Verniel Pansar. I cannot forgive him for trying to kill you, regardless of what his motivations were.”

Sapphire nodded, saying, “He definitely seemed sorry about it. Still, if I encounter him in battle, I will do my best to end him. He is a competent leader, soldier and arcanist. Denying the Order of Light’s military access to someone like him can only be a good thing for us.”

Sasha nodded, saying, “Now that I am here with you all, I wonder what the next move is. Are we actually going to try and take Playamar from the Continental Army?”

Sapphire shook her head and then replied, “Last I heard, the enemy is already sending reinforcements to the city. Taking Playamar would be an important victory. However, even if we could pull it off, it would probably draw more attention to us than we could handle in the long term. I have heard Commander Trevelyan mention that he has continued his work of trying to get into repeated contact with other rebel units, with some success.”

Sasha nodded and then mentioned, “There could be advantages to laying low for a while. That would help us strike next when the Order does not expect a follow-up attack.”

Sapphire nodded and then said, “I am going to go see if Commander Trevelyan needs help with anything around the castle. You could go see what you can find out about the hobgoblin arcanist who accompanied Lars’ force. I heard that his name is Garak Flameblood. Maybe he knows some spells you could look into learning. You and Austus are both a little too focused on electricity, you know.”    

Sasha stood up and put her hands on her hips, saying, “Fine, I will see who I can find around here. …You mentioned earlier that some of the other rebels mistrusted you at first. However, I have not seen you get many ugly looks since I got here?”

Sapphire nodded and then replied, “I think that the last mission cemented my loyalty to this cell, as Commander Trevelyan had hoped it would. That speech I gave certainly did not hurt my reputation around here.”

Sasha nodded and then left the room.

Sapphire headed out soon after her sister had left. She was admittedly a bit nervous about Sasha’s joining the rebels. Someone with her skills would end up in combat for sure. Sapphire resolved that she would try to stay by her sister’s side whenever possible. Even though she now knew that it had offensive uses, the strange purple light that she had been channeling, was still good for healing non-fatal wounds.

Sapphire walked over to the commander’s office. Once there, Lars informed her that he wanted to talk to Austus about his spies in Playamar. Lars hoped that the spies would prove useful in determining the strength of the Continental Army’s incoming reinforcements and how the public felt about the rebels after their successful attack.

Sapphire told Lars that she would do her best to find Austus. After not finding him in his room, she headed out to the main courtyard. There, she found him practicing his archery on a wooden bullseye target. Liliana was tending to a small garden nearby and Dorp was “keeping watch” over both of them.  

            Sapphire walked over to Austus and told him, “Commander Trevelyan would like to speak with you. He wants to employ your spies to help with some new objectives.”  

            Austus smiled at Sapphire and then told her, “I will get right on it. I have got to say, even though I could only see what was going on vaguely from the distance I was at, Sasha showing up to help you was pretty cool. I am honestly glad that she finally saw the truth behind the Order for herself.”

            Sapphire nodded, as Austus headed for Lars’s office. She then heard Liliana mention to her, “I think I see your sister just over there.”

            Sapphire looked across the courtyard, where she saw that Sasha was taking with Pharek and Variana. Variana was still wearing the red and black clothes she had been wearing when she was rescued. She now had a rapier and a crossbow at her belt. Thessana was standing nearby them, casually leaning against an old, mostly broken piece of wall.

            Sapphire approached the group. As she neared them she overheard Variana saying, “Most of my magic uses illusions or messes with people’s minds. I honestly cannot really hurt anyone that much. I can cause brief mental overloads, but those only really knock someone out for a bit at worst.”

            Pharek responded, “Like I said before, Vari, we need as much help as we can get if we are to defeat the Order of Light. We can only make new lives for ourselves up here if the Order is out of the way.”

            Variana sighed and quickly said, “I know, I know. I guess confusing some enemies, or making an illusory wall appear in front of them can still prove more than useful. You know…I still hope we can head down to that beach at some point. I have never been to a beach before. It looks quite pleasant.”

            Sasha then asked, “You two have never been to a beach? I guess many surface dwellers can say that as well. Since I have spent a lot of time in a port city with miles of sandy beaches both to the north and the south, the thought did not occur to me easily.”

            Thessana then smiled and added, “I have been to the beach a few times. …Not all cats hate the water.”

            When Sapphire neared the group, Sasha saw her and said, “Oh, hey. I was trying to find Garak Flameblood, but Pharek here told me he is not the talkative type most of the time. Did you know that Pharek is an actual warlock? I did not know there were any of those left!”   

            Sapphire raised an eyebrow and asked, “Warlock?”

            Pharek then responded, “Basically, some ancestor of mine made a weird pact with some fey spirits. That granted their descendants a degree of magical power with limited applications. I am still trying to figure what I can do with it, other than firing off beams of energy.”

            As Sapphire nodded, still somewhat confused, Variana mentioned, “What amazes me is that the people here have decided, of their own free will, to move into this crumbling old castle and fight the Order of Light without their lives being in imminent danger under their rule. I mean this place is old…and a lot of this base is composed of dingy underground tunnels.”

            As Variana folded her arms, Pharek looked awkward and said, “Vari is used to more luxurious environs than this.”

            As Sapphire wondered what kind of lives Variana and Pharek had led deep underground. Sasha looked over to Thessana and then asked her, “Thessana, what motivated you to join the rebels? The Order of Light does not hunt down Feloids.”

            Thessana replied, “It’s true that the Order does not hunt down many non-elven species. However, as you must know, they greatly favor elves and the few human-elf hybrids. They direct as much of their resources as they realistically can toward keeping the elves of this continent at a standard of living higher than everyone else. I wanted to see them overthrown because I was sick of their favoritism. When I met Lars Trevelyan, he got me thinking that we actually had a chance to tear the Order down.”

            Pharek then added, “Thessana once told me that Commander Trevelyan was born into a wealthy and powerful human family. That is part of how he got to become a Continental Army officer, despite not being an elf. He left the Continental Army because he knew the Order of Light has no real right to rule. He wanted to use his talents as a leader and a fighter to bring them down, not keep them in charge.”

            Sasha nodded, saying, “I see. You know, I feel regret that up until Sapphire returned home unexpectedly, I thought that the Order of Light was a powerful force for good in the world. She was the one who helped me see the truth. I just could not admit it to myself until I saw the deep elves trapped in that pen. They would have all been shot to death if your raid had not shown up just in time.”

            Thessana nodded, she actually seemed vaguely surprised by what Sasha had said. She then said, “Interesting. It’s good to know that some light elves actually see what is going on with their leadership.”

            Sapphire’s hands lit up with purple flames, attracting Variana’s confused attention. She then said, sounding calm but angry, “Let me make one thing clear. The Order’s High Council and their lackeys are not MY Leadership. Nor are they Sasha’s, or Austus’s, or Liliana’s.”

            Thessana seemed slightly scared for a brief moment. She then, as the purple flames subsided, replied, “Point taken, miss Cordwin. I will try to keep that in mind moving forward. Just know that not all who consider themselves rebels will be convinced by your words, or even your actions. Also, Liliana has been a good friend of mine for some time. I know she was never a part of the Order’s society.”

            Sapphire took a deep breath and then nodded in understanding. She then said, “I think I will get my bow and practice my archery now that Austus is no longer using that target. Carry on.”

            Sasha waved goodbye to her older sister. As Sapphire left, she noticed that Thessana actually looked somewhat apologetic. Maybe she had made her point clearly enough? She also overheard Sasha saying to the others, “That’s Sapphire for you, always wanting to work rather then relax.”

            Sapphire spent some time practicing archery that afternoon. She then had dinner with Sasha and Liliana in the mess hall. After that, she went to sleep, still wondering what her rebel cell’s next move would be.


	13. A Potential Alliance

            Over the week that followed, the rebels based near Playamar Port did not accomplish much. Commander Trevelyan authorized a couple of minor raids for supplies and attacks on small Continental Army convoys. However, no major operations were undertaken. It had become clear that the Continental Army was slowly, but surely, sending reinforcements to the garrison at Playamar Port. However, transferring those reinforcements took time. Some of them were rear guard units that had been taking part in the grand crusade. The rebels had been able to take full advantage of the, now growing, spy network that Austus had set up in Playamar to learn more about their enemy’s movements.

            One evening, soon after a successful supply raid on an enemy convoy that had been coming south towards Playamar, Commander Trevelyan had ordered a meeting in his office, which doubled as the castle’s war room. Sapphire had been asked to come, to her surprise, Sasha had also been asked to attend.

            When Sapphire and Sasha arrived in the war room, they saw that Lars was there along with Liliana, Austus, Pharek, Variana, Thessana, Garak, Berthold and a number of other rebels.

            Lars nodded at Sapphire and Sasha and then told the assembled crowd, “Now we can begin. Just to be safe, make sure that all doors are closed.” Once Sapphire had closed the door she and Sasha had come in from and the two elf women had joined the others, Lars continued, “I have called you all here tonight because I believe that some of the work I have put into contacting other like-minded groups has been rewarded. As some of you may know, our efforts to connect with the smaller rebel movement north along the coast have not gone well. I would say personally that their more extreme anti-light elf stance is mainly to blame for our inability to forge an alliance.”

            As Lars took a breath, Sapphire thought, “Is that part of what Thessana meant when she said that not all rebels would be convinced that I am on their side by my words, or even by my actions.”

            Lars then continued, “The good news that is my efforts to stay in contact with a major rebel cell located within a series of rocky canyons far to the south along the eastern coast have paid off. The southern cell’s commander, Lorenzo Vargas, has contacted me asking for help. He wants six of our best fighters and spellcasters to meet him at his encampment for an urgent mission. I have already agreed to assist him. I believe that establishing a strong connection between our two units will prove a good early step towards building a larger, unified, rebellion.”

            Liliana then asked, “Ok, I see why we want to help this Mr. Vargas. However, who are we sending and how are we going to reach this other rebel camp?”

            Lars responded, “Lorenzo has informed me that he has already sent what he calls a fast, small and stealthy ship his cell has obtained to come pick the selected six of us up. It should arrive tomorrow evening. As for who is going, I am coming along to meet with Lorenzo Vargas personally at his base. I want Austus and Thessana to stay here. Austus is to keep working with his spies and I want Thessana to keep scouting the area for enemy reinforcements. Who else volunteers?”

            Sapphire’s hand shot up, she then said, “With your permission, I will accompany you to this other cell’s camp. I would like to see who else is fighting the Order other than us.”

            Sasha then sighed slightly and added, “If Sapphire is going, I will go to watch her back. With Austus staying here, you will probably want a strong arcanist with you.”

            Lars nodded, then Liliana added, “Even though I will have to leave Dorp here again, I want to see the southern canyons for myself. I would like to volunteer as well.”

            Variana then said, “I want to see this boat, actually. Also, I would like to test my magic further in battle. I will also volunteer.”

            Pharek then added, “I am not letting Vari out of my sight again. Therefore, I will volunteer.”

            Lars nodded and said, “That makes six of us. Myself, Sapphire, Sasha, Liliana, Pharek and Variana. We will show Lorenzo Vargas the varied skills of our cell’s elites. I will admit that I do not know the full details of our joint mission yet. However, I know that we will be helping to attack an important Continental Army convoy that will be passing nearby Commander Vargas’s rebel camp in a matter of days. The convoy may actually be eventually headed for Playamar. However, Lorenzo’s rebels want to intercept it while it is within reasonable range of his headquarters. As for everyone who has volunteered, you all are to pack whatever you need for the mission tomorrow. I will have Thessana retrieve you all when I need you.”

            The assorted rebels in the room all saluted Lars, who then added, “Garak, you will be in command of the regular troops. However, Austus and Thessana can overrule you together. I will get everyone who is to stay more detailed instructions tomorrow, is everything clear?”

            Garak, who had been silent up to that point nodded and then said, “Got it, boss. I will make sure that our grunts are not lazy about their training while you are away.”

            Berthold then added, “I will make sure that the, previously scheduled, maintenance on our cannons gets done. You never know when we might need them.”  

            Lars nodded and then, seeing that everyone seemed to understand the situation, finished, “You are all dismissed.”

            Sapphire and Sasha left out the door that they had come in from. That night, Sapphire could not help but be both excited and worried. She wanted to meet another rebel cell and its leader. However, as Lars had mentioned, it seemed as though there were some cells that rejected light elves more harshly than merely mistrusting them. Sapphire decided that she would ask about the rebel cell up north on the coast, after packing, the next day.

            The next day, Sapphire made sure to get her pack ready for the mission to come. Sasha, who was rooming near Sapphire by her request, did the same.

            In the afternoon, Sapphire walked out into the main courtyard where she found Liliana tending her garden with Dorp nearby.

            Liliana noticed Sapphire approaching and said, “I do hope that Thessana can keep this garden well-tended while I am away. The food that I grow here helps give us some emergency food in case out supply line from the north gets cut off.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “Speaking of the north, what is the deal with the rebel cell to the north that is ‘extreme’ in their dislike of light elves?”

            Liliana sighed for a second and then answered, “From what Lars has told me, some rebel units believe that light elves as a whole are Terranor’s real problem. They think that we have to be driven off of the continent, or worse, in order for there to be true peace here. I heard once that some of them often call themselves ‘Slayers.’ The good news is that those sorts of rebels tend to be less-organized and worse at staying hidden than ‘moderate’ rebel cells like ours. Also, their actions tend to include killing light elf civilians. So, the Continental Army tends to put more effort into crushing them when they pop up. Frankly, I would not mind fighting ‘Slayers,’ if it came up. I have heard that some of them have even reanimated corpses and skeletons to use in combat. That sort of thing does not sit well with me. Even though I was exiled, and rarely use my magic, I am still a druid.”

            Sapphire looked somewhat concerned. She then replied, “That all does sound quite bad. The Order of Light forbids the creation, and even the existence, of the undead. However, that is one of their policies that I cannot argue with, even now.”

            Liliana then pointed out, “Sapphire, that purple fire of yours flared up when I mentioned the undead. You know, it does let you heal people… I think that it seems very similar to the powers the Order’s chaplains receive.”

            Sapphire seemed somewhat disturbed and then asked, “Do you think… I have wondered what those voices that appeared in my head telling me how to activate the purple flame’s powers were. Still, those voices have not come to me in other situations. Maybe whatever gave me the purple flames happens to hate undead?”

            Liliana shrugged and then replied, “Hopefully, the answers will reveal themselves in due time. Regardless, the ‘Slayers’ might have to be dealt with by reasonable rebels eventually if they persist. I cannot see trying to wipe out an entire living species as a good solution ever. Maybe that is the druid in me talking, even if I am also technically a light elf.”

            Sapphire nodded and then mentioned, “You know, ironically, the Order of Light says that they put the Kobolds, those short lizard-like humanoids which often serve dragons, on their list of ‘Darkness creatures’ because the Kobolds wiped out their old rival species centuries ago. At least the part of their population on this continent. They seem to mind the idea of murdering a species only if it one they think is worthy to live.”

            Liliana nodded and then said, “They are truly hypocrites. This continent would be much better off if their religion were demolished.”

            Sapphire then replied, “Killing a religion, or other belief system, is not as bad as killing a species, as far as I am concerned. Belief systems can make people fanatical and can blind them to reality. …Anyway, I should go and make sure that Sasha and I are truly ready to go.”

            Liliana nodded and then waved at Sapphire as she turned and walked back to her room.

            That evening, Thessana made sure that all five volunteers were ready to meet with Lars for the trek down to the beach. Liliana had hugged Drop and Austus goodbye before leaving. Sapphire had noticed that Variana was wearing dark-blue light chainmail now, it was similar to what Pharek was wearing. The group of six rebels departed from the castle and then approached the beach. They saw that there was indeed a boat waiting there. It was far larger than a rowboat, but smaller than the ship that had taken Sapphire south from Darspur to Playamar. The boat seemed relatively sleek and it sat low in the water. It also lacked sails.  

            Lars led his five volunteers toward the small ship. A couple of figures, who appeared to be human, emerged from the boat and walked onto the beach to meet with the approaching rebels.

            One of the two figures stayed closer to the ship, while the other walked up to Lars and gave him a salute. Lars saluted back and the other man gestured politely toward the small ship.

            The six rebels walked on board the small ship, which the realized was painted in white and gold. The crew of the ship was wearing a similar dark blue color to what they were wearing, however. All together the ship was only being crewed by five people. On its side, someone had carefully carved the name _Allegra_ into the hull and filled in the letters with dark blue paint.

            After the six rebels from the Coastal Castle had boarded, Sapphire noticed that the ship seemed to be a modified small pleasure yacht. A number of small cannons had been mounted on swivels around the ship’s upper deck. The ship seemed to have retained its original colors, possibly to make it less likely that it would be viewed with suspicion by anyone who spotted her.

            As the six rebels were taken to cabins beneath the main deck, the ship started to glide smoothly over the waves. Sasha mentioned, “This ship has to be enchanted. I have a strong feeling it was stolen from someone elven.”

            Sapphire shrugged, while the ship was somewhat intriguing, she was more interested in the rebel faction that currently sailed her.

            Sapphire and Sasha shared a cabin, as did Pharek and Variana. Liliana got her own cabin, as did Lars. The rebel yacht spent the next full day speedily sailing south. The ship stayed close to the coast as it made its way back to its home dock. Sasha was able to confirm her suspicions that the ship was powered my magical forces. She surmised that it had probably been taken from some wealthy elven merchant or local governor. Elves were not only the rulers of Terranor, they were the species that was most interested in overcoming technological limitations using magic.

The next day, it was around noon when the rebel yacht glided into an out of the way sea cave nearby an area covered by towering pillars of reddish rock. Inside of the cave was a small dock, where three people in dark blue clothes awaited the yacht’s arrival.

Once the yacht was secured, Lars led his volunteers out on to the dock. A young human woman with somewhat darker skin than Sapphire’s, but lighter skin than Liliana’s, who was wearing dark blue light armor informed Lars, “Welcome, Commander Trevelyan I presume. Mr. Vargas is waiting to meet with you at our main camp. Please follow me while the _Allegra_ is unloaded by her crew.”

Sapphire remembered that the denizens of the southern regions of Terranor were somewhat different in both appearance and culture than most of the Continent, as Lars nodded and the six rebel volunteers followed the young soldier through a tunnel heading inland.

            The tunnel curved upwards and soon opened into a path leading through rocky terrain. The spires of stone seemed to fascinate Liliana more than anyone else in their group.

            After walking through the winding paths for some time. The group reached what appeared to be a large wall blocking the way forward. The wall was armored with steel in places. The barrels of two cannons stuck out from the wall menacingly. A door in the wall soon opened and the rebels were ushered through by the young woman.

            Once inside the door, Sapphire saw a sprawling camp with an impressive number of tents. Every possible entrance to the encampment was guarded by at least one cannon. The cannons here had longer and thinner barrels than most artillery that Sapphire had seen before. Many of the rebels who patrolled the camp, or were training and drilling had long-barreled muskets that she had also never seen before. Some carried guns with large cone-shaped openings at their “business ends.” Sapphire remembered that those were often called blunderbusses.

            The solider who had led the six rebels so far than asked them to follow her to a large tent at the center of the camp. There, they saw a human man with tannish skin and black hair, looking like he was in his mid-twenties, looking anxiously over a map. The young woman told him, “Mr. Vargas, Commander Lars Trevelyan and his associates.”

            Lorenzo immediately looked up from the map and smiled. He then walked over to Lars, saying, “Thank you, Marina. You are dismissed.”

            Marina saluted Lorenzo and then turned on her heel and left the tent.

            Lorenzo smiled and then looked over Lars’s crew. He looked over Sapphire in particular for a few seconds. He seemed focused on her eyes. He then shook his head rapidly and walked up to shake Lars’s hand. Lorenzo then declared, “It is great to finally meet you in person, Lars Trevelyan. I see that you have brought some of your troops to help assist us in a very important operation. Come, I think I owe you an explanation.”

            Lars and his volunteers gathered around the table with the map, which showed the region in great detail. Lorenzo then began his explanation.


	14. The Southern Canyon’s Rebels

            In the Central Tent of his canyon encampment, Lorenzo Vargas had gathered the six rebels from the Coastal Castle Cell around a map of the rocky region in which he operated. Looking over the map, Lorenzo began, “I asked Commander Trevelyan for his help on this mission in part because I wanted to see a major part of his typical strategy for myself. As he has written me, Commander Trevelyan often likes to use small groups of very well-trained, and often magically talented, fighters. He uses those elite units to great effect on the battlefield from what I have heard. Most of my cell is well equipped when compared to other rebel units. However, I have very few ‘standout’ soldiers.”

            Lars then asked, “What is our operation, exactly?”

            Lorenzo nodded and then continued, while pointing to a road leading through the rocks crags. “We are going to work together to assault an enemy convoy that will soon be working its way through the area near this camp. The convoy is believed to be headed for Playamar, actually. This convoy is ferrying Continental Army soldiers, supplies and most importantly some prisoners. The prisoners being transported are mostly intended to be sent further inland after reaching Playamar. Many of them are dissidents who made themselves too obvious. However, some of them are actual rebels, including a couple from my unit. In fact, this mission is very important to me and my forces because Inez Ortega, one of my most trusted and reliable lieutenants, is among the prisoners the convoy is transporting.”

            Lars nodded, seeming somewhat satisfied with the information. He then mentioned, “I remember hearing about Inez Ortega in some of our letters. I know that she is important to your group.”

            Lorenzo nodded and then pointed to a particular spot on the road. He explained, “This is where we will position ourselves tomorrow. We are going to move two of my cannons into position and use them to blast the rock faces at pre-determined points. That will hopefully send boulders down to block the convoy’s way forward. As the cannons are being reloaded, our forces positioned on both sides of the road atop the rocks will engage the enemy at a distance. Commander Trevelyan, I would like you to lead the main charge that will hit the enemy from behind and engage their forces on the ground. We intend to eliminate the convoy’s guards, steal any useful supplies that they have with them and free the captives inside of the prisoner carriage.”

            Lars and his volunteers are nodded as Lorenzo finished. Lorenzo then added, “I will make sure that all six of you have places to sleep. You all must be somewhat tired from your journey. Commander Trevelyan, you can decide which of your volunteers will be positioned atop the rocks and which will follow you as you lead the charge.”

            Lars thought briefly and then said, “Liliana, your best skill is archery. Therefore, you will be on the rocks. You can also provide magical and healing support to the troops positioned up there as necessary. Pharek, you and Variana should also assist the soldiers up on the rocks.”

            Liliana and Pharek both saluted Lars. Variana simply nodded. Lars then added, “Sapphire, you are with me. I take it that Sasha will want to stay close to you. She can cover us, using her magic, from the rear.”

            Sapphire and Sasha both saluted Lars. Then Lars said, “That settles it.”

            Lorenzo smiled and then said, “Good, good. Now, I will have someone show all of you to your tents.”

            Lorenzo had a couple of his personnel take the rebels to their tents. As they were about to leave, Sapphire decided to ask Lorenzo, “Mr. Vargas, I am curious. What made you decide to form a rebel group?”

            Lorenzo seemed to think for a moment, he then came to a realization. He responded, “You must be Sapphire Cordwin. Lars mentioned you multiple times when he wrote me telling of your victory over the Order of Light’s garrison in Playamar Port. As for why I became a rebel, it is not really dramatic, to be honest. I am an engineer and inventor by trade. I believe that many practical problems can be solved with less cost in both resources and time using technology than by using magic. However, as a human, I do not have the resources given to elves who have similar ambitions. Frankly, I also feel that the system of favoring elves gets in the way of the continent’s economy becoming as strong and prosperous for all as it could be. I think that the use of more technology and more even distribution of resources among species would benefit everyone in the long term.”

            Sapphire nodded, she mentally admitted to being a little disappointed that Lorenzo’s reason for starting a rebel group was economic in nature. Still, it was interesting to hear that things other than a desire for justice could propel someone on the path to becoming a revolutionary.

            As Sapphire was thinking Lorenzo’s answer over, he added, “You should know that I have already suffered in some ways for my choice. I had to tell my fiancé to distance herself publicly from me after I left my home city with my followers to begin our campaign against the Order. I have not seen her in quite some time. Also, obviously, I have seen my followers dying right in front of my eyes in many battles. I have always been more of a thinker than a fighter. However, I like to think that I have developed considerably as a military commander, especially when it comes to the use of modern artillery.”

            Sapphire nodded, seeing Lorenzo’s point. She replied, “I see. Well, we all have our reasons for fighting.” She then saluted him and then left for the tent she and Sasha were to share during their stay in the canyon encampment.

            As the day wore on, Sapphire and Sasha noticed that Lorenzo’s forces were getting ready for the ambush they were planning for the next day. They also saw that Variana and Pharek seemed to be quite amazed by the terrain they were surrounded by. Sapphire could only assume that they had never seen these sorts of rock formations and canyons before, being from deep underground.

            That evening, the rebel volunteers slept the night in the canyon camp. Some of Lorenzo Vargas’s soldiers kept watch at the entrances to the campsite, as was their standard procedure.

            The next day, the rebels woke up bright and early and began to ready themselves for the short trek they would need to make in order to intercept the Continental Army convoy. According to Lorenzo’s intelligence, the convoy consisted of five large carriages, two troop transports, one prisoner transport, a supply carriage and a command carriage. The carriages were supported by a number of foot soldiers. Lorenzo also mentioned the possibility that his intelligence on the convoy was not completely accurate. He cautioned his troops and Lars’s volunteers that there could be more enemies protecting the caravan than he expected there to be.

The rebel force departed from the canyon camp, leaving through one of its well-fortified gates. Sapphire and Sasha were with Lars at the head of the group that was to attack the convoy from behind. Lorenzo was marching along with his two artillery pieces. Liliana, Pharek and Variana were moving with them.

The rebel force managed to reach their ambush points without incident. Lorenzo got to setting up his two cannons, one was positioned on each side of the road. The cannons were prepared to fire at places where the rock had been weakened on purpose, so that they would bring boulders crashing down and block the convoy’s path forward. Lars led the force he was to lead behind a series of rock outcroppings where they were to hide and wait for the convoy to pass them. Liliana, Pharek and Variana took up their positions prone atop the rock faces on either side of the road, along with a number of other rebels.

It was not that long after the rebels had set up their ambush when they saw the beginning of the convoy coming slowly, but steadily, down the road towards them. Sapphire noticed that the approaching carriages were not drawn by horses. A faint glow was emanating from their wheels. The drivers of the carriages were holding rods that were covered in runes and mounted near the front of their seats.

Sasha quietly mentioned, “Those horseless Carriages are expensive to produce since they require powerful consistent magic. On top of that, it’s harder to train someone how to drive one of them than to train them to drive a horse-drawn carriage. They must not want to risk using horses for this convoy, since they can be spooked, or killed, in combat.”

Lars quietly ordered, “Everyone, lay low and be quiet. We cannot afford to have them detect us before they pass by.”

The rebels did as they were told and the convoy, with its expected five carriages and numerous guards passed them by. As the convoy neared the place where the precariously perched boulders were located. Lorenzo ordered, “Fire at will!”

The two cannons opened fire on the cliff faces, this caused boulders to tumble down and block most of the path in front of the carriages. Sapphire then saw Variana stand up. There then seemed to be five of her. Her eyes glowed and suddenly even more boulders had appeared in front of the convoy. Then, the assembled rebels atop the rock faces opened fire with their ranged attacks. Liliana nailed an enemy in the head with an arrow as Pharek let his beams of light fly. Lorenzo’s sharpshooters thinned the enemy’s ranks quickly. The cannons began being reloaded as more enemy soldiers streamed out of the guard carriages. The rebel snipers started to take some return fire from enemy ranged weaponry. However, it was easy for most of them to take cover.

Lars then unsheathed his greatsword from his back and called out, “Engage the enemy!”

Sapphire, with Sasha right behind her, ran out behind Lars. Lorenzo’s rebels sent out an initial wave of blunderbuss, pistol and musket fire as they emerged from cover. They then drew warhammers, swords and other assorted melee weapons and rushed in to engage their enemies.  

Sasha then called out, “Sapphire, look what’s coming from the rear carriage!”

Sapphire saw a pair of what appeared to be snakes roughly the size of the average humanoid slithering out of the rearguard carriage. They each were a deep reddish-orange color.

The snakes began spitting out blasts of fire from their mouths. One rebel soldier was immolated by a pulse of flame. Another narrowly dodged a similar attack.

Sasha called out, “This sort of thing is admittedly the danger of rampant arcane experimentation. I will clear a path for you to get to them!”

Sapphire sighed internally at her little sister’s academic nature showing itself even in the thick of battle. She then saw Sasha unleash a massive lighting strike from her hands. The bolt electrocuted three of the enemy’s infantry to death and badly wounded another two of them.

Sapphire then rushed toward one of the snakes. She saw Liliana distracting the other by peppering it with arrows as she advanced.

Sapphire raised her shield to deflect what looked like a scorpion stinger mounted at the tip the snake’s tail. The attack thankfully reflected off of her shield. Sapphire followed by slashing with her sword, injuring the enchanted beast.

As the battle continued to rage around them, Sapphire jumped back to avoid the snake’s bite. Fire seemed to erupt from its maw as it struck at her. Sapphire then brought her sword down on the back of the snake’s head, weakening it even more.

The snake then point-blank discharged its flaming breath into Sapphire’s stomach. Sapphire recoiled in pain and then instinctively grabbed her burning wound with her shield hand. The purple light erupted from her hand, beginning to seal the wound and quench the flames.

The snake looked confused. As it recovered and was about to try another bite, a series of magical fireworks from Sasha bombarded it.

Sapphire then lunged forward and impaled her blade into the monstrosity’s throat. It collapsed to the ground, dead. Sapphire then turned to see the second snake rushing directly at her. Before it could reach her, she saw Pharek launch a ray of light into its head, downing it. The ray then seemed to ricochet off of the slain snake and strike a nearby enemy archer in the back, killing him.

Sapphire noted that Pharek seemed to be experimenting with his powers more as she rushed back into the fray, blade at the ready. Sapphire also saw that Lars was leading the rebel forces effectively, the enemy’s numbers were rapidly thinning, especially with ranged attacks bombarding them from above.

The Continental Army troops began to retreat toward the central carriage, third one from both the front and the back. That was the command carriage.

As Sapphire rejoined Lars and Sasha, she saw that the enemy forces were being led by a light elf woman wearing heavy, well-decorated, armor and wielding a greatsword. She would occasionally unleash what looked like a small meteor or a larger blast of fire at the rebels atop the rocky walls. Defending the command carriage soon became a moot point, as Lorenzo’s cannons fired on it and destroyed it.

The light elf lieutenant in charge, who Sapphire realized was herself a blademage, shouted, “We need to retreat. Get through the enemy’s ground force and keep heading south until we can find reinforcements!”

The blademage officer then lowered her sword and charged forward, intending to clear the way through Lars’s unit for her remaining forces.

As the few remaining Continental Army troops rallied behind their leader and advanced, they took fire from the rebels atop the rock face once again. As Lorenzo ordered the two cannons to be trained on the enemy charge, Sapphire saw Lars rush forward and lock blades with the enemy lieutenant.

Sapphire quickly saw that Lars was about to be shot at by a line of enemy archers. She stretched out her shield hand and then the chorus of voices echoed in her head, “You can disrupt them!” Sapphire saw a blast of purple light, accompanied by a massive “clang” of sound blow the archers off of their feet.  They dropped their bows and, while still conscious, seemed out of the fight, for the time being.

Lars was dueling the enemy leader, their massive blades bouncing off of each other. Sasha and some of the other rebels were focused on eliminating enemy troops who tried to intervene in the duel by attacking Lars. Their remaining enemies seemed to be focused on trying to protect their own commander from anyone who tried to come too close and assist Lars directly.

Sapphire fired a ray of purple light from her sword to slice through an enemy who had been aiming up at Liliana with a musket. Liliana was still an important target for the enemies, since she had been steadily harrowing them with arrows for the entire battle.

Sapphire saw Liliana smile and nod at her. Liliana then carefully aimed one of her hands at the Continental Army Lieutenant, who began to freeze up slightly, her body chilled and weakened.

The wounded elf lieutenant then charged her greatsword with an intense field of electricity, she swung at Lars. As he moved to evade the blow, the sword partially banged off of his heavy armor. However, it still imparted the electric shock. Lars staggered back, clearly in pain.

            Sasha then shouted, “Let’s see how you like it?” She rapidly fired off a second lightning strike. This one badly injured the enemy blademage and killed two archers behind her.

            Sapphire ran up to Lars. Holding on to him as best as she could, she channeled an intense pulse of purple light into her commander.

            Lars began to recover rapidly. He then ran up to the injured enemy lieutenant and brought his sword down on her from above his head before she could react.

            The blademage lieutenant fell to the ground, her helmet broken through and her body lifeless. The small remaining number of, now heavily panicked, Continental Army soldiers were eliminated soon after their leader was felled.  

            Lorenzo smiled down at Lars and Sapphire. He then called down, “Excellent work all around! We should free the prisoners and loot what supplies we can as soon as possible. After that, we will return to the camp. We cannot be sure that reinforcements will not arrive if we loiter here for too long.”

            The rebels began to loot what they could from their fallen foes. Sapphire saw Liliana providing healing delivered through white light to some of the injured rebels. Lars and Sasha went into the supply carriage first. Sapphire decided to begin freeing captives. She walked over to the prisoner transport carriage and kicked the door down with her armored boot. Upon entering the carriage. She saw a number of people, chained to the walls. They did not look emaciated, even though a couple of them looked beaten up. Sapphire saw, as well as she could in the dark interior, a young woman who was both chained up and gagged tightly. She looked like a native of southern Central Austean. Sapphire, realizing that she could be Inez Ortega, walked up to her.

            The various prisoners all looked relieved to see Sapphire, since she was not wearing a Continental Army uniform and had kicked down the door, rather than opening it conventionally. The prisoners had probably heard the sounds of battle around them, unsure of what was going on and who would win.

Sapphire found some keys to the chains on a ring that had placed well out of reach of the captives. She then removed the young woman’s gag and began to unlock her chains. As she did so, Sapphire told the prisoners, “We are here to rescue you from the Order’s custody. You will all be freed shortly.”

Once the young woman was freed. Sapphire asked her, “Are you Inez Ortega? If you are, then your commander was quite anxious to see you freed.”

Inez nodded yes. She then slowly managed to stand up. She then smiled warmly at Sapphire and then replied, “Yes, I am Inez Ortega. It is good to finally meet you, Sapphire Cordwin.”

Sapphire was about to ask if Lorenzo had somehow mentioned her from Lars’s letters, but then she covered her mouth with a hand and staggered back. Inez’s eyes had begun to glow purple.


	15. Not Alone

            Sapphire continued to look seriously taken aback as Inez asked her, “You honestly thought you were the only one they had granted magic to?”

            Sapphire tried to say something, to reply to Inez’s question. However, her mind was reeling. She removed her hand from her mouth and just stood there stunned for a moment.

            Inez sighed for a moment. She then said, her voice taking on a more serious tone, “We need to free these people now. We can talk later.”

            Sapphire nodded as she began to recover from her initial shock. She thought, her mind still racing, “It makes sense. Right? I was not the only one, something more is going on here. Those voices… they have been empowering others. …Maybe Inez can help me figure out what is really going on here once we return to the camp?”

            Sapphire and Inez began to release the various prisoners being held within the carriage. Once the prisoners were all freed, they rejoined the main rebel force outside. The rebels were looting everything of value they could carry from their fallen enemies.

            Inez put a hand on Sapphire’s shoulder and told her, “We will talk tonight at my cell’s camp. Mr. Vargas will be happy to see that I am alive. I should go and report to him now.”

            Sapphire nodded back at Inez and then she went to go and find Sasha. When Sapphire found her younger sister, she saw that Sasha was looking to see if she could loot any valuable items from the body of the slain enemy lieutenant.

            Sapphire walked up behind Sasha and then asked her, “Do you have a moment?”

            Sasha, recognizing Sapphire’s voice, replied, “Of course I do. I know that we have to get moving soon, though. …You sound kind of shaken up.”

            Sapphire replied, “I located Inez Ortega, Lorenzo Vargas’s lieutenant whom we were supposed to rescue.”

            Sasha nodded and then said, “That sounds good for us. Mr. Vargas said that she was important to his cell, after all. What’s the problem?”

            Sapphire continued, “Sasha, she… her eyes glowed purple like mine when I freed her. I think that she had been hearing the same voices that I heard. She also said that she has been getting magic from the same source that I have been. She even knew my name and appearance without ever having met me before.”

            Sasha stood up and then turned around. She then looked Sapphire in the eyes and said, “Well, you obviously need to find out what she knows. Frankly, I thought it was pretty cool when I first realized that you had gotten access to a form of magic, not just some inexplicable light. However, the difficulties in studying it bothered me. Maybe talking with Inez will help us unravel this mystery?”

            Sapphire nodded, understanding what her younger sister was saying. Sasha had always approached magic academically. She was unusual in that regard for someone who had been born with a rarely high level of innate arcane talent.

            At that point, Sapphire and Sasha heard Lars call out, “Everyone, we are heading back to the camp. Take whatever you can of value and get ready for the march back. Mr. Vargas has gotten the cannons ready to be moved.”

            Sapphire and Sasha joined up with their comrades from Lars’s cell. She saw that Inez was now talking with Liliana. Variana and Pharek each had an arm around the other. The illusions that Variana had created had disappeared by that point.

Lars noticed Sapphire and Sasha. He asked, “Sapphire, did you notice that Miss Ortega’s eyes…”  

Sapphire interjected, “Yes Sir, I did. The two of us are going to discuss it tonight after we return to Mr. Vargas’s camp?”

Lars nodded yes and then saluted Sapphire and Sasha. He also added, “Good job out there, both of you.”

Sapphire and Sasha both saluted Lars back. Then, the large rebel force made its way back to their canyon encampment. The prisoners that had been rescued by the rebels looked mostly relieved about having been rescued. Some of them were dissidents who were not officially rebels. Those former prisoners had decided to stay with their rescuers for the time being, partially out of necessity.

That evening, the rebels had just held a celebratory dinner at their camp. A large part of the food that they consumed was food that they had looted from the enemy’s supply carriage. Lars and Lorenzo had agreed that the six rebels who had sailed south would depart on the _Allegra_ for their home base the next day. After taking part in the dinner, Sapphire was sitting on a rock nearby the tent that she and Sasha were staying. She was mulling over what the presence of another wielder of the purple flame could mean.

At that point, Sapphire saw Inez walking over to her. She had cleaned herself up and put on fresh dark blue and dark purple clothes. The bruises and cuts that had been present across Inez’s body when Sapphire first met her had been healed up.

            Inez sat down nearby Sapphire on a small supply crate and then mentioned, “Your comrade Liliana is quite pleasant. I had not met many folks from the western edge of the continent before meeting her.”

            Sapphire nodded, saying, “She is both an expert archer and a good person. That much is obvious to me. She actually has some kind of rare animal as her ‘pet’ back home. I had never seen a reptile that large.”

            Inez laughed and then replied, “Oh, they come MUCH larger than that. I have heard that on some of the western plains, the Protoceratops is one of the smaller animals that you will find.”

            Sapphire looked somewhat concerned and then said, “Changing the subject, how did you obtain access to the purple flame? What has it allowed you to do? Do you know what those voices that have appeared in my head want? What are they?”

            Inez’s face took on a more serious tone. She then thought for a moment. She then replied, “Why don’t I start with a bit about myself. I was raised in a family that had been secretly opposed to the Order for generations. We had always believed that the Order of Light could not be the representatives of the creator of Austean. We have always known that those who follow the ‘Light’ are misguided elitists at best and fanatical genocidal maniacs at worst. My family had lived in a small trading and fishing village on a major river south of here for some time. We were sheltering a family of Kobolds who had been on the run from the local Continental Army unit since their original home was raided and the inhabitants slaughtered. However, some of our neighbors, who had been suspicious of us for quite some time, figured out what we were doing and informed on us. The Continental Army sent a squad of soldiers to dispose of the Kobolds and arrest everyone complicit in protecting them. My parents and other relatives resisted emphatically…by that I mean they grabbed the weapons they had been hiding and opened fire on the squad of soldiers advancing on our home. The enemy force charged forward and bashed down the door. Having been attacked first, they lashed out indiscriminately. As for me, I was to escort the younger Kobolds away from the village, along with the other younger members of my family. I was in charge of finding us all a safe place. However, someone saw us fleeing the house and informed the soldiers. We were engaged by three archers at a distance. They fired on all of us, even the humans seen helping ‘Creatures of the Darkness’ to escape. I returned fire with my crossbow. I hit one square in the chest and downed her, trying to distract the enemy so the others could escape. However, I took an arrow to the stomach and doubled over. I watched, dying, as those I was supposed to protect were cut to pieces, my younger relatives and our charges. When it was done, I was barely alive. As I lay there, one of my hands glowed with purple fire. I instinctively moved it to my wound, where I removed the arrow. The light healed me. Filled with rage, I stalked the two remaining archers, I used my knife to slit one of their throats from behind. As the other turned to face me, I grabbed his arm and screamed. A blast of crackling energy flew from my arm and disintegrated him. When I returned to my house, my family and the older kobolds were all dead. They had at least taken about half of the enemy soldiers with them. I knew I had no more home in that village. A fugitive who no one even knew had survived, I fled into the canyons. That is where I met Lorenzo Vargas and learned that others are fighting back against the Order.”

            Sapphire was deeply impacted by Inez’s story. When she had served in the Continental Army, she had only witnessed such cruelty once. That was the night when she had nearly died to Verniel Pansar’s blade. The night that had changed her life dramatically. Sapphire then asked, “What else do you know about purple flame and the voices that grant it? Somehow, it seems that they told you who I was.”

            Inez nodded and then told Sapphire. “I have been meditating on the purple flame for quite some time now. It seems like the voices that grant it are actually some sort of well… I think that the voices compose some sort of deity. You know that there are priests and priestesses of the ‘Light.’ There are also druids, shamans and similar magic wielders who draw supernatural power from an object of worship. I believe that some sort of god, has found Austean and wants to see the Order of Light destroyed. The voices, an amalgamate acting in unison, it would seem, hate injustice, bigotry, and oppression. I believe that they are choosing those who are the most likely to fight back as their vassals.”

            Sapphire nodded, trying to take all that Inez had told her in. She then asked, “Do you know if there are more like us? If so, do you think that all of them came close to dying before receiving the gift of the purple flame? Did they really tell you about me specifically?”

            Inez answered, “I did have a minor vision about you in one of my many attempts to make full contact with the voices for an extended period of time. Your name, current allegiance and a brief explanation of how you gained access to the purple flame were all revealed to me. As for others, yes I do think that there are a few others. Not all of them were close to death when the purple flame was bestowed upon them. However, I think that most of them were probably extremely desperate for some reason when they were empowered. Also of note, I have been able to personally create a wide range of effects using the purple flame. Many of them are offensive and can even mimic the energies that arcanists and others use in their magic: fire, lightning, cold, acid etc. Your powers are not the same as mine. It is possible that other ‘power sets’ exist granted by the amalgamate. The good news is that I fully intend to continue my meditations into the nature of the entity now that I have been freed.”

            Sapphire nodded and then told Inez, “Thank you for all of that information. I am truly sorry that you lost your whole family. I am admittedly glad that you were able to punish some of those responsible. As for this amalgamate, I will do whatever I can to keep honing my own powers, so that I can better aid the rebellion and hopefully learn more about our mysterious benefactor. I am curious as to if they are really a god. However, I refuse to believe that it is the ‘Darkness,’ which the Order has always warned its followers about.”

            Inez nodded and smiled back at Sapphire. She then replied, “It has honestly been good to finally meet you. I also hope that we might gain some insight into the nature of the ‘Light’ through our meditations. That might not be easy though. Anyway, I think I will seek out Liliana now. She has been through a similar experience to mine as a captive of the Order’s military. I think we can comfort each other.”

            Sapphire nodded, she waved at Inez as she walked away. Sapphire wondered what exactly Inez had meant by “comfort” as she went to go and find Sasha and tell her what she had learned. After speaking with Sasha for quite some time, Sapphire planned to get some sleep before the journey home that was to come the next day.


	16. Having Returned

            After speaking with Sasha and telling her Inez’s story, Sapphire rested the night in Lorenzo Vargas’s camp. Sasha had been clearly moved by the story of how Inez had gained access to the purple flame. Hearing how the Continental Army’s archers had cut down young civilians in their effort to slay a few defenseless kobolds seemed to strengthen Sasha’s confidence that she had made the right decision in joining the rebellion. Sasha also affirmed her interest in helping Sapphire find out how to ‘unlock’ more power from the mysterious entity that had been granting her magic.

            The next morning, Sapphire and Sasha made sure to get their packs ready. They then met up with Lars, Liliana, Pharek and Variana near the, well-protected, gate to the camp that they had initially come in from. Lars looked over his five subordinates and said, “Alright, everyone is here. I trust that you are all packed up and ready to move out. I have spoken with Lorenzo Vargas personally this morning. He has thanked me for my assistance and promised me that he is going to begin serious efforts to contact other rebel units with the hope of uniting the factions who oppose the Order of Light into a cohesive force. Now, we will return to the _Allegra_ and be on our way home. Thankfully, the weather is beginning to warm up in the north.”

            Variana added, as the six rebels began their march back to the former yacht, “That all sounds good for us. The weather getting warmer sounds like quite a relief to me.”

            Sapphire had realized by now that Variana was a woman who appreciated luxury and comfort. She was clearly having some trouble getting used to not having ready access to those things.

            As the rebels were walking down to their conveyance, Liliana and Sapphire were walking next to each other. Liliana mentioned, “Hey, Sapphire, I heard from Inez that you called me a ‘good person.’”

            Sapphire simply nodded and then replied, “Yeah, I did say that. You are a good friend and generally caring and helpful. Was I not supposed to say that?”

            Liliana smiled back at Sapphire and then said, “I just thought that it was nice of you to say that. I wanted to make sure that you really did.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “You seemed to have talked with Inez quite a bit. I know that you were both prisoners of the Order….”

            Liliana smiled at Sapphire, who had just “ran out of words,” not sure what to say. Liliana then replied, “Inez Ortega is quite a woman, that much I will say. I very much enjoyed the time that I spent with her.”

            Sapphire simply nodded back at Liliana. Sasha then mentioned, “It will be good for us to get back to the castle. I will want to see how Austus and the others have been doing while we have been out.”

            Sapphire then mentioned, “It will be interesting to see what Austus’s spies have been up to. Hopefully, they will have figure out the extent to which the enemy has reinforced the garrison at Playamar Port. We will want to figure out their next major move as soon as we can.”

            Lars called back, “When we return to base, I will speak with Austus and the others about how things have gone in our absence. First, we do have to get back there, however.”

            The rebels made it to the docked _Allegra_ safely. From there, they set off for their base up the coast. The magically propelled ship was able to make good time, as it had done during its previous voyage. In just a couple of days, the rebels were able to return to their base. The rebel yacht sailed up to the stretch of coastline where the ancient castle stood in the very early morning. Lars and his five volunteers disembarked from the _Allegra_ and then quickly made their way to one of the many tunnel entrances that led in to the fortress.

            Upon returning to their base, the six rebels were greeted by Austus, Dorp and Thessana. As Dorp rushed forward to greet Liliana once again, Thessana asked, “How did the mission go, commander?”

            Lars smiled at Thessana and then told her, “It was quite successful, overall. We ambushed a major Continental Army convoy heading in this direction and eliminated all of its defenders. We were also able to loot a considerable amount of supplies from the convoy and its guards. We then freed a number of prisoners that the enemy was attempting to transport closer to the capital. I believe that we have cemented our alliance with Lorenzo Vargas’s rebels. He will join in my efforts to build a larger rebellion as he also understands that we will need a sizable army of our own if we intend to tear the Order down.”

            Austus then told Lars, “Commander Trevelyan, we need to talk. Sapphire, I think you should be a part of the meeting as well. My agents in Playamar have discovered some information that you two should find very interesting.”

            Thessana then added, “You should know right away, that the Continental Army has sent its planned reinforcements to Playamar. That is, despite your efforts down south to stem that tide. They have located and pretty much wiped out the ‘Slayer’ rebel cell to the north of us. Thankfully, we do not think that they have uncovered our position, as of now.”

            Lars looked somewhat concerned. He then said, “Sapphire and I will meet with Austus in my office. Thessana, make sure that everyone else gets back to their rooms. It seems like you all did a good job keeping the base running while I was away.”

            Thessana saluted Lars and then left with Liliana, Sasha, Pharek and Variana. Lars then took Austus and Sapphire to his office. Sapphire entrusted Sasha with her pack. However, Thessana, who was much stronger than Sasha, ended up taking the pack to Sapphire’s room.

            Once Lars, Austus and Sapphire were in Lars’s office. Sapphire asked Austus, “Once again, why do I need to be part of this meeting? I know that you were going to brief Commander Trevelyan on what has happened since we left. Why do I also need to be here for that?”

            Austus responded, “You will soon see why, Sapphire. Anyway, my spies have been reporting in quite a bit lately. Their coded messages have informed me that the enemy high command is quite interested in reinforcing and holding Playamar. It is an important port after all. Also, the enemy feels humiliated by our last successful strike at their operations. They have been sending in soldiers from other regions, as well as the backlines of the ‘Grand Crusade,’ to make sure that Playamar is secure.”

            Lars nodded, seeming somewhat concerned. He then asked Austus, “They knew that the Slayer cell to the north was not responsible for our assault, right? Did they think that they were the real perpetrators of the deep elf rescue mission? Our strike force included light elves, so it seems unlikely to me.”

            Austus responded, “It seems as though the strike on the slayer unit to the north of us was meant to be a demonstration of our enemy’s power. They not only wanted to remove that extremist rebel unit from the equation, they also wanted to show the populace of Playamar and the region surrounding it that they are still the ones defending this area. They want to say that they are stronger than us. They know that the slayers did not pull off the rescue of the deep elves.”

            Sapphire then asked, “How close are they to discovering that we are here?”

            Austus answered, “I have not heard from two of my spies recently. The others have been sending in regular reports. I have asked the still active spies to try and find out why I have not heard reports from the missing two lately. The absence of reports from those two spies indicates that they may have been caught. Worse, one of them was a courier who knows where this base is and the other was a hobgoblin mercenary who was reporting from within the enemy garrison.”

            Lars seemed quite worried, he then told Austus, “I want your spies to figure out if those two were caught. We need to be ready to act if our location has been compromised.”

            Austus nodded and then saluted Lars as Sapphire asked him, “This is all quite important. Still, why was I needed for this meeting?”

            Austus looked Sapphire directly in the eyes and then told her, “Because I wanted you here when I told Commander Trevelyan the identity of the enemy officer who has been assigned to take command of the Playamar Garrison. …Major Verniel Pansar.”

            Sapphire was silent as purple fire raged over her lower arms. She then took a couple of moments as Lars and Austus remained silent. After the purple flames died down, Sapphire asked, “They promoted him? I am surprised that he was removed from the crusade but also promoted? …I guess that considering his strong loyalty to the Order and his local background, he was a decent candidate for the position. I will tell you both this, if I face him on the field of battle, I fully intend to repay what he did to me if I can. No matter what past I shared with that man, he is my mortal enemy now, even if he probably still thinks that I am dead. …Permission to be dismissed? I need to speak with Sasha.”  

            Lars nodded at Sapphire and then said, “Permission granted. Austus and I will work on how to find out if some of his spies were caught. If they were, we will need to find out if the courier has divulged the location of our headquarters. We will brief some of the others on this later today.”

            Sapphire nodded and then saluted Lars and Austus. She then left to go find Sasha and speak with her.

             After asking around for a bit, Sapphire found Sasha talking with Variana at a table of the castle’s mess hall. As Sapphire approached the two women, she overheard them discussing the intricacies and differences of their respective spellcasting styles. Both of them had put away their packs and were wearing their more casual clothes.

            Variana noticed that Sapphire had entered the mess hall and said, “Hey Sasha, your sister is here.”

            Sasha looked up at Sapphire and smiled, telling her, “Take a seat, sis. How was your meeting?”

            Sapphire sat next to Sasha and told her, “There’s something I have to tell you. Austus believes that two of spies, including a courier, have not reported in recently. There is a fear that our location could be compromised soon.”

            Sasha and Variana both looked concerned, Variana said, “I hope that Commander Trevelyan has a plan is case we end up facing an all-out attack from the enemy. I don’t know where we would evacuate to, honestly. To be fair, I don’t know much surface geography yet.”

            Sapphire then continued, “There is something else of personal importance that I learned. Verniel Pansar is leading the Continental Army forces based in Playamar personally. He has been given a promotion to major and has destroyed the anti-light elven ‘Slayer’ cell to the north of us already.”

            Sasha’s eyes narrowed, lighting coursing down her arms to her fingers, as she replied, “You know very well that I will electrocute that man if I see him! I will never forgive him for trying to kill you, no matter what his reasoning was, or how sorry he felt about it.”

            Sapphire nodded as Variana seemed to be thinking something over. Variana then mentioned, “It still intrigues me that you were a loyal solider of the enemy army once, Sapphire. It seems like you were not really aware of the horrors the Order was willing to inflict until you saw them firsthand. From what Sasha has told me, I can’t imagine that your other family would be happy with you now.”

            Sapphire replied, “The Order usually does not employ public executions of those they consider to be ‘unworthy of life.’ They try to make themselves seem to be benevolent and necessary protectors rather than authoritarian murderers in the eyes of public. However, that image has been fading lately. When I first heard that there were small pockets of rebels, I dismissed them as ungrateful dissidents and radicals who would prove no more than a nuisance to the Order. Now, I see this rebellion as the best hope to achieve my goals, the destruction of the Order of Light and the creation of a new, more just, regime. As for my family, our parents died around five years ago. Sasha and I don’t really have much in the way of family, other than each other.”

            Sasha then added, “Our parents were both soldiers in the Continental Army. They met on the battlefield and spent much of their lives there. Sapphire joined the Order’s military to follow in their footsteps. Our parents had both died in a major orc raid up north in 1755. We moved to Playamar soon after. Sapphire did not decide to join the military to help ‘avenge our parents’ until more recently, however.”

            Sapphire nodded at what Sasha had said. Variana looked somewhat moved by all that she had just been told. Variana then replied, “Well, it must not be great to know you are letting your late parents down, even if you know that you are doing the right thing.”

            Sapphire sighed and then declared out loud, “It does not matter to me now what my parents would think of me! I will do all that I can to destroy the Order and its armies! Whether I lead or follow, I have made my choice.” Sapphire then stood up and told Sasha, “I will let you know when new developments come up. Sorry to have interrupted you two.”

            Sasha replied, “Don’t worry about it.” She then turned to Variana, as Sapphire was leaving to unpack in her room and told her, “Like I have told you, she has always been a very determined person. It’s always been who she is. Once she gets a goal set in her head. It is extremely hard to dissuade her from pursuing it. That is a major part of why I did not try and stop her from joining the rebellion in the first place.”

            As Variana nodded in understanding, Sapphire left. She could not help but smile awkwardly as she heard Sasha talking about her. Her little sister knew her so well.


	17. The Rebel Base Discovered

\---

            Major Verniel Pansar was walking down one of the hallways of the Playamar Garrison of the Continental Army. Just behind him was his younger sister, Lieutenant Alessia Pansar. Both of them were wearing dress uniforms with white and faux gold shirts and dark green pants.

            As Verniel and Alessia were walking, Verniel’s mind was not focused much on his recent victory over the murderous rebels north along the coast. He was more concerned with the "big prize." That being the destruction of the rebel cell that had humiliated the Order’s forces based in Playamar. He had not even bothered to visit Sapphire Cordwin’s little sister, Sasha, since returning to Playamar. He had been concerned about talking with her, since she might learn the truth of how Sapphire had died. Verniel had been almost relieved when he heard that Sasha had disappeared from Playamar around the time of the rebel raid. He had assumed that she had left for reasons related to her older sister’s death. The good news for Verniel was that he believed he had found the way to uncover the rebel base’s location.  

            Verniel and Alessia walked down a flight of stairs to a dungeon where higher-security prisoners were kept. The prisoner they were going to see was not some highly competent warrior, or spellcaster, however.

            The trio of guards standing in the small stone room, rimmed with metal cell doors, saluted the two officers coming down the staircase.

            After walking over to the guards with Alessia in tow, Verniel saluted the guards back. He then asked the guard sergeant, “Which cell is the rebel courier being held in?”

            The Sergeant pointed to a door and said, “In that one, sir.”

            Verniel nodded and then asked Alessia, “Progress report on the prisoner’s interrogation, Lieutenant Pansar.”

            Alessia looked down at the documents she had been carrying and informed her older brother, “Sir, the prisoner has been heavily resistant to torture and verbal interrogation. The hobgoblin mercenary rebel spy who told us where she would be clearly did not know where the rebels’ HQ is. However, we have discerned that it is highly likely that this courier does know the base’s location. She was on the way there when she was captured.”

            Verniel nodded and then told Alessia, “Thank you for the report.” In his mind, he thought, “The guards who arrested her should have followed her farther before capturing her. Or, they should have let her reach the base and then retreated to inform us of its location. They could have even tried to apprehend her on the way back!”

            As Verniel paced a bit, seemingly thinking, Alessia spoke up, “Sir, I think that I have an idea worth trying. I might know how to make her talk. No guarantees, but it might be what we need.”

            Verniel gave his sister a quizzical look and then asked, “What do you propose? We have already used quite a few interrogation techniques in the pursuit of making her talk. We even tried offering her amnesty for her crimes in exchange for her revealing the enemy base’s location.”

            Alessia then replied quietly, “I think that I have a trick up my sleeve that might convince her to talk. If it does not work, then we do not lose much, since she will still be in our custody.”

            Verniel looked curiously at Alessia and then asked, “Is this trick a spell of some sort?”

            Alessia shook her head no. She then replied, “I think I might be able to convincingly threaten something that could force her to divulge the truth. Please sir, just let me try.”

            Verniel then said, “Permission granted, lieutenant. I am going to in with you, however.”

            Alessia nodded, saying, “As you wish, sir.”

            One of the guards walked up to the cell door, which his sergeant had pointed to before. He then unlocked it with a key.

            Verniel followed Alessia inside of the dark cell. He took a torch and placed it in a holder on the wall. Stirring on the floor of the cell was a young human woman with blond hair. She was wearing regular civilian clothing colored in white and brown. Her hands were manacled in front of her back. From what Verniel knew, the woman’s name was Stephanie Erickson. She had been an apprentice baker at a well-reputed local bakery.

            Stephanie slowly tried to get up. As she did so, she glared at Verniel and Alessia. She did not seem to know exactly who the Pansar siblings were. Stephanie told the two officers, “I…don’t care what you do to me. I won’t tell you where they are! I could not live with myself if I betrayed them. I will not have their lives at risk because of me!” Stephanie’s voice made it clear that, even though she meant what she said, she had been mentally broken down significantly.  

            Alessia did not seem very moved by Stephanie’s outburst. Verniel was somewhat surprised by how committed to the rebel’s cause Stephanie was. However, he quickly assured himself that anyone who had committed themselves to destroying the Order of Light was heavily misguided at best. Influenced directly by the Darkness at worst.

            Alessia turned to her older brother, giving him a “trust me” sort of look. She then told Stephanie, “Miss Erickson, I am well aware that you will not divulge the rebel base’s location to us. You have resisted all of our attempts to make you talk. However, after some consideration, we have decided to speak with your family to see if they were aware of your allegiance with the local rebels.”

            Stephanie looked suddenly very concerned. As that happened, Verniel began to understand what Alessia’s aforementioned trick was.   

            Stephanie then replied, clearly panicked, “Ma’am, my family did not know what I was doing. At worst, they knew I had some anti-government views. Still, they were not complicit in my actions! They had nothing to do with what I did!”

            Alessia looked unconvinced, “She then continued, “You have been very uncooperative so far. Why should I believe you now? You could just be trying to protect them. They could be involved with the rebels, just like you were.”

            Stephanie began to cry. She then reached out towards Alessia in a pleading position and begged, “Please, do not drag them into this. They really had no part in what I did for the rebels. No one at the bakery knew either. Do you really think that I could afford to tell anyone outside of the spy network, for fear of being turned in?”

            Alessia then looked Stephanie in the eyes and told her, “The other spies are not our immediate concern. Our concern now being where the local rebel cell is based? If you do not want your family, and possibly the business where you were employed, brought into this, you will tell us where the rebel HQ is located!”

            Stephanie finally cracked. She began to sob and then told Alessia and Verniel, “The old castle just up the coast from here! That is where the rebels are hiding. Now, please do not involve my family in this! I swear that the rebels are based in that castle.”

            Alessia smiled back at Verniel and then told Stephanie, “Your wish will be granted. However, you will be going on trial for treason, now that you have told us the truth. Be warned that if you lied, you will only be in further trouble and so will those close to you.”

            Stephanie nodded as she continued to cry. The woman crumpled into a heap as Verniel and Alessia left the cell.

            As the guard closed and locked the cell door behind Verniel and Alessia, Verniel told Alessia, “That was both devious and brilliant, Lieutenant. Normally, we would not want to involve her family and former coworkers, unless there was actual evidence that they had been rebel sympathizers. You tricked her, and she may very well have divulged the location of the rebel’s base. Now that I think about it, I should have sent an elite recon unit to scout out the old Coastal Castle the day I took over this command. It was too obvious of a location. Maybe, that was why they thought we would overlook it.”

            Alessia nodded and then pointed out, “We did overlook it for quite a long time. Now, we know that the rebels should be there. What are your orders now, major?”

            Verniel smiled and then said, “Lieutenant, get all of our other unit commanders in the region, including navy captains, notified of what we have learned. We will endeavor to verify if the castle is indeed the rebel’s base. If it is indeed where they have been hiding, we will mount a full-frontal assault post haste! I will want almost all of our available reinforcements to converge on that castle and seize it!”

            Alessia grinned and then saluted her older brother. The two officers headed upstairs to inform the other officers in the garrison of their new discovery.

\---

            Four days after Verniel and Alessia had managed to discover the location of the Playamar region’s rebel headquarters. Commander Lars Trevelyan had ordered a meeting with his best troops and other important personnel to be held in his office. Lars, Sapphire, Sasha, Liliana, Variana, Pharek, Austus, Garak, Thessana and Berthold, among others, were all in attendance.

            Lars looked over the assembled rebels and then began, “Friends and comrades, I have some important and dire news for you all. According to a series of urgent reports from Austus’s spies that have recently come in, the Continental Army garrison at Playamar Port has been abuzz with activity. Reinforcements have arrived, a considerable number of them in fact. The long and short of all this is that we have reason to believe that the enemy has discovered our location.”

            Fearful and concerned murmurs filled the room as Lars took a deep breath. He then continued, as the room quieted, “It seems as though the enemy garrison is preparing for a major operation. So far, one Continental Navy warship has docked at Playamar Port. Two more are believed to be on their way. A small number of military camps have sprung up on the northern outskirts of the city. Austus’s remaining spies have been ordered to go into hiding, or flee Playamar, if they deep it necessary for their safety. We believe that one of our spies ratted out one of the couriers who knew of our base’s location. She must have cracked under interrogation and told the Order’s army where we are.”

            At that point, Pharek asked, “What is the plan, commander? Are we going to try and survive a siege, or retreat?”

            Lars sighed and then responded, “I have carefully considered the possibility that we could survive an all-out attack from the regional command’s forces. However, their warships have enough powerful cannons that they can easily batter down this castle within minutes of concentrated fire, if they so desire. We could risk weathering the siege by their land forces. However, their warships, once they get within range, can unleashed a withering bombardment on this castle. I assume that they will want to seize the castle, if possible. They will want to take some of us alive so they can parade the prisoners through the streets of Playamar and display their victory to the populace. Therefore, they will probably not order a full naval bombardment at first, keeping their ships on standby out of the effective range of our cannons. If they feel the need, they will signal their ships to move into range and open fire. We cannot survive a siege backed by naval firepower in our current state. Therefore, we will need to evacuate this castle as soon as we can.”

            More murmurs permeated the room. Some of them were angry now. The rebels disliked the idea of retreating from the base they had occupied for months. Lars then held out his hand to ask for silence. He then told the crowd, “Thankfully, I now have an evacuation plan. The dwarven settlement to the north, which has been discretely sending us much of our supplies and quite a few recruits, has recently sent word that a village just north of them, in the lower reaches of the eastern mountains, has been restoring an ancient dwarf citadel known as Cavernhold. We are going to use our northern tunnels to evacuate our non-combatants, along with a few guards, first. We are going to collapse our southern tunnels so that the enemy cannot use them against us, in case they discover them. Our main force will hold the enemy off in the event that they begin advancing on earlier than expected. Then, they will evacuate the castle. We intend to surface far away from the enemy, collapse the tunnels behind us and then march north to Cavernhold, where we will set up a new base. Cavernhold is hard to reach for large forces, near an active and rebel-sympathetic village and heavily fortified. If we are tracked to the citadel and attacked there, we should be able to mount a successful defense. That will be true especially if we thin down the enemy’s numbers beforehand. That will hopefully be the case, if we are forced to fight them here as we retreat.”

            As Sapphire had been listening to Lars speak, she had at first been concerned by the idea that the rebels were going to retreat from their castle base. However, she had come to realize that they had been lucky to occupy the castle for as long as they did. Also, in the sort of situation the rebels were in, running was often preferable to fighting a battle they were very likely to lose. At that point, Liliana asked, “Commander, is there any possibility that Lorenzo Vargas could orchestrate an attack on the enemy from behind? Could that turn the tide in our favor?”

            Lars responded, “I have already informed him of the plan to move our base to Cavernhold. Besides, the problem of the enemy’s warships would still come up. Also, there simply will not be time for him to march most of his troops up here, possibly dealing with some small enemy units along the way. He also does not want to leave his own, more easily defended, base exposed and under-staffed in order to send most of troops on a risky mission to Playamar. I fully understand his concerns, to be honest. His _Allegra_ is no match for even one fully-armed Continental Navy warship, despite her speed. The plan is what it is, I am going to give the order for the full evacuation after this meeting is adjourned.”

            Sapphire then said, “I understand the need to retreat in this situation. We should begin focusing on preparations to evacuate as soon as possible. I will not let the enemy eliminate our forces, especially if Pansar is leading them. We need to focus on making sure that as many of us as possible get away safely, not on trying to fight a battle that we are essentially guaranteed to lose.”

            Lars nodded, as the rest of the room, while still somewhat restless, seemed to see Sapphire’s point. Lars then gave the order, “Everyone, begin focusing on packing to prepare for our evacuation. We will make sure that every person here knows what needs to happen and their place in the evacuation plan! You are all dismissed. Sapphire, Sasha, Liliana, Garak, Pharek and Variana will be on defense duty, along with most of our soldiers, in case the enemy begins their advance before we can fully clear the base out. Thessana, you and Austus will stay with the non-combatant evacuees and make sure that they are protected from any threats that might appear. I will coordinate the evacuation and then meet up with the defense team to inform them when they have to retreat. Sadly, we will need to leave our cannons here. They will be integral to holding the enemy back and they are difficult to move.”

            The various rebels in the room all saluted Lars, as he saluted them, Then, they all went off to begin packing and preparing for the evacuation to come.


	18. The Evacuation of the Coastal Castle

            The day after Commander Lars Trevelyan had made the announcement that his rebel cell was going to have to evacuate their castle hideout and head north for the dwarven citadel of Cavernhold was a busy one. The rebel soldiers and other personnel stationed at the castle had to spend almost the whole day preparing supplies of many kinds to be carried out of the castle via the two underground tunnels leading north from the fortress. The non-combatants and their guards, who were to make up the first wave to leave the castle, would be responsible for carrying most of the rebels’ supplies. Austus and Thessana, along with a few less-experienced soldiers were to protect the first wave as they retreated north. Lars would be coordinating the evacuation and, if necessary, the defense, of the castle as best as he could from the main courtyard. Sapphire Cordwin was to fight alongside the bulk of the rebel cell’s combatants in order to stall the enemy long enough for the evacuation to be successful. After that, the plan was to have the rebel soldiers evacuate through the tunnels, collapsing them behind them, to make it very difficult for the enemy to effectively pursue them north.

            The next morning, as most of the first wave was nearing full readiness for their formal evacuation, Lars called his best troops together in the castle courtyard. He explained, “Everyone, the enemy has amassed their forces and is advancing toward this fortress as we speak. Thessana and Liliana have scouted out their column and have determined that it is one of the largest the Continental Army has fielded, outside of full-on crusades. We will not have the time to fully evacuate before they arrive in force. To add, as we suspected, they seem to have three warships sailing north up the coast to provide fire support, if the need arises.”

            Sapphire, who was wearing her armor and had all of her gear ready like the others, thought the new information over for a moment. She then said, the purple flames raging across her arms, “Pansar is making this a spectacle. He wants to crush this cell with overwhelming force. Knowing him, he will not be far from the enemy column’s front line. Commander Trevelyan, what are your orders?”

            Lars continued, “As we planned, most of our elites who are staying behind in the second wave, will stand atop the walls and rain down projectiles and magic on the enemy. You will be accompanied by our soldiers who have proven themselves best with ranged weaponry. They will probably be focusing on attacking our front gate first and foremost. We have it heavily barred. However, they have cannons, arcanists and more. I will have our remaining troops, including most of our dwarf soldiers, hold their position behind the gate, making sure that the enemy will have to get through some of us if they manage to destroy the front gate before the evacuation is complete. I have just given the order for those in the first wave who are ready to begin evacuating. Thessana, you will evacuate with those first few of our number to leave. Everyone who is to stay should head up to the walls, or take their positions behind the main gate.”

            The assorted rebels all saluted Lars and then began moving out to take up their positions. Thessana rushed down the tunnels to reach the front of the evacuee column, who were ready to begin their march out of the castle. As for Sapphire, she followed Sasha up one of the staircases leading to the top of the front wall.

            Upon reaching the top of the wall Sapphire and the others beheld an impressive and terrifying sight. Major Verniel Pansar was indeed trying to make his assault a spectacle. A massive infantry column, which most likely contained a couple hundred or more Continental Army soldiers, was advancing towards the castle north across the plains. In fact, they were nearly at their destination. At the rear of the column was a collection of what appeared to be elite archers and a few spellcasters. At the sides of the column were a total of four giants, two on each side. The quartet of giants advanced forward carrying massive hammers. They wore dark gray and dark green armored uniforms. Around halfway through the column were a series of cannons being drawn by equine military automatons. A second series of cannons came into view just behind the Continental Army rear guard. In the distance on the water, a trio of warships menacingly drew closer to the fortress.

            Despite being faced with a multitude of foes; Sapphire’s tactical mind went into action immediately. Not even knowing if they would be heeded, she began to issue orders, shouting, “I want our best archers targeting the elites positioned at their back line! Our cannons should focus on destroying their artillery! We should have longer range than them due to our height. Spellcasters, take down the giants, or large numbers of enemy infantry when they are in range. Otherwise, open fire with whatever weapons you have! I will focus on healing the wounded.”

            Sapphire’s orders appeared to be being heeded, as the rebels began to ready themselves to fire on the fast-approaching column. Sapphire then drew and readied her bow just in case she had the opportunity to use it.

            The next few moments seemed to drag on forever as the enemy continued their advance. Sapphire then heard a dwarf gunner call out, “Their cannons should be in our firing range now!”

            Sapphire quickly shouted, “All units, open fire!”  

            All six rebel cannons fired on the advancing column. Three enemy cannons were taken out immediately. The rebel cannon’s ammunition seemed to be been alchemically modified, as it exploded violently when it hit home. Some of the enemy’s cannonballs seemed also designed to explode, seeing as though a chain reaction destroyed multiple horse automatons and killed a number of enemy soldiers. A fourth cannon was also destroyed by the explosions. The enemy began moving up their remaining cannons as another shell had wiped out a cluster of infantry. One of the giants had a leg blown to bits by a wayward cannonball, he collapsed to the ground, in obviously excruciating pain.

            Then, Liliana fired her bow, nailing an enemy archer in the rear between the eyes. The remaining rebels atop the wall, including Sapphire, then fired their ranged weapons/spells into the front of the advancing enemy column. A few rebel snipers targeted the enemy’s rear, as Sapphire had ordered, with a few shots connecting.

            The enemy reacted to the opening salvo quickly. The three giants who were still able to fight began to advance forward more quickly. They got ready to attack the gate and walls with their hammers. The frontline soldiers of the Continental Army column began to advance as fast as they could. The soldiers at the rear of the column began to draw their bows and firearms. They Readied themselves to return fire. A number of surviving arcanists from the rear of the column began to advance toward the front, wanting to supply magical support to their comrades. A couple of soldiers ran over to the wounded giant to tried and stem the bleeding from his destroyed limb.

            Sapphire, as many of the rebels were focused on reloading their weaponry, shouted, “Anyone who can should focus their attacks on the giants and the incoming arcanists! We have stalled the advance of their artillery for now! Look out for incoming enemy fire!”

            Sapphire and many of her allies ducked as a light rain of arrows began to fly at the castle’s upper wall. A couple of rebel dwarves were badly injured in the barrage, which mostly bounded off of stone fortifications, or personal armor. As Sapphire ran over to begin dispensing healing, Garak shouted, “I will see if I can end what remains of their first wave of cannons!”  

            Garak stretched out his hands, as an arrow bounced off of his breastplate. The rebels heard a humming noise fill the air and then get louder. Then, a huge eruption of fire consumed the, still advancing, front rank of cannons. The blast blew them to bits and severely scorched the automatons pulling them. A number of nearby soldiers were reduced to burning corpses by the blast.

            Sasha launched a series of magical fireworks at the enemy and then ducked to avoid incoming arrows. She then told Sapphire, “That was an Inferno Burst! I can see why Lars brought Garak aboard. Not many arcanists can pull something like that off.”

            Sapphire nodded, as she kept running back and forward to heal rebel soldiers’ injuries. Liliana, who had sent Dorp with the first wave of evacuees to help Thessana, was focusing her bow shots on taking out enemy spellcasters, or at least badly wounding them.

            As the giants and the front row of Continental Army soldiers neared the front gate, a series of massive, jagged rocks seemed to erupt from the ground. The enemy stopped, confused, as Variana, who now seemed to have multiplied again, called out, “That should slow them down!”

            The rebel cannons then fired again, as the rebel troops on the walls faced continuous arrow and gun fire. Two rounds blew the front of the enemy column to shreds. Another two rounds reduced a giant to shreds of flesh. Another round destroyed some of the second wave of enemy cannons, which were now being moved up. The final round impacted in the middle of some of the enemy elite archers, who were trying to pick off the gunners on the walls.

            Then, a blast of sparkling energy caused the dagger-like rocks in front of the front gate to disappear. Variana called out, “Some enemy arcanist must have seen through the illusion! She then ducked as more hostile projectiles, and a few ranged spells continued to fly over the walls.

            The two giants who remained surged forward, as the rebel cannons began to be reloaded. With support from elf and human infantry, the giants brought their hammers to bear on the front gate of the rebel fortress. The gate held, but was badly damaged.

            As Pharek kept up blasting the giants with rays of light, Variana focused on one, giving him a painful mental overload. Garak shot a blast of high-pressure acid into the giant Variana had given a severe headache and he staggered back. Liliana downed another enemy arcanist with a head-shot.

            Sasha, seeing more enemy infantry pouring in to assist the two giants, called out, “I have a risky idea!”

            As Sapphire looked over to her little sister, Sasha stretched out her hands and generated a sphere of electricity at ground level. The sphere began to rapidly shoot out lightning bolts at the enemy. Electrocuting a number of hostile infantry. The giant that Garak had wounded collapsed to the ground with a mighty thud, now dead.

            Sasha looked exhausted and then took an arrow to the chest, she collapsed to the ground, doubled over in pain. As the enemies on the ground kept advancing, Sapphire panicked and ran to her sister, blasting her with purple light. Sasha coughed up some blood. However, she was clearly still alive.

            Sapphire looked relieved as she heard a massive “CRASH!” From below. Sasha looked up at her older sister and said, “The other giant must have broken the gate down. We need to stop them from getting any farther.”

            Sapphire tried to focus her mind back on the situation at hand. She then nodded. The rebel cannons got off a final salvo. More enemy artillery was destroyed and many enemy soldiers were engulfed in fire and shrapnel. Also, the last giant was shot point blank in the head and fell to the ground, dead.

            Sapphire watched as the few rebels on the ground formed a strong defensive line and began to hold off the Continental Army troops trying to advance into the castle. She also saw the three enemy warships coming closer to the rebel’s position. Sapphire ordered, “Abandon the cannons! We need to help those on the ground hold off the enemy!”

            Liliana and the other rebel archers launched a final barrage of arrows against the enemy backlines. Pharek and Garak also sent out some magical attacks to try and stem the tide of enemy soldiers. The rebels on the walls then began to rush down the staircases into the chokepoint that had been created when the main gate fell.

            The small rebel unit defending the front gate had been losing troops as the mass of enemy soldiers, still backed up by numerous archers kept advancing. Sapphire led the charge down the stairs, drawing her sword and her shield. She detonated a blast of sonic energy on part of the enemy frontline, allowing the rebel troops fighting there to hack away at their dazed foes unimpeded.

            With rebel reinforcements now present, the Continental Army frontline began to withdraw slightly, allowing their ranged attacks and minor spells to cut down some of the rebel infantry.

            Sapphire heard Lars calling out, “Anyone who is wounded and able to walk should begin falling back! The first wave is out! Snipers and spellcasters, begin falling back slowly! Frontline, hold out while moving back, focus on defending yourselves, not on killing them! We do not want to be here when their remaining artillery, and their warships, open fire.”

            Sapphire saw Lars directing his followers to fall back towards the tunnels. Heeding his orders, the rebels began to retreat while shooting down any enemy troops who foolishly charged forward.

            At that point, the enemy forces formed up their ranks, holding their position with weapons drawn. The Continental Army troops behind the frontline also readied their defensive position. As the rebels continued to back up, Sapphire saw Verniel Pansar, sword and shield at the ready advance from the enemy ranks. Sapphire also recognized his younger sister, Alessia Pansar, advancing forward right behind him.

            As the other rebels kept slowly retreating toward their escape route, sending out an occasional ranged attack, Sapphire locked eyes with Verniel.

            Major Verniel Pansar’s jaw dropped.


	19. Reunion on the Battlefield

            Sapphire held her ground as the other rebels slowly retreated behind her. She heard the low hum of Sasha conjuring a shield of force around herself. Opposite her, standing just inside of what was left of the rebel castle’s gate was her former friend and commanding officer, Verniel Pansar.

            Both Verniel and Alessia looked shocked to see Sapphire alive. Verniel’s troops held their ground, loyally awaiting orders. Verniel stammered, “Sapphire, you’re alive?”

            Sapphire replied, purple light flashing across her eyes and arms, “No thanks to you! I won’t bore you with the details. Suffice to say that my eyes are now opened to the truth behind your precious order! I will see it brought to its knees!”

            As Alessia started to recover from shock, she wondered aloud, “What is going on with her eyes? I have never seen anything like that before!”

            At that point, Garak declared, “I think I have heard enough!” The hobgoblin arcanist began to charge up a second inferno burst. As he did so, Verniel called out, “Fire on that hobgoblin!”

            A stream of arrows was launched at the rebels, as Verniel electrified his sword and charged forward.

Garak’s inferno blast was foiled as he was perforated four times in rapid succession. Alessia then unleashed a beam of pure white light through her rapier which blew a massive hole in Garak’s chest, killing him before he could be healed.

Sapphire had raised her shield to block a number of arrows that had targeted her and her allies behind her.

Lars shouted, “Retreat! Move for the tunnels now!”

Sapphire was about to retreat when she saw Verniel rushing her. She called out, “Trying to finish what you started, eh?”

Verniel raised up his longsword and then attempted to bring it down on Sapphire. However, Sapphire leapt back and then pointed her sword at Verniel. A point blank beam of purple light, of the same size as Alessia’s, flew from the sword and struck Verniel in the stomach. Verniel survived the ray, as his younger sister ran to him.

Sapphire was about to press the attack, wanting to kill her former friend. However, she heard Sasha call out, “Sapphire, fall back! Vari is casting something to cover our escape!”

Sapphire sighed loudly, she knew that if she failed to fall back, she could easily be captured or killed by the tide of enemies coming in to the castle. As Alessia channeled a burst of white light into her older brother’s wound, Sapphire turned and ran to the tunnel entrance. She was covered by her fellow rebels’ ranged attacks and spells.    

A massive burst of odorless smoke exploded out from just behind Sapphire as she ran into the tunnels. Lars ordered, “Everyone, keep moving. Our engineers will collapse sections of the tunnels behind us!”

Sapphire followed Sasha and Lars, as well as many of the other fleeing rebels, through one of the two tunnels leading north. The other tunnel, which the first wave of evacuees had already fled through, had been collapsed.

The rebels noticed that a few enemy soldiers had made it through the smokescreen and were pursuing them. For all that they knew, the smoke had faded, or been magically removed, by that point.

Upon reaching a certain point in the tunnel, the rebels ran past a pair of dwarfs who had been waiting for them. The pair of dwarves then lit fuses on gunpowder kegs and followed their fellow rebels north.

A loud “BOOM!” could be heard as a section of tunnel collapsed, burying a Continental Army soldier and preventing the others from following the fleeing rebel troops.

As the rebels slowed down a bit, Lars mentioned, “Dwarven engineers sure do know how to safely collapse a tunnel. That would not have been good were that explosion to have taken out the whole tunnel, with us in it.”

As the rebels continued their march north through the tunnel, now moving at a hustle, but not actively running, Liliana asked Sapphire, “So, that was your former commander I take it?”

Sapphire nodded, grimacing a bit. She then replied, “Yes, that was him. It seems as though his younger sister, Alessia, has joined his new command. I remember her being a top student at her religious seminary when I met her…before I saw the truth about the Order. I still regret not being able to finish Major Pansar off. He will continue to be a powerful asset to the Continental Army, despite having failed to destroy our rebel cell.  

Liliana nodded as Variana mentioned, “That officer you were talking about, the man you once followed, he was a blademage. I have heard an occasional story about their prowess in battle and how the light elves guard the secrets that allow one to master that type of arcane art.”

Sapphire nodded and added, “Only a handful of non-elven blademages have ever been trained on this continent. Those few have also been loyal to the Order of Light, however.”

Sasha then explained, “Their ability to infuse their weapons with temporary, but powerful, magic is a talent that few arcanists can replicate. They might not have the raw skill and power of a true arcanist, but they are certainly better equipped and trained for traditional combat then most magic wielders. We actually faced a blademage during our convoy ambush. However, she was not as skilled or experienced as Major Pansar.”

Variana nodded, making a mental note of what Sasha had said. Pharek then pointed out, “He certainly seemed surprised to see you, Sapphire. Then again, from what I have heard, he thought that he had killed you.”

Sapphire sighed and then replied, “He was clearly greatly saddened by what he did to me. Still, I cannot forgive him… for taking part in the mass slaughter of innocents. He will never see the truth about the Order.”

Sasha put a hand on her big sister’s shoulder and then added, “Sapphire, I know that stopping the Order matters the most to you now. Still, you should recognize that what Pansar did to you was, in of itself, terrible.”

Sapphire gave Sasha a vague smile. She then replied, “I was a damn fool Sasha. So many of us were. Frankly, I am just glad that I was able to see through the façade. Even if that opportunity almost cost me my life. Now, I am a part of the solution, not the problem.”

Sasha sighed and then folded her arms. She said, “One of these days, you should think about yourself just a bit more, sis. Still, I am glad you retreated when you did. I could not handle losing you for real.”

Sapphire nodded back at Sasha and pointed out, the emotion obvious in her voice, “Next time we are in a fight, consider raising that force shield of yours at the first sign of trouble. I do not want to come so close to losing you ever again.”

Sasha nodded and then saluted Sapphire, as the rebel band continued to make their way up north. Within the next two hours, they were out of the tunnel. From there, they advanced north until they reached their rendezvous point, which was located in a grove of trees. There, they found the first wave of evacuees, including Austus, Thessana and Dorp, waiting for them.    

\---

            It was evening back at the castle, Major Verniel Pansar was not in a good mood. He had been pacing up and down in the room that had once served as Commander Lars Trevelyan’s office. The room had been stripped of any strategically sensitive material by the rebels before they had fled. Nearly everything possibly valuable to their enemies they could not take with them had been destroyed.

            Alessia walked into the office, seeing her brother’s pacing, a serious and concerned expression in his eyes. She informed him, “Sir, I have had one of our surviving arcanists relay a report of the operation’s outcome to command in Agharta. From what I have heard, they are planning on declaring this a major victory over the rebel forces.”

            Verniel gave his younger sister a confused and frustrated look. He then asked her, “Excuse me… victory? Yes, we took the castle, but that was never really in doubt, especially considering that we had naval support on call. What matters to me is that we lost far more of our assault force than I expected we would lose. All of our giants were slain or critically wounded. We lost quite a few cannons and dozens of soldiers, including a few elites, on top of that. That might have been more acceptable, had we cornered the rebels and wiped out their cell. However, they were ready for us and were able to evacuate most of their personnel. I would say that they were as ready as they could have been, given the circumstances. Ultimately, this battle was a pyrrhic victory at best.”

            Alessia, clearly concerned by her brother’s dismay replied, “All that you said is pretty much true. But I think there is something else eating at you. I am pretty sure it has to do with the fact that Sapphire Cordwin is alive and has aligned herself with the rebellion.”

            Verniel sighed and then, very briefly smiled, he then told Alessia, “You know me so well, sister. Yes, the survival of Sapphire Cordwin and her subsequent escape with the other rebels is of great concern to me. Sapphire was someone very close to me, Alessia. Her betrayal shook me to my core. I thought I had killed her for the good of the Continental Army. Even if it was for the greater good, killing her weighed heavily on me, to say the least. Now, it turns out that she is alive and has become a rebel soldier. I just cannot comprehend how this all happened. I tried to put it behind me, but her survival has dredged it all up again.”

            Alessia was not sure what to say, her brother was clearly disturbed by the revelation that Sapphire had survived. She then realized something and added, “What really concerns me is that Purple light that was emanating from her eyes. She was even able to generate a ray of light akin to mine. It seems almost like she has some of the powers of a priestess now. I wonder… could she be gaining power straight from the Darkness itself?”

            Verniel seemed to consider the idea that Alessia had posited. He then responded, “The Darkness intervening could have explained her attacking her comrades when we were near Darspur. However, as you know, the Darkness has few active worshippers. You told me that the Order has never seen anyone gaining magical powers directly from it before. We always assumed it was not powerful enough, since it is not as strong as the light.”

            Alessia nodded, she then pointed out, “The Darkness is tricky and guileful, however. This purple flame might be a new tool it is using against those who serve the Light?”

            Verniel threw up his hands and then exclaimed, “We will have to see, now won’t we. …Anyway, has command sent in any new orders? I guess I will have to play the role of triumphant hero, if that is what they want from me.”

            Alessia replied, “They want you to return to Agharta, briefly, to meet with the High Council once again. Before returning to Playamar, we are to destroy this castle, so that it cannot be used by our enemies again. …Verniel, I am sorry, about all of this. I know that you cared for Sapphire Cordwin. However, the woman she once was must be gone now. If we have to strike her down, then we must do so. She probably feels the same way about you, considering that she tried to kill you with that beam of purple light.”

            Verniel nodded, he then told Alessia, “You are right, as always. Alessia, I have to tell you something, do not share this with anyone. When I first saw that Sapphire was alive, for a split second, I felt an immense relief that I had not actually taken her life. …I guess we at least know why her body was never found now.”

            Alessia nodded, she then walked up to her brother and embraced him. The two of them then left the office. They were going to make sure that all of their forces had withdrawn from the castle before having their support warships bombard the old fortress into oblivion.

\---


	20. Cavernhold Citadel

            The rebel evacuees spent the night at their rendezvous point north of their former base. The next day, Commander Lars Trevelyan took the lead and began to lead his forces north towards their new base, the dwarven citadel Cavernhold.

From what Lars had told Sapphire and his other subordinates, Cavernhold was an ancient dwarven citadel that had been carved into the side of an enormous rock face close to a small, rebel sympathetic, village. The citadel and the accompanying village were located in the southern reaches of the Eastern Mountains, which stretched along much of the east coast of Terranor. The citadel was well-stocked, not well known among the ranks of the Continental Army and easily defensible, according to Lars. Now, the rebels’ main goal was to safely reach their new headquarters. What their next move would be once they got to Cavernhold was still in question. However, Lars had indicated that he was going to focus on reaching out to other rebel units with the intention of building a united rebel army strong enough to challenge the Order’s military in open battle.

The rebel force, hauling a considerable amount of supplies that they had managed to save from their old base, spent the next four days advancing carefully into the southern foothills beneath the eastern mountains. Thessana and Liliana had been in charge of scouting the area for enemy units, as the rebels trekked north. The rebels knew that they could probably eliminate any small enemy patrols with ease. However, if even a single enemy managed to somehow alert a larger Continental Army unit, the rebels could find themselves being chased by a larger force than they could effectively handle.

The slow-moving rebel unit was able to reach the dwarf-run town that had been discreetly sending supplies and new recruits their way. There, they were given a spot to camp and also picked up a small number of fresh recruits. The residents of the town seemed impressed with Lars’s successful management of the retreat from the coastal castle. They were disappointed that the rebel cell had been forced to flee. However, they were encouraged by the fact that the rebels had eradicated much of the enemy force sent to destroy them without incurring heavy losses. Some of the town’s residents gave Sapphire and the other elven rebels confused glances from time to time. However, Sapphire did not really mind, seeing as though the majority of Lars’s rebel cell seemed to have accepted her by that point.

After spending a couple of days resupplying and resting in the allied town. Lars led his forces north into the foothills. After traveling north for over two days, they reached a mountain pass that opened up into a small snowy plain. A fortified village blocking the way forward.

Lars led his followers into the village, where they were greeted enthusiastically by the locals, who had been awaiting them. Having visited two settlements recently where opposition to the Order, and support for the rebellion, was prominent gave Sapphire hope that the majority of Terranor’s populace could be incited to rise up in the future.

Lars and his troops were directed further east across the plains by the friendly villagers. They soon found, that the village was less than half an hour from the massive entrance to Cavernhold.

When the rebel force reached the massive stone fortress’s front gate, they marveled at the size of the stronghold. An enormous iron double-doored gate, big enough to admit one, or two, of the largest giants, or oldest dragons was set into a heavily fortified stone wall over a hundred feet tall. Cavernhold’s exterior had been updated to house a number of cannons, and a multitude of slits through which ranged weapons and spells could be fired. The stone face of the fortress must have taken over a decade to create, even with dwarven stone carving and magical aid. The visible exterior of the citadel most likely only hinted at its true size, since Lars had said Cavernhold was dug deep into the mountain. The citadel was said to have been overlooked by the Continental Army due to its location, which they had not seen as strategically convenient. It was also available due to an elven desire not to dredge up further dwarven unrest by using a key dwarven cultural site as a Continental Army base.

            As the rebel force stood before the colossal gate, Sasha said, “Wow, so this is Cavernhold? The front of this citadel dwarfs the size of our previous base’s front wall. I see why they said it would be more defensible.”

            Lars smiled and then added, “Also, the only safe way to reach Cavernhold by land is to move through the narrow pass and the nearby village and then to assault this borderline-impregnable gate. Now, all we have to do is get the attention of the citadel’s guards.”

            Sapphire then asked, “Do we have to knock on that massive gate? Maybe there is a knocker?”

            Liliana looked around and then pointed out, “I think I saw some people watching us from the walls.”

            Thessana confirmed, “Yeah, so did I.”

            At that point, the grand gate began to grind open, opening inwards. Each side of the gate seemed capable of being opened inwards or outwards, independently. The massive gate did not open very far. However, it opened far enough that there was room for quite a few humanoids to enter.

            A small procession of people wearing dark blue, most of them dwarves, walked outside onto the plain in front of the citadel. At the lead of the procession was an older-looing dwarf man. He smiled at the new arrivals and asked Lars, “I take it you are Commander Trevelyan?”

            Lars nodded and told the lead dwarf, “That I am, sir. We have arrived to accept your immensely generous offer of using this impressive citadel as our new headquarters. We bring many soldiers and civilian personnel, as well as all of the supplies we could salvage from our old base.”

            The dwarf man nodded and then said, “I am caretaker Dellen Rockston the fourth. The steward of Cavernhold Citadel. I welcome you and your followers to this hallowed fortress. It seems only fitting to us that this ancient redoubt of the dwarven people should be used as a base from which the whole continent shall be freed.”

            Lars smiled and nodded, as Berthold whispered, “Like I told you all, there are Rockstons everywhere there are dwarves.”     

            Then, Variana asked, “May we enter the Citadel now, Caretaker? We have been traveling for days. I could really use a nice bed to sleep in?”

            Liliana face-palmed, as did some of the other rebels. Pharek gave Variana a slight look and she blushed awkwardly.

            Dellen simply chuckled and then told the rebels, “Yes, you may enter Cavernhold. However, before you do, I must ask Commander Trevelyan one thing.”

            Lars responded, “Ask away, Caretaker.”

            Dellen walked up to Lars and then quietly asked him, “When we made our arrangement, I was not aware that there would be any light elves with you. I see at least four here at the moment. Do you intend to bring them inside? As Caretaker, I dislike the idea of this venerated space being occupied by light elves, no matter their intentions.”

            Lars sighed and then firmly responded, aloud so that all could hear him, “You said you wanted Cavernhold to serve as a base from which we could liberate all of Terranor. Why would you deny anyone the right to participate in that liberation? I know of another rebel cell in the south, they will take us all in if you are unwilling to do so.”

            Dellen looked frustrated and then frankly impressed up at Lars. He then seemed to remember something and said, “You have made your point, Commander Trevelyan. All of your followers may enter and safely stay in the citadel, if that is your condition. Also, speaking of that other cell, there are a number of letters that have arrived here for you. They come from a Mr. Lorenzo Vargas.”

            Lars grinned and then said, “Thank you for understanding, caretaker. I would like to unpack and then look at those letters as soon as possible.”

            Dellen nodded and then, as they all began to move inside the citadel, told one of his followers, a human woman with skin akin to Liliana’s, “May, see that if any of them are injured, or otherwise unwell, that they are taken care of. After that, see Commander Trevelyan to the war room. His mail awaits him there.”

            The rebels followed their hosts through the gate into a massive great hall. There, they saw a number of enchanted chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, lighting the enormous room. A number of local rebels were present in the great hall, training, drilling and just milling about. There were a multitude of doors leading out of the great hall deeper into the citadel. There were also two balconies, one on the second and one on the third-floor, ringing the grand chamber, with many doors on those floors as well. Dellen started issuing orders to his servants and soldiers, having them lead the new arrivals to new quarters and helping them put away their supplies.

            May, the human woman from before, led Lars upstairs to his new quarters, after checking in on the physical condition of the newly arrived rebels. At Lars’s instruction, Sapphire, Sasha, Austus, Liliana, Pharek, Variana and Thessana were to each have an “officer’s room,” on the upper floors. The seven of them followed some servants to their new rooms.

            The servants leading the rebel elites to their new lodgings were somewhat nervous and awkward around the light elven rebels. However, they seemed loyal to the Caretaker of the Citadel and determined to carry out his orders without incident. Sapphire and Sasha were given adjacent rooms. As were Austus and Liliana. Variana and Pharek offered to share a room. That caused some of the servants to raise their eyebrows. Still, their request was granted. Thessana was given a room close to where Lars was staying.

            Sapphire took off her pack. After closing the door, she stripped down to her dark-blue and black causal clothes. She was now alone in her well-heated new room. She saw that the female officer’s room was equipped with a comfortable-looking bed and a desk with writing implements. A small dresser and a closet, among other amenities, were also present.

            As Sapphire was unpacking, she checked in the closet. She found a variety of women’s clothes already there. The thing that caught her eye most was a dark-blue and black female dress uniform with some faux-gold trim. She also saw in the closet some underwear, including a set that she could not see a reason to wear as long as she remained single.

            After having put away most of her things, including her armor and weapons, where she could reasonably fit them, Sapphire heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Sasha standing in the doorway.

Sasha remarked, “It seems like our rooms are quite similar. Did you look in the closet?”

Sapphire nodded, and then replied, “The room is quite nice. Personally, I really liked the dress uniform in the closet. As you can probably imagine, I am more pleased about the fact that most of our force reached this citadel without major incident.”

Sasha nodded, as she walked inside her sister’s room. She then mentioned, “I was upset, but not surprised, at how the locals behaved with regard to our light elven nature. I have got to say that Lars was very brave to stand up for us to our hosts. You probably know as well as I do, that we were depending on the Caretaker’s generosity. The rebels here do not need us as much as we need them right now. They are the ones with the imposing fortress, even if we have more troops than they have. To add, Lars was risking dissention in his own ranks if he rejected Cavernhold in favor of marching all the way south to the canyons just for us.”

Sapphire smiled and then replied, “He is a good leader, as far as I am concerned. I appreciated that he put great trust in me and let me prove myself to him and the others, despite my species and my personal history.”

Sasha then pointed out, “There is one other thing that I was thinking about as I unpacked. I do not think we are currently that far away from the Flame Duchy. I wonder if Lars is planning on trying to solicit the Flame Duchess’s help against the Order of Light?”

Sapphire thought what Sasha had just brought up over for a moment. She then replied, “Oh yeah, the Flame Duchy is the only significant independent domain in Terranor. The Continental Army has never been able to significantly reduce its territory. However, if they could, they would probably attempt to exterminate much of that domain’s inhabitants, including the Flame Duchess. I will have to ask Lars about that. I am sure that the thought has already crossed his mind. For now, though, I think I am going to use this time to meditate. I want to see what the voices granting me the purple flame can show me, if I try enough.”

Sounding genuinely interested, Sasha finished, “Let me know how that goes. I am not sure how much I can aid you there. However, I will still try to help you get closer to the bottom of the voices. We want to know what they want from you and how they can help our cause.”

Sapphire nodded and then mentioned, “While we are here, we should try and seem inoffensive or even possibly helpful to the inhabitants of this citadel. We do not want to cause any trouble that would hurt the rebellion.”

Sasha nodded at Sapphire and then left her alone in the room, closing the door behind her as she left.

Sapphire then crawled atop her bed. She closed her eyes and then focused her mind on the voices as best as she could. Before dinner, she wanted to see what she could. Sapphire’s body was outlined in a thin, flickering, purple light, as she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, we are officially more than halfway done with this story's posting! Thank you all for reading so far.


	21. A New Expedition

            Sapphire was sitting cross-legged on her bed in her new room on the second floor of Cavernhold Citadel. She had, not frankly sure of exactly what to do, attempted to mentally contact the mysterious entity that had bestowed the purple flame upon her. Within seconds of assuming a meditative pose, Sapphire’s body was surrounded by a thin layer of purple energy.

            Sapphire began to feel like she was no longer in her room. She then began to experience a torrent of images and sounds. Most of them were filled with pain and suffering. They flashed by so quickly that Sapphire could not focus on any single one in particular. Sapphire desperately began to try and piece the images, screams, explosions and other destructive noises together. What was the connection between all of them? After enduring what felt like a few moments of the audiovisual cacophony, the images and sounds began to slow down. Sapphire then began to recognize the creatures in the images. She was watching the minions of the Order of Light cutting down those they saw as unworthy to live. She was listening to the screams and vain mercy pleas of their victims. Many of the earlier images had, from what Sapphire could tell, contained things completely unrecognizable to her. They did not seem to be coming from Austean.

            After the changing images began to slow down, they settled on a single one. Sapphire mentally gasped, it was the slaughter of the deep elves the night she had nearly been slain by Verniel Pansar. Sapphire thought, “Why show me all of this? What are you trying to tell me? Answer me!”

            A chorus of voices seemed to echo in Sapphire’s mind, “You never knew you had been fooled until it was too late. You had been part of the oppression and extermination of thousands, if not millions. But yet, you could be saved from being a servant of tyranny. You did what was right when the façade came crashing down in front of you. Through you, so could your sister see reality. Sapphire Cordwin, the purple flame is a gift of great potential power. We wish to oppose all who would mindlessly oppress and destroy others. With the power that you now have, you can do the same.”

            Sapphire then asked, “What do you want from me? What am I supposed to do now?”

            The voices seemed to laugh in a way that sounded good natured. They then continued, “What you already wished to do, utterly destroy the so-called ‘Order of Light.’ Their god, the ‘Light’ is a fraud. Their fiend the ‘Darkness’ is even more so a sham. We will see to it that the real source of their priest’s power is destroyed in due time. What you are to do is continue on the fight in your world. We shall tell you this, the destruction of the Order of Light is only the beginning. It must be ensured that those like them cannot rise to power again. Soon, you will hear from your elder, she will want to see you in person.”

            Sapphire asked, “Who is my elder? Who or what are you? Why do you have so many voices?”

            Sapphire briefly came ‘face to face’ with a massive purple sphere. The sphere featured a multitude of faces, and wisps of energy emerging from it and then receding back down. The voices from before came from the sphere and then said, not answering Sapphire’s questions, “What will both ensure the Order’s destruction and prevent it from rising again, you will come to know. To fight a myth, you need a myth.”

            Sapphire then snapped out of her vision. She heard some knocking on the front door of her room and then heard Liliana’s voice call out, “Sapphire? Are you in there, Sasha wanted me to come find you. Almost everyone has gone downstairs for dinner by now.”

            Sapphire called out, “Yeah, I am in here. I’m Coming.” She then walked to the door and saw Liliana waiting for her with Dorp. Liliana asked, “What were you doing in there for so long?”

            Sapphire replied, “Honestly, trying to uncover what is going on with the purple flames I wield. The voices that previously gave me advice on how to use that power. They spoke to me for an elongated period of time. However, they remained cryptic. They said they had a plan to destroy the source of the Order’s, supposedly divine, power. They also said that they had some kind of plan to ensure that the Order could not rise again, if we defeat it.”

            Liliana shrugged her shoulders, saying, “I have really never had that level of confusion drawing my druidic magic up. To be fair, I spend most of my time in fights shooting arrows, anyways. You use your magic more often than I use mine.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “Where is Sasha now?”

            Liliana quickly replied, “In the citadel’s main mess hall with Austus. They asked me to see if I could find you up here.”

            Sapphire nodded. She then followed Liliana and Dorp down to the mess hall. As the two elven women headed downstairs, Liliana mentioned that in the depths of Cavernhold, the citadel’s residents had access to an underground river for water. Also, the Citadel possessed a series of underground gardens lit by luminescent fungi and magical illumination that provided much of the food for the residents. Liliana seemed frankly impressed by how self-sufficient the defenders of Cavernhold could be, if they were to be totally cut off from the outside world by their enemies. Sapphire wondered why another large rebel force had not claimed Cavernhold earlier. Maybe the journey to the Citadel would have been too dangerous for another rebel unit?

            Sapphire and Liliana reached the mess hall. There, they had dinner with Sasha and Austus. Sapphire was able to explain her strange visions as best as she could to her three fellow rebel elves. The group of four did their best to ignore the strange glances they would get from some nearby dwarves. They knew that, as light elves, they were not entirely welcome in the citadel at the moment. The Caretaker had made that clear upon first meeting them, despite the fact that Lars had gotten him to back off in short order.

            After dinner, Sapphire returned to her room, determined to get some sleep. Sapphire drifted off to sleep as she wondered what the letters Lars had received from Lorenzo Vargas had said. Clearly, Lorenzo had had quite a lot to communicate to Lars and had been able to find a way to send physical letters discreetly from his camp all the way north to Cavernhold.

            As Sapphire slept in her bed, she could hear what sounded like a woman’s voice calling out to her. It sounded calm and maternal. It was also not a voice she recognized from anywhere. The voice said, “Sapphire Cordwin, I have heard so much about you. I want you to come and find me, we have much to discuss.”

            As Sapphire’s “vision” was filled with vivid purple light, she asked the voice, “Are you the elder I was told about? Who are you?”

            The voice replied, “You can call me Kylana. I am someone like yourself in many ways. And yes, I am the ‘elder’ that our divine benefactor has informed you of. I cannot maintain this communication for long. However, I look forward to speaking with you in person. We have great work to do…”

            Sapphire could not help but be mildly frustrated as Kylana’s voice and the purple light both faded away.

            Sapphire was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. When she woke up, it was early in the morning. Sapphire tried to meditate again. She wanted to reach the mysterious voices once again. However, it seemed as though she was unable to do much. She heard an occasional voice and saw an occasional image. However, nothing consistent appeared.

            After failing to reach the voices multiple times. Sapphire got dressed and left her room. She found that a note had been placed just outside of her door. Essentially identical notes having been placed in front of the doors to the other officers’ quarters from what Sapphire could see.

            Sapphire picked up the note and read it. It read, “Meeting in the citadel’s war room at 10:00. …Commander Lars Trevelyan.”

            Sapphire thought, “I guess that Lars probably has something to share with us. Maybe he has already begun to plan our next operation? I will be there either way.”

            Sapphire then walked to the mess hall for some breakfast. After eating, she checked out the citadel’s various training grounds and its requisition office. Berthold seemed to have settled right in to working with the dwarf rebels already handling weapons and armor for the citadel. He told Sapphire that he had been doing his best to convince their hosts that the light elves in Lars’s unit were not enemy spies, or otherwise untrustworthy.

After having her sword sharpened and her shield polished. Sapphire noticed one of the citadel’s wall clocks was at 9:45. She was able to get directions to the war room, where she knew Lars would be waiting.

Sapphire arrived at the war room before 10:00. This war room occupied a larger space than the one in the coastal castle. It was equipped with multiple war tables. A number of chairs and maps were scattered all around the room. The doors were well-fortified and possibly magically warded. Sapphire saw that Austus, Liliana, Pharek, Variana, Sasha, Thessana and a few other rebels were already there. After waiting for a couple more people to arrive, Lars began the meeting, “Alright, everyone, I have some good news and some bad news.”

Austus suggested, “Commander, why don’t you get the bad news over with.”

Lars nodded in agreement and continued, “The bad news is that, despite the unexpectedly severe losses they suffered and our successful retreat, the Order of Light’s high council has declared their assault on our former base a major victory. They most likely know what really happened, but they need to claim a victory over the rebellion after we humiliated them in Playamar and then utterly destroyed one of their convoys. The Order has had all of the newspapers under their control print headlines declaring that a major rebel cell, ours, has been ‘defanged.’ My fear is that if enough of the public listens to this rhetoric, it will dampen the chances of our inspiring a general uprising down the line.”

Sapphire thought, as Lars was speaking, “I know Verniel Pansar well enough to know that he would want the public to get an honest report of how the battle went. Still, this is yet another of the Order’s grand lies. He will almost certainly play the part of ‘triumphant hero’ in order to gain the favor of the leadership. He has put his trust in them. That is why he could not see the atrocity he was committing, even when I tried to get the plain and simple facts through to him. Hopefully, his blind loyalty to the Order will be his downfall.”

Lars then looked over the small crowd and continued, “Here is the good news. Lorenzo Vargas and his followers have been working ‘overtime’ in order to reach out to other like-minded groups. He has informed me of the presence of at least four other significant, non ‘Slayer’, rebel units across the continent. He is working getting in touch with a couple of others. To be fair, there is significant overlap with the other rebel groups I had reached out to earlier. Still, the path to building a united rebel army has never been clearer. I also plan to speak with the Caretaker and his scouts about other rebel units within this region. He has mentioned rumors of one group not far to the north from here already. I think that others like us could be hiding in the mountains where the enemy is often at a disadvantage on account of the terrain. Now, with all of that out of the way, I want to ask any of you if you have any ideas for our next move. Other than continuing to reach out to other rebel groups, I will admit that I am not sure how we can best weaken our enemies at the moment.”

            Sasha then asked, “I was wondering if you have considered trying to broker a deal with the Flame Duchess? She has been a target of our enemies for decades. However, her army has always held them back. From what I have heard and read, the Flame Duchy employs powerful giants and dragons, as well as battalions of mountainfolk, as soldiers to great effect. If the Flame Duchess decided to throw her forces behind the, already growing, rebellion, then the Order might be faced with an army large enough to challenge their full force.”

            Lars nodded and responded, “I have considered that option, Sasha. The Flame Duchess could very well become a strong ally of ours. However, I have come to the conclusion that she is only likely to throw her forces in with us if she sees us having decent, or better, odds of victory. She will not want to leave her domain poorly defended unless she has the probable end of the Order of Light to gain. We will want to focus on building a larger rebellion before we seriously consider entreating her for open military aid. That is why getting a unified rebel army established is key. I am just trying to figure out what we can do in the meantime. Maybe we should hunker down here and build our forces as best we can while in the comparative safety of Cavernhold?”

            Sapphire then asked, “Commander, this might sound odd, but do we know anything about any rebel-aligned persons named Kylana? I would rather not have to explain, but I think that there is someone out there who goes by that name who could help us.”

            Lars nodded his head no and then said, “That name does not ring a bell for me. However, I have not gone over all of intelligence the Caretaker’s agents have gathered on other nearby rebels yet.”

            Austus then mentioned, “Kylana…. Actually, when I was trying to convince some of the dwarf rebels here that I was actually on their side, one of the citadel’s human scouts asked me a question if I had heard the stories about a rebel leader not far to the north of here, a woman known only as Kylana. She was wondering if I knew of her because I was the spymaster of our unit. When I said no, she told me that Kylana is said to lead a small rebel band that has frequently defeated much larger and often better equipped enemy forces. Few seem to know how she keeps pulling off such feats. Her force does not seem to leave hostile survivors alive.”

            Sapphire then said, “I would bet good money that that is the same Kylana I want to meet with. Can you find out more details of where her camp is rumored to be?”

            Lars then interjected, “I would hope that the Caretaker and his rebels have some information on where this Kylana’s band is based. They seem elusive, though. Sapphire, I am not sure how you became aware of Kylana. What matters to me is that she is a rebel commander who we have not yet been put in touch with. We should at least make an effort to link up with her force. Even if it is quite small, this unit must have good tactical skills and possibly powerful spell casters if they are able to consistently take on larger Continental Army squads. Sapphire, if you wish to try and seek out this Kylana, you have my permission. We will attempt to discern the more exact location of her force as soon as we can.”

            Sapphire saluted Lars and then asked, “Sir, how many of our number am I allowed to take with me for this expedition?”

            Lars thought for a moment and then responded, “I do not want to risk any of our regular infantry on a mission as dangerous as this. I will let you take those of our elites who I do not need here. Frankly, I will want Sasha and Variana to stay here. I want to see if I can use their magic as a means of reaching out to the other rebel cells’ leaders without needing to send mail through enemy territory. Austus is less experienced as an arcanist by his own admission. He can go with you to provide magical support.”

            Pharek then mentioned, “If Vari is staying here, then I will want to stay here as well.”

            Liliana added, “I can go with Sapphire and Austus. They might need me if the terrain gets rough, or if stealth is required.”

            Lars then turned to Thessana and asked her, “I do not need you here as it stands, Thessana. Can you go with Sapphire’s team?”

            Thessana nodded and then replied, “Yes sir, I can go with them if that is what you command. I work well with Liliana anyways.”

            Lars then declared, “It is settled then. At least half of the expedition force will be well trained at both stealth and wilderness survival with Liliana and Thessana on board. Sapphire, I am placing you in command of the four-person expedition to locate the rebel leader Kylana and see if we can enlist her aid for the greater rebel cause. This will most likely be contingent on us finding an approximate location for her camp. That is, if she even has a fixed base of operations. Assuming we can pin her rough location down, your mission will be to reach Kylana’s band and see if you can gain their aid.”

            Sapphire saluted Lars again and then said, “I am confident that we will be able to enlist Kylana’s assistance. I will leave with my team as soon as we can pack ourselves and get a better idea of our destination.”

            Sapphire knew that Kylana would be willing to meet with her. However, she did not want to spook her fellow rebels with talk of her visions, at least not at the moment. Sapphire did not like withholding information. However, she saw it as for the best in this instance.

            Sasha then mentioned, looking her sister in the eyes, “I will miss you Sapphire. Please make sure to come back from your expedition alive. I will do my best to assist our commander in your absence.”

            Sapphire nodded and then smiled at Sasha, saying, “I fully intend to come back here safely. Remember, I can heal myself and I will have Liliana with me as well.”

            Lars then got back to conducting the meeting, going over various minor things. However, he dismissed Sapphire, Austus, Thessana and Liliana to go and prepare for their mission. They were also to try and discern the location of Kylana’s camp.


	22. Into the Mountains

            For the remainder of that day, Sapphire, Austus, Liliana and Thessana focused mainly on packing for their expedition deeper into the eastern mountains. Sapphire had made sure to request access to all of the intelligence on the mysterious Kylana and her band of rebels that the Cavernhold rebels had compiled. The Caretaker of Cavernhold Citadel, Dellen Rockston, had given Sapphire the documents she wanted, but not without irritation. He still seemed upset at the presence of light elves in his citadel. The deep elves, he did not seem to mind in the least. He had seemed somewhat relieved when Sapphire told him that she would be taking two of the other light elf rebels with her on her expedition.

            The next morning, Liliana and Thessana announced that they had deciphered the maps and documents that they had been given. They had been able to pinpoint the rough probable location of Kylana’s camp a few days walk north through an icy pass. Dorp was, as usual, to stay with the others. Liliana had, somewhat worriedly, mentioned that the cold of the mountains was not great for him. Despite their now having a rough destination, the expedition was still certainly at risk of “coming up empty” in their search for Kylana.

            Soon after completing their preparations, Sapphire gave Sasha one last hug, saying to her, “Don’t worry too much, I have every intention of returning alive. This is something I need to do, even if it is hard to explain why.”

            Sasha nodded and then replied, “Just be careful out there. Who knows what sorts of monstrosities await in that pass?”

            Sapphire saluted Sasha, who then went to report in to Commander Trevelyan. Lars had wanted Sasha and Variana to begin working on learning long-range communication spells that could be used to easily contact other rebel groups at a moment’s notice.

            Sapphire then set off from Cavernhold Citadel with Austus right behind her. Liliana, who had embraced Dorp before leaving, was making sure that they were not ambushed from behind. Thessana scouted slightly ahead of the three light elf rebels, making sure that the way ahead was clear.

            Sapphire’s expedition team worked their way past the village nearby Cavernhold and then took a different path then the one they had taken to reach the citadel initially. Sapphire was wearing her combat armor over some winter clothes. Austus was wearing a dark blue unarmored winter parka. Liliana and Thessana were wearing coats and thick pants over their leather armor. Thessana was wearing less clothing than Liliana, she had light fur to keep her warm and also disliked being slowed down by wearing heavier clothes and carrying more equipment.

            When then group was out of sight of the village and now on their way, Liliana, who had been assigned to act as navigator, mentioned, “I told our commander that we should try and secure mounts that can move through heavy snow in the near future. They sure would have proven helpful for this mission.”

            Austus then added, “I heard that the cavalry of the Flame Duchy’s armies ride wooly mammoths into battle.”

            Sapphire raised an eyebrow and asked, “Wooly mammoths?”

            Liliana chimed in, “Imagine an elephant, but even larger and with lots of fur. I have never met one in person. However, I have encountered the similar mastodon species a few times. They are powerful and noble creatures. One of them could probably prove a tough fight for a full-grown tyrannosaurus, I bet.”

            Sapphire had heard the stories about the rare, but deadly, apex predator known as the tyrannosaurs. She wondered if even a trained druid like Liliana could calm a rampaging beast of that size. Maybe one of the elder druids in her home valley could?

            Thessana then added, “The snow does not hugely bother me. To be fair, tough terrain rarely does. However, in can see the use in having access to animals who can make traversal in this region easier. Horses would probably not do.”

            Liliana then thought for a moment and said, “Snow vargs are too cruel, and too smart to be reliable steeds. Glyptodons are well-armored, but do really seem suitable either. Maybe giant elks?”

            Sapphire replied, “Sasha learned about snow vargs in one of her magical creatures classes. They were once normal vargs that were enhanced with the essence of pure cold. They attack almost anyone on sight. I have heard that some ice giants have tamed a few, but ice giants are known for their cruelty as well.”

            Thessana told Sapphire, “We are lucky to have not run into any forest vargs recently. As you probably know, considering your past, the Continental Army bred that variety to act as skilled hunters, stronger and smarter than wolves or attack dogs.”

            Austus then said, “I have heard that, conversely, desert vargs are often helpful, leading stranded travelers to oases. They are kind of like rescue dogs in that sense, even though no one trained them.”

            Sapphire nodded, she was aware of forest vargs. She had encountered them multiple times during her time serving in the Continental Army. Captain Pansar had even used some of them as scout and guard units on a few occasions. Most of the Order’s stock of forest vargs had been sent north with the grand crusade’s main force. That probably explained why she had not seen one during her time so far as a rebel. Sapphire wondered what had been happened to the “Grand Crusade.” Surely, some of the crusading forces had been withdrawn to help fight the rebels. However, it seemed likely that most of the Continental Army was still fighting whatever resistance to their onslaught remained up north.

            Moving north in their formation, the small team under Sapphire’s command continued to advance without any major incidents. They made a camp for the night in an area that they found reasonably defensible.

            The next day, the small rebel squad had been making good time. However, after reaching an area where the pass considerably widened temporarily they noticed, much to Liliana’s pleasure, that there was a decent amount of local wildlife around. Sapphire was able to observe the large, thick-shelled glyptodons. She also noticed some giant elk with their impressive horns locking together in duels, presumably each one was trying to win a mate for himself.

            Liliana explained, “I think I see a pack of saber-tooth cats up above us. If they get close, I should be able to connect with the alpha and get him to move the pack away from us. The herbivores should not become aggressive as long as we do not threaten them or get too close.”

            Thessana nodded and then joked, “Maybe they will not want to eat me? They might consider it tantamount to cannibalism.”

            Austus chuckled mildly, Sapphire mostly rolled her eyes. It was not that she disliked humor, it was more that she did not see anything related to death as very funny.

            The rebel squad managed to pass through most of the area where the wildlife was plentiful. Liliana had, upon seeing the predators slowly moving closer, gazed into the eyes of the largest male saber-tooth. His eyes had glowed green for a moment, as did Liliana’s. Soon after that his pack had headed in the opposite direction.      

            Soon after the pass narrowed, Thessana called out, “Take a look at that!”

            Sapphire and the others looked ahead to see a trio of wooly mammoths. Two were fully grown and one was young. They looked just as Liliana had described them. They seemed to want to travel north, but they had stopped at what seemed to be an arbitrary point and seemed nervous. Their movements indicated fear.

            As the four rebels carefully approached the three pachyderms, Liliana’s eyes began to grow green. One of the larger mammoths turned to her, its eyes also glowing green. Liliana reached out a hand, maintaining eye contact with the impressive beast for quite some time.

Liliana then nodded and her eyes turned back to their normal color. She then informed her comrades, “This area of the pass seems to be corrupted in some way. The animals here are afraid to move through it. We should proceed with caution. The mammoths should not attack us now that I have made contact with the older female.”

            After the four rebels had carefully maneuvered past the mammoths, Sapphire began to feel a slight pained feeling. She told the others, “I sense something very bad here. I have never felt anything exactly like this before. I think the mammoths might have had the right idea. Still, we need to get past this area. I do not want to waste time trying to find another way forward.”

            Austus focused himself and then a series of what appeared to be translucent plates of armor appeared around his body. He drew his bow and then said, “I will prepare myself, in case we are attacked.”

            As the rebels carefully continued advancing, they saw that the way forward was covered with a multitude of snow drifts. At that point, Thessana said, “I think that I can hear some sort of movement. Still, I cannot see anyone ahead of us?”

            As the rebels kept walking forward, Liliana seemed to be thinking, trying to find out what was going on. Then, Thessana called out, “Those noises just…”

            A multitude of humanoid figures, covered head to toe in ice, began to emerge from the snow drifts. Their skin looked bleached white and they had little hair left. Their clothes varied in design from Continental Army uniforms to normal civilian outfits, to mercenary armor. The figures carried no usable weapons. However, their ice-covered fists looked capable of inflicting some damage. The mammoths down the pass seemed more nervous than before. However, the animals did not yet flee the area.

            Liliana growled, “Undead! This area must have become unhallowed!”

            As the frozen undead hoard began to stand upright and advanced on the four rebels, Thessana called out, “Not sure what good I can do here. I will see if I can distract some of them and look for an escape route, if one can be found.”

            Liliana put away her bow and then one of her arms lit on fire. She said, “Arrows may not be the best solution here. I guess I am getting some magic practice today.”

            Sapphire readied her sword and shield and stood in the way of the advancing undead, ready to protect her allies.

The numerous undead did not seem to care how ready their foes were for them. They kept coming, trying to surround the four rebel elites.

 Sapphire’s eyes lit up with purple fire, she then shouted, “Let’s get this started!” Sapphire raised her shield up into the air, almost instinctively. An enormous burst of purple lightning flew out from her shield. The ring of crackling energy flew in every direction, emanating out from Sapphire.

A few of the undead collapsed and disintegrated. Most of the others were seared and burnt by the massive blast. Sapphire felt weakened by challenging the huge burst of energy as her comrades looked at her, both pleased and surprised at the same time.

Thessana drew her bow and shouted, “I guess I will try and finish off the ones that Cordwin weakened.”

Liliana, as Sapphire recovered, drew her scimitar and bravely rushed forward. As she engaged the front ranks of the hoard, she used her blade to block and deflect her foes’ strikes. She then took her flaming hand and grabbed one of the undead. The monster was engulfed in a small pillar of fire.

Austus focused on one of the least damaged undead. He stretched out his hands and blasted it with a beam of lightning, dropping it.

As Thessana began to launch arrows into the bodies of the damaged undead, Sapphire recovered some of her strength and rushed into battle alongside Liliana. Focusing on her sword, the weapon became engulfed in purple fire. Sapphire grinned as she sliced two of the undead in half with one energized slash.

The undead hoard’s strikes seemed to not have much on an effect on the heavily-armored Sapphire. Liliana withstood a couple of blows, evading the rest. She counter-attacked by magically growing an impressive stinger on her non-flaming hand and burying it in the face of one of the enemies who had struck her, destroying it.

Austus kept slinging spells and Thessana kept slinging arrows at their necrotic foes. Still, the hoard heavily outnumbered the rebels. Sapphire was able to slice through another pair of undead and then, almost causally flick a bolt of purple light at Liliana. The bolt healed some of the druid’s wounds, making it easier for her to keep fighting.

Liliana burned another undead into oblivion and then shouted, “We might need to retreat. There are a lot of these things …I have an idea!”

Sapphire, trusting in Liliana, tried to hold the line by herself as Liliana rapidly retreated. Thessana then rushed in to help Sapphire with her blade drawn and impaled it into one of the monsters’ skulls. Austus covered Liliana’s retreat with a bombardment of magical fireworks aimed at the undead trying to pursue her.

Sapphire continued to block attacks from the undead swarm. She also hacked away a few of them who seemed intent on grabbing onto her so that their kin could strike her more easily. Sapphire and Thessana, despite having destroyed or damaged many of the undead, started to back away. Austus kept covering Sapphire and Thessana with ranged spells. However, he seemed yet unable to conjure the massive bolts of lightning that Sasha could repeatedly call upon.

At that point, Liliana’s voice called out, “I think it worked! Backup is on its way!”

Sapphire and Thessana heard the ground shake as one of the full-grown mammoths, his eyes glowing faintly green, rushed the undead that remained.

Sapphire and Thessana fell back as the huge beast plowed into the hoard. The other two mammoths watched as the bull mammoth used his tusks to simply shatter a few undead. He then stomped more of them into the ground with his feet. Liliana and Austus rushed forward to cover their new ally and finish the fight.

Sapphire looked very impressed at Liliana, as she offhandedly buried her, still-energized sword in the chest of an undead, destroying it. Thessana launched a couple more arrows at their foes, as Austus flung one more sphere of lightning into one of the walking corpses.

The fight was soon over after that. The few remaining undead had fought to the end, but had been destroyed by the rebels and their mammoth. After the fight, the slightly injured mammoth got healed by Liliana. His eyes then returned to normal and the other two mammoths walked up to him. The three animals seemed to give Liliana some sort of inscrutable look and then, almost casually, continued their advance up the pass.

Sapphire asked Liliana, “How did you pull that off?”

Liliana replied, as the rebels kept walking north, “Those mammoths wanted to keep moving. I was just able to get the bull to overcome his fear of the unnatural beings and attack them along with us. It certainly worked out.”

Sapphire nodded and then told her team, “Good work all around, especially Liliana. Now, we keep heading north and hope we don’t run into something like that again.” Sapphire successfully led her three comrades further north. They managed to find a spot to make camp for the night that evening.


	23. Kylana

            It was two days of traveling after Sapphire and company had encountered and defeated a hoard of frosty undead. Unfortunately, the four rebels had encountered a problem. That being that they were now walking through a somewhat intense snowfall. Visibility, even for elves and feloids who had generally sharper eyes than humans, had been reduced. Despite that problem, Thessana continued to try and detect anyone who might be taking advantage of the snowfall to try and ambush the rebel expedition.

            Over the last couple of days, the small rebel party had had to deal with a few snow vargs, who would often retreat if they became badly injured. Other than that, they had not faced any real opposition to their journey north. Sapphire, even though she had not shared her fears with her comrades yet, was beginning to feel as though finding Kylana would be quite the task. Sapphire could only hope that the mysterious woman was expecting her and had someone watching the area around her camp in anticipation of her arrival.  

            As the four rebels headed toward an area where rocky crags jutted out above the pass, Thessana noted, “I cannot guarantee this in this weather. However, I have been noticing vague shapes that could be people up on the rocks.”

            Sapphire nodded and then replied, “We should keep our guard up. They could be orcs, undead, or even a Continental Army recon unit trying to find out what we are doing all the way out here without backup.”

            Sapphire’s three comrades all nodded, doing their best to look out for any attempts to ambush them. They knew that an enemy more accustomed to the snow could easily surround them if they were not careful.

            After what felt like another half-hour, Sapphire’s squad found a rock “ramp” leading upwards off of the path. Deciding that they could use the vantage point, even with long-distance viewing nearly impossible at the moment, the rebels began to trek upwards. Sapphire and her allies soon realized that they had managed to find another, much smaller pass, obscured by some large rocks.

            Liliana then mentioned, “We should be closing in on the ‘hunting grounds’ of Kylana’s rebels. I think it might be worth it to check down this side path. Who knows what we will find there?”

            As Sapphire was about to advance toward the small pass, Thessana held up a hand and said, “I think I see a number of those figures in the vicinity. We have been followed after all.”

            Austus then added, “They might be protecting that hidden path? I don’t see anyone attacking us.”

            Liliana then turned to Sapphire and said, “I am starting to make out the figures as well. …Sapphire, your eyes are glowing brighter?”

            Sapphire was about to reply when she saw a woman emerging from down the path. A pair of dwarves wearing rugged, moderately armored, dark blue and brown clothes followed her. The dwarves each carried a two-handed battleaxe in their hands. The woman in the lead was wearing unarmored light blue and white robes. She carried no weapons. The strangest thing about her was that her age was indeterminate. Her face looked somewhat young, but she had the silver-grey hair of an aged woman. Her eyes glowed a deep purple.

            The other figures began to emerge from their partial concealment. These people were a mix of humans, dwarves, and even orcs and goblins. They all gave the woman who had just arrived deferential looks.

            Sapphire’s squad did not draw their weapons. All three of the others looked to Sapphire, the leader of the mission, for what to do next. Sapphire cautiously walked up a few paces. She looked the woman in the robes in her eyes and waited for her to speak.

            The woman spoke in a familiar voice, saying, “Sapphire Cordwin, the repentant former soldier of evil. It is so wonderful to finally meet you face to face. I see that you were able to bring some of your comrades along with you as well.”

            Sapphire replied, “I take it that you are Kylana?”

            Kylana smiled at Sapphire and then told her, “Yes, that would be me. Follow me. I am grateful that you did not come alone. However, I want to speak with you privately. I am interested in knowing how you received permission to lead an expedition to find me. Do not worry, you and your three comrades are all welcome in our camp.”

            Sapphire nodded and then she and her squad followed Kylana, who seemed not impeded at all by the snow, despite not being properly dressed for the weather. The other rebels brought up the rear of the small procession as it made its way through the small pass to a clearing where they found the rebel band’s camp.

            Upon reaching the campsite, which consisted of less than ten tents, even though many of them were quite large, Kylana told Sapphire, “We should speak in private now. I will have some of my followers lead your fellows to a tent where they can rest for the time being.”

            Sapphire nodded and a couple of Kylana’s followers escorted Liliana, Austus and Thessana to one of the larger tents. Sapphire assumed that her comrades did not want to question their host at the moment, which was why they had not asked about what was going on. She also wondered if they would ask her about the details of her private conversation with Kylana after it happened?

            Kylana then took Sapphire to the largest tent, which was located at the center of the camp. She then took Sapphire to her “quarters.” There, Sapphire noticed a table with a map on it, as well as a primitive straw bed. She also saw what appeared to be an area of the tent nearby filled with coins, gems and other treasures. She could only assume that that treasure hoard constituted a large portion of the loot the rebel cell had stolen from the servants of the Order of Light.          

            Kylana told Sapphire to have a seat, after having one herself. She then told Sapphire, “You should remove your armor, I can wait. I will have one of my followers ferry it over to the guest tent.”

            Sapphire nodded and then did as Kylana had suggested. It took her some time, but she was able to remove all of her armor plates. Two of Kylana’s followers, looking less like trained fighters than the others, took the armor plates and ferried them away, promising Sapphire that the full set would be awaiting her when she went to rest. Sapphire kept her sword, but allowed her shield, knife and bow to be taken away with her armor.    

            Once she was comfortable, Sapphire told Kylana, “I was able to receive the permission of my commander to come here because the rebels at Cavernhold Citadel want to build a united rebel army with which to bring down the Order of Light. Whether or not we try to enlist the aid of the Flame Duchess, we need a large and professional force if we are to topple the current regime. Commander Lars Trevelyan wants the help of your force, even if it is small, with the process of building a larger rebellion.”

            Kylana nodded to Sapphire and then told her, “Fear not, Miss Cordwin. I intend to comply with your commander’s request. In fact, after our next operation, I would like to move my forces to Cavernhold. The rebellion does need to consolidate and the great citadel of the dwarves is a good place to use as our movement’s headquarters.”

            Sapphire nodded, pleasantly surprised. She then said, “I see. That will make Lars quite happy. I assume that he is trying to reach out to as many rebel cells as he can right now.”

            Kylana nodded and smiled at Sapphire and then replied, “I take it that Sasha is helping him with that task. She is fortunate to have an older sister who loved her enough to open her eyes to the nightmare that has engulfed this continent for centuries.”

            Sapphire leaned forward in her chair and then, looking and sounding as serious as ever, asked Kylana, “How do you know so much about me? Have the voices told you my entire life story?”

            Kylana seemed vaguely taken aback. She then quickly composed herself and told Sapphire, “Not your entire life story. Quite a bit of it, However. I know what happened to you that terrible night when you saw what you had been fighting for and rightly turned against it. I know how you were able, with some delay, to gain the full support of your younger sister. I know that you have also been blessed with the purple flame, of course. I did not mean to scare you, or make you feel like you were in any sort of danger.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “Why did the voices call you my elder?”

            Kylana chuckled and then replied, “I was the first one to receive the power of the Amalgamate, the purple flame as it is often now called. I have dedicated my life to furthering the deity’s goals in this world we call Austean. I believe that this rebellion, in its current state, is just the beginning of us building a better future. A future where the hate-fueled abomination that is the ‘Order of Light’ is no more.”

            Sapphire nodded enthusiastically, saying, “If this ‘Amalgamate’ is giving power to those who want to destroy the Order of Light, then I guess that it is appropriate that I have received its gifts.”

            Kylana nodded and then told Sapphire, her eyes burning with purple fire, “Right now, my goal is to get as many of those who the Amalgamate has blessed in the same room, most likely a room in Cavernhold. I have been given the responsibility of explaining the plan to ensure the destruction of our enemy that the Amalgamate has developed to the others who have received the purple flame. However, I want to wait until we are gathered in one place, before I carry out my assignment.”

            Sapphire nodded and then replied, “I am glad that there is a plan. As for how to carry it out, I think that the best way for us to get those like us together would be to call some sort of meeting of all the various rebel cells who can send a delegation to Cavernhold. We should stipulate that they are to send members of their groups who have used the purple flame as part of their delegations. I will say that so far, I have only met one other wielder of the purple flame before you. However, it seems as though there are others out there.”

            Kylana smiled and then mentioned, “There are not many of us. We might number less than fifteen, or even ten, in total as of now. Also, the purple flame can be bestowed in various circumstances. Not all of its wielders have nearly died before receiving their power. Men, women, humans, dwarves, members of less common species and one light elf have received the blessings of the Amalgamate. Regardless, I would hope that all of us can come together with the objective of hastening the defeat of the tyrannical and murderous cult that has gripped this continent for far too long.”

            Sapphire was impressed with Kylana’s passion. She seemed both sincerely determined and surprisingly calm at the same time. She then said, “I will do my best to help you get this meeting together. However, I have to ask, what is our benefactor, the Amalgamate, exactly?”

            Kylana smiled and then told Sapphire, “You will learn that in due time, Miss Cordwin. For now, you may return to your allies. Tomorrow, I will explain the final operation that I intend to conduct from this camp. The help of your squad of elites would be much appreciated. After the mission is completed, we will all march south to Cavernhold.”

As Sapphire got up and was about to turn to leave, Kylana finished, “I am glad that you came to find me, Sapphire. With any luck, the two of us and the others like us will accomplish great things together.”

Sapphire nodded back at Kylana and then left the tent. She felt still vaguely unsure of what was going on. However, talking with Kylana had made her feel better about having been made a servant of the, still mysterious, Amalgamate.

Sapphire walked over to the tent where her three comrades were now staying. She then told Thessana, Liliana and Austus that they were going to assist Kylana’s unit with their next mission before traveling along with them back to Cavernhold. She had told them that Kylana was thankfully willing to join the broader rebellion.  Sapphire then slept the night in Kylana’s camp. She knew that she would have to bring up the idea of a “rebel summit” with Lars upon her return to Cavernhold.


	24. Stopping the Construction

            The morning after arriving at Kylana’s camp, Sapphire and her three comrades were asked to ready their combat gear and meet with Kylana in her tent. Kylana did not seem to want to delay what she had told Sapphire would be her last operation before moving her small force to Cavernhold Citadel. Kylana’s band seemed to number less than twenty individuals in total, it was a smaller rebel cell than either Commander Trevelyan’s unit or Lorenzo Vargas’s force. Sapphire’s best guess as to why Kylana had led her miniscule force to so many improbable victories was that Kylana’s Amalgamate-granted magic had evened the odds.

            Sapphire, Thessana, Austus and Liliana had gathered around Kylana’s map table. Kylana was with them, along with a few of her followers. The majority of Kylana’s troops had begun the preparations to abandon their camp and leave with as much of their supplies as possible.

            Kylana began the briefing, saying, “The mission is simple, the Continental Army has dispatched a unit to the plateau about a half a day’s walk to the west of here. Their goal is to build a new outpost tower that will, if completed, greatly enhance our enemy’s ability to police this region. I intend to destroy the tower before it is even halfway finished. Almost my entire force, as well as our four guests, are going to assault the construction site and wipe out the enemy troops based there. The builders of the tower are all enemy soldiers and automatons. They are not risking having civilian engineers this far away from civilization, so we will thankfully not have to worry about harming non-combatants. Once we have wiped out the enemy force, and ruined what they have built so far, we will return here and set off for Cavernhold tomorrow morning.”

            Sapphire then asked Kylana, “What would you have the four of us do?”

            Kylana smiled at Sapphire and then replied, “Sapphire Cordwin, I want you and your compatriots to do your best to flank around the enemy and make sure that none of them can escape. I will personally do what I can to draw the most dangerous enemies towards me. You all will keep my force from getting too overwhelmed, while we tear into the main body of the enemy.”

            Sapphire saluted Kylana and then said, “It will be done!”

            Kylana saluted Sapphire back and then told the assembled rebels, “We will move out from this camp as soon as possible. We will try and catch the enemy at their camp around midday. With any luck, they will be eating lunch around that time and therefore be less ready for an attack.”

            Austus then mentioned, “You did say there would be automatons at the site. We should be wary of them; they do not need lunch breaks.”

            Liliana nodded, adding, “I will trust in the plan. However, they will probably have troops in good sniping positions, once they detect us. We should be prepared to take ranged attacks as we move in on the outpost site.”

            Kylana nodded, acknowledging the points that Liliana and Austus had made. Then, she dismissed her fellow rebels to go and finish their preparations for the assault.

            Within the next two hours, Sapphire’s team was moving west alongside Kylana’s raiders. The rebel force was small, but hardened. Sapphire was quite keen on seeing how powerful a wielder of the purple flame Kylana truly was. She wanted to see how exactly Kylana had won so many battles with only a few soldiers by her side. Sapphire wanted to know what exactly allowed Kylana to be so confident that their attack would end with a rebel victory.

            The rebels began to close in on their destination as the sun was almost at the center of the sky. Sapphire heard Kylana calling out, “We are getting close to the enemy position. We will cross onto the top of the plateau soon. Everyone, prepare yourselves! I will lead the way forward once the battle is about to be engaged!”   

            Sapphire readied her sword and shield, thinking, “This should be interesting. Now, we will see what a really experienced wielder of the purple flame can do.”

            Kylana confidently lead the way, as the rebels rushed onto the plateau. Sapphire could now see what looked like an encampment not far off. There was still a thin layer of snow on the ground, which was being imprinted with boot prints as the rebels began to close in on the camp.

            Sapphire could now see a number of Continental Army soldiers emerging from tents, returning from patrolling and getting into combat formation. A number of soldiers had formed a front line with their shields ready and their melee weapons out. Archers were clambering onto watch towers, or taking aim from behind the defensive line. Two hulking humanoid armored automatons with huge fists of iron marched to take up their positions alongside the living defenders. Sapphire was sure that she saw a couple of Order of Light chaplains standing with the line of troops to provide magical support.

            As the rebels were nearly at the camp, Sapphire raised her shield. Enemy arrows had started to rain down on the charging rebels. Liliana, Thessana and the back line of Kylana’s troops returned fire, shooting some enemy archers out of their watchtowers. Austus summoned his armor of force once again. He then drew his own bow, still being out of effective range for most of his spells.

            Sapphire started to worry, something rare for her at that point. Even though a few enemy archers had fallen, the rebels were running right at an enemy defensive line backed up by combat-ready automatons and chaplains. They were also still taking arrow fire. Kylana’s rebels did not seem worried, however. How strong was their faith in their leader?

            At that point Kylana shouted, “I will draw their attacks and get us through their frontline! Sapphire, get ready to flank them!”

            Sapphire saw Kylana collapse to her knees. Her entire body glowed with a blinding light. Suddenly, Kylana expanded massively, the shape of her body changing drastically.

            Austus called out, “I wish Sasha was here to see this! It seems that the secret to Kylana’s success is…”

            Kylana completed her transformation, she was now a towering reptilian creature with skin like gleaming steel, two sturdy back legs and two thick arms with wicked front claws. Her mouth held rows of sharp teeth. A bulky tail stretched out from behind her. Her eyes still glowed with purple light. Kylana launched herself into the air on enormous bat-like wings and flew towards the enemy frontline, being hit with a multitude of ineffectual arrows in the process.

            Austus finished, as Sapphire and Thessana both gaped at Kylana’s true form, “…that she is a noble dragon!”

            As Kylana’s rebels surged forward to take advantage of the distraction their draconic commander had provided, Sapphire shouted, “Austus, Liliana, Thessana, follow me around to their flank! Keep up the arrow fire on their snipers! We will let Kylana and her followers attack the enemy’s frontline.”  

             Sapphire saw Kylana land right in front of the enemy defensive line. The dragoness breathed out a massive blast of bone-chillingly cold air. The attack wiped out a large percentage of the Continental Army front line, a number of archers and one chaplain. It also severely damaged an automaton. Kylana then advanced forward and brought her teeth, claws and tail to bear on her foes. Kylana’s ground troops were also closing in, determined to aid their leader in destroying the enemy’s, now broken, formation.           

            Sapphire and her three comrades began to move around the enemy’s main body, as the hostile infantry tried to reform their formation. Kylana’s troops then charged in, hacking away at the Continental Army infantry, as Kylana turned her attention to the two automatons.

            Sapphire’s squad advanced toward an enemy watchtower. Liliana and Thessana made short work of the remaining infantry standing atop it. Austus tried to assist Kylana’s forces by blasting the less-damaged automaton with a large bolt of lightning. He seemed pleased that he had finally figured that spell out. Sapphire pointed her arm toward the enemy chaplain who was trying to rally his troops against Kylana and thought, “I wonder if I can stop him in his tracks?”

            The purple light in Sapphire’s eyes flashed, as she stretched out her shield arm. Suddenly, the enemy chaplain’s body was covered in ice. He then shattered when Liliana shot him with an arrow.

            Sapphire’s squad made it under the watchtower, as Kylana and her followers continued to tear through the enemy front ranks.  Sapphire then saw a small pack of six green and black canines running toward the front lines of the battle.

            Thessana called out, “Forest vargs!” She then fired an arrow into one of them, killing it with a headshot.”

            Two forest vargs then ran toward Sapphire’s squad. Liliana killed one with two arrows. Austus then dodged what seemed to be a bolt of light that had come at him unexpectedly.

            As Sapphire blocked a forest varg’s bite with her shield, she saw a pair of short automatons with tripod-like legs advancing on the four rebels, firing beams of light at them. The automatons had small, cannon-like, barrels for heads and faces. They also sported two light blades each, mounted on mechanical arms, one on each side of the barrel.

            Sapphire impaled the forest varg she had been fighting with her sword and then detonated a pulse of purple light to slow and injure the ones still running toward the front line. Austus bombarded one of the automatons with a series of force fireworks. He then took cover behind a supply crate as they kept blasting away.

Thessana began to move in to try and finish off the remaining forest vargs. However, she caught two light bolts to the chest and fell to her knees.

Liliana looked enraged and focused the cold air around her into a large icicle. She then threw the enchanted spear of ice into the damaged automaton, destroying the magical machine. As the three injured, but still active, forest vargs turned and advanced on Thessana, ready for the kill, Sapphire ran forward, leaving the last automaton to Liliana. Sapphire used her sword to rapidly dispatch one forest varg. The other two tried to flank her, but one of them fell to a blast of lightning from Austus.

Sapphire then slammed her shield into the face of the final forest varg, as it growled at her and tried to pounce on her. The creature was stunned for long enough for the badly wounded Thessana to put an arrow into its heart.

The surviving automaton’s armored body was reflecting Liliana’s arrows. However, Liliana kept easily dodging the blasts it aimed at her. The Automaton finally rushed Liliana with its two blades. However, Liliana used her magic to send up a wave on snow at it, knocking it back. Austus then finished the automaton by grabbing onto it and shocking it until it collapsed into a heap.  

            Sapphire grabbed onto Thessana and hauled her to her feet. She then put a hand on the dying feloid’s stomach and her hands glowed brightly with purple light.

Thessana’s wounds began to heal slowly but surely. The young feloid coughed a few times and then said, smiling awkwardly, “That sure hit the spot.”

Sapphire was about to say something, when she saw Liliana firing more arrows at the enemy. It was looking like Kylana had breathed her blast of chilled air again. The second time, she had completely frozen up the heavy automatons, rendering them useless. The Continental Army troops were now making a hasty retreat though the camp, abandoning the place where the foundation for a fortified tower had been laid.

As the fleeing enemy soldiers kept up as tight a formation as they could, Kylana raised up her claws. A hole in reality opened up above the fleeing Continental Army troops and a column of purple fire rained down on them. Those who survived the devastating show of divine power were quickly wiped out by the other rebels.

In the immediate aftermath of the battle, Kylana took to providing healing for her injured followers. She did so after returning to her human form. Three of Kylana’s troops had died in the attack, two of them from the initial arrow barrages and the last one during the clash with the enemy frontline. The rebels who did not need healing got around to burning tents, stealing and destroying enemy supplies and wrecking the foundations that had been intended to support the outpost tower.

After thoroughly destroying and looting the Continental Army camp, Kylana led the rebels back to her, soon to be abandoned, campsite. During the journey back, Sapphire admitted that she had been very impressed with Kylana’s prowess both as a dragon and a wielder of the purple flame. Liliana, Thessana and Austus were also now satisfied with the explanation they had witnessed for why Kylana’s small band had won so many battles. Kylana’s power as a mature noble dragon and an experienced magic user made her a serious threat to the Order’s forces, even by herself. When backed up by a small, but mostly elite, cadre of soldiers, Kylana became even more dangerous.

Sapphire rested the night at Kylana’s camp with her three comrades. As she was about to fall asleep, she admitted that it still seemed very brave of Kylana to rush headfirst toward a unit of well-armed and armored enemies. Even if she was a dragon who could also heal herself, she was clearly serious about minimizing the casualties on her side. The only tactical mistake she might have made was not revealing her true form earlier.

Sapphire’s last thoughts before falling asleep were her wondering if the pile of loot she had seen earlier was Kylana’s personal treasure hoard? Dragons were known to hoard treasure, pretty much everyone knew that. Sapphire wondered how the small hoard was going to be transported to Cavernhold, as she drifted off for the night.


	25. Returning to Cavernhold Citadel

\---

            It had been roughly two weeks since the rebels had been driven from their base in the coastal castle. Major Verniel Pansar had not considered the battle a victory. Most of the rebel force had escaped the castle alive and he had lost a considerable portion of his forces in the process. The most important part of the assault’s outcome for him had been the revelation that his former friend and mentee Sapphire Cordwin was not only alive, but was now fighting alongside the rebel forces. Even though a few of Major Pansar’s soldiers had managed to pursue the rebels through the smokescreen that one of their deep elves had summoned, their path had been blocked by a well-placed tunnel collapse. The rebels’ current location had not been determined. Also, a few people seemed to have disappeared from Playamar Port at around the same time soon after the battle. Verniel thought that they might be rebel spies who realized that they would be caught after the main cell’s base fell. Verniel was of the opinion that the rebel spies had been able to alert their base that the attack was coming. That had to be why they were able to evacuate as quickly as they did.

            Despite the fact that the rebels had escaped, the Order of Light’s High Council had had press releases drafted for every major newspaper on the continent saying that the battle had been a victory against the insurgents. Verniel had been publically made into a hero of the Order of Light for his actions in leading the siege that drove away the rebels who had stopped the public execution at Playamar Square. Verniel had felt disgusted at the whole affair. However, he had allowed himself to be lionized for the good of the Order, even if he felt that he had not deserved all of the praise he had received.

            Everywhere the light elf major had gone, those loyal to the Order had looked at him with even greater respect than they would normally give a ranking officer of the Continental Army. Despite all that had happened, despite feeling like he was being used for propaganda purposes, Verniel’s resolve to truly defeat the rebellion had been strengthened. He wanted to make sure that the rebels who had retreated from him once were cornered and annihilated for good. He also wanted to learn how Sapphire Cordwin had survived being impaled through the gut and gained access to powerful magic of her own. He wanted those answers, even if Sapphire had to be executed for treason afterwards.

            Now, Major Pansar had been called back to the chamber where the Order of Light’s high council met, along with his younger sister and lieutenant, Alessia. Wearing their dress uniforms, Verniel and Alessia stood before the three members of the High Council.

            High Priestess Sienna Torel began, “We have all read your reports, Major Pansar. Your honesty in wanting the reality of what happened to be revealed to the public is appreciated. However, we do not care to change our message to the public, especially as rebel sympathizers continue to try to spread the idea that the siege was a pyrrhic victory around. Still, we do intend to grant another request of yours.”

            Verniel then asked, “Honored councilors, what request do you intend to grant me?”

            Marshall Yobald Elkin, the leader of the Continental Army, told Verniel, “Verniel Pansar, your command is being expanded. You are hereby promoted to Colonel, as the hero of an important battle should be promoted. You will be placed in charge of suppressing the rebellion across most of the eastern half of our continent. We will give you the chance to locate the rebels who fled the Playamar region and destroy them once their current location is found. We also want you to apprehend or kill the traitor known as Sapphire Cordwin. We know you once saw her as a close ally. However, we cannot have her remain active, her refusal to die is a disgrace to our army. If she is captured alive, we will try her for treason and execute her. We intend to do so privately, so that it will be harder for her to become a martyr figure for the rebels.”

            Verniel nodded, responding, “I deeply and sincerely appreciate this opportunity. I intend to finish what I started and destroy that key rebel cell. Also, as much as she once meant to me, Sapphire Cordwin needs to be ended.” Verniel did all that he could to prevent those around him from hearing the sadness in his voice as he finished his response.

            Secretary Clarence Anders then added, “We will give you the documents detailing the various rebel presences we are aware of and information on the forces you will have at your disposal. We have recently heard rumors that some rebels might have seized the ancient dwarven citadel known as Cavernhold. Those rumors might be worth investigating in due time. Also, worryingly, reports of other rebels using that mysterious purple fire have recently come to this council’s attention. Sapphire Cordwin is clearly not the only one who has gained that power. Finally, we just received a report via arcane transmission that an outpost tower our forces in the eastern mountains had been constructing was attacked. There were no survivors on our side and the evidence shows that the encampment was looted and then destroyed. You should look into all of these things as soon as you can.”

            Verniel nodded, as Alessia looked quite concerned. He then said, “I will take all of those reports into account as I begin looking for the best way to stamp out this rebellion. I fear that if the rebels have taken refuge in Cavernhold, they might seek to ally with the Flame Duchess. If the rebels gain access to her armies, then stopping them will become considerably more challenging. I will depart for Playamar, with your permission, immediately. Once there, I will gather my forces and plan my first move against the rebels as a Colonel.”

            The three members of the council all nodded and then Verniel and Alessia both saluted them. Verniel then left the council’s chamber with Alessia in tow.

            As the Pansar siblings left the council chamber and began heading for the Agharta officer’s barracks, Verniel was thinking, “Sapphire, why did you have to do this? Why did you have to betray us? Now, we will have to destroy you along with the rebellion.”

\---

            Sapphire had woken up the morning after the successful raid on the Continental Army outpost and packed for the trip back to Cavernhold Citadel. Kylana’s small force was finishing packing their supplies into packs and small hand-drawn carts. The few non-combatants among Kylana’s followers were to draw the carts while the others protected them. Kylana was back in her dragon form and wearing what looked like a massive backpack, which seemed to contain much of her “treasure hoard.”

            Early in the morning, the rebels departed from the camp, setting it ablaze as they left. They then traveled for the next four days south down the pass until they reached Cavernhold Citadel. With Kylana and her troops traveling along with them, the trip back south was much safer for Sapphire and her three comrades then the initial trip north had been.

            Upon reaching Cavernhold, the rebels based there were in awe of Kylana, who had had to stay in her dragon form in order to keep transporting her hoard bag, only shifting into human form after putting it down a few times during the trip. Sapphire and her three comrades had gone into the Citadel to explain what was going to Caretaker Dellen Rockston and the other rebels.

Sasha had embraced her big sister, happy to see Sapphire again after she had been absent for over a week. She had also been ecstatic to finally meet a dragon. From what Sapphire had learned from Variana and Sasha, they had been sending out, and receiving, long-range telepathic messages to rebel leaders across the continent many times during the time Sapphire had been out. Sasha had been told to not admit she was a light elf until she had gained the trust of the rebels she had been communicating with. She had accepted that, not wanting the distant rebels to think she was a spy aligned with the Order of Light.  

After Lars met with Kylana and Caretaker Rockston, it was arranged that Kylana and her rebels would be allowed to stay in Cavernhold. The massive Citadel easily had room for them. Kylana could even fit through the front gate and stand in the great hall while in dragon form, if necessary.

Sapphire had asked to meet with Lars privately as soon as possible, after getting unpacked. Lars, recognizing that Sapphire’s expedition had been a rousing success, agreed to have a private meeting with her after dinner that evening. On their way back to Cavernhold, Kylana and Sapphire had agreed that Sapphire was to ask Lars about the feasibility of setting up a rebel summit, to take place in Cavernhold, in the near future.

Sapphire spent most of the afternoon with Sasha. She did not divulge to her younger sister all that Kylana had told her. All that she told Sasha was that Kylana was indeed another purple flame wielder. She also admitted that she had learned that the entity bestowing the mysterious power was referred to as the “Amalgamate” from Kylana.

Sasha remained curious, but she did not question Sapphire further. She was primarily focused on her sister and their comrades’ having returned to Cavernhold safely for the moment.

That evening, after having dinner in the citadel’s mess hall, Sapphire and Lars met privately in their dress uniforms in the war room. Sapphire stood as Lars sat in one of the war room’s chairs. Lars began by telling Sapphire, “I have got to say, Austus really got lucky when you sought him out. If every Continental Army defector proved to be as valuable to the cause as you have been…. My point is that you have delivered a very powerful asset to the rebel movement right to us, Sapphire. For that, I am very grateful. …So, why did you want to meet with me in private?”

Sapphire replied, having blushed as Lars had been praising her, “Commander Trevelyan, I don’t know if you have thought of this yet, but I have another idea, one that should align well with your goals as I know them. I know that you have put in immense effort to reach out to other rebel cells and build a united force that can challenge the Order of Light in open battle and hopefully gain the allegiance of the Flame Duchy. I believe that I have a way to make your dream a reality.”

Lars looked intrigued and then told Sapphire, “Go on.”

Sapphire knew that what she was about to propose contained the ulterior motive of getting the followers of the Amalgamate to come to Cavernhold. She was going to have to justify that part to Lars somehow. Sapphire was not a great liar. Lying had never come naturally to her. Still, she was going to have to try. Sapphire continued, her arms crossed behind her back to hide her fidgeting, “I think we should send out invitations to the various rebel units we have established friendly contact with. Each rebel cell would be asked to send a small delegation, including its commander, to this citadel for a rebel summit. The purpose of the summit will be to establish a united rebel army and decide on a general course of action for the rebellion to take.”

Lars seemed to be following what Sapphire was saying very closely. He then declared, “Of course! How did I not think of that before? Cavernhold is the safest place currently in rebel hands to host such an ambitious meeting of those who oppose the Order! As of now, we have been able to effectively contact nine other rebel cells, that number includes the one commanded by Lorenzo Vargas and Kylana’s band. We have been working on three others. Cavernhold should have a meeting hall perfect for the occasion. And a ballroom for the hopeful celebration afterwards. I will get as many of our people on this project as I can. However, I have a condition for you.”

Sapphire had been pleased that Lars had been so strongly in favor of her idea. She tried to stop her face from showing a frown when he said there would be a condition for her. Sapphire then asked Lars, “What would that be, sir?”  

            Lars responded, “I know that because you are a light elf, you would rather not attend the actual summit. However, seeing as though you brought the idea to the forefront of my attention, I want you to be there at my side. You must attend the main summit as one of the representatives of our, rapidly expanding, group of rebels.”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “I will do so, if that is your condition, sir. Now, I also have a condition, as the one who came up with this idea. I would like the invitations sent out to the other rebel cells to ask, in the strongest possible terms, that they bring as part of their delegations any members of their units who can wield the purple flame as Kylana, Inez and I do. …Kylana and I would like to get as many of us as possible together so that we can try and find out more about the origin of our magic.”

            Lars seemed to have bought Sapphire’s half-truth. Kylana was supposed to reveal more about the Amalgamate when its various chosen were all in the same room. However, she was also to reveal her plan that would supposedly make it easier to topple the Order of Light to her fellows during that meeting. Lars then responded, “I agree to your condition. Tomorrow morning, we will begin preparations for this momentous meeting. By the way, I know I said this earlier, but good job on both locating Kylana’s cell and bringing them to Cavernhold. It sounds like you all wiped out an, under construction, outpost that would have increased enemy presence in the region. So, kudos to you and the others on all of those counts.”

            Sapphire smiled at Lars and then her face took on a more serious tone. She folded her arms and told her commander, “Sir, I appreciate your congratulations. Just remember that I am doing all that I do for the rebellion to further my end of destroying the Order of Light. If all goes according to plan, justice will finally be done.”

            Lars nodded at Sapphire, who then saluted him. As Sapphire was about to leave, Lars told Sapphire, “Do not take this the wrong way, but I think you need to learn to not push yourself so hard. I know that you are angry that you were deceived by the Order’s lies. However, there should be more to our rebellion then blindly seeking justice for the Order’s victims. We need to plan for the creation of a new, better society, if we win this war. That power of yours allows you to heal, not just destroy. …What I am saying is, don’t push yourself too hard and remember that you are a good person who deserves to relax every now and again.”

            Sapphire turned back to Lars, she sighed and then smiled at her commanding officer, realizing that he did care about her as a friend, not just as a subordinate. She then finished, “Sasha tells me that sort of thing all the time. Maybe, just maybe, I will listen one of these days.”

            With that, Sapphire saluted Lars, spun on her heel and walked out of the war room. She then headed up to bed to get some rest. The next day, she would have to tell Sasha what Lars had told her.


	26. The Plan of Deceit

            During the next two months, the rebels occupying the dwarven citadel of Cavernhold laid low. They did not send out any raiding parties to attack Continental Army units. However, the massive rebel base was abuzz with activity almost daily. Commander Lars Trevelyan had announced that they were going to send out invitations to the first rebel summit to every previously contacted rebel cell. Lars had also stepped up his efforts to reach out to rebel cells that he had not yet solidified a connection with, in the hopes of also inviting them to the summit. “Slayer” rebel cells, who promoted the eradication of Terranor’s light elf population were not invited to the summit. The rebels based at Cavernhold had mostly agreed that they wanted to exclude the radical Slayers from the “official” rebellion that they wanted to create.

            As time wore on, more and more invitations resulted in agreements to come to the summit with a small delegation. The summit was being kept as secret from the rebel rank and file outside of Cavernhold as possible. Secrecy was being kept so that it would be less likely that the Order of Light would discover what was going on and try and stop the event from happening.

            Lars had told Sapphire that he was claiming credit for the idea of the summit to most of the other rebels because they would become naturally suspicious if they learned that the idea had come from a light elf. Lars had promised multiple times to reveal the truth to the other rebels once the summit proper began. Sapphire actually did not mind Lars’s lie. She was unsure how much attention she wanted from other rebels outside of the force at Cavernhold and Lorenzo Vargas’s unit.

            Lars’s invitation messages had all made it clear that any rebels who had been known to wield the purple flame should attend the summit, if not necessarily the main meeting. He had followed through on his promise to Sapphire in that regard.

            Lorenzo Vargas’s canyon rebels had been the first rebel unit to officially agree to send their delegation to Cavernhold Citadel. However, after that the other cells had all agreed to send their delegations as soon as they could. In total the Cavernhold Rebels, including Kylana’s forces, would be joined by eleven other rebel groups at the summit.

            Lorenzo Vargas had arrived with Inez Ortega and a few of his other soldiers in tow before any other rebel delegations did. Lorenzo had been informed by Lars that Sapphire was the one who had actually proposed the summit idea, not him. Upon the arrival of Lorenzo’s small delegation at Cavernhold, he had marveled at the architectural design of the massive citadel. Inez had tackled Liliana into an embrace. Dorp had seemed confused at the closeness between Inez and Lillian. He had not been present for the raid on the Continental Army convoy that had liberated Inez.

            Over the two weeks after Lorenzo’s delegation’s arrival, the other ten rebel delegations arrived. They mostly wore dark blue, with some dark purple mixed in. Some of them wore only partially repainted Continental Army armor and dress uniforms. In terms of species and regional appearances, they were a mosaic. Humans, dwarves, deep elves, kobolds, goblins, hobgoblins, feloids and even a few orcs were all represented in the arriving rebels. Sapphire had only seen one or two other light elves arrive and none of them had been cell commanders. Regardless, it warmed Sapphire’s heart to see the diversity and number of rebels all coming together with a common purpose against their genocidal foes.  

            Sapphire had mostly stood to the side as the rebels had arrived and been greeted by Lars, Kylana, Dellen and others. She did not want her elven nature causing unnecessary trouble. However, she kept a close eye on the arriving rebels who’s eyes glowed with purple light. Eight other delegates, including Inez, with purple eyes had shown up to attend the summit.

            Once the rebel delegations had all arrived, a day to rest was scheduled before the day of the summit. The evening of that day, Kylana had scheduled an exclusive meeting of the rebels with purple eyes, them numbering ten in total. The meeting was to take place in a small, out of the way, meeting room located on the third floor of Cavernhold. Two of Kylana’s most loyal soldiers were to guard the room. They were under strict orders to ensure that the conference was not disturbed. The only exceptions being if the Citadel were somehow being attacked, or a major part of the summit plan for the next day was being changed.

            Before Sapphire had left her room to attend the meeting, Sasha had asked her for the details of what she was to learn from Kylana about the Amalgamate. Sapphire told her little sister that she would tell Sasha what she believed she could safely divulge. Sapphire had never told Sasha that Kylana had some sort of plan to hasten the Order of Light’s destruction in mind, which would require to cooperation of the others blessed by the Amalgamate.

            Sapphire arrived at the meeting room, after identifying herself to Kylana’s two dwarf guards. She was wearing her dress uniform, which she had become quite fond of. The guards moved their heavy battleaxes to the side and allowed Sapphire to proceed inside.

            Sapphire entered the meeting room, which contained a large, circular, wooden table that currently sat ten chairs. She also saw a few torches burning on the walls, lighting the room. Sapphire took a seat next to Kylana. Inez was sitting on the other side of Kylana from Sapphire.

            After the other seven rebels blessed with the purple flame had arrived, Kylana, who was in her human form, called the meeting to attention. She then looked out at the assembled rebels and smiled warmly. Her face then took on a sterner look as she said, “It is wonderful to finally see all of you in person. Many of you I have not met, or been in consistent contact with, before this momentous summit. Now, I am sure that you all probably have many questions. I can assure you all that I can, at minimum, answer what is most likely the biggest one. That being the true nature of our benefactor, the Amalgamate.”

            A young-looking dwarf woman with blond hair spoke up, saying, “Lady Kylana, you have informed all of us that that you were the first one to receive the power of the Amalgamate. So, you should logically know the most about the entity. I would like to think I speak for all us here when I say that understanding the nature of the being we have been chosen to serve is critical.”

            Sapphire and the others in the room all gave approving nods to what the dwarf woman had said.

            Kylana looked over her audience and then nodded back at them, she then explained, “From what I know, Austean is located within one of a functionally infinite number of universes. In the various worlds where sentient life arises, as in our world, there are those who commit horrific injustices for a multitude of supposed reasons. Over millennia, a collection of many of the souls of those who died while helpless against powerful oppressors and invaders began to coalesce into one single-minded entity with the power of a god. That is the Amalgamate ‘in a nutshell.’ The Amalgamate has only very recently began to understand the true extent of its own power. Peering through the walls between universes, it has chosen Austean as one of the worlds on which to establish its new religion. We, ladies and gentlemen, are the first wave of priests and priestesses of the new god. We are the ones who the Amalgamate saw, for whatever reasons, as kindred spirits. The Amalgamate’s powers of communication across worlds are limited as of now, but they are coming to understand what they can do more completely as time passes on. We are the first of those who they have empowered to fight the monstrous tyranny of the so-called ‘Order of Light!’”

            The entire room was silent as the rebels who were present all did their best to mentally process what Kylana had told them. They all seemed to have different initial reactions based on the looks on their faces. As for Sapphire, the idea of a multiplicity of worlds fascinated her. More importantly, the creation of the Amalgamate made sense to her. Souls with a common story had somehow banded together in order to try and prevent future atrocities like the ones they had experienced. The idea of a god devoted to wiping out mass injustice that was getting more powerful certainly intrigued and relieved Sapphire. The images she had seen flash in front of her while she meditated must have been the suffering and deaths of some of the souls that made up the Amalgamate.  

            Inez was the first of the gathered rebels to speak after Kylana’s revelation. She asked, “It seems that we now know the truth about our benefactor. However, you also mentioned to many of us before the meeting that you were going to inform us of the Amalgamate’s plan to topple the Order of Light and what our role in that plan is going to be.”

            Kylana nodded and then replied, “Very well, no use in wasting time. I will tell you all the plan for the creation of the new church and the destruction of our monstrous enemies. You might not all like it, however.”

            Sapphire and the others leaned in, all quite curious about the plan and what they may not like about it, as Kylana continued, “The plan that the Amalgamate has relayed to me is actually very simple. You see, the Amalgamate wants us to establish their new church here in Central Austean. A faith that will extol the virtues of justice, equality and fair treatment of others. A faith that will declare that no species deserves to be exterminated and will condemn the Order of Light and those akin to them in the strongest terms. However, a new church will need converts and a broad base of support. We need more than just a few scattered clergy. That is where the Amalgamate’s plan comes into play.”

            Sapphire then asked, as Kylana seemed to pause, “You make a very good point about the Amalgamate needing a broad base of worshippers. Still, what is the plan? You still have not told us.”

            Kylana sighed for a couple of seconds and then told her audience, “Most people will not show much interest in following a god that is ‘incidental’ to their world. That is true no matter how just that god’s cause is. Therefore, the Amalgamate has asked that at the summit tomorrow, when most of the relevant rebel leaders are gathered together, we are to announce that we believe that we have been contacted and empowered not by an Amalgamate of wronged souls, but by the god that actually created Austean. We are to spread the new word of this god to the other members of the rebellion. When our rebellion is strong enough, we are to enact _Operation Bifrost_. The operation will require us to seize the fortress of Heaven’s Spire that guards the continental capital of Agharta from the north. The residual magical energy in that ancient tower can be turned to our uses to enhance the Amalgamate’s power on Austean and possibly allow them to send us reinforcements. Once Heaven’s spire is captured, which will likely require to aid of the Flame Duchy, we will deal with the enemy’s main army as they come to us and then march on Agharta to end the war. However, in order to ensure minimum enemy interference during the final stages of the plan, once we take Heaven’s Spire, we are to have all available rebel agents and sympathizers spread the word to the public about the ‘true god of Austean.’ If all goes as we plan it, the people will rise up in the hopes of living under a more just faith. If the Amalgamate is able to send some of its creations to aid in our battles, we will have living proof of our god’s power. The Order will lose control of their situation and will fall when we reach Agharta.”

            The room had been speechless as Kylana laid out the plan. Sapphire’s mind tried to process what she had just heard. The servants of the Amalgamate were supposed to lie to the broader populace in order to trigger a mass revolt against the Order. Sapphire understood the more concrete, military portion of Kylana’s plan. However, she was surprised by the more deceitful portion of the plan. At least she now knew why Kylana had thought the Amalgamate’s plan would be controversial.

            Soon after Sapphire came back to her senses, a human man with reddish hair spoke up, saying, “The military aspects of the plan are probably solid. If we can get the Flame Duchess’s forces on our side, we should be able to defeat the enemy’s tired and geographically divided forces. However, it seems that you want all of us to agree to spread a grand lie about the source of our power to the public in the hopes that it will inspire them. I assumed that we would want to reject dishonesty and be open with the populace about who we are. Won’t honesty be the better policy?”

Kylana nodded and then replied, “What I have told you is the plan that the Amalgamate has considered for some time. Despite its more unsavory aspect, I firmly believe that it is necessary that we all follow through on it. This plan will not only allow us to militarily defeat the Order, it will give us the basis we will need for our new post-war church. All of us need to spread the new word, so as to maximize our chances of success.”

Inez looked a bit uneasy and then added, “You know, sometimes discretion is necessary. Many people, of all species, have had to hide key aspects of themselves, or just their anger with the current regime, in order to survive. This rebellion would not have gotten where it is today without some degree of dishonesty.”

The dwarf woman from before then said, “I think that if this is what our deific benefactor wants from us, then we may have no other choice but to follow this plan. I do not want to lose the magic that I have gained. It has proven vital in saving the lives of my comrades many times.”

Some of the others in the room nodded in agreement with Inez and the dwarf woman. Kylana still seemed willing to hear other concerns.

Sapphire had been quietly listening and thinking the entire time that some of the other rebels had been speaking after Kylana had outlined the plan. She had been mightily struggling with what she had heard. Sapphire then looked over at Kylana and Inez and then to the others. She announced, “I hate the idea of such a large-scale deception. I also think that it will possibly come back to bite us in the end if we go through with this lie. However, I said that I would do whatever it takes to destroy the Order of Light and I have always meant that sincerely. So, I will go along with this plan, as long as it brings down the Order and then keeps something like it from rising to plague this continent again. In fact, if necessary, I will even make the announcement of the plan myself. Destroying the Order is what matters right now. Everything else can be a problem for the future.”

            The rest of the group seemed surprised and impressed by Sapphire’s declaration. Kylana gave Sapphire an approving nod and then said, “I hope that that will settle the issue, at least for the time being. Tomorrow at the summit, Sapphire here will help me to explain the plan to the assembled rebel leadership. We will then begin to carry out the plan. Remember what this all about, everyone, we must bring the Order of Light down for good!”

            The other rebels at least agreed on that last point and the meeting was adjourned. Sapphire returned to her room, somewhat mad with herself for supporting the deceitful plan. However, she knew that if the Order were to fall, it would be worth it to her. Sapphire got into bed and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was to be one of the most important days of her life.


	27. The Rebel Summit

            The day after Kylana’s private meeting every rebel cell leader who had shown up came downstairs to the largest meeting room in the massive citadel, immediately after eating lunch. Most of them arrived with just one of their lieutenants. Altogether, there were twenty-two rebels assembled in the meeting room along with four elite guards. There were only two light-elves in the room, including Sapphire Cordwin. Sapphire was present as Lars’s chosen lieutenant. She was wearing her usual dress uniform. The only other faces Sapphire recognized in the room were, Lars, Kylana, Lorenzo and Inez. She and the other light elf in the room, a handsome red-headed man sitting next to a hobgoblin woman who seemed to be his commander, both were getting occasional confused looks from many of the others. However, Sapphire sat by Lars’s side. Nobody wanted to contest the man who they believed had come up with the idea for the summit. Therefore, her presence was not openly challenged.

            After everyone had taken their seats. Lars called the meeting to attention, saying, “Everyone, I want to personally thank all of you for taking the time and the risk to come all the way here to Cavernhold for this momentous summit. Today, our goal is to create a united rebel army that will have both the coordination and the resources to seriously challenge the Order of Light. We have two objectives in front of us. We first need to draft a collective statement of purpose, which we will print as many copies of as possible. This new manifesto will be the founding document of our new rebellion. The next goal of ours will be to decide what our plan of military action to defeat the Order of Light will be. We face an enemy with greater resources than we have. However, we know that their claim to legitimacy is fading, much as they try to maintain it. If we stand together, we can lead the people of this Continent in an uprising that will bring the Order to its knees!”

            Lars received widespread applause from his audience. The various cell commanders then introduced themselves and their unit’s. After that, the assembled delegates got to work on the creation of the new Rebel Manifesto. Sapphire did not say much during the drafting process. Kylana would occasionally contribute something. However, Sapphire was waiting for the discussion of the new Rebel Army’s military plan to speak. She would introduce _Operation Bifrost_ herself if no one else would. She would also be willing to tell the assembled rebels the “big lie” if necessary. What mattered to her was maximizing the chances of the Rebel Army’s ultimate success. She would do what she had to do, even if it meant spreading a new religious message that still worried her.

            The rebel delegates worked together for a few hours putting together a list of points that they cobbled together into a “rough draft” Rebel Manifesto. The document they ended up with was penned by Lars himself. Once debate on the particular details of the manifesto seemed to subside, Lars looked out at the delegates and told them, “Excellent, it seems as though we have something here. Allow me to read it out loud for you all. I want to know if any of the manifesto’s points are still in contention.”

            Lorenzo then said, “Of course, please read the current draft for us, Commander Trevelyan.”

            Lars cleared his throat and then began, “The Manifesto of the Rebel Army of Terranor… Resolved: That the Order of Light has made many attempts to exterminate its fellow sentient living beings on the basis of their species or sexual preferences. We believe that this is mass murder and that it must be stopped at all costs. We believe that all sentient beings should be allowed to live their lives as they so please without the threat of being hunted or persecuted for any immutable quality that does not automatically harm others.”

            The rebel delegates agreed to that first point. Sapphire smiled slightly, she was relieved that the rebel leadership universally understood that reason to oppose the Order of Light on some level.

            Lars then continued, “Resolved: That the Order of Light has given light elves, half-light elves and those who cozy up to them higher social and economic status without them having earned that status. We believe that everyone has the right to pursue their own economic and social interests in peaceful and fair ways, without being advantaged or disadvantaged because of their species, or other personal immutable qualities. We believe that elves and half-elves are not worthy of special treatment based on some false claim to species superiority.”

            The crowd seemed quite in agreement with the second main point as well. Sapphire simply nodded along. So far so good.

            Lars then read, “Resolved: That the Order of Light has usurped the rights of many localities and domains to have a reasonable degree of home rule. We believe that any new central government should allow smaller territories to have a reasonable say in their own governance. Resolved: That the Order of Light has made consistent efforts to suppress any religion other than their own. Also, that the Order of Light has promoted a religious ideology that promotes the aforementioned genocide and unfairly advantageous treatment. Their religion is unrealistically dualistic and it can be argued, from a certain point of view, that it exists to support their regime’s policies. We believe in supporting religious freedom for non-murderous faiths of all kinds.”

            The rebels mostly seemed to agree with points three and four.

            Lars then went on, “Resolved: That we believe that those who claim to be rebels against the Order of Light, but murder elven and other loyalist civilians and conspire to drive the entire light elven species from this continent are war criminals. We do not support the ‘Slayer’ faction. We condemn them and make it clear that when the Order of Light falls, any of them who remain will be next to be destroyed.”

            The rebel delegates seemed to agree with the fifth point for the most part. There were some groans and grunts and murmurings of dissent. However, nothing major came of it.

            Lars then cleared his throat and finished, “Finally. Resolved: That we are united as a rebellion with the purpose of destroying the Order of Light. We intend to destroy the Order of Light’s Continental Army’s ability to effectively fight this war. Then, we will defeat the surviving remnants. We will then disarm any survivors of the conflict. We will intend to end the war with a treaty. However, the treaty will only follow from the unconditional surrender of the Order of Light. We fully intend to outlaw the Order of Light when we win the war. We believe that we cannot allow that murderous religion to continue to be practiced in the open. Allowing the Order of Light to stay legal would endanger the lives of many of this Continent’s citizens after the war. Ultimately, the creation of a potential new Continental government will be enacted only once the Order of Light falls.”

            The rebel delegates agreed that the Order of Light had to be forced to surrender unconditionally. They were concerned that allowing their common enemy to dictate any of the terms of a possible treaty to end the war could lead to disastrous consequences in the future. They also agreed that, if they could overthrow the Order of Light, they would have to outlaw the practice of the religion. It was simply too dangerous to allow it to be practiced in the open. Even possible secret worshippers of “the Light” would have to be hunted down in the name of public safety.

            After Lars finished reading the rough draft of the Rebel Manifesto. A few minor edits were made and then all twenty-two delegates present, including Sapphire, made sure to sign the document. Sapphire could not help but smile, the rebellion was rising and coalescing. So far, everything was going as she had hoped.

            After a recess lasting around half an hour, all of the rebel delegates returned to the conference room. This time, their goal was to create the plan that the new Rebel Army would follow in order to defeat the Order of Light’s forces. A huge map of the Continent was placed on the conference table, as the delegates began to debate. 

            One thing that soon became apparent after the rebel delegates reconvened was that there was not as much of a consensus about what plan of action should be taken as there was on the subject of the rebellion’s ideology and overall objectives.

            Some of the rebel delegates had decided that they favored a more guerilla warfare-focused approach. They wanted to “play the long game” and slowly, but surely, build up public support for the rebellion while minimizing large-scale battles. Some of the other delegates believed that the war had to be ended as fast as possible. They wanted to amass the biggest rebel force that they could and find a way to defeat the Continental Army in a decisive battle. They believed that if they could win that battle, Agharta could be taken easily.

            Sapphire, Kylana, Inez and a couple of the other delegates in the room had a different plan in mind. Sapphire waited until the subject of the debate had turned to how the rebels could possibly engineer circumstances toward a distinctive battle that they could win. She then whispered to Lars, “Sir, I think I have something to contribute to this discussion. It has to do with the meeting Kylana hosted last night.”

            Lars nodded and then stood up. He then addressed the whole chamber, saying, “Ladies and gentleman. My subordinate, Miss Sapphire Cordwin, has something to say to us all. She is quite knowledgeable in the methods of the Continental Army, having served with them, as I once did, before defecting to our side.”

            As Sapphire was about to stand, a rebel commander who looked to be part orc and part human responded, “With all due respect, Commander Trevelyan, I cannot see what a light elf could have to say that would help us resolve out current problem.”

            As the other elf in the room and his commanding officer shot the recent speaker unpleasant looks, Lars awkwardly continued, “Well… I actually have a confession to make to all of you, even though a few of you are already aware of this. You see, Miss Cordwin actually suggested the idea for the summit we are currently in the middle of to me. We agreed that we would claim it as my idea until you were all present. We feared that many of you would not attend a summit suggested by a light elf, no matter her intentions. I deeply and sincerely apologize for the omission. However, I would hope that you all can see why I withheld that information from most of you until now. We all needed this summit to happen.”

            The rebels who had seemed displeased by Sapphire’s request to speak looked surprised. Some of them folded their arms and looked on skeptically. The other light elf man looked over at Sapphire, clearly impressed.

            Sapphire then stood up and pointed to a spot on the map, just a few days north of Agharta. She then explained, “Last night, I was a part of a meeting with the other purple-eyed delegates. We have come to the conclusion that we simply cannot afford to fight one decisive battle against the enemy’s army. No, we need to fight and win two major battles before we march on Agharta. The first one will be taking Heaven’s Spire, the ancient fortress that defends Agharta from the north. The attack will be the start of _Operation Bifrost_.  We should march in from the south, where the defenses there are weakest. Once the fortress at Heaven’s Spire is captured, we will have proven ourselves as a serious threat to the Order’s supremacy. One that the public will feel better about getting behind. From there, we will use Heaven’s Spire’s northern façade to hold off the Continental Army’s crusaders. They will likely be recalled, by the fastest route possible, to defend the capital city if we capture Heaven’s Spire. Therefore, they will be forced to face us where we will have a defensive advantage. After we destroy the bulk of their army, we will be able to attack Agharta. The Order’s High Council will be loath to retreat from their seat of power. With any luck, we will destroy the Order when we seize the capital from them.”

            At that point the other light elf in the room spoke up, saying, “Your plan makes tactical sense. However, that is only true assuming that we have enough forces to capture Heaven’s Spire. The enemy will certainly reinforce the fortress there if they realize we are coming to attack it. There simply won’t be a way to hide our assault plan until we reach Heaven’s Spire. What do you propose we do to actually capture the fortress?”

            Sapphire nodded and then pointed to a region deep in the eastern mountains. She explained, “This summit should prove that we can stand together. What we need to do is send a delegation with a copy of our new Rebel Manifesto to the Flame Duchess Mirana. If we can convince her to lend us her army’s aid. We can take Heaven’s Spire. With the Flame Duchy’s aid, we will be supported by squads of flame giants and battalions of soldiers bolstered by mountainfolk berserkers. Of course, we will also gain the aid of a few powerful dragons to aid in an airborne assault on the upper levels of Heaven’s Spire. The Flame Duchy’s forces could also help us hold off the Continental Army’s counterattack. Later, they can surround Agharta while we enter the capital city.”

Sapphire then paused for a moment. The other light elf in the room seemed satisfied for the time being. She took a deep breath, knowing that she was about to betray her own ideals, and continued, “Even if the Flame Duchy only helps us take Heaven’s Spire. We have another way to get the public to rise up against the Order of Light. …In our meeting, we were able to conclude that those of us that wield the purple flame have been getting our magic from the god that actually created Austean. We believe that spreading the word of our god, along with our Rebel Manifesto will combine faith motivation with political motivation in a way that will create a narrative the people can get behind. We also believe that accessing the residual magic held in the upper walls of Heaven’s Spire will allow us to possibly gain divine aid from our god. That is, once we take the fortress”

As most of the chamber became speechless, Sapphire sat down.

Kylana smiled at Sapphire and stood up, saying, “Thank you, Sapphire Cordwin. I will take things from here.” She then continued, “Everyone, most of you do not know much about me. What I can tell you now is that I am the first priestess of a new religion. One dedicated to a god that wants to bring true justice to their creation. One that has seen the abuses of the Order of Light and those like them go on for far too long. We intend to be only the first wave of clergy as our deity fully awakens. The power held within Heaven’s Spire will help re-establish our god’s connection to this world. Claiming that energy for the rebellion is a major part of what _Operation Bifrost_ needs to accomplish. Once we have seized Heaven’s Spire, we will send out our new message to the masses. By giving the public a new and better god to follow and by showing them the military prowess of the united rebellion, we will create a general uprising. We will ignite the fire that will consume the Order of Light!”

Together, Kylana and Sapphire’s speeches had excited the, initially stunned, delegates. Lars and Lorenzo had both been looking at their respective purple-eyed lieutenants with wide eyes ever since the mention of the “true creator of Austean.”   

            Over the next two hours, the plans for the Rebel Army to amass between Agharta and Heaven’s Spire, after seeing if they could receive the Flame Duchy’s aid, were made. Multiple Continental Army camps and garrisons that could interfere with _Operation Bifrost_ were planned to be targeted before the Rebel Army met as one grand force. In the end, every major rebel cell, with varying degrees of reluctance, agreed to enter into the pact known as the Treaty of Cavernhold. The Treaty of Cavernhold established the new Rebel Army and indicated that more detailed ranks for rebel officers were to be assigned soon. Also, all rebel soldiers were declared to be entitled to payment for their service. Payment would commence soon after the end of the war at the latest.

            Sapphire returned to her room as soon as the summit was adjourned. She had to speak with Sasha about what had transpired and all that had been planned.


	28. The Summit Ball

            It was just after the post-summit banquet when the Cordwin sisters met in Sasha’s room. Sapphire informed Sasha about how the rebel leadership had drafted the first copy of their manifesto. She then told her younger sister about how she presented the plan to recruit the forces of the Flame Duchess Mirana for the rebel’s plan, _Operation Bifrost_ and its follow up. Sapphire had told her sister that she was not in the mood to discuss the part of the summit that had related to her powers yet. Sapphire was not sure what she was going to tell Sasha about the grand deception that she had just willingly helped to spread. Sapphire was not what Sasha would think of her if she knew that she had personally presented the falsehood to the rebel delegates.

            After Sapphire had explained the general outline of the summit to Sasha, she said, “Today and yesterday have both been quite tiring for me. I am hoping to get some sleep soon. We will have to see if our enemies become aware that the summit took place and how they will respond to it. Surely, they will see the Rebel Manifesto as a major challenge to their authority. We should be ready for an attack on this Citadel in the near future. We will also have to figure out how to contact the Flame Duchy with proof of our movement’s legitimacy. And then there is the matter of destroying the enemy camp.…”

            Sasha sighed and then interjected, “That is so like you, Sapphire. You have just been part of a major accomplishment and you immediately focus on what needs to be done next. You should be willing to celebrate how far we have come. Speaking of that… I have somethings to show you in my closet. It was quite hard for me to procure them.”

            Sapphire gave Sasha a quick look and then asked, “What, hard to procure, items are in your closet? And what do they have to do with celebration.”

            Sasha face-palmed and then walked over to her closet. She then opened the door to reveal two dresses, one colored deep blue, and the other a medium purple, on stands. Sasha smiled and then replied, “You seem to have totally forgotten about the post-summit ball that was planned. This Citadel has its own ballroom. …kind of odd for dwarves, I never saw them as the dancing types. However, I am not letting you get out of at least going and trying to have a little fun. You have earned it, honestly. I even got the blue dress just for you, the purple one is for me.”

            Sapphire got up, looking clearly impressed with Sasha. She still felt guilty about her sister saying that she had earned a little fun, even though she had told a massive lie to the rebel delegates. Each dress had a long, expansive skirt and was strapless above the chest. They each came with a lace bow to be worn like a choker necklace. Sapphire then said, “They are both quite beautiful.” She then sighed, “I guess I have no choice but to go to this ball now.”

            Sasha smiled at her older sister and then hugged her, saying, “We should both get dressed quickly. The ball will start within the half-hour.”

            Sapphire and Sasha put on their dresses and then carefully descended the stairs leading down to the Cavernhold grand hall. Once there, they followed the crowd heading into the ballroom. The ballroom was covered in gold furnishings and generally had a gold-yellow coloring to it. There were also some light blue trimmings around the room. A number of enchanted chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, just like in the great hall. Sapphire was impressed with the ballroom, looking around in awe as she stepped inside.

            For the first approximate hour of the rebel ball, Sapphire mostly watched other people having a good time. Liliana was there in a green dress with leaf-shaped decorations all over it. She was dancing with Inez, who wore a pink dress.

            Variana and Pharek were dancing together, he in a dark-green suit and she in a vivid red dress. The two of them seemed to have become a committed couple, since neither of them danced with anyone else. There was also the fact that they were sharing a room.

            Thessana, who was wearing a black dress, seemed to be hanging out around Lars, who had also danced with a number of different woman, including Sasha. Sasha had been outgoing about dancing, even though some of the rebel men, who she had approached were initially nervous about dancing with a light elf. Lorenzo was chatting up various rebel leaders. Sapphire remembered that he had a civilian fiancé, which probably explained his desire to avoid dancing with anyone at the ball. Austus had been chatting up a human rebel wearing a nice dark-blue suit, their conversation seemed to be getting flirtatious.

            Sapphire roamed the ballroom, wondering if she should ask anyone to dance. She was nervous for multiple reasons, among them that she had never been great at parties.

            As Sapphire stood in a corner, watching Sasha dancing, she heard a somewhat familiar male voice say, “Miss Cordwin, I am frankly surprised that no one has asked you to dance.”

            Sapphire looked in the direction of the voice and saw the redheaded light elf man from the summit casually approaching her. The man stopped and stood nearby her, wearing a dark blue suit that looked of the highest quality. Sapphire then replied, “I remember you. You and I were the only light elves at the summit. You questioned the validity of the strategy I proposed.”

            The man blushed awkwardly and then quickly composed himself. He then bowed to Sapphire and responded, “I am sorry if my question during the summit bothered you. I only wanted to ensure that your plan had a solution for overcoming Heaven’s Spire’s southern defenses. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Phineas Coril. I am one of the lieutenants of Commander Dravalia Hast, whom you saw me with at the summit.”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “I see, well, I am Sapphire Cordwin. I guess that I am a lieutenant of Commander Lars Trevelyan, the man who presided over the summit today.”

            Phineas then gently took one of Sapphire’s hands, both of which were wearing long blue gloves. He then kissed it gently and added, “You were also the woman who came up with the summit and the one who announced your group’s grand strategy and religious revelations to the summit’s delegates.”

            Sapphire blushed slightly and then replied, “That is all true….” As Phineas released her hand, Sapphire remembered what both Sasha and Lars had said about trying to have some fun. She then smiled at Phineas and continued, “You clearly came over here because you wanted to dance with me. Is that correct?”

            Phineas nodded and then asked her, “Of course, you are quite an impressive woman, Sapphire. You look stunning in that dress as well. Would you do me the honor sharing a dance with me?”

            Sapphire smiled and nodded. Phineas took her hand and the two light elves stepped out onto the floor.

            As she danced with Phineas, Sapphire noticed that he was quite good at it. He seemed almost to have been formally trained in dancing. As the two of them came close together, face to face, she asked, “So, Mr. Coril, what is your story?”

            Phineas, as the duo kept dancing, responded, “I would love to hear yours. However, I will start, if you so wish. I was born into a wealthy old elven merchant family from a city not far west of Agharta. My family is quite well-off; we even have a second house in the capital city. When I was young, I never fully understood why our species has been treated so much better than others. I ended up running away to the rebellion a few months ago for a few reasons. I wanted, first and foremost, for the public to know that not every light elf supported what the Order has been doing. I also wanted to get away from my overbearing family. Also, part of me also wanted to be a part of a big adventure, even if it involved great risk to myself. It took a while for the local rebels to accept me. However, most of them came around eventually. I also came around more and more to the idea that we truly need a rebellion, both for the common people and for those who the Order has been hell bent on exterminating. Looking back on how I was raised, I sort of hate the decadence of my upbringing. My family was unwilling to see what was really going on around us.”

            Sapphire nodded and then chuckled, “This ballroom is pretty decadent as well. Regardless, my story is a bit more…dramatic than yours. As Commander Trevelyan told the summit, I was once a Continental Army soldier, a corporal in fact. I was even on a first name basis with my captain, at least in private. One horrible evening changed all of that. My world was rapidly shaken until it collapsed. I had to build a new one very quickly after that, doing so gave me a new sense of purpose. I have always been determined, even stubborn. However, I have given myself to the rebel cause more than anything else in my life. I know that I want justice and think that the Order is in the way of it. However, I think that my devotion to the rebellion also has to do with my anger over being lied to for so long.”

            Phineas nodded, he then asked, “What happened that night? And what of this god who created Austean? You and the other rebel with purple eyes say that you have discovered such an entity.”

            Sapphire replied, “I will tell you about the night that irrevocably changed my life and what followed from that and led me here. However, I am not in the mood for a theological discussion right now.”

            Phineas nodded again, seeming eager to hear more about Sapphire and her past. As the two danced for what seemed like another hour, Sapphire roughly outlined her life to Phineas. Her being raised by Continental Army soldiers, her relationship with Sasha, her parents being killed in a battle with tribal orcs, her joining the Continental Army to indirectly “avenge her parents” and her meeting, and being trained by, Verniel Pansar. Sapphire then went over the gruesome evening in which she bore witness to a massacre of civilians, which she had tried in vain to stop. She told him how she had been stabbed in the gut by Captain Pansar and how she had almost died. Phineas’ expression darkened as he seemed to roughly grasp the emotional and physical pain that Sapphire had gone through. Sapphire then explained how she had returned to Playamar Port, met with Sasha again, joined the local rebels, met her former captain on the battlefield, failed to kill him, had then journeyed to Cavernhold and retrieved Kylana’s unit.

            Once Sapphire had finally finished, Phineas responded, his voice sounding quite sincere, “You must be far tougher than most people. You endured a horrible scene, tried to stop it and almost died for your efforts. Then, after miraculously surviving the ordeal, thanks to the god you are not so into discussing right now, you returned home while vowing to fight the government, faith and military you once held dear until its end. I am impressed, to say the least. All that you have gone through must have been taking an immense mental toll on you?”

            Sapphire looked around and noticed that the ball seemed to be winding down somewhat. She then looked into Phineas’ eyes and remembered once again how much she had been pushing herself. Everything on her mind for months had been about how to advance the rebellion and help her comrades. That was almost all she had thought about. It hit her that she owed it to herself to do something, maybe impulsive, for herself. Sapphire told Phineas, “I have honestly really enjoyed dancing and talking with you. You are a better listener than many and quite a dancer. I do not want this to end here.” Sapphire then smiled warmly up at Phineas and asked him, “Why don’t we head up to my room and continue our conversation in private?”

            Phineas looked moderately surprised. He then smiled warmly, nodded and allowed Sapphire to take his hand and lead him out of the ballroom.

            Sapphire led Phineas up to her room. Once they were both inside, she locked the door. Phineas sat down on Sapphire’s bed and seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

            Sapphire smiled at him, chuckled a bit and then said, “I am going into the closet to change. You can take your suit off while I am in there. We can talk more once I come back.”

            Phineas nodded, as Sapphire walked into the spacious closet.

            When Sapphire emerged, she was wearing the one “outfit” that had been in the closet upon her arrival that she had never thought she would wear. Phineas was still wearing the pants of the suit when he looked up and his jaw dropped. Sapphire was wearing light blue underwear that did not leave much to the imagination. Frills of transparent cloth came out to the sides of her outfit from multiple places. She also had a lacy belt and stockings and delicate gloves on.

            The only thing Phineas could do was stand up and smile at Sapphire, telling her, “You still have the lace collar from your dress on.”

            Sapphire blushed as she walked into Phineas’ arms and told him, “I won’t lie to you, Mr. Coril. We may never see each other after this. However, you have been a joy tonight. I have also realized that I have been under no small amount of stress over the previous months. Would you help me relieve that stress?”

            Phineas put one of his hands on each side of Sapphire’s waist and told her, “I want to see you again after this summit, even if it takes until this war is over. For now, though…”

            Phineas and Sapphire kissed gently. Phineas then picked Sapphire up and placed her down on the bed, kissing her as he went. As she was gently laid down on her bed, Sapphire thought, “Well, Sasha, I hope you’re happy because right now I am most certainly having fun.”


	29. After the Summit

            It was two days after the rebel summit. The day before had been quite a busy one as the various rebel delegations departed from Cavernhold Citadel for their home bases.

Sapphire had woken up the morning of the day after the summit and found a, hastily written, note left by Phineas Coril. The note indicated that he had thoroughly enjoyed meeting, dancing with and loving her. It concluded that he hoped to see her again at the earliest mutual opportunity. Sapphire had been forced to admit to herself that wished she could have spent more time with Phineas as well and wanted to see him again soon. She was not going to let her longing distract her from her duties in the rebellion, however. Sapphire Cordwin may have just been “made a woman,” but she was still very much herself.  

Sapphire had been focused on caring for Sasha and training to enter the Continental Army until she was able to successfully enlist. She had found her very short time spent with Phineas Coril far more enjoyable than anything she had done in a long time. He had legitimately seemed very interested in, and even somewhat awed by, her as a person.

The day after the rebel delegations had filed out of Cavernhold, promising to inform their forces about what had transpired during the summit and about the Rebel Army’s plans for the winning the civil war, Sapphire and Sasha were having lunch together in the mess hall. Sasha had overheard quite a bit about the “creator of Austean” by that point. However, Sapphire was still not interested in discussing the subject with her little sister.

In order to change the subject, Sapphire had told Sasha about what had transpired between herself and Phineas the night following the rebel summit. She was privately embarrassed that she was more willing to tell Sasha about what she and Phineas had shared than about the lie she had told at the rebel summit.

            Sasha seemed to look stunned for a moment, after Sapphire finished her explanation. Sasha’s face then took on a wide grin and she exclaimed, “That’s wonderful! You finally did something for yourself, Sapphire! I am so happy that you finally cut loose, even if it was only for one night. You really have been overworking yourself lately, even more than usual for you, that is.”

            Sapphire blushed brightly, not really having expected her sister to have been so happy about her recent sexual exploits. She then told Sasha, “Please keep it down. Anyway, I really liked the guy. He was what I needed in that moment. As much as I sort of want to see him again, I hope nothing else comes of that night if you know what I mean.”

            Sasha took Sapphire’s hand and then added, “Honestly, I think you would make a great mother, sis. I know that that would take you out of the rebellion. Still, I think you would be a good parent. I guess I am biased because you took care of me for so long. The one tip I would give you about motherhood would be to not act too overbearing towards your offspring if you can help it. You can get very focused, as you well know.”

            Sapphire nodded, wondering why her sister was jumping so far ahead. She still had to admit that she wanted to become a mother one day. However, she would under no circumstances want to raise her offspring in a world where the Order of Light was in power.

            At point, Thessana walked up to the Cordwin sisters and told them, “Hey, Commander Trevelyan wants to meet with every one of his elites by the end of the day. He says that now that we are a part of a real army, we need to start taking rank more seriously. So, both of you should stop by the war room by the time you go to sleep tonight.”

            Sapphire nodded back at Thessana and then asked her, “So, who has a rank so far?”

Thessana replied, “Quite a few of us, actually. Liliana and Austus got lucky and were made lieutenants. I was made a sergeant, since I don’t have much leadership experience. I plan to work my way up though, given time. Pharek and Variana have each only made corporal. Your dragoness friend Kylana has been made a colonel, as has Lorenzo Vargas.”

            Sasha then mentioned, “I wonder what rank Lars has been given. I will go and get my rank after I talk to Austus. I assume that he made lieutenant, since he was managing our intelligence network in Playamar for so long. Liliana is our best sniper, so I can easily see her leading a whole unit of archers.”

            As Sasha was getting up to leave, after finishing her soup, Sapphire mentioned, “I will go and see our fearless leader now. I have not spoken with him since the summit. I think my announcements surprised even him. Still, he backed me up. He seemed to be in favor of us executing _Operation Bifrost_.”

            Sapphire then left the mess hall. She then went to her room to change out of her casual clothes and into her dress uniform. After that, she went to meet with Lars.

            Upon entering the war room, Sapphire saw that Lars was pouring over a map of the whole continent. He seemed focused on the spot where the nearest significant Continental Army camp was located.

            Lars then heard Sapphire enter and smiled at her. He then told her, “Things have been going well. Caretaker Rockston was pleased that his citadel was host to the rebel summit. He and his servants have recently been able to get the citadel’s arcane forge up and running. That means we should be able to apply some fancy magic to our elite’s weapons and armor now. That includes your gear, of course. Liliana has already gotten them working on getting her bow to automatically light her arrows on fire when they are shot.”

            Sapphire nodded, admittedly excited at the prospect of upgrading her arsenal. Normally, only those with significant funds at their disposal could do so. Only the best fighters and most decorated officers of the Continental Army had more than one enchanted piece of equipment. Sapphire then said, “Sir, I have come here to receive my rank. Sasha should be in here later on.”

            Lars then smiled at Sapphire and then said, “I apologize if you were hoping for an upper echelon rank, Captain Cordwin. However, I have not yet seen you command a large force. Also, you know about the whole problem of anti-light elven prejudice in the rebellion. Other rebels may not like the idea of a light elf with a rank as high as major.”

            Sapphire gave Lars a confused look and then reminded him, “I was only a corporal in the Continental Army. You just promoted me up three entire ranks. I am now on par with where Pansar was when first I met him. What I am saying is that I actually feel like I have been given quite the promotion. …I have to ask, sir, what rank were you given?”

            Lars smiled awkwardly and then responded, “General, actually. The rebel delegates decided that I deserved no less, since I presided over the summit. I take it that Thessana has probably told you about the ranks your comrades received?”

            Sapphire nodded and replied, “Yes, Thessana did inform Sasha and I. She may be a tad bitter about only being made a sergeant. However, she seems willing to try and elevate herself. More importantly, congratulations on being made a general!”

            Lars nodded and then said, “I will admit to being a bit concerned about the responsibility. However, we have made it this far. As you would probably say, we need to see this war through to the end. …While you are here, Captain, you should know that, as of right now, I am considering assaulting the main enemy camp between here and Heaven’s Spire. However, I definitely think we should meet with the Flame Duchess first. We want to have her backing in our pocket before we begin our march to the enemy’s fortress.”

            Sapphire nodded and then replied, “I understand that being in command can be stressful. However, you have always handled it very well in my experience. I also see that you are committed to the success of _Operation Bifrost_.”

            Lars nodded and then added, “Thank you, Sapphire. As for the operation to come, I am hoping that the Flame Duchess will send us an invitation to an audience with her. It would be much more advantageous for our delegation to not arrive uninvited. Also, we need to see if the enemy has learned of our summit, or will soon learn about it. We might have to weather a Continental Army attack here. The Caretaker has assured me that we can do so, even in the event that we are badly outnumbered. We are getting more new recruits and reinforcements by the day, fortunately.”

            Sapphire nodded and then saluted Lars, saying, “With your permission, sir, I will take my leave. I need to see about my sword. It has served me well in two separate armies and deserves an enchantment or two.”

            Lars smiled at Sapphire and then saluted her. He then finished, “You are dismissed. If you see your younger sister, tell her that she is now Sergeant Cordwin. Good luck with your blade. I will have to see about mine soon.”

            Sapphire then left the war room. She was off to find Sasha and then go to the arcane forge.

\---

            It was a week after the rebel summit. In the Continental Army garrison in Playamar Port, Colonel Verniel Pansar was looking over a map of the Eastern Mountains. His sister, Lieutenant Alessia Pansar was by his side. Over the last couple of months, Verniel had been leading his forces on a number of raids against smaller groups of rebels, the ones calling themselves “Slayers” had been made a higher priority, since they were known to actively attack light elf civilians. Many incipient rebel groups had been destroyed and many rebel sympathizers and spies had been apprehended. However, Verniel and his staff were still quite concerned about the known presence of larger rebel groups who often operated out of well-hidden and defensible bases. Verniel had been looking to locate such a rebel base, so that he could claim the successful total destruction of an actually important rebel unit. Worryingly, reports of rebel activity were still increasing in number and frequency across the Continent. The rebel movement seemed to be both growing in size and organizing itself more effectively.

            As Verniel continued to scan the map, his finger landed on the place where the dwarven citadel known as Cavernhold was situated. He then told Alessia, “We have failed to quench the fires of rebellion as of now. However, our intelligence on the rebellion is starting to come together. We believe that a large number of rebels converged on the of vicinity Cavernhold Citadel very recently and then left. Chances are that an important meeting of rebel commanders occurred within the citadel about a week ago. I have strong reason to believe that the rebels are planning something big. Their activity has spiked lately and I now believe that they will try and gain the favor of the Flame Duchess in the near future.”

            Alessia then turned to her older brother and asked him, “What is your plan, sir?”

            Verniel responded, “I think we have no choice but to assail Cavernhold with as many of our available units as we can. We will move a large percentage of our forces to our foothills camp, before it can become a rebel target, and then attack the citadel from there. This attack will be risky. However, we cannot let the rebels continue to gain momentum. For every small, disorganized rebel cell that we squash, another seems to pop up. More, importantly, the larger cells mostly remain intact. We will move on Cavernhold as soon as we can. Taking out the rebels there will probably anger the dwarven community. However, most of them are against our rule as it stands. If we can defeat the rebels in Cavernhold, we might be able to begin the process of wiping out the other large cells in earnest.”

            Alessia then added, sounding frustrated and concerned, “We have already had to pull quite a few crusaders back south in order to combat this rebellion. I am not sure how seriously command takes our situation.”

            Verniel did not chastise his sister, for he knew that she could very well be right. He then mentioned, “We will have to see how many rebels are currently based in Cavernhold. Taking the citadel will not be easy. However, we will hopefully have the advantage of greater numbers.”

            Alessia nodded and then paused. She then asked Verniel, “I wonder if Sapphire Cordwin is with the rebels stationed at Cavernhold?”

            Verniel sighed and admitted, “She may very well be stationed at Cavernhold. I would be surprised if the dwarven caretakers allowed light elves into their citadel. However, if they have proven their willingness to fight against the rule of their own kind, the caretakers could have been forced to make exceptions.”

            Alessia nodded solemnly and then asked, “Shall we go inform the other officers of the new plan?”

            Verniel responded, “Yes we shall. This assault will be risky, as I said before. However, we cannot afford to ignore such a rebel presence. Taking Cavernhold should allow us to begin pushing back the rebel tide and fracture their forces’ unity.”

            Alessia saluted her older brother and then the two light elves left the map room in order to go inform their comrades of the new mission.


	30. The Battle of Cavernhold Citadel

\---

            Two weeks after the rebel summit took place, General Lars Trevelyan had called in Captain Sapphire Cordwin, and Lieutenants Liliana DeepTree and Austus Pelagi into the citadel’s war room. Caretaker Dellen Rockston was also with them, as was Colonel Kylana. Over the last few weeks, many rebels had been able to get their weapons and armor upgraded at the arcane forge in one of Cavernhold’s basements. Sapphire’s broadsword had received a general “upgrade enchantment,” the weapon was now supernaturally sharp. It had also been enchanted to release a burst of pure magical energy when striking vulnerable foes and inflict devastating injuries upon them. Liliana had been able to have her bow enchanted so that every arrow it fired would be set on fire unless she wished otherwise. Austus and Sasha had been equipped with longswords for close quarters combat. Thessana and Lars had also had their main weapons upgraded at the arcane forge.

            General Trevelyan began the meeting, “I decided that this meeting will be officers only. I wanted you all to know that new intelligence from other Rebel Army units has come in. I can now confirm that a significant enemy force is on its way to the Continental Army camp in the nearby foothills. They intend to march on our citadel and take it. The enemy’s assault force should be here in a week or less. We will be informing our rank and file of this soon.”

            Caretaker Rockston then stepped forward to mention, “The good news is that we are based in what is arguably the best fortified position on this Continent. Even modern cannons would have to send up a hell of a consistent bombardment in order to break through any significant portion of our outer wall. Also, the enemy will have no real choice but to funnel their troops through the nearby allied village, after going through the pass, in order to reach the citadel’s front gate. They may send in a few airborne units. However, they will have a hard time backing them up from the ground.”

            Kylana then offered, “I can fly in myself and attack either a large number of enemy troops, or their strongest units, if necessary. I can also deal with the Continental Army’s air cavalry if they are brought it. Their great owls are nothing compared to even one mature dragon.”

            The Caretaker then continued, “We also have some automatons that we can use to combat any enemies who reach the front gate. We have four steel dwarves, which are ogre-sized machines that look like oversized dwarf warriors wielding heavy battleaxes. More excitingly, the Golem Master of Cavernhold has also been able to get our slicer automaton up and running. That old thing should still prove devastating against enemy infantry and even heavier units. Elven-built slicers are known to defend Heaven’s Spire, so it will be good for you all to see how one of them fights.”

            Sapphire could not help but ask, “Golem Master?”

            Dellen responded, “Yes, we have a member of our staff whose job it is to take care of our stock of automatons. He is actually a bit of a crazy old dwarf. He will often ramble on and on about dreaming of a place ruled by gargantuan golems. He claims that some of those golems shoot lightning, I think…. Anyway, he does his job well.”

            Liliana then asked, “General Trevelyan. What are we to do for the defense of the citadel?”

            Lars responded, “We need to hold our position, for starters. I am hoping that a successful defense will prove our forces’ potential to the Flame Duchy and increase the odds of us getting an invitation to meet with Flame Duchess Mirana. In order to thin out the enemy, I will be sending out a small force to wait in the village after we have evacuated the civilians to the citadel and the other nearby allied town. Austus will be helping me with the defense of the Citadel proper using his magic. Liliana will be commanding our snipers on the upper levels. Sapphire, I want you to lead a force including, Sasha, Pharek, Variana and a number of regular infantry to ambush the enemy in the village. Kylana, you will on call to deal with enemy airborne units.”

            Kylana then asked, “Do we expect the enemy to reach the Citadel’s front gate?”

            Lars responded, “Most likely yes. The Continental Army will have amassed a considerable force if they even hope to take this place. However, we fully intend to stop them before they can enter Cavernhold. They are most likely attacking us here out of a feeling of necessity. Rebel activity has been up in general over the last few months. The enemy is getting more and more desperate for a victory over our forces. And now, we are distributing our manifesto and planning to instigate as mass uprising. Thankfully, the Order of Light does not want to move its main army south yet. The enemy high command would hate to admit that our rebellion has become a big enough problem that they would have to cancel their “grand crusade” on that account. _Operation Bifrost_ should change their minds, though.”

            Sapphire then asked, “I assume that we will plan the details of the ambush in the near future? Also… do we know if Pansar is commanding the enemy assault force?”

            Austus then chimed in, “We have reason to believe that he’s in command of the attack. After the ‘victory’ at the coastal castle, the Order of Light touted him as a conquering hero. He was promoted to Colonel and given a larger command. He will want to make sure we do not escape this time.”

            Sapphire grimaced upon hearing that her former mentor had been promoted again. Her only consolation was that the bastard would probably not have felt that he deserved it. Verniel Pansar was a smart man, despite how dogmatic he could be, he would know that his attack on the coastal castle had resulted in a pyrrhic victory.

            Then, Lars concluded, “We will be making our preparations for the enemy’s assault in the next few days. Liliana, I will have you and Thessana lead our scouts to learn more about the enemy’s numbers, as their formation gets closer. We have to make sure that this battle ends in a rebel victory. We cannot allow the Continental Army to reduce our momentum by taking this citadel!”

            The assembled rebels all agreed and saluted their general. Then, they departed to begin planning for the fight that was soon to come.

            Over the next week, the Cavernhold rebels prepared their defenses and trained for the upcoming assault on the citadel. Rebel scouting units had confirmed that the enemy had eight great owl-riding air cavalry troops with them, as well as two earth giants equipped with massive mauls. Behind the front ranks of the column’s infantry, there was a large battery of cannons. These cannons were going to be the Continental Army force’s main way of trying to breach Cavernhold’s front wall.

            The rebels also make sure to evacuate all non-combatants from the allied village that stood in the shadow of the citadel. The enemy force was going to have to pass through the small village in order to reach Cavernhold’s front wall. The rebels wanted to ensure the civilians’ safety. Some civilians were evacuated to Cavernhold itself. However, many of them headed south to the friendly dwarf settlement that had previously supplied the rebel base at the Coastal Castle.

            When the enemy force had been spotted around an hour away from the village, Sapphire was instructed to take Sasha, Variana, Pharek and around twenty other rebel troops and move into the village to ambush the enemy force before they could even reach the front wall of Cavernhold. The remaining rebels were to either take up sniping positions on the walls, man the citadel’s cannons, or be ready to advance out with the Citadel’s automatons. General Trevelyan was planning on personally leading the rebel charge out of the gate when the surviving enemy troops arrived.

            As Sapphire’s troops took up their positions, ready to ambush the Continental Army column as it marched through the village, Sapphire noticed that, thankfully, the enemy’s air cavalry seemed focused on covering the column’s rear from the air. Colonel Pansar probably wanted to make sure that his force would not be ambush from behind by the rebels. He did not know that no such attack had been planned.    

            Sapphire’s squad hid themselves as best as they could, as the first waves of Continental Army troops entered the village. The enemy formation’s white and faux gold armor, with hints of dark green, glistened in the sunlight. Troops with swords and shields made up the front ranks, archers and musketeers followed. A few junior arcanists and acolyte military priests also marched behind the frontline.

            Sapphire had instructed her troops to unleased a series of ranged attacks and spells once the enemy frontline was in the village square. The hope was to weaken the enemy’s front ranks and leave their, arguably more dangerous, backline troops open to attack.

            When Sapphire deemed that the enemy had advanced far enough, she stood up and shouted, “Open Fire!”

            The loud bangs of firearms being discharged could be heard around the square as the rebels emerged and opened fire on the enemy frontline.

            With the Continental Army troops caught off guard, a significant number of them fell to the rebel’s first barrage of attacks. Sapphire blasted an enemy soldier dead with a beam of purple light emitted from her broadsword. Sasha channeled an enormous lightning bolt into the bulk of the enemy. The bolt cut deep into the enemy formation, electrocuting both frontline and backline soldiers. Pharek fired off one of his ricocheting bolts of light as a few rebel soldiers stepped forward to hold the line.

            Variana then called out, “Let’s see if I can slow them down?”

            A series of jagged, rapidly churning, icy rocks emerged from the ground, making unpleasant grinding noises. Variana had clearly been practicing her illusions in order to make them seems more realistic.

The illusion gave the rebel gunners some time to start reloading for another volley. However, a golden automaton shaped like a tall, armored humanoid with blades for hands ran through the illusion and rushed Variana.

The fast-moving magical machine impaled Variana on one of its blades. The sudden attack on Variana prompted an energized counter attack from Pharek’s own rapier.

As the rebel melee troops surrounded the automaton, Sapphire saw Variana, clearly in pain, fall to her knees. The illusion disappeared and the enemy troops began to advance again.

Sapphire knew that she could not easily reach Variana, she stretched out her hands and suddenly the voices of the Amalgamate echoed in her mind, “We will send you one of our soldiers.”

A humanoid wearing light blue heavy armor with orange patterns stepped out of a purple hole in the fabric of reality next to Variana. He touched Variana’s back, healing her wound, and then drew a sword and shield.

The rebels with guns then fired another volley, slowing the enemy’s advance. As the hostile archers started to return fire, Sapphire saw another assassin automaton rushing her and Sasha’s position. Sapphire conjured a blast of sound behind the construct. The attack stunned it and allowed Sasha to nail the machine with another of her lightning bolts.

As the automaton regained its movement, Sapphire grabbed on to it with her shield hand and channeled a blinding blast of purple light into its chest. With the inner workings of the automaton exposed, Sapphire dodged a blade, blocked another with her shield and plunged her enchanted sword right into the hole. The Automaton crumpled to the ground, as Sapphire saw rebel dwarves cripple its partner’s legs and arms with multiple blows from two-handed combat mauls. Another rebel dwarf then used a two-handed battleaxe to decapitate the machine.

At that point, Sapphire saw the two enemy giants beginning to advance forward. More and more enemy infantry, including spell casters, poured into the town. She could swear that she even saw Verniel Pansar protecting the advancing Continental Army cannons with Alessia in tow.

Sapphire called out, “One last round of attacks and then we fall back to the Citadel!”

The rebel troops got off one more volley of ranged and magical attacks. Then, Variana conjured a thick magical fog over the enemy frontline. The rebels took that as their opportunity to retreat to the Citadel’s gate. The being that Sapphire had summoned had disappeared after attacking a few enemy soldiers and healing some injured rebels. It seemed as though it had only been able to stay on Austean for a short time.

As the rebels fled the village, they saw the eight great owls with light elf cavaliers riding them swooping down to attack.

As the rebels braced for the air strike, a mighty blast of freezing wind cut through the sky just above them. The attack knocked out three of the oversized owls and their riders, sending them plummeting to the ground. Kylana, in her dragon form, swooped down and engaged the five remaining enemy flyers in an intense dogfight.

Sapphire then shouted, “Colonel Kylana has given us an opening. Keep retreating to the citadel!”

            With their enemies on the ground still attempting to catch up with them, the rebel advance squad continued their retreat to Cavernhold. As the retreat continued, the rebels began to take occasional fire from enemy archers. Variana, instead of “copying” herself, used her magic to become invisible. Pharek returned fire using bolts of light. As the other rebel troops under Sapphire’s command kept falling back, Sapphire focused her power on healing her injured troops whenever necessary. Sasha, then whirled around, took note of something within the enemy ranks and held out her hands. As Sasha’s hands crackled with electricity, another large sphere of lightning emerged in front of the enemy. The blast electrocuted a large number of Continental Army troops during its brief duration.

            Sapphire asked her sister, as Sasha conjured a new shield of force around herself, despite her exhaustion, “What was that about? You could have done that when we have to defend the citadel.”

            Sasha replied, “They were advancing some arcanists to the front of their lines. I needed to stall that and hopefully kill of a few of them. We could have been hit with an inferno burst, or a similarly powerful spell.”

            Sapphire nodded and then gave her little sister a quick smile. She then ordered, “We are closing in on the citadel’s front gate. Take up positions in the shadow of the front wall to the sides of the main gate and await General Trevelyan’s reinforcements!”

            Sapphire’s troops found themselves at the front gate of Cavernhold with their enemies closing in. The main ranks of the enemy force held back, allowing the ranks of cannons to be pushed forward. The two earth giants, a sub-species that Sasha had mentioned was normally native to Eulidia, advanced wearing heavy Continental Army armor. These giants were soldiers of the Order of Light, not mercenaries.

            The two giants were guarding the Continental Army cannons, which were advancing on enchanted wheels with their gunnery crews steering them from behind. The Continental Army formation seemed like it was preparing to fire on the walls of Cavernhold. However, it would take them some time to set up.

            At that point, bullets and arrows began to rain down from the upper wall slits of the citadel and three tiers of four cannons poked out. The Continental Army frontlines raised their shields and took up defensive positions. The enemy’s snipers began to target Sapphire’s troops, seeing as though they were unlikely to hit any of the rebels firing down on them from the upper levels.

            As Kylana continued to battle the enemy’s air support up above, Sapphire heard the voice of Verniel Pansar call out, “Cover the cannons! We need a sustained barrage on that wall!”

            The rebel cannons seemed to be waiting for something, as the front gate of Cavernhold began to swing inwards. The rebel snipers continued to pick off enemy ground troops, covering Sapphire’s squad. Everyone could see Liliana’s flaming arrows striking down enemies with incredible and consistent accuracy.

            As the front gate opened further, General Trevelyan was revealed standing flanked on each side by two of the steel dwarves. A few dozen rebel infantry stood with him.

            As Cavernhold’s cannons began to fire their opening salvo on the enemy, Lars shouted, “All ground units, advance!”

            The four steel dwarves marched forward alongside the rebel troops. Most of Sapphire’s troops joined General Trevelyan’s charge.

            As the rebels surged forward and the Continental Army’s two giants and melee infantry rushed to meet them. Sapphire told Sasha, “I am going after Colonel Pansar!”

            Sasha followed her older sister towards the spot in the enemy lines where Verniel Pansar was standing with Alessia, defending the enchanted cannons, as they prepared to return fire.

            Suddenly a female light elven Continental Army officer wearing a major’s uniform stepped forward to face Lars and the steel dwarves. The beautiful redheaded woman feel to her knees and began to glow brightly. She then reared up as an enormous and magnificent reptile with earthen scales and two horns. She flapped her wings menacingly and then rushed forward ahead of her troops.

            The dragoness unleashed a torrent of green acid from her mouth. As the rebel infantry rushed for cover, a steel dwarf fell to the ground, its legs dissolved.

Then, the Continental Army cannons began to fire, one steel dwarf fell to cannon fire and a few dents were made in Cavernhold’s upper walls. One of the rebel cannons was knocked out of commission by the salvo.

An insectoid mechanical horror then emerged from Cavernhold under the direction of a dwarf man carrying a large wrench and sporting a white beard. The slicer automaton bore four giant swords, each wickedly curved and glowing with magic. The slicer rushed forward at lightning speed and tackled the hostile dragon, burying all of its blades in her. Lars rushed forward right for the enemy dragon and sliced into one of her legs with his greatsword.

As the battle raged, some the cannons of Cavernhold fired on an earth giant, obliterating him with two shots to the chest and one to the head. The other cannons used their vantage point to fire on the enemy battery as it reloaded. A number of Continental Army cannons exploded. However, many of them survived and were readying to return fire.

As Liliana targeted the enemy gunners with her arrows, Sapphire rushed forward with Sasha in tow. Moving around the embattled dragon, Sapphire hacked through two elven soldiers who stood in her way with one mighty sweep of her enhanced blade. Sasha focused on conserving her magic by shooting arrows at the foes who tried to intercept her.

Sapphire and Sasha, as the Rebel and Continental armies clashed around them, soon came face to face with Verniel and Alessia Pansar.

As the other earth giant began to battle a steel dwarf, Verniel saw his former friend and mentee, he drew his blade, which now shimmered with lightning and called out, “I knew we would find you here.”

As the two sets of siblings faced off, a great owl fell to the ground nearby them. Kylana would soon be ready to join the battle on the ground. The Continental army cannons then fired on the walls of Cavernhold again. However, they only disabled one more cannon and failed to do any significant damage to the fortified dwarven stone walls of the citadel.

Sapphire called out, “This time, we will not flee from you! You have no navy back up and your forces are running out!”

As Verniel’s sword began to heat up, Alessia shouted, “You are a traitor, Sapphire Cordwin and you will not get away with your treachery! We are going to stamp out your treasonous rebellion in the name of the Light!”

Verniel then blasted Sapphire with a ray of pulsing fire from his longsword. Sasha dodged a second ray and then blasted Alessia with a beam of flashing electricity.

As Sapphire channeled purple light into her wound, Alessia also healed herself. Then, Verniel rushed forward, locking blades with Sapphire.

Sasha and Alessia began to sling spells at each other, as Sapphire and Verniel dueled with their magic swords.

As the two pairs of siblings continued to battle, Sapphire could see that Verniel was clearly concerned by her intensity. He knew she was angry and would not mind “returning the favor” after he had run her through that fateful night.

Behind Verniel and Alessia, the Continental Army’s cannons were being wiped out by the rebel artillery. The cannons’ gunners had become the primary targets of the rebel snipers as well.

Alessia gasped as she saw the last great owl get ripped to pieces by Kylana’s claws. The rebel dragon then flew down and froze the surviving earth giant with her breath and then shattered his upper body with a swing of her powerful tail.

The Continental Army troops were starting to fall back. Their cannons got off one last ineffective salvo, damaging a steel dwarf and chipping the front wall of Cavernhold slightly. However, the last of the Continental Army cannons then fell to rebel fire from the upper wall of Cavernhold.

Sapphire knocked Verniel back with a blow from her shield. He then looked around and called out, clearly frustrated, “We have to retreat! All of our cannons are down and we are losing units fast!”

Alessia dodged a small ball of lightning from Sasha and then called out, “We cannot let the rebels hold this Citadel!”

Verniel responded, “All casters and snipers, cover the retreat as best as you can! Once their dragon gets down here, we are all done for! This is a direct order! I am not losing any more of our forces here in a fight we can no longer win.”

Alessia nodded, still clearly angry, she then stretched out her hands and summoned a blast of blinding light.

Sapphire tried to shield her eyes. However, she lost her sight for a few moments. When she recovered, she looked around and saw Kylana and the rebel ground infantry tearing through the few enemy soldiers who had been trapped and unable to retreat. Sapphire also saw Lars standing victorious atop the head of the, now dead, enemy dragon with his greatsword buried in her skull. The slicer automaton and the two remaining steel dwarves were all badly damaged, but still in fighting condition.

Ten rebel cannons were still intact behind the walls of Cavernhold. They got off one final salvo, with support from the rebel snipers, at the fleeing enemy force.

With the enemy fleeing with their metaphorical tails between their legs, Lars ordered, “Do not pursue them. Pick of a few stragglers if you must. The Rebel Army, at least our portion of it, has won its first major battle. …We have held Cavernhold!”

The rebel forces, having just successfully routed a numerically superior enemy, let out a deafening chorus of cheers.

As the rebels were cleaning up the battlefield later in the day, seeing what they could salvage from their fallen foes, Thessana, who had been with the rebel snipers during the battle and was now beside Lars, looked up and called out, “Incoming dragon!”

A dragon about three fourths the size of Kylana flew over most of the rebels. Sasha called out, “It’s a lesser fire breather!”

When the dragon landed in front of Lars, he took the form of a handsome human man with brown hair. He was wearing dark gray and red armor. He then bowed to Lars and announced, “Congratulations on a well-fought battle, General Lars Trevelyan. I bring this letter from the Flame Duchess.”

The dragon-man produced an envelope with a deep red wax seal and then handed it to Lars. He then saluted Lars, regained his draconic form and said, “My Lady requests your presence at your earliest convenience, read the letter for details. It includes a map to her territory. However, beware of what lurks in the deep snow.”

The dragon flew off as quickly as he had arrived. Kylana, who had been working on healing the rebel wounded inside the citadel, had not seen the recent events transpire.

Sapphire walked up to Lars and then saw the size of the smile on his face. As the two of them walked inside, Lars told Sapphire, “As soon as we have rested up, I will lead a delegation north. We have been invited to pay Flame Duchess Mirana a very important visit.”

Sapphire felt her own excitement building. Verniel Pansar had escaped the battle. However, _Operation Bifrost_ could soon become a reality.


	31. North Through the Mountain Range

            Three days after the Rebel Army’s victory at Cavernhold Citadel, General Trevelyan had called for a private meeting between himself, Sapphire, Liliana and Kylana in the war room. The war room at Cavernhold had essentially become General Trevelyan’s office long before his promotion.

            Lars began the meeting, saying, “I have read the letter from the Flame Duchy. It come with a trail map that should lead us north to the palace where Duchess Mirana resides. I intend to assemble a delegation party and travel to the Flame Duchy as soon as practical. However, we have not been promised protection from whatever creatures lurk outside, or close to, the Flame Duchy’s borders. We will have to be careful and hopefully obtain an escort back to Cavernhold once we have met with the Flame Duchess.”

            Sapphire then asked, “Who will be coming with you? Also, why is the Flame Duchy not just sending us a dragon or two to ride on?”

            Lars responded, “Sapphire, I will be taking you, Liliana, Sasha and Thessana with me. Austus will stay here to handle our intelligence operations. I will also need Variana to stay behind to handle long-range magical communication with other rebel squadrons. Kylana, you will be in command of the citadel’s rebels in my absence. As for why the Flame Duchy will not provide us with a ride to their palace… They have not offered to do so. I believe that they might be giving us one last test. We are quite sure that the Flame Duchy does not want to back a weak force. Maybe they want to see how well a small rebel expeditionary force does on its own? They are probably not aware of Captain Cordwin’s earlier expedition to locate Kylana’s cell.”

            Liliana nodded and then mentioned to Lars, “It seems like you have picked a well-rounded team. Thessana and I are both good to have around on an expedition. We are trained for recon and stealth, as well as moving over hazardous terrain. Sasha can provide arcane firepower while you and Sapphire hold off any enemies we encounter.”

            Lars responded, “We will not be facing Continental Army troops up in the mountains. However, snow vargs, ice giants and worse are known to roam the area. Thankfully, the weather has been warming lately as the year wears on. That includes even the mountainous areas where it is cold pretty much year-round.”

            Sapphire nodded and then asked, “Will we share the Rebel Manifesto with the Flame Duchess? Also, are we planning on sharing our new religion with the Flame Duchy?”

            Lars answered the first question, “Yes, I will bring a copy of the Rebel Manifesto, which our allies have been reprinting and copying across the continent. We want the Flame Duchess and her supporters to see that we have a coherent ideology as a movement.”

            Kylana then answered the second question, “You might want to refrain from telling the Flame Duchess about the new faith. We can worry about possibly converting some of the Flame Duchy’s people after the war. We want to focus on gaining military support from Mirana. Religious concerns will not matter as much as practical concerns when it comes to persuading the Flame Duchess to assist us.”

            Lars then said, “I will do most of the talking when we arrive at the palace. I would presume that we will be escorted to the palace where Mirana resides once we reach the Flame Duchy proper. My goal will be to point out the Rebel Army’s growing strength to the Flame Duchess. I have been authorized as a rebel general to make a formal, signed, agreement with Mirana, if she offers the support of her military.”

            Sapphire then asked Lars, “We recently held Cavernhold. However, that was a battle in which we had a heavy defensive advantage. How will we convince Mirana that the Rebel Army can win a major offensive battle?”

            Lars responded, “The rebellion has been gaining headway all around the continent. Some of our allied squadrons have actually been taking and holding territory unchallenged by the Continental Army. It seems like the force sent to attack Cavernhold. Was composed of troops from all around the region. With that large force distracted and then mostly wiped out, rebel cells have been able to start taking camps, towns and other strategically useful territory. What we will need to do is capture Heaven’s Spire before the Order of Light’s high command finally does the smart thing and recalls their crusading army from the far north.”

            After the other rebels acknowledged their general’s points, Lars adjourned the meeting. Liliana was told to inform Thessana of the expedition plan, while Sapphire was to inform Sasha. The rebels assigned to the five-member expedition were to all start packing as soon as they could. General Trevelyan wanted to depart from Cavernhold within the next two days.

            Two mornings later, Sapphire met with Lars, Thessana, Liliana and Sasha just outside of the front gate of Cavernhold Citadel. Lars announced to the assembled soldiers, “Alright, I have analyzed the map that we were given and it turns out that it will take us up a little-known road right into the outskirts of the Flame Duchy’s territory. We will set off now and hopefully arrive at our destination around midday tomorrow.”

            Lars then took the lead and the small expedition made their way north from Cavernhold.

            The first day of travel was relatively uneventful. The rebels carefully made their way north on a path that winded through the mountainous region towards the border of the Flame Duchy. The small independent state controlled much of the Eastern Mountains and normally minded its own business. However, the Continental Army had made repeated attempts to seize control of the domain. They wanted to tear down the established political order there and kill off a number of the local inhabitants. Those actions had earned the Order of Light the animosity of the Flame Duchy’s residents. The rebels were counting on the Flame Duchess being willing to send her forces out to help the rebel army. She would hopefully do so in exchange for the new continental government being far more friendly to the continued existence of her independent realm.

            The next day, the rebels had reached a relatively flat area that the road meandered through. Lars had made it clear that he believed the Flame Duchy’s border was not far away. He had also mentioned that the border would not be marked at all places. However, the rebel general was counting on running into some sort of Flame Duchy patrol upon entering their territory. He was in possession of a formal invitation to meet with the domain’s leader, so he expected no hostility from any Flame Duchy forces the expedition would encounter.

            Thessana and Liliana were scouting up ahead of the others. However, Sapphire could hear them talking. Thessana had asked Liliana about her home valley on the other side of the continent. Liliana had explained that the druidic community she had grown up in was not like other societies. Almost everything in the circle was done communally and children were raised by the druidic circle as a whole. Liliana had been exiled upon refusing to “mate” with any of the circles men to produce more children for the community. That was when the druids had figured out her preference for her fellow women. Liliana insisted that it was not sexism per se and that a man in the circle would have been considered suspect if he refused to “mate” with any female members of the circle.

            Sapphire remembered hearing about druids in feloid, orc and other small societies acting as revered elders. They were also able to act as powerful magic wielders whenever their intervention was needed. Sapphire also had heard of lone druids, often with one apprentice, who defended small areas unspoiled by civilization. She had not known much about druidic circles until recently. She had to assume that their culture varied from circle to circle, assuming that a good number of them remained in the world.

            As the rebel squad continued on its way north, Thessana held out her hand, in a gesture that signaled her comrades to stop. She then said, “I think we are being tracked. Proceed cautiously.…”

            A pair of loud growls interrupted Thessana. The rebels saw two horse-sized wolves with deep white fur emerge from the snow. There was one snow varg on each side of them. The creatures howled angrily, and probably hungrily, licking their lips in anticipation.

            Sapphire drew her sword and shield. She saw her fellow rebels doing the same with their weapons.

            Liliana was the first to act, firing a pair of arrows at one of the snow vargs. The creature was hit with one flaming arrow and recoiled in pain. Sapphire waited for the snow varg to attack, as Lars and Thessana engaged the other beast and Sasha raised her force shield. Sapphire then began to conjure two orbs of purple fire, one above each of her shoulders.

            The snow varg, wanting to get at Liliana, rushed Sapphire. The creature’s maw seemed frozen over, with ice coating its fangs. Sapphire used her shield to block the beast’s attack. The monster then snarled in pain as Sapphire transfigured the two orbs into rays of purple light that tore into the creature.

            As the snow varg recoiled, Liliana fired a flaming arrow into the spot right between its eyes. The beast fell to the ground.

            The second snow varg had taken a couple arrows from Thessana and a beam of lightning from Sasha. The beast then began to flee as Lars tried to finish it off using his greatsword.

            As the rebels gave chase, the injured snow varg evaded a number of projectiles sent its way. Suddenly, from behind a rocky spire just off of the road, a giant with white-blue skin jumped out and swung a two-handed axe at the rebels.

Thessana called out, “Ice giant!” The snow varg turned around and then leapt at Lars, fangs bared. Thessana rapidly fired an arrow into it as it attacked. The beast missed Lars with its pounce.

Sasha then shouted, “I think this might help!”

Sapphire looked surprised as her little sister conjured up a small ball of fire in her hands. She then sent the sphere streaking toward the snow varg. The, already near death, beast took the hit and was immolated. The ice giant kicked Lars aside and then rushed Sasha holding his axe over his head menacingly. Sasha’s force shield was smashed in one blow, as the giant brought his weapon down over Sapphire’s head and into Sasha.

Thankfully, Sasha herself was untouched by the powerful attack. Lars got back up and buried his long blade in one of the giant’s legs. Thessana and Liliana circled the towering foe separately and began to pump arrows into him.

As for Sapphire, she shouted to Sasha, “Get back! I will hold this brute off!”

Sasha fell back, as the giant futilely swung at Thessana and Liliana, who were both too evasive for him to easily hit. Sapphire then made her shield hand glow brightly with deep purple light. She then grabbed the giant’s knee and channeled the energy into him.

The towering humanoid had now been wounded in both of his legs. He fell to his knees, with multiple arrows sticking out of him. Lars then plunged his sword into the giant’s lower back and Sasha hit him with a second ball off fire. Sapphire saw the giant try to make one more feeble swing at her with his axe. She used her shield to bash one of her foe’s arms, stopping his attack. She then reached up and drove her blade into the giant’s neck.

Sapphire stepped back as the ice giant fell to the ground, dead along with his snow vargs.

Liliana then announced, still panting after the fight, “Job well done, everyone. Now, let’s keep moving.”

Lars smiled and then, tired as well, said, “Agreed, Lieutenant. We will take what we can from that raider and keep moving north.”

After the rebel squad had looted their slain opponent for what food, money and other supplies they could find, they continued their march further north.

After what felt like a few more hours of walking, the rebels found an area where the road had been heavily snowed over. However, they saw what looked like a small outpost, probably controlled by the Flame Duchy, in the distance. Lars gave the order for the rebel unit to make their way to the outpost, in the hopes of meeting with Flame Duchy soldiers once there.

As the rebels continued their march across the snowy plain, they reached an area where the snow was particularly thick.

Liliana noted, “Something seems wrong here. I just cannot put my finger on it. The snow looks to only be this deep only in a small area. I don’t know what could have caused this.”

Sasha then opened her mouth to say, looking very nervous, “I think I may.…”

The ground nearby the five rebels began to rumble tremendously. Thessana mentioned dryly, “Once again, we are being ambushed.”

A mighty roar erupted from a nearby patch of thick snow. The snow then began to fall away as a massive dirty-white colored reptile emerged from its hiding place. The creature looked down at the five rebels and licked its lips.

Sasha stammered, “Feral dragon! Everyone spread out. This one looks like a larger specimen!”

As the rebels moved away from the Kylana-sized reptile waking from its rest, the creature breathed out a spread of frozen air and ice crystals akin to Kylana’s freezing breath. Thessana tackled Lars out of the way of the blast. Sapphire was partially frozen by the dragon’s breath, but still conscious.

Sasha kept moving farther away from the dragon as Liliana tried to get the monster’s attention with a barrage of flaming arrows. Lars and Thessana got to their feet, as Sapphire used a burst of purple light to heal and thaw herself so that she could engage the rebels’ draconic foe.

The enormous dragon advanced on Liliana, who was the only rebel currently attacking it. The creature attempted to bite the elf woman in half. However, Liliana was too quick. She jumped out of the way of the bite. The dragon then swept its massive tail at Lars and Thessana. The duo backed away from the creature, with Thessana firing arrows into the lizard. Lars waited until the tail had completed its sweep and then hacked into it with his greatsword.

Sapphire, moved in to protect Liliana. She then fired a bolt of purple fire from her sword. The attack burned the dragon badly and got his attention. As the massive reptile prepared to bring his claws down on Sapphire like two giant fists, Sasha shouted, “Here is another new trick!” Sasha opened her hands out and a torrential wave of fire coursed out. The dragon was caught full on by the attack.

The, now badly scorched, feral dragon opened up his mouth to unleash another blast of freezing cold air. Sapphire quickly ran to just under the dragon’s mouth and impaled the front of his head on her blade. The dragon hissed in pain as Sapphire’s enchanted sword emitted a blast of arcane light for a devastating blow.

As the feral dragon was shot with more arrows and hacked away at by Lars’s powerful sword, he was too stunned to send out his frozen breath again. The immense reptile then jumped up and beat his wings rapidly, sending out frozen air and snow to try and blind the rebels. With their enemy now airborne and having trouble seeing, the rebels were unable to attack as the heavily wounded dragon took off, heading away from the outpost.

Once they realized that the feral dragon was trying to escape, Lars shouted, “See if you can bring it down!” He then drew and aimed his musket. Lars then fired a round at the fleeing dragon.

Thessana and the three rebel elves launched a barrage of arrows. However, the ones that hit either bounded off of the monster’s armor or did not impact hard enough to knock the dragon from the sky.

Sapphire said, clearly frustrated, “We cannot bring it down. We will have to let this one.…”

Thessana pointed out, interrupting Sapphire, “I see another dragon incoming!”

A large dragon with crimson scales and horns jutting backwards from his head flew towards the wounded feral dragon. The second dragon breathed out a torrent of fire from his maw. The wave of flame sent the twice-roasted feral dragon falling from the sky, finally dead from extreme injury.

Sasha, clearly impressed, pointed out, “That looks like a greater fire breather dragon. He must be the same sub-species as the Flame Duchess herself.”

Sapphire chuckled, “Sasha, you sure remember the lessons from your classes on magical creatures well. By the way, when did you learn a couple of fire spells? Your focus has always been on lighting magic.”

As the greater fire breather flew over to the rebel expedition, Sasha explained, “I have made sure to practice my fire magic more lately. I did so because I thought it would be helpful in the frozen terrain we have been operating in recently.”

Liliana then admitted, “I should be practicing my own druidic magic more often. You never know when it will come in handy.”

By that point, the newly-arrived dragon had landed in front of the rebels. He looked at Lars and asked, his voice sounding vaguely snakelike, “Are you General Trevelyan of the Rebel Army?”

Lars was quick to respond, “Yes, I am General Lars Trevelyan of the Rebel Army. I am here with my four comrades to speak with the Flame Duchess Mirana.”

The dragon nodded and then responded, “We have been expecting you. Follow me to the outpost. From there, we will have you escorted to the palace of the Flame Duchess. She will want to hear what you have to say. We will arrange your safe return to Cavernhold Citadel once the meeting is finished.”

Lars responded, “Very well, sir. Please lead the way.”

The dragon nodded and then led the five rebels to the outpost. The five of them were allowed to rest for a couple hours there. After that, the lesser fire breather dragon who had delivered the invitation to Cavernhold arrived at the outpost. Lars was informed that the rebel expedition’s meeting with the Flame Duchess would take place the next morning. The two dragons flew the five rebels over the nearby mountains. They were all on their way to the palace where Mirana resided.


	32. The Flame Duchess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, I should be busy for much of tomorrow. Therefore, I will be posting this chapter slightly early in order to ensure that it gets to you all on time. Thank you for reading this far.

            The five-member rebel delegation reached the Palace of the Flame Duchy late in the evening. The palace was somewhat similar to Cavernhold Citadel in the sense that it was built into part of a mountain. However, Mirana’s palace was built into the upper reaches of its mountain. There were well-defended entrances and balconies all around the mountainside. The palace was also equipped with a large number of modern cannons for defense. The very top of the mountain had been carved into an ornate dome, just beneath sat the palace’s throne room. Many of the palace’s defenders were flame giants with skin darker than deep elves and fiery red-orange hair. Many of the other guards were mountainfolk, tall and muscular humanoids with knobby skin that varied drastically in color from one individual to another.

            The two dragons the rebels were riding on landed just inside of one of the larger entrances, the massive double door was slid open for them as they glided in. After landing, the five rebels dismounted the dragons. From there, they were welcomed by a mountainfolk woman with purple skin and brown hair. She was wearing a gray and red breastplate and dark gray pants. She had an enormous wooden club inscribed with runes on her back as well as an oversized longbow.

            The mountainfolk officer introduced herself as Lieutenant Nalla Cliff Hopper of the Flame Duchy Army. She told the rebels that she was to attend to them during their stay in the palace. Nalla then led the five rebels to a series of surprisingly well-furnished guest quarters. Most hallways in the palace were designed to allow giants and dragons to easily pass through them. Therefore, they were very spacious. Nalla informed the delegation, on the way to their lodgings, that the Flame Duchess had indeed been waiting for their arrival, having been impressed by the rebel movement upon learning of the Rebel Summit at Cavernhold. When her scouts had learned of the Continental Army’s march on the rebel controlled citadel, they watched and waited until the rebels had won the battle to present their invitation to General Trevelyan.

            Upon arriving at their rooms, Sapphire and Sasha were given a spacious two-bed suite to share. Liliana and Thessana, being long-term friends, shared a similar room. Lars was allowed to stay in his own private suite. His room was intended to be used by distinguished guests of the Flame Duchess herself.  

            After unpacking and later spending the night in the Flame Duchy’s palace, the rebels ate a hearty breakfast the next morning. The food was delivered right to rebels’ the suites by dwarf servants. Sasha mentioned how Variana would be jealous of her for having the chance to experience such luxurious accommodations.  

            After a bit of waiting, Nalla returned and asked the five rebels to change into the best clothes they had brought. They were to follow her to the palace’s throne room under the central dome once they were all ready. Thankfully, Lars had insisted that everyone bring a dress uniform with them, even though they took up of pack space. He wanted to make sure his subordinates were presentable just in case they were to be present at his meeting with Mirana.

            After the five rebels had all changed, they were asked to follow Nalla to the throne room. When they arrived at the entrance, a pair of flame giants equipped with large halberds parted their weapons to allow the Nalla and the five rebels to enter the throne room.

            Nalla lead the way into an expansive room guarded by more flame giants and mountainfolk soldiers. Looking up, one could see the inside of the mountain dome at the top of the palace. A glowing throne covered by gold patterns with rubies and emeralds placed liberally across it sat at the other end of the room from the new arrivals. It was flanked by two piles of assorted treasure. The piles were massive and were very likely Mirana’s personal treasure hoard. Sapphire amused herself by thinking about how envious Kylana would naturally be if she were present. Sitting atop the enormous glowing throne, was a greater fire breather dragon around Kylana’s size. The horned beast was wearing a large crown studded with orange gems on the top of her head.

            Mirana looked down at the five rebels as Nalla announced, “Flame Duchess, I present General Lars Trevelyan of the Rebel Army and his entourage. He has come, as Your Grace has requested, to present the case of the Rebel Army to you in person.”

            Mirana nodded and then said, in a clear and dignified voice, “Thank you for the introduction, Lieutenant. Now, General Trevelyan, please step forward. I would like to hear what you have to say.”

            Lars confidently stepped forward and bowed to Mirana, he then cleared his throat and began, “Flame Duchess Mirana, it is a great honor to finally be able to speak with you in person. I have been authorized by the leadership of the newly formed Rebel Army to plead our case to you in the hopes that you will be open to sending a portion of your army to aid us in overthrowing the Order of Light.”

            Mirana nodded again, the mighty dragoness then asked, “It is obvious to us that you want to overthrow the Order of Light. It is also obvious that if that were to occur, it would benefit this domain greatly. However, what we would like to know is what plan your Rebel Army has developed to tear the Order down. The Continental Army is thinly spread and losing ground to your movement in many regions right now. However, they still have a large army up north engaging in the so-called grand crusade.”

            Lars nodded to Mirana and then continued, “Our plan, _Operation Bifrost_ , involves capturing the Continental Army fortress at Heaven’s Spire by attacking from the south. If we can take that fortress, ideally with the land, air and artillery support of your military, we will use the fortress’s northern defenses to shatter the enemy army when they inevitably counterattack from the north. After that, we hope to march on Agharta with our combined forces and besiege the city. If Agharta falls to our forces, the Order of Light will fall along with it. They will lose any claim to legitimacy when they lose the control of the capital city.”

            Mirana then asked, “I see the validity of your plan of attack. However, It does depend on the Order not recalling their main army until they have to. Thankfully, that is a likely scenario from what I know of their mindset. However, how do you plan on dealing with the faith that worships the ‘Light?’”

            Lars responded, “We also do have a plan for that. However, it does not take full effect until we capture Heaven’s Spire. I have been authorized to inform you that we plan to discredit the enemy’s religion in order to help spark a general uprising against their government.”

            Mirana seemed intrigued as Sapphire was admittedly relieved that Lars seemed to have managed to not give away the existence of the rebels’ new religion so far. She was still seriously concerned about using a lie to trigger a mass uprising. Yet she knew, deep inside, that if it hastened the destruction of the Order of Light, it could be worth it to her.

            Mirana then changed the subject and asked Lars, “Would you be so kind as to explain what need your rebellion would have for my army’s aid?”

            Lars was quick to respond, “We believe that the support of your infantry, cavalry, artillery and dragons would make the difference that will allow us to take Heaven’s Spire and do so without massive losses to our united forces. Once Heaven’s Spire is secured for the rebellion, we would like your army’s assistance with holding the fortress against the enemy’s counterattack. Lastly, we would like your help with seizing the capital city of Agharta from the enemy, once the main Continental Army is destroyed.”

            Mirana nodded and then asked, “Finally, General Trevelyan, what does your movement offer my domain in exchange for our military aid?”

            Lars, still confident, responded, “Flame Duchess, we intend to force the surviving leadership of the Order of Light to sign a treaty of unconditional, on their end, surrender with us once we capture Agharta. However, I can promise as the representative of the Rebel Army here and now that the new continental governing body that we will establish shall be more than willing to sign a treaty with you establishing mutual non-aggression. We should also be willing to sign various trade pacts with your domain in the long term. In short, when we win the war, we will make sure that your domain is seen as a valued ally and not assaulted by our new army. Your territory should gain commercial advantages from our rule as well.”

            Mirana was silent for a few minutes. She then smiled at Lars. The dragoness then glowed brightly and assumed the form of a beautiful and mature human woman with long, flowing, fiery hair. She was wearing a smaller crown and a surprisingly simply red dress. Mirana walked over to Lars. She then held out a hand, which Lars kissed without hesitation. The Flame Duchess then announced, “We will draft an agreement, which you and your delegation will sign, here and now. If you sign the agreement, I will promise you the aid of my forces for the duration of your war with the Order of Light. Destroying the Order and ending their rule seems worth committing some significant portion of my best units. With them out of the way, the biggest threat we will have to face will be ice giants and rogue dragons.”

            Lars smiled warmly at Mirana and then responded, “I am very pleased that Your Grace is willing to do business with our movement. Together, we will do great things.”

            Mirana smiled back at Lars and then ordered her servants to grab a table, chairs for the rebels, paper and writing implements. It was time for a contract to be drawn up.

Sapphire was both pleased and relieved that the expedition seemed to have succeeded in its goal. With the Flame Duchy’s help, _Operation Bifrost_ was seeming likely to be a success. Kylana was going to be very pleased.

The official agreement was drafted and signed by Mirana and all five rebels who were present. Mirana then announced that the rebels would be allowed to stay the night in their suites. They would be returned to Cavernhold the next morning. From there, they would begin preparation to attack the Continental Army’s foothills camp. From the captured camp, it would be a straightforward march towards Heaven’s Spire. Mirana guaranteed that a large force from her domain would begin its march to Heaven’s Spire soon after the rebels departed from Cavernhold for the enemy camp.

Lars noted that he would have to send messages to the other rebel units to begin their march once he was back at Cavernhold. However, he was more focused on the key alliance that the rebel movement had just made thanks to him. He had not even had to present the Rebel Manifesto to Mirana in order to gain her favor. Sometimes in diplomacy it is very good to have a dangerous common enemy.

\---

            Within the Order of Light’s Central Church in the capital city of Agharta, the mood among the Order’s loyalists was somber. The force commanded by Colonel Verniel Pansar, which had been sent to take Cavernhold Citadel had been thwarted and nearly destroyed. News of the failure had quickly leaked out, as well as having been widely spread by rebel sympathizers. The Continental Army’s “golden boy” had been forced to retreat to save what he could of his forces. The Order of Light’s military was also losing skirmishes to the, rapidly growing Rebel Army “right and left” across the Continent. The rebels also looked to be massing for a major offensive. The question on the minds of many was where they were planning on marching towards? The Order’s High Council had come up with the most logical answer.

            As for Colonel Pansar, he had been immediately summoned to Agharta after the failed assault on Cavernhold. He had been flown via great owl from the Continental Army’s foothills camp directly to the capital city. His younger sister, lieutenant Alessia Pansar was not going to attend this meeting with the Order’s High Council. She was to wait outside for the meeting to conclude.

Verniel Pansar, having submitted his full report on the failed assault on Cavernhold Citadel, now stood in his dress uniform before the Order’s three High Council Members.

            Sienna Torel, the High Priestess of the Order of Light, began the meeting, saying, “Colonel Pansar, this time, we meet under unfortunate circumstances. We have all read your report on how our attack force was thwarted by the Rebel Army. You have failed to put a dent in the rebellion and have handed them a great victory over our army. You have also failed to slay the traitor elf Sapphire Cordwin, who is becoming more and more highly spoken of in the rebel ranks.”

            Verniel was not sure of how to respond. His attack had failed plain and simple. He had not been aware of how prepared Cavernhold’s rebel force would be. He did not know how numerous they truly were until it was too late. He had not known where the rebels were going to ambush his troops. He had also failed to discover that they had the support of a mature noble dragon with access to the same purple fire that had consumed Sapphire.

            As Verniel was trying to figure out what to say, High Priestess Torel continued, “However, you did save what you could of your attack force. We could have lost even more troops had you not wisely ordered the retreat once you saw that the battle was lost. Some blame also should rightfully fall on this council for authorizing the assault without waiting for more forces to be available to participate. Perhaps, we should have waited for the rebels to leave Cavernhold in force before we attempted to destroy their presence in that region. Now, Marshall Elkin has a new assignment for you, Colonel Pansar.”

            Marshall Yobald Elkin bowed slightly to the High Priestess and then told Verniel, “This council has agreed to give you one last chance. You are to be made the commanding general of Heaven’s Spire Fortress. Your mission will be to defend the fortress against the Rebel Army’s upcoming attack. We have every reason to believe now that the rebellion seeks to take the fortress and then march on Agharta. If the rebels do take Heaven’s Spire from us, then our capital city will be vulnerable. We will have no choice but to fully abandon the grand crusade, which has already been depleted by warfare in the north and having its rear guard sent to help fight the rebels. If we have to send our war weary main army south to Heaven’s Spire, there is a good chance that we will lose it to the rebels if they have already taken and held the fortress.”

            Secretary Clarence Anders then sighed and added, “We have mistakenly underestimated this rebellion for far too long. They were going to rise up no matter what we did to try and ease social tensions. Now, they have an army of their own and might gain the support of the Flame Duchy. General Pansar, you must hold Heaven’s Spire against the rebels’ assault. We will be diverting whatever forces we can to Heaven’s Spire to help you defend it. That will leave large swathes of territory ripe for the rebels to take. However, we have agreed that holding Agharta is the top priority for the worship of the Light’s survival.”

            Verniel was surprised that he was being promoted again. However, he knew that his meteoric rise through the ranks and his military career itself would be over if Heaven’s Spire were to fall to the Rebel Army. He then said to the High Council, “As you wish, I will depart for Heaven’s Spire with your permission immediately. I will do all that I can to protect the fortress that defends Agharta.”

            Marshall Elkin then concluded, “Be on your way, General Pansar. Know that we will be keeping some forces here, in case the rebels attack Agharta directly. However, we think it unlikely that they will try and seize this city while our main army is still operating in the north.”

            Verniel nodded and then saluted the three council members. He then left the room to find Alessia nervously waiting for him.

            Alessia asked her older brother, “How did it go? They had to have been mad, right?”

            Verniel sighed, shook his head and then explained the events of the meeting to Alessia.

            When Verniel was finished, Alessia began following him to the officer’s barracks where they usually stayed while in Agharta. Once they had arrived, Alessia said, “I won’t complain that I am still a lieutenant while you are a general now.” She then asked, “More importantly, what is your plan for holding Heaven’s Spire?”

            Verniel sighed and then responded, “I do not know yet, actually. These rebels continue to prove themselves more competent than we could have ever expected them to be. Alessia, what I do know is that I am making you the captain of our foothills camp. You will be placed in charge of that base and will report directly to me. You are to watch and see if and when the rebel forces move on your position. You are to see if you can stall them and destroy some of their forces, especially cannons. The camp has a few automatons and an air giant guard sergeant, but only a few normal infantry units are still stationed there for now. The camp does have eight cannons, two to each corner of the walls. However, the walls are wooded and should splinter quickly when under enemy fire. You will probably not survive a full-scale enemy attack if you hold position is what I mean. Please, retreat from the camp if you feel the need to. I need you to fall back to Heaven’s Spire if necessary. Do you understand?”

            Alessia nodded and then replied, “I do. I will leave immediately, sir. …I will do whatever I can to not fail you, brother.”

            Verniel nodded, he hoped as much as he ever had that he could trust Alessia’s judgement. She had wrongly tried to prevent an unavoidable retreat in their last battle. He wanted someone he could trust implicitly watching the foothills camp. However, he also knew that he could not stand to lose his little sister.

            The next day, the two Pansar siblings set out for their respective destinations. They each had an important assignment to carry out. They would need to succeed if the Order of Light was to survive the rebellion.


	33. The Rebel Advance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early post to ensure that this chapter gets up on time. Next week there is a good chance that I will be back on schedule.

\---

            General Lars Trevelyan’s rebel expeditionary squad was flown back to Cavernhold Citadel the morning after they had made their formal agreement with the Flame Duchess Mirana. The trip took them the whole day on the backs of two of Mirana’s dragon vassals. They reached the front gate of Cavernhold Citadel that night.

            The day after his return, General Trevelyan presented a copy of the agreement he had signed with the Flame Duchess to his assembled forces. The rebels now realized, more than ever, that their movement was rapidly gaining momentum. Having secured the aid of the Flame Duchy, the rebels were ready to march on Heaven’s Spire. However, the rebels based in Cavernhold knew they would need to capture the enemy’s foothills camp before they could reach Heaven’s Spire. The camp guarded the clearest route leading from the Eastern Mountains down to the vast plain situated between Agharta and Heaven’s Spire. The rebels were going to attack Heaven’s Spire from the south, cutting it off from the city it defended. The rebels also wanted to make sure that their force would not be flanked by the crusading Continental Army. That was, if the Order decided to march their main force south before Heaven’s Spire was captured.

            Over the next week, the rebels at Cavernhold sent out messages both mundane and arcane to their comrades all over the continent. The Rebel Army was to converge on the plain south of Heaven’s Spire and assemble there. From there, they would attack the towering fortress with the aid of the Flame Duchy’s army.

            As the Cavernhold rebels’ force continued to grow in size and experience, they received correspondence from the other rebel units indicating that they had begun their march towards Heaven’s Spire. Lars then gave the order to march out of the dwarven citadel. This time, Dorp was going to come with Liliana. He had never really liked Cavernhold much anyway. It was time to leave Cavernhold Citadel to its Caretaker and his servants once again. It was time for the rebels to move out.

            On the way to the foothills camp, general Trevelyan’s column was joined by a rebel unit from the north. Now numbering well over two-hundred combat-ready personnel, the rebels would heavily outnumber the token force guarding the foothills camp. Reports were coming in that Continental Army units and their allied mercenaries across the continent were leaving their posts to go and defend Heaven’s Spire. Clearly, both sides saw the battle to come as key to the outcome of the civil war.

            As General Trevelyan’s force closed in on the enemy encampment, they were joined by Lorenzo Vargas’s unit. Colonel Vargas had traveled north alongside Lieutenant Inez Ortega, most of the soldiers and support personnel loyal to him and over a dozen long-range cannons.

            The day before the rebel army was to attack the foothills camp, Colonel Vargas was meeting with Lars, Kylana and Sapphire. Lorenzo proudly announced, “On the long march up here, we met with very little resistance. Many local farmers and townspeople cheered for us and helped us resupply. What you will find really interesting is that we were told by pro-rebellion agitators that unrest in Playamar is growing rapidly. The city’s populace is one incident away from rising up, arming themselves, and storming the local garrison. The few enemy troops still stationed there are panicking. With the right timing, an uprising could seize the docked Continental Navy warships. That would neutralize their ability to bombard the city with their heavy guns.”

            Sapphire smiled about as warmly as she had in a long time. She then replied, “Now that is good news. I guess my little speech must have helped persuade the locals that they did not have to accept living under the Order. Still, we can do more to trigger a broad uprising that will leave the Order helpless. Before we get that far, though. We will need to capture Heaven’s Spire and the nearby enemy camp before that.”

            Lars nodded and then said, “As for taking the enemy camp, Colonel Vargas is to set up some of his artillery on some rocky ridges above the camp and fire on their outer walls. The artillery will focus on destroying the camp’s eastern gate and disabling their cannons. I will lead our forces down the road and into the camp once the main gate is down. Colonel Kylana will focus on trying to take out any particularly dangerous foes she sees. Captain Cordwin, your job will be to try and make sure that as few enemy troops as possible escape the camp. I am pretty sure that the most that the Continental Army can do here is stall us and evacuate their troops to Heaven’s Spire.”

            The three rebel officers all saluted their general. They then, after leaving the meeting, made sure to get some sleep before the next day’s battle.

            The next day, late in the morning, Colonel Vargas got his artillery set up under the protection of a squad of rebel infantry. A number of rebel snipers equipped with long-range rifles took up their positions alongside the artillery units.

            Looking out at the force of well over 250 soldiers that had assembled to attack the enemy camp, Sapphire could not help but be proud at how far the rebellion had come. She knew that over a thousand total rebel troops would assemble to assault Heaven’s Spire within the next approximate week. Then, of course there was the Flame Duchy Army unit that was to join them. In the end, the war would be won on the battlefield and in the hearts and minds of the people. For now, the rebels were winning on both of those fronts. The dark-blue garbed army had become large and well-equipped enough to prove itself an existential threat to the Order of Light. That was exactly what Captain Sapphire Cordwin needed it to be.

            As Sapphire was thinking about all that happened, she heard the loud booming noises of Colonel Vargas’s artillery units opening fire on the enemy camp. The camp’s lightly-armored wooden outer walls were torn through by the artillery barrage. When Continental Army archers and cannon gunners moved into position to return fire, many of them were felled by rebel snipers.

            Sapphire, then readied her shield and her broadsword. She followed General Trevelyan closely as they led the immense rebel column forward, advancing on the front gate of the enemy camp.

            As the front gate collapsed under a bombardment of cannon fire, a trio of golden automatons the size of goblins flew up out of the camp and towards the rebel firing lines. Shooting beams of ice from small underslung “gun barrels,” these arcane machines seemed to fly using a series of rapidly spinning rotors and were quite evasive.

            Sasha saw the automatons trying to disable the rebel artillery. She stretched out a hand and sent out a concussive wave of energy directed at one of the automatons. The magical machine was sent flying off course, allowing Sapphire to destroy it with an intense, spiraling, beam of purple light from her sword.

            Rebel snipers downed the second automatons with repeated fire. The final one was unlucky and “intercepted” a cannonball head on.

            With the gate open for them, the Rebel Army column crashed into a small force of around fifteen Continental Army soldiers. The camp’s cannons had proven useless. With their troops on the walls under intense fire from higher elevation, the Order’s forces had not even had the chance to sabotage their artillery or even fire it.

            Lars, leading his force from the front, hacked through a pair of enemy troopers and then kept going. The other rebels, pushed past the frontline of defenders with ease. The remaining Continental Army personnel began to retreat west. They knew that they could not hold the camp for much longer.

            A blast of winding, crackling, lightning tore through the rebel frontlines. Liliana and Thessana just barely avoided it and multiple rebel infantry were badly shocked by it. Defending the retreating force was a mighty giant wearing full-body white and green armor. The human-like giant drew out a massive crackling greatsword and rushed the advancing rebels.

            Sapphire, Liliana and Inez began to apply healing to their wounded allies, as Kylana tackled the giant in her dragon form.

            As some of the rebel soldiers bravely advanced to help Kylana by hacking at the giant’s legs and feet, Lars told Sapphire, “Take Pharek and Variana and go chase the fleeing enemy infantry! Thessana will stay with me. Sasha, Austus, blast that giant with anything you have that is NOT electricity!”

            Sapphire, with Pharek and Variana in tow, rushed around the distracted giant to pursue their foes. Sasha send out a torrent of flames to target the giant’s upper legs while Austus hit him with a thunderous pulse of sonic energy.

            Sapphire charged up and fired off another two bolts of purple fire to down a couple Continental Army troops fleeing with supply-filled packs on their backs. Variana was shooting at her retreating foes with her crossbow after disabling some of them with mental assaults. Pharek sent beams of red and blue light off every which way, catching his foes off guard as the bolts ricochet about. The main rebel force was surging around the, now heavily injured, giant who was fighting Kylana. More of the fleeing Continental Army troops were now taking fire from the bulk of the rebel column.

            Sapphire and her allies reached the opposite end of the camp, where they saw the enemy loading up two horseless carriages with supplies. The first carriage began to drive away, but Variana stooped from getting far it by projecting a massive illusory wall of coursing green acid in front of it.

            The four enemies loading up the second carriage whirled around and drew their weapons. Pharek summoned up a rapid-fire series of light beams and badly wounded three of them.

            As Variana tried to concentrate on keeping up her wall of acid, she just barely dodged a beam of light from the enemy position. Sapphire saw Alessia Pansar emerge from the second carriage. The young light elf captain drew her rapier and shield and stood with her final few soldiers. With an orb of light orbiting her head, she healed one of her badly injured troops, as rebel snipers continued to fire on her unit. Alessia successfully fired a second beam of light into Variana, who doubled over in pain with a smoldering hole in her stomach.

Pharek screamed in anger, shooting the soldier Alessia had just healed in the head with a beam of arcane light and then moving to shield his dying lover from further attacks.

Sapphire glared at Alessia and then her shield glowed she flicked a pulse of purple light into Variana’s wound, keeping her stable.

Alessia and Sapphire advanced on each other as the first carriage began to retreat with the acidic wall now gone.

Liliana was now in range of the scene, she readied some arrows and began to fire on Alessia’s support infantry, killing one of them and forcing the two survivors to take cover. Dorp stood nearby his mistress, covering her against any possible enemy melee attackers.

Sapphire called out to Alessia, “Your giant is being swarmed and your last carriage will likely be obliterated once our artillery gunners see it. I am giving you this chance to surrender. As much as I want to hurt your big brother, you are probably of more use to us alive than dead.”

Alessia’s rapier glowed with brilliant light as she shot back, “I will never surrender to you, Cordwin! You are nothing more than a traitor!”

Sapphire’s broadsword was cloaked in purple fire as the two women locked blades. Indeed, the Continental Army’s air giant sergeant had been slain by the rebel force. Lars was leading his troops forward. Alessia’s support soldiers were downed by a barrage of rebel ranged attacks as soon as they leaned out of cover and tried to take aim with their bows.

Alessia tried to step back, moving away from Sapphire. She wanted to kill the rebel captain. However, she knew what her general and older brother had told her. She needed to retreat.

As Alessia was about to turn and run, Sapphire smirked. The rebel cannons were firing, up and over the camp, at the escaping carriage. It was not long before one shot hit the vehicle, destroying it in an explosion of fire.

Alessia, trying a trick that had worked before, raised her hands to summon a field of blinding light. However, she took a flaming arrow to the gut from Liliana. Then, Pharek hobbled Alessia by blasting one of her legs with a ray of arcane light.

Sapphire stepped over to the wounded Alessia, who seemed about to heal herself. Sapphire then accurately stabbed Alessia’s hand, as it glowed with white light.

Alessia was bleeding badly from multiple wounds. She then glared at Sapphire and shouted, “Traitor! I would want nothing more than to see my brother kill you for good!”

Sapphire sighed, replying, “You seemed like such a sweet young lady when we first met. The Order’s hate has corrupted you, kid.”

Alessia could not reply, as Sapphire quickly kicked her in the face with her armored boot. Alessia was knocked out cold.

Sapphire then said, “I will bring Vari back up in a moment. She should be stable for the time being. First, I need to make sure our new prisoner does not die first.”

Pharek nodded, he knew it would be best for the rebels to have Verniel Pansar’s sister as a prisoner of war, even if she had nearly killed his love.

The Rebel Army had secured their enemy’s camp with minimal casualties. General Trevelyan had made sure that his rebels looted all that they could take with them from the wrecked encampment. All of the surviving wounded rebels were given attention by those in the column capable of using healing magic. Colonel Vargas now had eight more cannons to bring with him for the assault on Heaven’s Spire.

The, still unconscious, Alessia, was locked in chains on her wrists and ankles. She was also forced to wear a metal collar with a chain “leash.” When the Rebel Army column marched west from the captured camp, they would take her with them. Sapphire had asked General Trevelyan to find a way to inform Verniel Pansar, whom the growing rebel intelligence network had discovered had been made the commander of Heaven’s Spire, that the Rebel Army had his sister in their custody. Sapphire was curious what concessions her nemesis would give in exchange for his sister’s safe return.


	34. The Prisoner Exchange

            Over the days following the successful capture of the Continental Army’s foothills camp, the Rebel Army force under the command of General Lars Trevelyan marched down to the plains near Heaven’s Spire. Along with them was the captive Continental Army Captain Alessia Pansar. Lars had made sure that a series of arcane messages were sent to the enemy command at Heaven’s Spire. The messages were intended to alert General Verniel Pansar to the fact that his younger sister was in the custody of the Rebel Army and that the rebels were willing to negotiate with him for her release. Oddly, the messages had not been responded to. The rebels were left to assume that their enemies were refusing to negotiate with them, seeing them as traitors.

            As the rebel force under General Trevelyan neared the rendezvous point with the other rebel units, reports of the Flame Duchy’s army mobilizing and moving a considerable force towards Heaven’s Spire began to come in. So far, the rebel plan to capture the towering fortress was going along smoothly. However, the battle soon to come would be the real determinant of how the civil war would go. If the Rebel Army could seize Heaven’s Spire, they would have a serious advantage against the main Continental Army in the far north when they were forced to return. The Order of Light had had neither the time nor the will to bring its full forces to bear on the Rebel Army even after the rebellion had begun to prove itself in battle. They were too stubborn about admitting that the rebellion was an existential threat to their reign. However, if Heaven’s Spire were taken, they would be out of options. They would have no choice but to recall their battle weary main force to face the Rebel Army.  

            Sapphire was standing watch one night on the open plain. She was close to the rebel camp, close enough to be able to alert her allies if anyone was coming. The lights of Heaven’s Spire could be vaguely seen in the distance. General Trevelyan’s force was likely to reach the rendezvous point in just a day. With any luck, there would be a thousand, or more, of their fellow rebels waiting for them there. Once the entirety of the main Rebel Army was gathered, it would be time to assault the fortress that defended Agharta. With the Flame Duchy’s aid, victory in the battle was certainly a strong possibility.

            As Sapphire stood out along at the edges of the rebel camp, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Austus heading her way. The arcanist lieutenant smiled at Sapphire and saluted her. Sapphire saluted back and then asked, “What are you doing out here?”

            Austus responded, “General Trevelyan wanted me to let you know that we received reports of a small enemy unit camped on the plains between us and the rendezvous point. We are worried that they are Continental Army saboteurs. They may be trying to interfere with our attack before it can even begin.”

            Sapphire then asked, “So, what are we doing about that enemy camp? We certainly cannot let the enemy sabotage us before we even begin our march on their fortress.”

            Austus told Sapphire, “We have sent a small scouting unit to check on the camp and take it out of the equation if necessary. The General sent out Liliana and Thessana, of course. He also sent five of our recon troops with them. Sasha was asked to go with them in case they needed arcanist support. That is, assuming that a fight even breaks out.”

            Sapphire nodded and then wondered aloud, “I almost wonder if this unit was assigned to rescue Alessia Pansar from our custody. Either way, I trust our general’s judgement. We will have to see what comes of the mission when the scouts return.”

            Austus nodded and then asked, “Sapphire, I have been curious for a while…do you actually have any regrets about joining us? Do you feel bad about turning your back on what you once stood for?”

            Sapphire nodded her head no and then told Austus, “I was a part of the nightmare that had engulfed our homes, culture and lives. That is exactly why I swore that I would do anything to bring the Order of Light to its knees and then chop off its head. Even if I have to kill Verniel Pansar and the Order’s High Council myself, I will see the Order of Light die. …I could ask you the same question about the rebellion, my fellow light elf.”

            Austus sighed and then responded, “My parents will not be happy once they learn about my current allegiance. Honestly, they might already know. However, there is the fact that the Order’s goons would have summarily executed me if had they figured out my sexual preference. This rebellion is my chance to fight back against the Order and survive. What we are doing is liberating our home, Sapphire. I also believe in this fight for reasons outside of myself. I was only curious if you had any regrets because you had served in the enemy army before joining up with us.”

            Sapphire nodded and then admitted, “From what I have heard, some of it through you, the Order has begun to see me as a problem after they realized that it was me who gave that speech in Playamar. Honestly, I want them to fear me, and the Rebel Army. They cannot pretend that we are insignificant forever, even though that has allowed us to grow to our current size. You know, I also seem to have gotten a bit of a reputation within our ranks after my summit speech. Other rebels have called me things like ‘The Great Traitor’ as a compliment and an honorific.”

            Austus nodded, adding, “I have heard that from some of the rank and file as well. You are certainly not anonymous in this movement, Captain Cordwin.…I think I see a few people coming this way.”

            Sapphire looked out onto the plains and saw five figures coming closer. A flare of fire shot up from one of them and exploded in the sky, creating what looked like a fiery unicorn.

            Austus said, “I know that the unicorn is our symbol, I think this is a rebel unit!”

            Sapphire summoned up some purple light and granted her eyes a bright glow that let them pierce the darkness. She then told Austus, “You are right. I see Liliana, Thessana and three rebel infantry scouts. They are getting closer. …Thankfully, no one is chasing them.”

            Sapphire and Austus ran out to meet their allies. When they met the exhausted rebels, Liliana took a couple moments to catch her breath and then informed Sapphire and Austus, “The camp was some sort of trap. There were not many of the enemy, but they were ready for us. We took a few of them out, but they killed two of our scouts with archers. Two enemy’s elite recon troops then grabbed Sasha from behind. They knocked her out as their allies kept us pinned down.”

            Thessana then added, “Liliana summoned a column of fire that blasted a good number of them. That attack broke their formation momentarily. The rest of us got off a few shots and then we retreated. They did not chase us far, though.”

            Sapphire was briefly overcome with waves of panic as she realized that her little sister had been taken prisoner. She then realized something, her eyes and arms glowing with brilliant and intense purple flames. Sapphire said, “I get it. General Pansar wanted a hostage to trade for Alessia. He got lucky and was able to have his minions capture my sister. He must have told them what she looked like beforehand. He did not send us a return message before so as to not possibly give his plan away or have to make any concessions to us.”

            Liliana then said, “We need to let General Trevelyan know. I assume we will want to make a prisoner trade.”

            Sapphire nodded and then replied, “Indeed, we will have to play his game now. We will send the enemy an arcane message and try to exchange Alessia for Sasha as soon as tomorrow evening. Hopefully, we will meet up with the main Rebel Army by then.”

            Thessana then added, as they were all headed back to the camp, “We will all still need to get some rest. Tomorrow, we will need to reach the main Rebel Army. We are close enough now that the enemy cannot march out and attack us without risking their position. However, we will need to consolidate our forces before the battle begins in earnest.”

            The others nodded and then Sapphire led the other rebels back to the camp. They had a message to send and Sapphire had a sister to get back. She was not going to allow Sasha to be in the clutches of her nemesis for long, even though his younger sister was in a similar position.

\---

            General Verniel Pansar was pacing, wearing casual clothing, in his office a couple of levels below the command room of Heaven’s Spire. He had been somewhat of a nervous wreck ever since the rebels had taken Alessia prisoner. He should have never asked her to command the foothills camp. He should have known that she was not enough of a tactician to prepare her evacuation long before the rebels’ arrival. She had probably made a token attempt to hold her camp against the enemy before trying to fall back to Heaven’s Spire.

            While letting Alessia be in a position where she could be captured had been a terrible mistake, at least she was alive. To add, Verniel’s plan to capture an important rebel agent to exchange for her had worked out better than he had expected. Sasha Cordwin, who was apparently now ranked as a rebel sergeant, was now a prisoner of the Continental Army. Sasha had been whisked away via great owl to the fortress as the other members of the stealth unit fell back to avoid being crushed by rebel reinforcements.

As of that morning, Verniel had already received an arcane message sent on behalf of the general of the rebel force that Sapphire was part of indicating a strong willingness to exchange Alessia for Sasha. Verniel had already agreed to the terms of the prisoner exchange. He wanted Alessia back with him desperately. However, he had not wanted to have to do anything that would weaken his chances of holding Heaven’s Spire in order to retrieve her. Now, everything except the actual outcome of the battle was falling into place.

Verniel then heard a knock at his office door. The voice of one of his blademage attendants said, “I have the prisoner right here for you sir.”

Verniel walked over to the door. When he opened it his attendant, wearing full armor, shoved an angry looking Sasha Cordwin inside of the office. Sasha was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. She had been disarmed after her capture. Her wrists were manacled behind her back and attached to a metal waist cuff. She was gagged with a piece of white cloth, since her captors were not taking any chances with her, due to the possibility of her being able to cast spells if she was not constantly restrained.

Verniel sternly told his attendant, “You don’t have to shove her like that. Now, leave the two of us alone. Sasha, it has been awhile since my failed attack on Cavernhold. …Now, take a seat in either chair. We need to have a talk.”

Sasha glared at Verniel, her gaze displaying only contempt and anger. However, she took a seat, knowing that she was his captive.

Verniel took off Sasha’s gag and then leaned back on his desk.

Sasha, her voice filled with calm anger, told Verniel, “I won’t tell you anything. You can torture me to death if you want, but you tried to kill my sister and I won’t betray her, or the rebellion, to you no matter what you do to me.”

Verniel laughed and then told Sasha, “I already know what I need to know, Sasha. Also, I have already arranged for you to be traded back to the Rebel Army in exchange for Alessia being returned to me. I am surprised that a young lady as smart as you did not realize why you were captured sooner. You will not face torture, what you will face is the truth.”

Sasha seemed briefly relieved, despite her brave words. She glared at Verniel again and told him, “The ‘truth?’…You want the truth, Verniel? We were all so wrong, and you still are. I have met two deep elves and they are not bad people, they are not purely malicious monsters. One of them is practically my best friend now. Don’t get me started on how the Order has been treating homosexuals. All of this ‘light and darkness’ stuff is nonsense and we are going to prove it.”

Verniel sighed and then responded, having allowed Sasha to have her rant, “Whether or not the Order is theologically justified is another matter. What I know is that it has kept the peace well and for that, I serve them. I will give my last breath to defend Heaven’s Spire if I have to. I will do it for peace and for my people. However, even I know that the time for the Order’s reign might be almost up. Your army grows every day as our control shrinks. My question is who will keep the populace safe once the Order of Light is destroyed?”

Sasha looked somewhat stunned and then asked, “What is the truth then? That my side is very likely to win this war? You are admitting to me that you may be about to lose this fortress and then the whole conflict?”

Verniel nodded his head no and then told Sasha, the emotion obvious in his voice, “I want you to know one thing before the battle for this place commences. …Before that horrible night, I truly loved your older sister. Sasha, I wanted all of us to be a family one day, her, me, you and Alessia. I could not tell you the truth when I thought she had died by my hand because I wanted to preserve her legacy. I wanted her to live on by my side more than anything. If she had to die, why couldn’t she have died a hero of the elven people? I am so sorry that, in my cowardice, I lied to you. Sapphire always valued the truth… I dishonored her, at least the woman she was, by lying to you.”

Sasha was speechless for moments. Her perspective had been altered with regard to the fateful night that had transformed her older sister into a proud rebel. She then stammered, “I am so sorry.…I only wish that you could have seen what she saw. In some ways, I wish that things had not gone the way that they did. However, that’s all in the past now, isn’t it?”

Verniel nodded, he then told Sasha, “All I wanted was for you to understand my pain. I think you at least have an idea now. I might die as one of the final defenders of an old and hated system. However, I will at least die fighting. I can take you back to your cell now. Tonight, you should be with Sapphire again.”

Sasha simply nodded and then stood up. The two of them walked to Sasha’s cell silently. They both knew that there was a good chance they would have to face the other on the battlefield once again soon.

\---

            That evening, Captain Sapphire Cordwin stood in her full armor nearby a large rock on the plains nearby Heaven’s Spire. One of her hands was gripping the arm of her chained and gagged prisoner, Captain Alessia Pansar. Alessia would occasionally shoot Sapphire angry glares. However, Sapphire simply ignored them. On the ground nearby the two women was a large pack that held all of Alessia’s combat gear.

            The rebel force commanded by General Trevelyan had reached the main rebel army. Sapphire had not had time to try and see how big the force was. However, as it kept growing, it was already numbering over two-thousand people in total. The Flame Duchy’s army was also now within striking distance of Heaven’s Spire. It would likely be only two days at most until the battle for the fortress was joined.

            Sapphire then saw a large great owl land not far away. She waited for a couple of minutes and then saw Verniel Pansar approaching her along with a chain bound Sasha. Oddly enough for a captive magic user, Sasha was not gagged.

            General Pansar called out to Sapphire, “I see that you came. This is the first time I have seen you in a while when we have not been actively trying to kill each other.”

            Sapphire glared back at Verniel and then replied, “You unchain Sasha and I will free Alessia. We can get this over with and get back to our respective camps. Just know that your precious Order of Light will not last much longer.”

            Verniel smiled at Sapphire and responded, as he began to free Sasha and hand the young woman her combat gear, “I know that that outcome is likely. I have spoken with Sasha here about a few things. You should know that I will still die to defend this continent’s peace. I have thrown in with the Order and I will not leave it. I have made my choice, Sapphire.”

            As she ungagged Alessia and began to unlock her cuffs, Sapphire looked heavily surprised. She then told Verniel, “You know very well that I pretty much never give up. I have said it before and I will say it again now. I will…”

            Sasha then smiled and, as her bonds were removed, interrupted, “We know, Sapphire. You will do whatever you have to do to bring down the Order of Light. That is not a mystery to anyone here.”

            Sapphire sighed and then finished freeing Alessia.

After grabbing her pack and giving Sapphire one last glare, Alessia told her older brother, “We still have a chance to stop the rebels in the next battle. Even if we fail, the main army is still readying for a march south if they are needed. Now, let’s get back to Heaven’s Spire and away from these rebel traitors.”

Alessia and Sasha each crossed the short distance to be reunited with their respective older siblings, whom they embraced.

Verniel then left with Alessia, but not before telling Sapphire, “Not a day goes by that I regret stabbing you. You at least deserved a trial, if things had to go the way they did.”

Sapphire grimaced, remembering that night again, she then asked Sasha, “What did he tell you?”

Sasha looked into Sapphire’s eyes. She then slowly told her older sister, “He apologized for lying to me in his letter.…He also told me that he had wanted us all to a be a family and that he had loved you.”

Sapphire said nothing, she simply turned back towards the Rebel Army’s position. Sasha followed her big sister the whole way back. Nothing else was said by either of them during the entire walk.

When Sapphire was alone in her tent, now wearing her causal clothes. She was sitting curled up, on the verge of tears. She was, for once, lamenting everything that had happened between her and Verniel since that terrible night. Life could be so cruel in the way it drove people apart and destroyed any chance of them being together again. She no longer could care for him in any real way. That fact both angered and saddened her.  

Always determined to move forward, Sapphire tried to mentally resolve to keep advancing toward her goal, even if it meant killing the man who had once loved her with all of his heart. Still, the pressure of all that had happened to her and how many of her own kind she had slain in her quest to get justice for the murdered thousands and herself was weighing on Sapphire heavily again. That was without the grand lie she had allowed herself to get wrapped up in on Kylana’s word that it would help tear the Order down. For once, the “Greatest Traitor” felt weak. She was questioning her own heroism. Then, she remembered the innocents she had seen slaughtered. Sapphire, thought, “I am sorry, Verniel. I have to make sure what you did that night cannot happen here again.”

Sapphire stood up, purple eyes glowing. She wiped the water from her eyes and then thought, “I have to finish this. In just a couple of days, the battle will be joined. No quitting now… I am so close! We are so close to…”

Sapphire heard the tent flap open and heard a man’s voice asking, “Sapphire, I am sorry if this is a bad time. …I just had to see you again.”

Sapphire smiled warmly as she turned around. She thought, “Just when I need him most. Talk about good timing.”

Sapphire walked toward the man standing in the tent’s entryway. She then smiled again and fell into the arms of Phineas Coril.


	35. The Battle of Heaven’s Spire

            It was two days after the prisoner exchange. The Rebel Army’s main force had assembled not far away from Heaven’s Spire. With Colonel Lorenzo Vargas’s artillery ready to fire on the fortress’s upper levels and the Flame Duchy Army’s expeditionary force moving in from the northeast, the battle for Heaven’s Spire was soon to commence.

            Sapphire and Sasha Cordwin were fully prepared and equipped for action and walking over to General Trevelyan’s command tent. They had been discussing the events of two nights earlier, after Sasha had been returned to the rebels.

            Sasha asked her older sister, “So, are you and this Phineas Coril lovers now?”

            Sapphire blushed a bit and then replied, “I was feeling weak, for once, after the prisoner exchange. Everything that has happened since I saw the truth about the Order had been weighing on me. He showed up at my tent, wanting to see me again after our night together in Cavernhold. I felt like I needed someone and, just like last time, he was there for me. We talked for a bit. I told him everything about Pansar and our past relationship. He is honestly a pretty good listener. After that, we headed out into the nearby fields and spent the night together again.”

            Sasha nodded but then said, “That does not answer my question. I already knew that you were with him again. Do you think you two are a couple now?”

            Sapphire answered, “I would not say so… yet. However, we have agreed to find each other again after the next battle is over. So, our dalliances could turn into something more serious in the future. I still find it awkward that you keep asking me about my ‘love life,’ Sasha.”

            Sasha replied, “Remember, I always want you to be happy. However, you are kind of happiness-challenged. I think having a love affair will really brighten you up. If it goes well enough, you could end up continuing the Cordwin family line with this Mr. Coril.”

            Sapphire shook her head while smiling. She knew that Sasha cared about her. However, Sapphire knew she needed to focus on the critical task at hand. Sapphire then pointed out, “With any luck, I will have plenty of time to do whatever I please once the Order falls.”

            Sasha rolled her eyes. She had heard that sort of talk from Sapphire too many times before.

            As the Cordwin sisters made their way closer to the command tent, they saw Liliana waving at them. Liliana shouted, “Well there you two are. There is someone I want you to see before you check in with the general.”

            Sapphire looked confused as she saw Dorp chewing on a plant nearby where Liliana stood.

            Liliana then whistled, her eyes glowing green. The earth shook as Liliana called out, somewhat jokingly, “Come hither noble steed!”

            Sasha looked amazed as what looked like a much larger version of Drop with glowing green eyes walked over to Liliana. Sapphire noticed the mighty lizard had a large horn adorning its snout and a huge armored crest over its face.

            Liliana said, “This is a triceratops, at least that is what the city scholars call them. I found him grazing alone without a herd and not anywhere his natural habitat. He is going to be my noble steed in the today’s battle. Also, I named him Terrance.”

            Sapphire remembered how Liliana had commanded a wooly mammoth against an undead hoard in a previous encounter. Therefore, she was not immensely surprised to see the druid woman controlling a similarly large animal.

            Sasha told Liliana, “Well, good luck to you and Terrance. General Trevelyan had Thessana tell us that he has a special mission for us, so we need to go meet with him.”

            Liliana nodded, looking more serious now. She then added, “Austus told me that he was given similar orders from Lars via Thessana. Anyway, good luck with whatever task you all are given. This battle will be a big one, that’s for sure.”

            Sapphire and Sasha saluted Liliana. The two rebel sisters then walked over to the command tent where their general would be awaiting them.

            Once the Cordwin sisters arrived in the command tent, they saw Lars, Austus and Kylana all waiting for them. Lars greeted Sapphire and Sasha, telling them, “Good, you two are here. We can get started now. I am giving you four your mission briefing last. I have already made sure that the rest of the units under my command are ready to move out north within the hour.”

            Lars then looked Sapphire in the eyes and told her, “Sapphire, I am giving you this mission both because I think you can handle it and because I believe you deserve to have one more chance at defeating Verniel Pansar.”

            Sapphire began to realize what Lars’s plan was. She then folded her arms and remained silent.

            Lars continued, “Kylana is going to fly the three of you to the top deck of Heaven’s Spire once the battle is joined. Our ground force outnumbers the enemy’s. However, they still hold the high ground. Even with the aid of the Flame Duchy’s Army. this battle could be lost if the enemy is able to hold the fortress proper. You four are to fly to the top of the fortress, find the enemy’s commanders and take them down. We believe that in a battle of this magnitude, the commanding general will need to be behind his main force, even if he wants to be on the front line. You all are going to cut the head off of the Continental Army snake.”

            Sapphire then asked, “I take it that Kylana is only able to effectively fly the three of us on her back. Where will the other elites from our old unit be fighting?”

            Lars responded, “Thessana, Variana and Pharek will be staying close to me on our frontlines. Liliana seems to have her own plan to wreak havoc on the enemy using a triceratops as her mount.”

            Sasha then smiled and told Lars, “We saw the Triceratops, general.”

            Austus then added, “We will need to focus on taking out General Pansar. This time, he will have no excuse to retreat. He has to hold this fortress, or the Order’s weakness will be exposed and they will have to send their main force south.”

            Lars then told his subordinates, “We have instructed our other airborne units to focus on keeping you unmolested as you fly towards the top of the fortress. Good luck, all of you. If we can kill the enemy’s commanders and take the top of the fortress, then I believe we will be able to win this historic battle!”

            Sapphire and the three others all saluted Lars. Then, the four of them left the tent to see hundreds of rebel troops marching north towards Heaven’s Spire. They were on the move, united by a common cause and a common enemy.

            As Sapphire boarded Kylana, she knew that this was likely to be her final encounter with Verniel Pansar. She reluctantly realized that she would need to put an end to him, if the need arose for her to do the deed personally.

            As Kylana flew over the rebel formation, Sapphire could see the Flame Duchy’s artillery set up on a hill not far from Heaven’s Spire. It was not long until Colonel Vargas’s long-range rear battery of guns fired on Heaven’s Spires’s southern defenses.

            Heaven’s Spire itself was a towering stone building built by ancient light elves atop a large and “lonely” hill on the plains. A dome that was said to be openable to the sky through a series of mechanisms topped the grand tower. A number of the Order’s flags, showing a single gold-ringed white sphere projecting light to each side, up, down, left and right over a dark-green background, flew or hung from the enormous structure.

            As the Flame Duchy’s artillery opened fire on the fortress, the cannons atop Heaven’s Spire returned fire. The ground battalions of all three factions were beginning to close in on each other and were already trading spells, arrows, bolts and bullets. The Flame Duchy’s frontline, coming in to attack the Continental Army’s left flank, parted to allow a small unit of wooly mammoth-riding flame giants to charge at the Continental Army force.

            A couple of air squadrons made up of great owls and their riders flew from the top decks of Heaven’s Spire towards the advancing Rebel Army. Their departure opened up the fortress for attack from the air and a quartet of dragons, two lesser and two greater fire breathers, flew from the Flame Duchy’s lines and made a beeline for the top of the fortress. They were planning on eliminating Heaven’s Spire’s artillery and sniper units themselves.

            As the swarm of great owls flew towards the main rebel force, they came under attack from a unit of warhorse-sized eagles being ridden by rebel soldiers.

            A pair of great owls came right for Kylana. However, some arcs of blue lighting struck them from the sky. A pair of almost-mature dragon sized eagles whose bodies crackled with lighting flew into battle on the rebel’s side.

            Sasha exclaimed, “Some rebel unit got thunderbirds to help them?”

            Austus then called out, “I see Liliana leading a charge below. Some rebel dwarves are covering a huge armored automaton with massive hammers as it rushes the enemy’s frontline.”

            Sapphire observed the battle as the other rebel flyers kept Kylana safe from the great owls and their riders. She was focused on what was to come, their attack on what was hopefully Verniel Pansar’s position.

            Kylana gracefully made her way past the main air and land battles and encountered the four Flame Duchy dragons making life very hard for the defenders of Heaven’s Spire who were trying to fire on their enemies below. The dragons were opening up opportunities for the Rebel Army’s artillery to fire on the main enemy force on the ground and on the fortress’ southern gate.

            Kylana then landed on the highest deck she could find. There, the four rebels found an entrance just below the beginning of the great dome.

            The entrance was quite large, large enough for a squad of four Continental Army elite melee troops to emerge from simultaneously. With them was a slicer automaton covered in faux gold and dark green patterns.

            Austus shouted, “I will watch for other defenders! You three deal with those enemies!”

            Sapphire readied her weapons and rushed forward. Kylana breathed her blast of freezing air and took out two enemy troops, weakening the slicer as well.

            As Austus and Sasha cast their protective spells, more Continental Army soldiers began to converge on the rebel’s position.

            Sapphire blasted the slicer with a beam of purple light and then locked weapons with one of the enemy elites. Sasha used an eruption of fire on some of the other approaching foes, while Austus projected a bolt of lightning at other enemies trying to outflank the rebels.

            Kylana was now battling the slicer and one enemy elite soldier. Sapphire pushed her foe away with her shield and then grabbed his head and blasted it with a burning blast of purple flame. As her foe collapsed, dead, Sapphire moved in to engage the enemy soldier hacking away at Kylana’s scaled legs.

            Sapphire rushed toward the enemy trooper and then ignited her broadsword with purple fire. Sapphire’s weapon impaled the foe in the back, making her scream in pain. Sapphire then pulled her blade out and allowed her wounded foe to fall off of it. As the enemy trooper tried to stand back up, Sapphire decapitated her from behind.

            Sasha and Austus were faring well slinging spells at the weaker enemies trying to flank them. It seemed like most of Heaven’s Spire’s automatons were down below fighting the main battle, or trying to hold off Mirana’s dragons.

            Sapphire then looked over at Kylana, who was dueling the four-bladed slicer automaton. The machine was withstanding blow after blow from Kylana’s physical attacks. Sapphire saw that the slicer was getting in a few good hits on Kylana. Sapphire focused herself and then remembered what Liliana had supposedly done to give the surviving rebel scouts the opportunity to escape as well as a spell Kylana had cast in a previous battle. Sapphire opened up a hole in reality and a burning cascade of purple fire rushed down and engulfed the slicer automaton.  

            The magical military machine recoiled back, heavily damaged. Kylana then sent out a small vortex of purple fire from her body. The blast struck the slicer and caused it to finally collapse.

            Sapphire then rushed over to defend Sasha while she sent out spells to attack the Continental Army archers engaging them from a distance. As Kylana healed herself of her considerable wounds using purple light, the few remaining hostile archers began to retreat inside. They knew that they were becoming outmatched by the powerful rebel arcanists.

            Sasha mentioned, “You know, there really is a world of difference between someone who knows a little magic and someone who has extensive training on how to use arcane power.”

            Austus then added, “Apprentice magic users are not that dangerous compared to veteran casters. Experience is a major part why the Pansars are dangerous, they both have experience using their magic. Be ready in case they are in there.”

            Sasha and Austus renewed their defensive spells and then prepared to follow Sapphire and Kylana inside the upper level. Sapphire led the way into the command room of Heaven’s Spire.

            When the four rebels made their way inside, they found that the command chamber was quite large. They saw a number of tables pushed to the edges of the room and a central column with various levers and knobs sticking out of it. The control column glowed with an intense magical light. Standing in the room were eight Continental Army archers, many of whom had taken cover positions around the room. Standing in front of the archery unit were Verniel and Alessia Pansar. With them was a female elven officer wearing a naval commodore’s uniform and carrying no weapons other than a cutlass at her belt.

            General Pansar sighed and said, “It was so predictable that you would come here, Sapphire. …I guess this is really it. You know very well that I won’t retreat here. Knowing you, you will also fight to the death.”

            The female officer then added, “Enough talking, these rebels need to be crushed here and now. Otherwise, we will lose this fortress.” She then fell to her knees and transformed into mighty, but sleek, winged lizard with light blue and yellow skin and wickedly sharp teeth.

            Sasha called out, “Sea dragon!”

            The sea dragon them fired a high-velocity bolt of lightning from her mouth at Kylana, who evaded the worst of the attack. The two reptiles then charged at each other and began to engage in close combat.

            Sapphire charged towards Verniel as Austus took cover from the rain of enemy arrows. Austus then summoned a ball of lightning and cast it toward one enemy archer, hitting her in the head and downing her.

            Sasha summoned two large bolts of lighting, one from each hand. The bolts flew at the enemy archers as their arrows reflected off of Sasha’s magical force shield.

            Alessia drew her rapier and then bolted for Sasha. As she did, three archers fell to Sasha’s ricocheting lightning bolts.

            Sapphire evaded a series of fire rays launched at her by Verniel. He seemed to be wincing very slightly every time he fired off one of them.

            Verniel then drew his lightning longsword and locked blades with Sapphire, who had covered her broadsword in purple fire. Verniel told Sapphire, “I will do whatever it takes to hold this place. I won’t allow the rebels to send our home spiraling into chaos.”

            Sapphire looked unimpressed and then retorted, “Your Order is falling, general, you said it yourself. When we win the war, we will protect everyone who calls this place home. Not just those you deem worthy of life!”

            Kylana hacked into her foe with her claws. As the hostile dragon reeled back, Kylana breathed her icy breath over four of the Continental Army archers, dropping all of them.

            The remaining archer took cover and then fell to a bombardment of bursting magical fireworks launched by Austus.

            Sasha’s force shield held against Alessia’s light-charged rapier. Sasha then sent a point-blank ray of electricity into Alessia’s stomach. Alessia was protected by a shield of pure light, however.

            With the younger Cordwin and Pansar busy trying to break through each other’s magical defenses, Austus lobbed a blast of high-frequency sound into the enemy dragon. Kylana was now holding her own against her draconic foe, healing her wounds as they arose and striking back with purple-flame charged physical attacks.

            Sapphire was then rapidly pushed away by a blast of magical energy sent out from Verniel’s shield. She tried to regain her focus, but then was slammed to the ground by Verniel charging her with his shield held out in front of him.

            Verniel held his blade above Sapphire point first and shouted, “Now, I will finish what I started that terrible night. Even if the Order falls, you will not live to see it. Goodbye, Captain Cordwin!”

            Verniel plunged his blade down towards the stunned Sapphire. Sapphire closed her eyes and then heard the blade hit home. However, she felt nothing. Sapphire then heard Austus saying, “You.…talk too much.”

            Sapphire opened her eyes, recovering from being stunned. She then saw that Austus had taken the hit from Verniel’s longsword in her stead.

            Verniel allowed the gravely wounded Austus to slide off of his weapon. Sapphire then saw an enraged Sasha fire a point blank ray of pure magical energy into Alessia’s light shield, shattering it. Alessia then tried to punch Sasha with her shield hand, which was covered by light energy.

            Alessia’s attack shattered Sasha’s shield of force. However, Sasha did an evasive roll backwards and then conjured a large ball of lightning, which she promptly sent flying at Alessia. The electric shock from Sasha’s orb ended the life of Alessia Pansar. The young woman crumpled in a heap, dead from sudden and sever injury.

            Verniel called out, “Alessia!” His entire body was sheathed in white light as he turned his focus away from Sapphire.

            Verniel knocked Sasha off of her feet with a powerful barrage of pure force. He then prepared to charge at Sasha with his blade as the two dragons kept fighting.

            Sapphire saw that Austus was still breathing as she stood up. She flicked a bolt of purple light into him to keep him alive. She then thought, “Ok, Amalgamate, give me your power! …I have to end this now!”

            Sapphire was surrounded by an aura of purple fire. Her eyes shone brightly and her muscles bulged. She then shouted, “Pansar! You forgot about me!”

            Verniel whirled around, still engulfed by white light. He then raised his shield.

            Sapphire aimed her broadsword at Verniel and it hummed with energy. Verniel’s shield was shattered into a multitude of pieces.

            Verniel then rushed Sapphire with his longsword held in both hands. The two former friends dueled ferociously. However, Sapphire easily evaded most of her nemesis’s blows, blocking the others with her shield.

            As Verniel screamed with rage, unable to contain his anger at the loss of his little sister, Sapphire saw Sasha getting up and sending a sphere of fire at the, now weakened, enemy dragon. The sea dragon breathed another bolt of lightning into Kylana. However, the priestess dragon withstood the attack and bit into her foe’s neck, slaying her.

            Sapphire told Verniel, as they locked swords, “This fight is over, you are all alone now. Your god is not coming to help you. However, I think mine will come to help us.” Sapphire then used her shield to batter away Verniel’s sword. She then rapidly plunged her broadsword into his heart.

            Verniel’s aura of light was dispelled as blood came out of his mouth. He then looked up at Sapphire as he dropped his weapon.

            A tear ran down Sapphire’s cheek as she saw the life leaving Verniel’s eyes. She then caressed his cheek with her shield hand and told him, “You don’t know how much this pains me.”

            Verniel tried to laugh one more time and then said to Sapphire, his life fading, “I trained you too well….Just keep our home safe…that is all I ask.…”

            Verniel then fell off of Sapphire’s broadsword and then hit the ground dead.

            Sapphire was then embraced by Sasha. No matter how much she had readied herself for the moment. No matter what he had done to her. Killing Verniel Pansar was still a difficult task. However, it was one that she had accomplished.

            Sapphire walked over to the unconscious, but stable, Austus and then healed him with a mighty blast of purple light. Her purple aura began to fade as she looked around at the destruction she and her allies had caused.

            As Austus stood up, Kylana looked at the three elves and then told them, “We have won here. However, the battle is not over yet. We will need to scour the fortress for enemies and make sure that they cannot escape.”

            Sapphire nodded, saying, “Nothing we have done will be worth it until the Order falls. It is what has been turning my people into monsters.”

            Sapphire and her three comrades ventured out to find the enemy in disarray. Their cannons had been destroyed by artillery and dragons. Their snipers had been mostly picked off and their ground force was being torn into from multiple directions. Within the next couple of hours, The Rebel Army blew the southern gates to Heaven’s Spire open with their cannons and advanced into the fortress. The Flame Duchy’s Army created a perimeter to ensure that none of the fortresses defenders could get away.

            By the end of the day, Heaven’s Spire was secure. The Order’s flags were taken down and the Rebel Army’s flag was flown from the fortress. The gauntlet had been thrown down. The Order of Light’s capital was now in direct danger. Their army would have to be sent southward.


	36. Operation Bifrost

            Soon after Sapphire had slain General Verniel Pansar, succeeding in her mission to help claim Heaven’s Spire for the rebellion, she walked onto the field where the battle had taken place. The rebels were doing their best to carry their severely wounded comrades into the fortress to be cared for in its medical bay. They had the bodies of quite a few slain soldiers from both sides to remove from the field as well. The Rebel Army and their Flame Duchy allies were not in any hurry, they probably had around a month until their foes in the far north could reach them in full force.

            Kylana had gone off to speak with Mirana, who had personally led her dragons in the assault on the upper balconies of Heaven’s Spire. Apparently, the Flame Duchess and General Trevelyan shared a “lead from the front” style of battlefield command.

            As Sapphire surveyed the field of destruction with Sasha in tow, she saw Liliana coming over to them. Nearby, Dorp could be seen grazing along with Terrance. Liliana told Sapphire, some sadness in her voice, “Lars would like to see you as soon as possible. We won the battle, but we did not come out of it unscathed.”

            Sapphire and Sasha both looked worried as Liliana walked off to find moderately injured rebel troops to heal.

            The Cordwin sisters walked over to where they saw their general standing. Some rebels under the command of Colonel Lorenzo Vargas were moving cannons closer to the fortress for installation in the near future.

            Nearby Lars, Variana and Pharek were standing together. Sapphire and Sasha breathed sighs of relief seeing the two lovers alive after the massive battle.

            When Sapphire and Sasha reached Lars, they saw what Liliana had meant by not unscathed. Lars was standing over Thessana’s corpse. When Sapphire got close, she saw a terrible wound had nearly cleaved the feloid woman’s body in two. The blade wound had scorch marks all around it.

            Lars looked over to Sapphire and Sasha and said, trying to smile, “At least you two are ok. Is Austus alright?”

            Sapphire replied, “Yes, but he took a near-lethal blow that was meant for me. Verniel Pansar tried to finish me, but Austus got in the way. I was then able to magically stabilize him before he could perish. He is checking the enemy’s surviving records for intelligence we can use as we speak.”

            Lars sighed and then asked the Cordwin sisters, “Did you kill General Pansar? I don’t think many of our enemies escaped this battle. This was not like the last time we fought those under his command.”

            Sapphire replied, “I finished him. He, his sister and their dragon are all dead. They saw us coming but were not ready to face us and win. They should not have divided their forces in the way that they did.”

            Sasha then asked, “What happened to Thessana? It looks like she took a terrible and fatal blow.”

            Lars simply nodded and then explained, “As we engaged the enemy’s front line troops, they began to realize that I was an important commander. Two enemy melee elites engaged me up close while Thessana, Variana and Pharek kept the others off of me. The two enemies I was fighting blocked my greatsword in a three-way blade lock. An enemy blademage officer then came at me with her own fiery greatsword, imbuing it with lightning as she charged me. I could not get out of the way, the blademage’s subordinates made sure of that. Thessana leapt in front of me and took the devastating attack in my stead. Pharek was then able to blast the two weaker enemies to death with a volley of magical light. That allowed me to plunge my sword into the enemy blademage’s face, killing her. Liliana, Inez and our other few healers were all too far away to do anything. I couldn’t do a thing as she rapidly bled out. I took her hand and she closed her eyes for the last time as peacefully as she could. I do not really know what could have motivated her to sacrifice her life for me. But, she did it. I am just glad that you saved Austus from the same fate.”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “I think I may know why she did what she did. Speaking of Austus, I still need to thank him. I am just glad that I was able to repay him by saving him from the terrible wound he received defending me.”

            Sasha then added, “General Pansar’s attack went right through Austus’s magical defenses. I was sure he was dead for a moment. I am really sorry about Thessana, as well, sir.”

            Lars nodded and then told his subordinates, “I will make sure that this war is won for Thessana. We need to ensure that the conclusion of this brutal conflict puts us on top. We will clean up the mess the Order has made and build a better future for everyone. That is what she would have wanted.”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “If you all will excuse me, I have someone to find myself. I am sorry about Thessana, general. I would have done my very best to save her if I had been there with you.”

            Sapphire then saluted her fellow rebels and left to go find Phineas.

            A couple hours of searching later, Sapphire, who had changed into her dress uniform, found herself in the medical bay of Heaven’s Spire.

            Sitting beside a hospital bed, Sapphire saw Phineas smiling over at her. All that she could say was, “I am just glad you are alive. I will have to see what I, or one of my fellow purple flame wielders can do for you.”

            Phineas nodded as he took Sapphire’s hand. The young soldier’s right leg had been blown clean off somewhat below the hip by blast shrapnel generated by a Continental Army cannonball’s impact. Another rebel chaplain had managed to stop the bleeding and close up the wound. However, getting Phineas a new leg would require more powerful magic.

            Phineas told Sapphire, “I am also quite relieved both to see that you survived the battle and that you honored your promise and came to find me. Is your younger sister alright?”

            Sapphire smiled and nodded, saying, “Sasha also made it out of the battle alive. However, one of our comrades nearly died blocking an attack, meant for me. Verniel Pansar was the attacker in that case. Another elite from our original cell also perished defending our general.”

            Phineas nodded and then said, “I see. Well, sadly I will probably not be able to participate in stopping the Continental Army’s counterattack. I wish you the best of luck in that battle.”

            Sapphire smiled at Phineas and then told him, “You know, I will probably have quite a bit of time before the enemy finds their way down here. We can hopefully get to know each other better during that time.”

            Phineas grinned and then said, “I love that idea, Sapphire. I also hope that you get recognized for your part in taking this place. This is not the end of our war. However, it is a major step forward.”

            Sapphire nodded. She wanted to relax by Phineas’ side for the time being. She knew that soon, the followers of the Amalgamate were going to send out their new religious message. The grand lie was soon to be propagated to the people. Sapphire wondered exactly how Kylana was planning on convincing the populace to back the new religion and rise up. The Rebel Army had taken Heaven’s Spire. The question was what else would they need to do to spark a mass uprising?

            Over the next three weeks, Sapphire and Phineas grew closer as the Rebel Army and the Flame Duchy’s expeditionary force consolidated their hold on Heaven’s Spire. With new recruits flocking to their ranks all over the continent, the Rebel Army continued to grow rapidly. Reports began to flow in about the Order of Light’s High Council ordering the main Continental Army south to Heaven’s Spire while maintaining a small force led directly by Marshall Elkin in Agharta. The smaller remaining Continental Army units were ordered to hold their positons for the time being. They were to try to deny the Rebel Army territorial gains in other areas of the continent.

            Sapphire was promoted to the rank of major for her efforts in slaying General Pansar and taking Heaven’s Spire. She knew that in the Rebellion, her reputation was growing as a war heroine. She was now possibly the most admired light elf among the rebel rank and file and their noncombatant supporters.

            One week before the main Continental Army was scheduled to reach Heaven’s Spire Sapphire had been spending time with Phineas in the medical bay. She had begun to view him as her lover, as Sasha had predicted. Inez had shown up and told Sapphire that Kylana had wanted to speak with her and that it was very important.

            Sapphire had then gone upstairs to see Kylana. The dragon priestess was waiting for Sapphire in the fortress’s command room where Sapphire had killed her former mentor and friend. The command room had been tidied up since the battle that had raged there a few short weeks ago.

            Kylana, who was in her human form, turned around and then smiled at Sapphire. She then said, “Major Cordwin, so good to see you. As for why I asked you here, there is something we need to discuss. I have been communicating with the Amalgamate and we would like you to perform an important task in defense of this fortress from the enemy’s main force.”

            Sapphire folded her arms and then asked Kylana, “What would you have me do?”

            Kylana replied, “When the battle with the main Continental Army is joined, I will want you to be here in this room along with a few of our acolytes. I should be personally needed in the battle below. You are going to lead the others in harnessing the residual magic in this fortress to allow our divine patron to channel their power through this place. I believe that pulling off the ritual correctly will allow the Amalgamate to send in reinforcements to help us. Those reinforcements will not only help us to win the battle. Their dramatic arrival will help us convince the populace that we have a new god that is willing to aid their worshippers directly.”

            Sapphire nodded and then said, “I see, we will spread the word of the arrival of miraculous reinforcements and convince the populace that our god is more powerful than ‘the Light’. That will help motivate the people to rise up, especially combined with the destruction of the enemy’s main force.”

            Kylana smiled at Sapphire and then replied, “Exactly! I will want you to direct the ritual that will summon our reinforcements and give credibility to our new religion. This battle will be critical, Sapphire. It is the final phase of _Operation Bifrost_ before we storm Agharta. I believe that you can do this, despite whatever misgivings you may have about our plan.”

            Sapphire nodded and then told Kylana, “I have done far too much now to turn back. I need to see the Order of Light torn down. I will follow through on what I said earlier. I will worry about the possible consequences of our deception later on.”

            Kylana simply nodded and then said, “I believe in your potential, Sapphire. I have seen the strength the Amalgamate has granted you with my own eyes.”

            Sapphire nodded, saluted Kylana and then left to return to Phineas.

            A week after Sapphire’s conversation with Kylana, the main Continental Army had assembled not far north from Heaven’s Spire. The Order’s battalions stretched out quite far into the distance. However, these troops had had their numbers reduced by having some of them already sent south to fight the rebels. The crusaders had also taken significant losses from fighting powerful creatures and giants. They had also been worn down by fighting with northern guerrillas and militias trying to preserve their independence from the Order’s central government. The Rebel and Flame Duchy Armies stood in front of the heavily fortified northern face of Heaven’s Spire. The fortress was currently draped in the banners of the rebellion and its ally. Colonel Lorenzo Vargas had moved most of his artillery onto the northern face of the fortress so that it could rain down destruction on the enemy’s strongest frontline units, as well as opposing artillery and snipers.

            As the airborne units began to clash, a couple of Mirana’s dragons stayed back to make sure enemy flyers could not attack the rebel artillery on the fortress’s balconies. Kylana was with Lars and the other rebel elites below at the front of the army’s lines.

Sapphire saw the two armies moving in to clash at close range out of one of the upper windows. The rebel’s artillery was wreaking havoc on the Continental Army’s units. However, the Order’s forces still had impressive numbers on their side.

Sapphire walked over to the central column of the command room as the dome atop Heaven’s Spire opened up into four separate sections. Now, the column was aimed at the open sky. With four fellow wielders of the purple flames nearby, Sapphire pressed her hands against the control column. She then focused herself, as did her four followers. Sapphire thought, “This is it. Amalgamate, show us your might! Send your servants to this world, whatever form they may take!”

Sapphire assumed that the Amalgamates creations, like the one she had summoned during the battle of Cavernhold, would not stay permanently. However, they just needed to be present for the duration of the current battle. The Rebel Army and their allies would see them and that was what mattered in Kylana’s plan.

            Sapphire’s eyes and arms flared up with purple fire. The central column began to have its magical light transformed into crackling purple lightning. The column shot a series of purple lightning bolts into the sky. The bolts seemed to impact the clouds, creating massive tears in the fabric of reality. From the mammoth holes came first a swarm of purple orbs, hundreds of them. As the orbs made their way to the ground, swarms of dozens of purple fire-covered meteorites fell from the portals. Finally, squadrons of various winged beings enveloped by purple light flew from the portals towards the Continental Army’s formation.

            The orbs began to strafe the Continental Army’s ground troops with small rays of energy that they kept firing off. The meteors then began to impact. They left almost no blast radius. However, various humanoid and animalistic creatures emerged, wreathed by the purple fire. These creatures had landed right in the middle of the Continental Army’s forces. They immediately got to work tearing through the Order’s platoons with weapons teeth, claws and spells. The winged creatures split up, some of them engaging the Order’s airborne units and some of them attacking the Continental Army’s land forces.

            The portals continued to launch out these magnificent beings for quite some time after Sapphire and her acolytes had stopped concentrating. Sapphire looked down in amazement at what her god was capable of at the right moment. The servants of the Amalgamate, whatever they were, tore through humanoid enemies left and right. Their supernatural hides made them resistant to both spells and weapons. Not many of the celestial creatures fell in the battle. When they did, their bodies were consumed by purple fire, rather than leaving corpses.

            The Continental Army was now being attacked on a multitude of fronts. Colonel Vargas kept his artillery firing and the main Rebel and Flame Duchy armies kept pushing forward into the, rapidly diminishing, mass of enemy troops. Unsure of who or even what was attacking them from within their own ranks, Continental Army formations began to break down. Sapphire was pretty sure that Kylana was smiling right now, as much as a dragon in its natural form could smile.

            Soon after the portals stopped sending out reinforcements, the Continental Army began to retreat north. They had few effective ways of countering the celestial creatures that were now slicing through their ranks with extreme precision and efficiency.

            Some of the Amalgamate’s servants began to focus on healing their injured mortal allies while the ones who could do so moved north to block the Continental Army from escaping. As the rebel and Flame Duchy armies’ commanders urged their troops forward, the Continental Army’s remaining forces were trapped between two enemy formations.

            Within hours, it was pretty much over. The Amalgamate’s creations began to disappear through smaller portals as soon as it was obvious that the mortal troops could finish the fight without them.

            With the Continental Army’s main force essentially destroyed and the rebels and their allies having taken far fewer losses than predicted due to the arrival of the celestial regiments, the time to march on Agharta and end the war was not far off. Kylana’s grand plan, _Operation Bifrost_ had proven itself a success.

            When Sapphire reunited with Kylana and the others on the plain just north of the fortress, she was relieved to have not lost any close comrades in the second battle of Heaven’s Spire. Kylana returned to her human form and told Sapphire, “Wonderful work, Major! I think we will have plenty of reliable witnesses to our god’s action. We can work on our message for the masses starting tomorrow. The populace will hear of how the Continental Army was destroyed and will know that they no longer need to fear the Order of Light!”

            Sapphire nodded and then told Kylana, “I will help draft the letter myself. It is time to end this war.”

            The rebel commanders returned to Heaven’s Spire, as their troops started battlefield cleanup. The Order of Light was nearing a defenseless state. Their capital was the rebels’ next logical target. With the second battle of Heaven’s Spire won, Sapphire had to go find Phineas and tell him about the events that had recently transpired.


	37. The Siege of Agharta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, due to the fact that I will be going on a trip soon and then starting a new job right after that, I am going to post the final two chapters today to make sure that they make it online on time. Thank you for reading this far once again.

            Within days of their victory over the main Continental Army, the rebels started sending out messages proclaiming the Light as a false god and announcing the coming of a new faith. Reports of the Rebel Army being aided by celestial beings were sent out to population centers all over Terranor. Major Sapphire Cordwin personally took the lead in drafting the messages that were to be read by rebel agents across the continent. The fact that the main Continental Army had been routed could not be disputed. There were hundreds, if not more, Rebel Army and Flame Duchy personnel able to recount some of what had happened to anyone who would listen.

            As Kylana had predicted, the emboldened citizenry saw that the Order could not protect them. The rebels seemed to have the grace of god on their side and now had the largest military in Central Austean. In locale after locale, small garrisons of the Continental Army loyalists were ousted or destroyed. The Order’s control was now in freefall. Reports came in of civilians who remained loyal to the Order finding themselves in trouble with their neighbors. Worryingly to some, reports of civilian light elves having to prove their loyalty to the rising new order or face social ostracizing at minimum were also coming in daily. The Rebel Army’s commanders did their best to send out messages encouraging tolerance on the basis of species. However, they had something more important and immediate on their minds in the couple of weeks immediately following their second victory at Heaven’s Spire.

            The Order of Light’s High Council still held the capital city of Agharta. They had voted to recall every Continental Army soldier they could to the Agharta Garrison. Their plan seemed to be to try and hold Agharta for as long as they could against the inevitable rebel assault. The High Council wanted to force a situation where they would have to broker a treaty on somewhat even terms with the rebel leadership. They had no idea how the rebels had summoned extradimensional aid. Regardless of why their counterattack had failed, the High Council’s focus had become the preservation of their religion over all else.

            The Rebel Army’s leadership decided, as more and more reports of popular uprisings came in, that it was time to move on Agharta. The smaller rebel squads scattered across the continent were ordered to find and destroy, or seize, any and all Continental Navy ships. The Rebel Army’s commanders wanted to make sure that there would be no chance of escape for the followers of the Light. The last thing that they wanted was for the Order to reform somewhere else and possibly return to Terranor later on. The Rebel Army had always planned to wipe the Order of Light from the face of Austean. They were going to follow through with their founding mission.

            Two weeks after their victory over the Continental Army’s crusaders, the Rebel Army began to advance a column of over a thousand and a half troops south across the plains towards Agharta. Phineas Coril, due to his severe injury, was staying behind with other who were heavily wounded rebels. A significant rebel rear guard would also be present to keep Heaven’s Spire secure. The rebel leadership was hoping that taking the Order’s capital city would render their central government fully inert. That would allow the rebels to begin rebuilding society as they saw fit.

            Around a day from the walled capital city, Sapphire and Sasha Cordwin were on watch duty together in the late evening. They were helping to make sure that the rebel column would not be attacked at night. The Flame Duchy’s units were well on their way to surrounding Agharta with the intent that none of the Order’s followers would escape the besieged capital.

            Sasha mentioned, “Two things still worry me. For one, I know that our parents would hate what we have done. They were as loyal to the elf-dominated regime as anyone. Secondly, you know that things will not be easy for us light elves when we win this war. Our species will have gone from the rulers of the continent to a despised minority who used to hold most of the power.”

            Sapphire nodded and then replied, “Humans and dwarves will certainly become the two most populous groups. This war has already heavily thinned out the light elf population. As for dealing with discrimination, we will do what we can to ensure that the victorious rebel leaders are true to their word about equality. Still, I know that, at least at the local level, there will be plenty of discriminatory behavior towards light elves after this war is over. It is already starting to happen, from what we know.”

            Sasha sighed and then added, “I heard a theory in one class, taught by an older human professor, that the first elves were actually societies of humans who modified themselves with powerful magic millennia ago. We know for sure that dragons did a similar thing in the distant past when they gave themselves the ability to transform into humanoid forms and back again. So, maybe something similar happened with humans and elves? My point is that we are not so different.”

            Sapphire pointed out, “You forgot quite a few species in your analogy. Still, it is true that humans and elves can produce children. Dwarves can only have kids with other dwarves. That is true for most other intelligent species.”

            Sasha chuckled and then seemed to remember something, she then told Sapphire, “I heard from Austus a few days ago that rebel agitators led a successful revolt against the Playamar Garrison. The enemy was keeping a few troops there because they wanted access to the ocean. However, the garrison and the docked Continental Navy warships were all seized. Our home town is finally out of enemy hands!”

            Sapphire could not help but smile. She then sighed and added, “It was the Pansar family’s hometown as well. I think that Verniel’s death crippled the enemy’s morale, even if it was the arrival of the celestial brigades that sunk it completely.”

            Sasha nodded as the two sisters looked up at the stars. She then said, “When this war is finally over. I will want to pursue my dream of becoming a magic instructor. After your supposed death, everything changed so dramatically for me. Now, I just want us to win this next battle and put an end to the conflict.”

            Sapphire finished, “I agree. I think a military career might be in the cards for me in the long term. Still, I want to be done with fighting for the time being. With any luck, Agharta’s fall will spell the end of my quest. The Order of Light will soon be history.”

            Sasha simply nodded as the Cordwin sisters looked up at the sky.

            The next morning, the Flame Duchy’s forces were setting up a perimeter around Agharta. Dragons were patrolling the sky and harassing the Continental Army’s defenders on the upper walls. The farms and other civilized areas around the capital city soon fell under rebel control. The locals by and large did not resist the rebels. Many of them cheered for their perceived liberators as they advanced.

            As the Rebel Army came in range of the capital cities northern gate, they took some fire from the Continental Army’s cannons on the walls. Colonel Lorenzo Vargas began to set up his long-range cannons to return fire. The rebel frontlines then parted to allow their dwarven mauler, a rare and expensive military automaton that had seen action in the two battles for Heaven’s Spire, to rush the front gate under the cover of rebel spellcasters and snipers.

            The dwarven mauler survived multiple cannonball hits and then began to pound away at the armored gate. The automaton battered the large gate down and then, despite being covered by rebel suppressing fire, collapsed from an inferno burst summoned by a Continental Army arcanist.

            The rebel column surged forward. The enemy elite arcanist soon found himself bombarded by rebel snipers. With his magical defenses removed by the barrage, he was then promptly finished by a flaming arrow from Liliana. Liliana was on foot again, since she had returned Terrance to grazing after the Rebel Army’s last victory. She had tried to get him to head west and try to find a herd of his kind. The Rebel Army’s air cavalry flew up to the walls and began taking out snipers and cannon gunners as Kylana took on her dragon form and used her icy breath to down a small unit of great owl riders.

            Sapphire was staying close to General Trevelyan in the front lines of the column. She was focused on using her magic to heal her allies. She truly did not want to lose any more comrades during this final battle of the war.

            Variana and Pharek used their magic to disrupt the enemy as best as they could as the rebels poured into the capital. Liliana, Austus, Inez, Sasha and others focused on ranged bombardments to thin the Continental Army units’ numbers.

            The Continental Army defenders began to take heavy losses as the rebels kept coming. General Trevelyan saw the enemy beginning to retreat and ordered a push to the city center. He wanted to capture the Order’s Central Church. With that building under rebel control, there would not be much of the Order of Light left.

            As the Continental Army units defending the Agharta began to retreat inwards, a series of small holes opened in the sky. Meteors of purple fire fell from the portals towards the ground. These reinforcements were not aimed towards the main rebel column or the central church, however. Sapphire realized that the Amalgamate was sending in a small number of its servants to ensure the rebels would face minimum resistance. However, their exact strategy seemed unclear.

            The airborne Kylana called down to the main rebel force, “They will see to it that any enemy clusters away from the Central Church are dealt with! We need to keep up our advance!”

            By the time that the Rebel Army’s column had reached the central church, they had become aware that Marshall Yobald Elkin, who had been commanding the force defending Agharta, had been slain by a powerful celestial warrior. Now, the final lines of Continental Army troops stood protecting the Central Church from the rebel troops who had already seized most of the city. The Continental Army had retreated from the capital city’s walls in order to avoid attacks from the Flame Duchy’s expeditionary force.  

            High Priestess Sienna Torel had ordered Secretary Clarence Anders to take shelter in the church with the Order’s remaining non-combatant loyalists. Many of the citizens of Agharta who were not especially loyal to the Order of Light had risen up when they saw the otherworldly beings fall from the sky and engage pockets of Continental Army soldiers.

            Sienna Torel drew her longsword and held it out. She was wearing ornate white and gold armor and carrying a heavy metal shield. She was an old elven woman. However, she was still a powerful magic user.

            As the rebel army snipers took aim from behind their shield bearing comrades, Lars shouted, “The war is over, Torel! You stand between us and that building at your peril! You are endangering your remaining followers lives by continuing this pointless fight!”

            Sienna replied, “I will never bow to you traitors!” Sienna began chanting and an explosion of light tore through a rebel squad nearby where Lars was standing.

Lars then retorted, “You leave us no choice. OPEN FIRE!”

            Sasha and the other rebel spellcasters launched a torrent of energy at the Continental Army’s lines as the rebel snipers launched a barrage of projectiles at their enemies. Sienna surrounded herself with a shield of white light that withstood attack after attack.

            Sapphire saw that the Order’s High Priestess was capably holding her energy shield against the rebel onslaught. Then, she saw Lorenzo and a few of his soldiers pushing a cannon through the rebel ranks. As Sienna fired off beams of light at her rebel enemies, she did not see the heavy weapon being trained on her. Lorenzo then gave the order to fire.

            The cannonball shattered Sienna’s magical shield with an explosion of alchemical fire and shrapnel. Sienna was knocked off of her feet as her troops continued to fall from rebel fire.

            Sienna tried to get up as Sapphire felt Sasha laying her hands on the back of her armor. Sasha shouted at Sapphire, “Get over there!”

            Sapphire ran forward at a blistering pace due to the magical boost from Sasha. Sienna stood up and tried to blast Sapphire with a burst of light. However, each of her arms took a flaming arrow from Liliana. Sapphire quickly looked up and saw that Variana was projecting illusionary stone covers over some of the windows that enemy archers were firing from. She was trying to protect the rebels on the ground.

            Sienna glared at Sapphire as if trying to stare her down. Some Continental Army soldiers tried to get in Sapphire’s way. However, Kylana flew down and crashed into them, tackling them out of the way.

            Sapphire reached her wounded foe and then plunged her broadsword deep into the chest of the Order’s religious and political leader. The blade sent out a burst of magical energy into the High Priestess’s body, wracking her with pain.  

            Sienna’s life began to rapidly fade as the Rebel Army surged forward to cover Sapphire and Kylana.

            Sapphire smiled at Sienna, saying, “You cannot understand how much this pleases me. My mission is fulfilled today.”

            Sienna then passed on and fell off of Sapphire’s blade.

            The remaining Continental Army troops seemed determined to fight on, even after seeing their High Priestess fall dead. However, a man’s voice from within the Central Church called out, “We have lost, everyone! It is time to surrender. I do not want anyone else to die here today.”

            Secretary Clarence Anders emerged, alone, from the Central Church holding a white flag. He then looked to the rebels and said, as most of his soldiers dropped their weapons and shields, “As the last living member of the Order of Light’s High Council, I will agree to whatever demands you have for me. That is as long as you spare the lives of the civilians and soldiers who remain on our side. We made one mistake after another for too long. This is what the Order gets for its failures.”

            Lars then stepped forward and announced, “I will accept your unconditional surrender in the name of the Rebel Army and the Flame Duchy. Now, Mr. Secretary, I believe we have a treaty to draft, which you WILL sign.”

            Clarence sighed and then nodded his head. He was now fully aware that the Order had failed as a governing body and as a faith. It was time for regime change.

            A number of rebel representatives, the Flame Duchess Mirana and Secretary Clarence Anders all signed the “Treaty of Agharta” that evening in the main conference room of the Central Church. Major Sapphire Cordwin was present as a signer of the treaty and was also placed in charge of security for the drafting and signing. The Order of Light had been forced to fully disarm its army and navy and turn over all military assets to the new Domain of Terranor that the rebels were to build in its place. Servants of the Order who had been accused of the murder of civilians or captured combatants would be tried by the new government as soon as possible. Anyone still fighting in the name of the Order of Light was deemed by the, newly established, domain to be a rebel and a criminal who would be dealt with using whatever force necessary. Efforts were already being planned to send out assault teams with the intent of seizing the few Order-aligned enclaves that had been reported to survive the collapse of the Continental Army. The worship of the Light in any form was declared illegal and treasonous. It was made clear that anyone trying to enter Terranor from outside who was revealed to be a Light worshipper was to be detained for questioning immediately. The new domain was committed to preventing the Order of Light from ever rising again in any form.

            A humbled Clarence Anders was forced to sign the Treaty of Agharta. He was the last of all the signatories to put his name on the document. As the signatories were filing out of the conference room, Clarence, who was to go on trial for his part in the Order’s war effort, despite his being not directly involved with their murderous activities, asked Sapphire, “So, you are the woman Verniel Pansar spoke of. I have to ask you…. Do you think that the humbling of the elven people on such a grand scale is worth this whole change in government?”

            Sapphire, who was now in her dress uniform, folded her arms and told Clarence, “I told myself that I would do anything to see the Order of Light destroyed. Now, my mission has been fulfilled. I will do what I can to combat unfair discrimination against light elves. However, our people had around four hundred and forty years to make this continent a better place and we failed. It is time for a new beginning….”

            Sapphire then felt something odd in her stomach. It felt like a kick of some kind. She smiled warmly and then finished, “Yes…. It is time for a new beginning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a message to send intended for someone very close to me. I think his family has a house in this city.”

            Sapphire quickly left to find Sasha, as a couple of rebel soldiers took Clarence away. She had to get Phineas Coril brought to Agharta as soon as possible. She had something she had to tell him in person.


	38. Epilogue: New Life

            A week after the signing of the Treaty of Agharta, Phineas Coril and Sapphire Cordwin were sitting in a the Coril family’s Agharta house. Phineas had traveled to the capital to claim his family’s home in the city as a lieutenant of the Rebel Army and a wounded one at that. He had also come because Sapphire had sent for him immediately after the Order’s unconditional surrender.

            Sapphire and Phineas had just gone to one of the many parties being held by the new Domain of Terranor to celebrate their victory. The new domain had been making agreements with their allies in the Flame Duchy, beginning to establish a new central church and preparing military units to hunt down the Order of Light’s remaining supporters. The Order of Light’s treasury was being looted, as were the homes of many powerful elves and other Order supporters. The objective of the looting was to begin paying the soldiers and support personnel who had served in the Rebel Army. Sapphire had already been granted significant funds as both a ranking officer and the famed “killer of her own kind.”

            As the two lovers sat together on a large, ornate sofa, they were still wearing what they had worn to the party. Sapphire looked into Phineas’ eyes and then took his hand, she then told him, “There is something I have to tell you. Something I discovered soon after we took the city.”

            Phineas gave Sapphire a gentle kiss and then asked her, “Well, what is it?”

            Sapphire smiled and then replied, “Phineas, you are going to be a father…. I’m pregnant.”

            Phineas seemed to space out for a moment. He then smiled and told Sapphire, “You have nothing to be afraid of. I will do the right thing and marry you if that is what you desire. I am just happy that you are not upset about your pregnancy. You won’t really be able to fight the Order’s remnants while with child.”

            Sapphire kissed Phineas and then told him, “I have done enough fighting as it is. Even if I still have a fruitful military career ahead of me, I need a long break first. I think that if your relatives are smart, they will want a rebel war heroine to join their family. It will make them look less suspicious to the new domain and its loyalists.”

            Phineas nodded and then said, “They will not want to lose much in the way of profits on account of the recent regime change. I think I can convince them to accept our marriage. Once our child is born, we will tie the knot?”

            Sapphire blushed and then told Phineas, “You just want to be able to make love to me on our wedding night!”

            Phineas nodded and then responded, “Guilty as charged, darling.” He gently rubbed Sapphire’s belly, now knowing that his offspring was growing in there.

            Sapphire then told Phineas, “I will ensure that you get a new leg before our wedding. I do not want my handsome groom to be on crutches. More importantly, I just hate seeing you this way.”

            Phineas nodded and then finished, “I will buy the best ring I can and formally propose to you tomorrow.”

            Sapphire kissed Phineas and then replied, smiling warmly, “I will try to act surprised.”

\---

            Soon after the war ended, much of the Rebel Army was disbanded as those who wanted to stay joined the new domain’s military. The new United Church of God formally opened and began to train priests and priestesses a couple of months after the Order surrendered. Work was begun on a new “Prime Church” in Agharta after the Order of Light’s old Central Church was demolished. The new church would not share the same spot as the old, in order to help symbolize the new beginning.

            The UCG appointed five members of the new clergy to its governing Council of Ministers. Kylana and Inez both secured seats. However, Sapphire knew that anti-light elf sentiment would make her joining the council difficult. She also felt troubled about joining the highest ranks of a religion she knew was partially based on a lie. Therefore, Sapphire allowed herself to be “snubbed” and not given a seat on the Council of Ministers. High Priestess Kylana informed Sapphire and their fellow clergy that the servants of the Amalgamate were now waging a successful extradimensional war against the source of the Light. Kylana believed that the Light was a myth propagated by an ancient elven deity of some kind that craved power for itself and revenge against certain species even while in a weakened state. Kylana promised that any remaining clergy of the Light would soon lose access to their magical power.

            Lorenzo Vargas married his fiancé and moved to Agharta to found Vargas Technologies Incorporated. Vargas Technologies became the premier general manufacturing firm on the continent within a few years of its foundation. It also became the main supplier of weapons, armor and other military supplies to the Domain of Terranor’s police and military forces. The business acquired a number of subsidiaries over time as it moved into new fields like shipbuilding and agricultural equipment.

            Caretaker Dellen Rockston and his servants saw Cavernhold Citadel become a massive tourist attraction due to its role in the rebels’ victory. The local villages were economically stimulated and the citadel proper took on more of a museum role as the rebellion became the founding myth of the new continental society.

            Berthold Rockston became a well-regarded supply officer in the new domain’s army. He often recounted tales of the famous rebels he had met to younger recruits.

            Secretary Clarence Anders ended up spending some time in prison for his role in the Order of Light. Upon his release, he was forbidden from leaving Terranor and ended up becoming a lawyer representing common citizens against larger landlords and corporations. He had always wanted a “better deal” for the average citizens of Terranor. He now had a chance to back up those ideas with action.  

            The Flame Duchy retained its independence, but became closely intertwined with the Domain of Terranor in political, economic and military terms. Trade between the societies increased exponentially in the years after the rebellion had been won. Mirana held onto her position as Flame Duchess and continued to administrate over her territory. Now, she no longer had to fear an invasion from the dominant power on the continent. Lieutenant Nalla Cliff Hopper had ended up serving in the expeditionary force that had aided the Rebel Army. She was decorated for her fierce leadership of multiple charges during the two battles fought around Heaven’s Spire.  

            General Lars Trevelyan, having seen enough carnage as a frontline leader of the rebellion, became the head of the new domain’s diplomatic core. He ended up marrying Marina Morales, one of the rebels who had served in Lorenzo Vargas’s cell during the civil war. Lars was surprised that Sapphire did not end up as a member of the Council of Ministers. However, he trusted his old war comrade’s judgement. He ended up being Phineas Coril’s best man at his wedding to Sapphire Cordwin. However, he was mainly doing it for Sapphire to support her.  

            Pharek Lonzo and Variana Arachne were married within months of the war ending. Pharek ended up starting a business that bought and sold enchanted items while Variana became the head professor of illusion magic at the new academy of magic that the new domain and its united church set up in Agharta. The two of them announced that they were expecting their first child not long after their marriage.

            Inez Ortega ended up as a High Priestess of the United Church of God alongside Kylana and three other clergy members. She remained in touch with Liliana DeepTree for the rest of her life. The two of them never formally married, despite same-sex marriage being legal in the new society. They remained only friends and occasional lovers due to their different faiths and personal lifestyles.

            Liliana DeepTree, despite her loyal service to Lars Trevelyan and his rebel cell, had mainly joined the rebellion to secure her future freedom and the freedom of those like her. After the war ended, she took Dorp with her and made herself the guardian of a forested area not far from the southwestern outskirts of Agharta. Liliana made sure to keep in touch with the various surviving friends she had made during the civil war, including Austus, and the Cordwin sisters. Liliana would later take on a light elf orphan girl, whose parents had been killed in the war, as her apprentice. Lila, the young woman who Liliana began to train, had the requisite keen interest in nature to become a druid. She ended up connecting with a wolf pup early in her instruction.   

            Austus Pelagi finished his magical studies at the new magic academy in Agharta. He then returned to military work as an intelligence officer in the new domain’s army. He became one the military officers in the new domain spearheading the development of the “inquisition,” an espionage focused branch of the new military that was to be administered in conjunction with the United Church of God. Austus ended married to his own husband, a fellow rebel war veteran, a few years after the civil war concluded. He stayed in close contact with Sasha and Sapphire Cordwin, Liliana DeepTree and other rebel comrades of his long after their military unit was disbanded.

            Sasha Cordwin finished her own magical studies in almost record time and then began preparations to become a professor at Agharta’s new academy of magic. She was on her way towards fulfilling the dream she had aimed for since early childhood. Sasha was present at her older sister’s wedding where she was one of Sapphire’s bridesmaids, along with Liliana and Variana. Sasha was also present for the birth of her niece, Sheila Coril. Along with Phineas, she stood close to Sapphire as her pregnancy concluded with the birth of a healthy baby girl.

            Thessana Running Brook was buried, along with many other slain rebels, at the military cemetery in Agharta. Her official funeral was attended by many of her comrades from the war. Her sacrifice had ensured that General Lars Trevelyan had been alive to take part in the second battle of Heaven’s Spire and the war-ending assault on Agharta, where he had played a key role. Lars and some of his subordinates would visit her grave often in the years following the war.

            The United Church of God spread like wildfire through Central Austean. Thousands flocked to the new religion after the role it had played in the successful rebellion. In time, the UCG would end up playing a similar role in terms of power to the Order of Light. However, the new faith preached equality among the species in stark contrast to the religion that had preceded it. The new church also used its influence to promote economic fairness across Terranor.  

\---

            In mid 1761, around one year from the surrender of the Order of Light, Sapphire Cordwin Coril was sitting in the Coril family’s Agharta house. She and Phineas were now the primary occupants of the dwelling. They had been given use of the building as a wedding gift from Phineas’ family. The Coril family had decided that keeping their business interests alive in the new political and religious climate was well worth embracing a prominent “traitor to the elven species” as a new member of their family.

Right next to Sapphire on the sofa was her husband, Phineas Coril. Phineas had received a new leg courtesy of a ritual conducted by Kylana, Sapphire and a few other UCG chaplains. Sasha Cordwin, who had recently completed another series of magic courses and was well on her way to graduating and becoming an instructor herself, was standing nearby with her three-month old niece, Sheila Coril, in her arms. Sapphire and Sasha were both wearing casual dresses. Phineas was wearing causal clothes himself.

Sapphire had invited Sasha over that evening because she had decided to tell the two people closest to her, her husband and her little sister, the truth about the Amalgamate and the United Church of God. Even with the war over, Sapphire’s eyes still glowed faintly purple at all times, her powers had not left her. Sasha and Phineas had both listened carefully and attentively as Sapphire had laid out the truth about the Amalgamate and the deception behind the UCG to the two of them. Sapphire had indicated how she had thought that the deception had been necessary in order to encourage the public to reject the worship of the “Light”. However, she still had her doubts, even after seeming to have learned the value of discretion. Despite retaining her powers, there was a reason she was planning on resuming her military career rather than entering the non-combat priesthood of the UCG.       

            It was Sasha who spoke first after Sapphire had finished. She said, as she put her niece back in her crib, “Sapphire, I can see why holding in that secret bothered you so much. Truth and honesty have always been important to you. Still, Kylana’s plan worked out quite well. The murderous Order of Light has been destroyed and a fairer government has risen in its place. This new church seems to be doing a good job of supplying the peoples’ needs. Trying to dismantle it now seems like it would only cause needless destruction. We really don’t need the continent to become bitterly divided again. I think we will have to support the new religion as long as it does not become actively corrupt or destructive.”

            Phineas then held his wife close and told her, “Sapphire, as much as it pains me to hear what you have just told us. I love you and I will support you no matter what. You made your choice to help destroy the Order and you followed through with your decision. You always said you would do whatever it took. We have built a new society and saved future generations from institutional evil in the process. That is what matters to me.”

            Sapphire nodded, glad that her family seemed alright with what she had done. She still felt pangs of concern over the whole situation, but they were more limited now. She then said, “I see. Well, I am glad that I was able to tell the two of you. We still need to keep this to ourselves for the time being, if not for the rest of our lives. It is for the good of our society and its future that the new church flourishes.”

            Phineas looked Sapphire in the eyes and then told her, “I agree with you, my love. However, I wonder if someone else will go public with the nature of the new god. Will some rogue high-ranking clergy member, or a confidant of one of them, reveal that the deity so many now worship is not really the creator of our world? I still wonder what will happen if or when the truth comes out?”

            Sapphire could not help but wonder the same thing. The thought that someone else could “give away the game” frightened her. She walked over to her daughter’s crib and then smiled as she looked down at her little girl. She would preserve the secret of the Amalgamate despite her doubts. The future could depend on it. She was not about to let her child inherit a continent in chaos. After finished staring lovingly down at Sheila, Sapphire walked over to the window, where Sasha and Phineas joined her. The three of them looked out over the city, all wondering what would happen to the just peace they had fought to build if someone revealed the lie underpinning a critical part of it?

            The view pans up to the dark evening sky above Agharta as the trio of light elves contemplate the future.

                                    _Sacred Wars: Tales of Austean:_ THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this all the way through. I deeply appreciate your time. Anyway, I am currently not working on any other stories. So, we will have to see when I end up posting something new once again. A sequel to this story is a possibility that I have considered. However, I am unsure of if/when that will ever be written. Thank you all very much once again.


End file.
